


We Wear the Mask

by DarkandTwistedSisters



Series: We Wear the Mask [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: All The Tropes, All the VKs are extra, Bullying, Cannon Divergent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grey areas, How it really would have been on the isle, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Original Plot, POV Multiple, Protective Characters, Psychological Warfare, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So many ships, These kids have seen shit, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villains that really are evil, War, friendships forming slowly, suggest a trope and we'll try to write it, the kids aren't alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 159,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandTwistedSisters/pseuds/DarkandTwistedSisters
Summary: The rules of the isle seem simple enough on the surface. Be ruthless, nasty, and cruel. So what happens if there are a couple of VKs determined to ignore them? Watch as Hyades and T slowly chip away at the masks. Canon divergence. Core Four. Sea Three. Heavily implied abuse. Swearing. Violence. Understood sexual encounters, not a lot of description.We wrote this series because on an isle where rules are meant to broken, there had to be at least a couple of kids that totally bucked the trend. So, we added two more VK’s with their own stories, that overlap with the Core Four and Sea Three. This is nothing but plot bunnies, so if any of you fabulous little readers have an idea you would like on paper, don’t hesitate to give us a shout out.  With so much canon, (All of which overlaps and contradicts each other) we decided to pick and choose what worked better for us, but kept it consistent.  So on that note, please enjoy our little mini-series.





	1. Almost Banished

**Author's Note:**

> We Wear the Mask
> 
> BY PAUL LAURENCE DUNBAR
> 
> We wear the mask that grins and lies,  
> It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,—  
> This debt we pay to human guile;  
> With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
> And mouth with myriad subtleties. 
> 
> Why should the world be over-wise,  
> In counting all our tears and sighs?  
> Nay, let them only see us, while  
> We wear the mask. 
> 
> We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries  
> To thee from tortured souls arise.  
> We sing, but oh the clay is vile  
> Beneath our feet, and long the mile;  
> But let the world dream otherwise,  
> We wear the mask!

Mal watched from her window as the wind tugged the sad remains of yesterday’s party for the little princess. She smiles at the memory of her mother proudly decreeing that the prissy princess and her evil queen mother were banished. Served them right.

She was about to turn her back on the sorry sight below, but a flash of blue draws her attention to the road leading to the bargain castle. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Hades walking boldly over the upturned tables and paper streamers with his daughter, Hyades, held in his arms. Her school mate was the flash of blue that had caught her attention; she was on fire. 

Not that Hyades being on fire was unusual. What was weird was the fact they looked like they were on their way here. Hades and her mother had a, difficult working relationship. Mistress of Evil and God of the Underworld; both evil in their own rights, but clearly on different levels. She huffs as she watches the god wield his daughter like a weapon, her flames sending people scrambling away lest they catch on fire, Hades clearly holding back from actually injuring her mothers’ minions.

“Mother!” Mal calls out as she turns away from the window before she runs out her room. She skids to a halt as her mother ducks out of her room. 

“What! What Mal?! What could you possibly want?” Maleficent demands as she rubs her hand over her horn.

Mal pulls herself up to stand taller. “Mother, Hades is on his way here. And he has his daughter with him.” She reports, doing her best to keep her features smooth the way her mother insisted she should. Never let them know what you’re thinking, that’s how you stay one step ahead.

Maleficent turns to her daughter lazily. “What’s that idiot want?” She rolls her eyes. “Best invite them in, before his hell spawn ruins the drapes.” She snaps in Mal’s direction.

“Yes mother.” Mal nods before she rushes down the stairs ahead of her mother to open the large door. She keeps her face blank as she watches Hades approach. Now that they were closer she could hear Hyades crying. Her face pulls in disgust before she can stop herself. Crying. Ugh...

Hades waltzes through the open door, staying nothing as he heads towards Maleficent's throne room. He steps in with a smile as he drops his sobbing daughter to his feet. “Maleficent, babe, mistress of evil, it’s been too long.”

Maleficent rolls her eye. “Get on with it Hades. Why are you bothering me? And why is your spawn squalling and setting fires?”

“Right.” Hades nods. “Well the thing is, we have a deal. I stay out of your territory squabbles, as long as nothing you do affects my life. You win, nastiest, cruelest, coldest of them and all that. This however.” He nudges Hyades with his foot. “This is interrupting my life.”

“And?” Maleficent waves her hand, clearly bored with this unexpected visitor. “That seems like a you problem Hades, God of the… Oh, sorry, that’s not your title anymore is it?” 

Mal shakes her head from the shadows as she watches the exchange. She loved the way her mother squashed those that dared to interrupt her day.

Hades lifts his brow. “Do you really wanna go down that path with me babe?” He crosses his arms unimpressed. “Shackled to this shit hole or not, I’m still a god. When we blow this popsicle stand do you really want that shredded and gnarled string cut so soon?” He adds as he makes scissors with his finger and makes them ‘snip’ together.

Maleficent runs her tongue over her teeth. “Oh learn to take a joke.” She snaps after a moment. “But I still don’t see what your crying spawn has to do with our deal. You’re her father, make her behave.”

Mal rolls her eyes. Hyades behaving. Yeah right. She was another dumb princess, just like Evie. Those two brates had everyone wrapped around their fingers. One tear and everyone bent over backwards trying to cheer them up. Though, in Hyades case it might be more about the destruction she caused when upset.

Hades cracks his knuckles loudly. “Haha, funny. I’m so amused. No really, amused.” He rolls his eyes. “But her crying is completely your fault, Maleficent, and if you don’t fix it, I’m afraid you’ll be in breach of our contract.” He shrugs as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I’d hate to have to enter into the territory wars, it really is so beneath me to schwalbe with lesser beings, but hey, a father has to do what a father has to do.” He grins.

“And what could I have possibly done to it to make it cry?” Maleficent demands haughty, “And why can’t you make it stop?”

“The blue princess. Me forbid I just go over there and undermine you, I’d never hear the end of it. However, if you would just switch over to cold and calculating rather than vain and petty, both look ravishing on you by the way. I’d really you appreciate you seeing this as a mutually beneficial venture. Confine the queen for being the dumb bitch she is, for not inviting your spawn, or whatever you have to do. And this one will owe you” He holds up three fingers. “Not one, not two, but three favors for this little ball of burning rage to be put to your evil little desires. It’s a win-win. I mean unless you want to rule over ashe?”

Maleficent laughs. “Really? You want me to unbanish Evil Queen and her daughter.”

“I don’t give a shit about the dumb bitch who spited you. Starve her for all I care. Just let it’s spawn out.”

Mal’s jaw drops. She knew that look on her mother’s face. She was considering. Her eyes narrow. Her mother was actually considering this. She’d banished the pretty princess for not inviting her to her big birthday party, and now she was about to take it all back. All because little miss fire was upset. What goblin shit was that? 

Maleficent stands from her dilapidated throne, drawing herself up to her full height. “Take your fire spawn and go before she ruins my carpet. I’ll have a goblin deliver the news that the little princess is no longer banished.”

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya sweetcheeks. I owe you one.” Hades winks as he ruffles his daughter's hair, causing wisps of flame to curl around his fingers. “See. I fixed it. Stop.”

Hyades looks up at her father with big blue watery eyes. “Really? Evie’s not in trouble?”

“Kid, didn’t dear old dad tell you it was gonna be taken care of. Now get up. This beautiful dragon has tolerated us in her home long enough.” 

Hyades nods as she wipes her eyes with her fingers before she stands, using Hades’ robes to pull herself up. The blue flames dancing around her slowly dim before dying. “Thank you daddy.” She whispers as she slips her small hand into his. 

Mal’s eyes narrow on the white skinned princess as something in her chest tightens. She was so not jealous of that stupid baby! 

“Out. I think I’m going to be sick.” Maleficent snarls as she stomps her foot in disgust. “What are you raising her into?”

“Sweetheart, my little fireball, why don’t you run on ahead and give me a moment to speak with this dragon, hmmm?” Hades pats his daughter on her head before he gently nudges her back.

Hyades looks uncertain shifting for a moment, before slowly nodding. “Okay daddy.” She ends up beaming before she literally skips out of door. 

Skipped! As if she hadn’t just scorched half the fucking island in a fiery tantrum. Mal couldn’t believe this. Her mother bowed to no one. She was the mistress of evil, and pain, and suffering. And she absolutely admired her for it. For the power. The glory, but most importantly, though she’d never admit it to anyone, the recognition. She shook her head. So why was she revoking her punishment? Who the hell did Hades think he was?

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

As soon as Hyades disappears from the room Hades turns around and walks closer to Maleficent. “What am I raising? What am I raising Maleficent?” He shakes his head. “Why, I’m raising my ticket out of here.” 

Maleficent scoffs. “How is that destructive pasty urchin going to help you get out of here?”

Hades chuckles. “See, that’s your problem sweetcheeks. You’re still trying to look for an easy escape. Ha!” He shakes his head. “No, my brother, as well as every other magic wielder in Auradon helped construct this prison. There aren’t any small plan escapes to be had. But little Hyades… Now that girl will one day come into her powers as a demigod, and when she does she’ll be looking out for dear old papa.”

“Magic doesn’t work under the barrier you idiot.”

“It’s not magic, babe. It’s will. A gods will, we manifest shit. We blow shit up. Boom. Or did you not notice the scorch marks on the carpet.” He gestures to the carpets. “Think bigger baby, a longer game.” 

Maleficent’s eyes narrow. “You plan to have her free you from the cuffs, restore your power.”

“Bingo babe! When ya got it, you got it.” Hades grins. “And then I’m leaving. I could take the barrier out with me… Or I could leave it intact. Really it would be up to my whim that day.” He winks at her. 

“Other than fire that little pest doesn’t have powers, you could be wasting years being nice for nothing.” Maleficent points out.

“Yee of little faith. No, she’ll grow with time, you just need patience. And she just needs to be pushed in the right direction.” Hades smiles deviously, “And a daddy to cry to when things get too hard. And believe me, ol’ dad has lots of push in the bag to get her god powers where I need them to be, capisce.”

Maleficent smiles. “Oh, I think I understand.” She chuckles. 

Hades nods his head. “Evil dreams, sweetcheeks.” He winks at her before turning away, hands in his tunic before he saunters away. 

“Evil dreams.” Maleficent calls out before Hades disappears from the room.

Mal walks out from the shadows, still unable to believe that her mother had backed down. “What was that?” She asks with her hands on her hips.

Maleficent lifts her brow. “We need to start thinking long term Mal.” She grins. “And that sparky little brat might be our ticket out too.” She studies her daughter for a moment, a sadistic smile pulling at her lips at her daughters obvious state of distress. “Mal!” She snaps her finger and points to the space next to her.

Mal jumps but rushes to her mother’s side.

“It seems that Hades is raising a little softy in hopes that one day she’ll want to save him. But that kind of attitude leaves vulnerabilities. Ones that we can take advantage of too.” Maleficent steeples her fingers together in front of her for a moment. “You’re going to be nice to that girl.”

Mal can’t help her look of disbelief. “What? Why? Without barfing?” 

“Yes, my dear, simple little girl.” Maleficent snarls. “And I expect you to not disappoint me.” 

Mal opens her mouth to continue arguing, but quickly snaps it shut. Even at the age of six Mal had already learned that there was no point in arguing with her mother; the mistress of evil. And no point in asking questions either. She was going to have to figure this one out on her own. “Yes mother.”

Maleficent gives her daughter a regal nod, dismissing her; but as Mal makes it to the door, she calls out. “And Mal, that better be the last time you take that tone with me.” 

Mal sighs before she closes the door behind her. A few hours ago she’d been happy. She’d gotten revenge for not being invited to a party. And then, just like that, it was all gone. All because of a deal her mother had with another villain; and because of a flaming, crying princess that she now had to be nice to. All because she might have powers that weren’t magic. Life was so unfair. She huffs as she face plants into her bed.


	2. What Can Hurt a Demigod?

Uma sighs as her nails tap against the worn table as she listens to her overly cheery cousin go on about her latest column, like anyone was even able to read them, the girl almost always ended up torching her own work. 

“Are you even listening to me Uma?” Hyades huffs.

“What?” Uma blinks. “Yeah. Of course.” She lies quickly. “Riveting story.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Hyades pouts as she slides down in her seat, disappointed. “If it’s not an interesting story, you have to tell me. No one wants to read stuff if it’s boring.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“I think you lost me at adorable kitten.” Uma admits with a sigh. “No one wants to read about that crap. They want the juicy shit.” She waves her hand. “Where’s the gossip? The rumours? Ya know, that type ah trash.”

“Gossip?” Hyades frowns.

“Yeah Deez, just think about it.” Uma nods emphatically. “So much shady ass shit happens here, it’s like a gold mine for writing. Add some jokes, and boom.” She pats the other girls shoulder.. 

“Uh, well I have been trying to interview people, get their stories.” Hyades shrugs as she pulls herself back up with a smile on her lips. “Like more than just stories from before the Isle.”

“And hows that going?” Uma asks her eyes sparkling in amusment. Her cousin really never learned. This had been a several year battle, but Deez was determined to write her articles, she just had piss poor luck with getting anything. She couldn’t blame them. Haydes was sensitive, and it didn’t take much to get her to spark, but at the same time, giving out secrets to the god of deaths kin would seem like a stupid way to stumble into one of her uncle’s marks. 

Flames suddenly flicker to life around Hyades. “Almost everyone tells me to go away.” She admits angrily, but then her face lights up and the flames draw closer to her body again. “What about you? Would you let me write about you Uma?”

Uma can’t help her laughter. “No way princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” Hyades demands, her eyes narrowing even as the flames leap higher. “I’m not a princess.”

“Okay, demi-goddess then?” Uma corrects dismissively. “Your so touchy.”

Hyades takes a deep breath before muttering, “It’s cool.” Under her breath several times.

“Mhmm.” Uma murmurs skeptically as she looks the other girl over. “No one wants to dish their dirt ta ya girl, ya should just hang it up. I’m startin’ a crew.” She adds with a beaming smile. “Could use a first mate.”

“I thought you didn’t want me in your group if I was still hanging out with Mal and her people.”

“Well, obviously you can’t keep talking with that purple haired twit.” Uma crosses her arms. “Come on, Deez. Think about what we could accomplish after we establish ourselves.” Her eyes brighten with mischief. “We could rule this island.” 

“You know I’m not into that.” Hyades shakes her head. “I’d rather write.”

Uma sighs. “I know.” She shakes her head in disappointment. “But I’m this close-” She holds her thumb and pointer finger an inch a part. “-To gettin’ me hands on a ship.” She adds. “Already have me the beginnings of a real crew, instead of workin’ yerself up over this stuff… I mean honestly Deez, when was the last time ya were even able to finish an article without-” She waves her hands and makes a whooshing noise. “Ya know?”

Hyades huffs. “You know that same thing could happen on a wooden boat right?”

Uma pales for a moment before she shakes it off. “Nah, you’d be fine.” She waves dismissively. “We’ll figure something out.”

“And I’m sure I can figure something out for the writing…” 

“Brat.” Uma rolls her eyes. “Just join the rest of us here on the isle. Align yourself with powerful allies, and then when your on top you can worry about yer stories… Hell we can even order the poor bastards under us to answer your questions.”

“I’ll keep your offer in mind Uma. Going on adventures and being able to write about them does sound fun, even if it’s only small adventures because of-” She looks up through a hole in the roof and grimaces. “That.”

Uma chuckles. “It’ll serve you well to do so, sparky.” She pats out a stray wisp on the girls shoulder, steam sizzling between them at the contact.

Hyades smiles. “I guess it’s a little steamy in here.” She jokes before she looks around. “Uh, where did Gil go?” 

Uma glances around the floor in confusion. “Dammit, that boy is a different kinda useless.” She curses as she scrambles out of her seat. “Cover for me, yeah? Imma go strangle him.”

“I got ya.” Hyades nods as she jumps to her feet. She quickly rushes over to grab the trays in the dirty window.

Uma frowns as she steps out of her mother’s shop her eyes scanning the docks for any sign of Gil. It was strange he’d just disappeared from the floor, and she knew even he wasn’t stupid enough to actually enter her mother’s kitchen. He’d barely survived the first time. She shakes her head as she stalks the pier front, with a confident swagger, her hand always hovering close to the hilt of her sword. She frowns when she sees Hades heading their way. Her steps faltering. That was different, it wasn’t often her uncle left his temple. Her eyes narrow suspiciously, before she just shrugs. That wasn’t any of her business. 

She wanders several more moorings, when her eyes suddenly spot Gil, looking dwarfed between twin houses that were his brothers and sighed in, what was definitely not relief, before turning back to her mom's shop, before Haydes burned something. Her steps growing faster as a crash, quickly followed by a scream that echoed through the streets. “Fuck.” She curses as she slides through the saloon doors, her eyes sweeping the scene around her. 

Her mother looked livid, and the patrons were all glued to the spot as they stared bewildered into the thick steam that had filled the restaurant. The already depressing atmosphere, growing heavier as tension ran through the shop. She shifts in discomfort as her eyes slowly adjust to the fog, stiffening when she sees the way the tips of her mother’s tentacles whipping around erratically. Haydes was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach dropped as she noted the huge hole in the floor. Her mouth runs dry as the sound of waves hits her ears. Her eyes slowly lower to see her mother’s tentacle keeping something under the icy brine beneath their shop.

“Burn my customers will you? And my floor? You useless brat!” Ursula shouts through a hole in the floor where one of her tentacles was currently wrapped around Hyades. “You worthless waste of a girl.”

“I’m sorry Ursula. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just tripped.” Hyades pleads as she squirms in the sea witch’s grip, coughing up water as she struggles to catch her breath.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it girly.” Ursula smiles sweetly. “This is the last time you’ll ever disrespect my shop.”

“No wai-” Hyades terrified screams are cut short.

Uma watches in horror as her mother thrusts Hyades back under the water, all but gagging on her fear as she finds herself frozen in panic. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She curses as her fingers twitch over the hilt of her sword, against every instinct Ursula had beaten into her. You don’t fuck with enemies, unless you're sure you can win. Always fight smarter and know your limits. Uma subconsciously holds her breath as her cousin was held under the filthy water. The seconds stretching out into eternity, as her chest started to burn, trying to assure herself her cousin could survive this punishment. Her mother, though cruel and vindictive, wasn’t foolish enough to kill Hades spawn. 

No one moves. The only sound in the restaurant were splashes as Hyades flailed uselessly under the water. And then, even that stopped.

Someone near the entrance clears their throat very obnoxiously, finally breaking the spell on everyone enough so they could turn their heads.

“Ursula, you know I don’t mind you bossing my little girl around, but killing her?” Hades shakes his head.

“Ah, uncle, pleasure of you to drop in.” Ursula greats with a cold smile, as she pulls Haydes back from the water. The girl limp in her tentacle as she hovers her above the crashing waves, in an almost taunting manner, as her eyes drop to the girl curled in her grasp. “Ha. I really though she woulda lasted longer than that.” She shrugs. “Or fought harder at least. She wasn’t even able to ignite herself back up.” She shakes her head. “What a pity.” She shakes her head. 

Uma’s eyes widen as she sees her mother and Hades share a look. The god wasn’t even mad. Everyone knew how much Hades protected his daughter. Some even said he loved her. 

“Ah well. I’ll just take her and we’ll get out of your uh- place of business.” Hades says with a frown as he ran his hand over his face.

Ursula nods as her tentacle delivers the unconscious ten year old at her father’s feet. “Much obliged, uncle dearest.” She huffs as she turns back to the kitchen. “Uma. Fix the damn floor or it’ll be you swimming next.” Her mother barks.

Uma jumps forward automatically to start repairing the hole, but she looks back over her shoulder, watching as Hades roughly picked up Hyades and left. Something was wrong, but she didn’t have time to figure out what it was. She could only hope that Hyades being the demigod she is had been enough to prevent any serious damage. She’d survive. Uma knew that… But, she doubted that she’d be seeing much of her cousin any time soon.


	3. The Stalker and the Thief

Jay grins as he strolls through the market, his pockets slowly growing heavy as he hits easy marks. His eyes constantly scan the market for anything that even resembled a lamp. Maybe today would be the day he could bring his dad ‘the big score’. Yeah right. 

A familiar gaggle of giggles catches his attention and he groans. What were those two getting into now? Evie or Hyades alone was one thing. Putting them together was a potential disaster in the making. They drew attention everywhere they went, even when they weren’t trying. He curses, debating the pros and cons as his eyes scan the market. He could keep looking for the fabled big haul, which would be mostly boring, tedious, and in the end nothing but unsatisfying, or, he could go see what was so damn funny. They had to draw all sets of eyes to them in the middle of a crowded market. His dad would be disappointed. This was a natural distraction, he should be robbing people blind right now. His feet make the decision for him as he lazily turns and heads towards the soft laughter slowly making it’s way down the street.

Jay stops suddenly, his instincts making him dive into the nearest shadow as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something was off. He takes a quick inventory of the market again, searching for whatever it was that alerted him to danger. He tilts his head to the side as the tail of a cloak snaps around a corner and vanishes from view. Him again. He frowns. The shadow he’d occasionally catch. 

His eyes narrow in suspicion at his latest observation. He’d seen the damn kid more often lately, but he’d never seen him fall like that. He frowned. Maybe it was a copycat. One of the pirates trying to pick up a new skill, and sucking at it as per usual? He shrugs it off. Didn’t concern him any, his frown deepened, however it going in the same direction as Evie and Hyades, and that was very much his concern.

With a heavy sigh, he takes off after the kid; turning the stalker into the stalked. No need to jump the gun if he was wrong. They were in enough territory disputes, he didn’t need to make them another enemy. He didn’t want to start more shit if he didn’t have too, that was more Mal’s thing. 

He can’t help the smirk that tugs at his lips when he notices the kid already back on the roof tops. If nothing else, this would be a way to practice his own moves. Jay was impressed despite himself. The faux rouge was quick. With his eyes narrowed in determination he scales the closest wall to tail the shadow tailing the obviously oblivious girls. 

He frowns as the kid pauses again, for what had to be the fifteenth time, disappearing by ducking out of sight, before he would pick up and move again. What the fuck was he doing? He glances towards the girls, frowning when he realized that Dizzy was also with them. He bites back a sigh of frustration. Fucking girls. What the fuck did they think they were going to do? Throw a picnic in the middle of the marsh? He wanted to throttle them for not paying better attention to their surroundings; too caught up in fucking fashion to pay attention to the fact that two people were tailing them. He shook his head in disbelief as he caught sight of the dark hood and scowled.

And what the fuck was this guy's deal? Jay sighs. Knowing if the kid didn’t fucking fuck off soon, he wasn’t going to have a choice but to confront him and scare him off. He rolls his eyes as more laughter peals out from below before he pushes off the half wall to keep up with them.

When the cloaked figure jumps into the third floor of a dilapidated abandoned building, Jay takes the opportunity presented. “Hey there.” He calls out after perching in the window. 

The figure pauses for a moment before turning in his direction. 

“Can’t help but notice that you’ve been…” Jay pauses for a moment as he hops down from the ledge. “-Following my partners in crime. What’s up with that?”

“You caught the fall.” Comes the resigned response.

Jay grins. “Yeah.” He crosses his arms over his chest and lazily leans back against the wall. “I gotta hand it to you, you’ve got some raw stealth skills.”

The figure studies him for a moment before mirroring his movements across the wall. 

“I’m Jay by the way.” He offers after a few awkward silent moments.

“I know.” The figure responds shortly.

Jay snorts. “Well that’s great and all, but it doesn’t really let me know who I’m talking to.”

“Oh…” And then a longer than there should be pause. “I’m T.” he shrugs. 

“Great. Sup T?” Jay asks with a smug head nod.

T looks up and studies the ceiling briefly. “A crumbling ceiling.” 

“Stick to the stealth kid, ya got more talent there.” Jay says with an eye roll. “Why are ya following those girls?”

“Was I?” T questions.

“Yeah, every stall they stopped at and everything.” What was with this guy? When you’re caught, you’re caught.

“Coincidence, then.” T shrugs.

“Yeah.” Jay shakes his head and pushes off the wall. “I don’t think so.” He walks over to a window on the wall T was standing near. He could still easily see Evie’s black and blue hair, Hyades white and blue hair, and little Dizzy’s hood.

“Well… Nice speaking to you-” T pushed off the wall. “I’m leaving.”

“Hey woah, we’re just talking.” Jay holds up a hand. 

“Well if you're going to be here loitering around, no real reason for me to stick around.”

“Why? Am I keeping ya from picking their pockets?”

“I have better things to do with my time.” T deadpans.

“Well, if you weren’t looking for easy marks…” Jay’s eyes narrow as he studies the boy in front of him. He was much shorter, though his actual shape was hard to make out under the layers of baggy clothing. He grins, obviously that made it easier to store stolen treasures; he was kind of dying to see what the kid had hidden under there. “I mean, I know the princesses are certainly easy on the eyes.”

“No shit.” T responds with a small frown.

Jay snorts. “Hey, I’m just trying to figure out your angle.”

“Angle?” T repeats quietly as if testing the word, his fingers tapping together to form a triangle, slowly before he blushes and drops his hands. “Oh, right.” He face palms. “I had nothing better to do.”

“Nothing better to do than follow obnoxiously giggly girls around?” Jay’s head cants to the side slightly. He couldn’t tell if this guy was messing with him or not.

“Well, now there is.” He corrects with a small smile.

Jay shakes his head as he slowly takes a few steps closer to T. “So you were just spending your free time, what, watching them?”

“Yeah.” T nods. “I like watching people.” He shrugs.

“Oh yeah? Me too.” Jay nods agreeably. “I like watching to see if they have anything worth stealing.” He grins. “With a little help you’d probably get a lot better at hiding and sneaking around. You know, in my professional opinion.”

“How humble.” T responds tonelessly.

“Humble isn’t really villain style.” He teases darkly. Just a few more steps and he could see just what kind of ‘hobbies’ T was hiding in his baggy clothes.

T shrugs as he takes a step back. “Are we done?”

“Almost…” Jay slips up closer, finally close enough to pilfer pockets. With a grin he swiftly gauges the bulky fabric. To his disappointment, he can’t find a single piece of loot. That didn’t stop him from freezing in surprise when his thumb brushes something peculiar though. He doesn’t have time to investigate though, T’s hand shoots out and knocks his arm away; both boys jump away from each other.

T’s lip is pulled into a snarl; knife drawn. 

Jay frowns. “Really?” The kid had startled. Like Carlos startled. He studied the enigmatic figure for a moment, his eyes dropping to the knife before looking back to his shadowed face. If he was serious about attacking him he would already be bleeding. He was pretty sure now this was the kid, he and the others had seen watching them off on and for a while now. He felt torn. On one hand the kid hadn’t actually done anything except be creepy and weird, on the other he was a walking red flag. No one on the island would put so much effort into this long of an endeavor for no reason. He huffs. This totally wasn’t his thing. Mal usually made the calls when it came down to this shit. He wished the kid had just been a thief looking’ for a mark. At least that was simple and to the point. Now though, now he had to figure out exactly what this kid was planning.

“Shut the fuck up.” T growls, as he rocks back and forth with indecision.

“You do you bro.” Jay shrugs. “But you come at me with that knife and you’ll see exactly how big of a gap there is between us.”

He could literally feel the kid oozing with suspicion, before his eyes drop to his own hands. A blush crawls over the dirt stained face as he steps back, knife disappearing back up his sleeve. “Are we done?”

Jay shrugs again. “You ever want some lessons-” He takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest again. Maybe spending some time with T would help him figure this all out. 

T is silent for a long moment, as he studied Jay for an uncomfortable length of time. “I’ll keep that in mind…” He responds slowly. 

Jay nods. “And hey, who are your parents?” He frowns as he asks, wondering why he’d never seen him, or even heard of him before.

T pauses but Jay can see the way he tenses at the question and quirks an eyebrow.

“Why?” T finally sighs.

Jay tilts his head to the side in surprise. Everyone introduced their parents, that was just common practice. 

“When I addressed you, did I call you Jay? or Jay son of Jafar, the grand vizier to some half wit Salton and the worst reader of fine print perhaps in history?” T deadpans. 

“No need to get snippy. I just asked.” He shrugs. It didn’t really matter who T’s parents were, but it might have offered clues. “Since you know who my dad is it only seems fair that you tell me yours.”

“Sorry, just a whores kid.” T shrugs.

“Right…” Jay rolls his eyes before he turns to look out the window again. “Offer still stands, even if you are being a baby about the heritage thing.”

T shakes his head. “Nah man, it’s not like that…” He frowns. “I just….What the Christ is the point point of it? So you can gauge how much of a threat I am?” He sighs. “Or at least the potential, because we’re what? Fucked at birth? Destined to be like them? The next them? Jesus, Mary, and fuckin’ Joseph I fucking hope not.” He shakes his head. “Genetics are just another roll of the dice. Most people come out okay. Some come out good and turn out to be shit, and some might come out shit and turn out decent.” He huffs. “Do you seriously think with a kingdom as big as Auradon they were actually able to lock up every single piece of shit in the land? That the people on this island are the only villains in existence? That the people who condemned infants and children to live with the literal worst villains are really the heroes?” He asks with a frown as he studies Jay curiously.

Jay shrugs. This was one of the most personal conversations he’d ever been a part of, and he was talking to a complete stranger. “If you say so.” He replies coolly in the attempt to hide how awkward he felt. If he wanted more information about this guy, he was going to have to dig it up himself. “If you’ve got more important shit to do… I don’t want to hold you up.”

T nods glancing from him to the window down at the girls who had picked up and started walking away. “Are you staying on top of that?” He gestures to them outside. “It’s only getting darker and one of them glows.”

Jay can’t help the surprised lift of his brow. Maybe T was just worried about the girls? But that didn’t feel right either. Evie and Hydes had never met the shadow, named T, apparently. Nothing but lies had come out of this kids mouth, he was sure of that… Except his last outburst, which Jay was doing his best to pretend didn’t just happen, for too many reasons. People weren’t suppose to think like that. Or at least he’d never heard anyone talk like that. This kid was… Trouble didn’t really seem like the right word. “Yeah, I’ll get ‘em. They probably got so caught up in ‘fashion this or fashionable that’ that they haven’t even noticed the time.”

T nods before pulling himself up onto the window ledge. He stares at Jay for a moment, his fingers tapping against the window sill nervously. “Thank you for the conversation.” With that he turns and jumps out the window. 

Jay frowns before he also jumps out the window. T was a strange kid alright. Thanking him for this weird ass conversation. He shakes his head. Still, he wasn’t sure what to think about the kid. He catches sight of Evie and Hyades as they leave the Cut and Dye, obviously having walked Dizzy home.

He was going to have to think about T and the questions that meeting had presented later… And of course figuring out the best way to tell Mal. Right now he had a couple of- sisters maybe?- to yell at for being so oblivious all day. That just wasn’t something you could do when everyone around you was a villain.


	4. Bump in the Night

Carlos couldn’t help looking over his shoulder as he abruptly turns down a narrow back alley. He rolls his shoulders as he shakes his head, wishing he could as easily shake the feeling of being watched.

If it had been his mother watching him she would have already jumped out to ring his neck for leaving before he’d finished fluffing her furs. Besides, she was probably curled up with a half empty bottle or five of her latest shipment of booze.

That was one of the many reasons Carlos loved this magical hour of night. It was too late for the older villains to be out, and still too early for most of his generation to be up to no good. Hey, even villains need sleep. 

But not him; not today, well tonight. He’d finally gotten word from the goblins that they’d found more of the supplies he needed to continue with his experiments. He’d barely been able to contain his excitement while bleaching his mother’s hair. The extra swats weren’t unexpected each time his mind wandered.

Carlos pauses as a pile he’s passing begins to move. After a moment of hesitation he bends down to further inspect the heap of garbage, and is surprised to find a dirty face looking back up at him.

“Uh, hey there.” Carlos greets the small urchin.

The kid slowly sits up, wiping at his snotty nose. “Why out so late?”

Carlos just manages to contain his cringe. This boy had to be at least eight, but he’d never seen him around school before. Either his evil quotients were non existent or he was hovel schooled. “What I’m doing out is my own business kid.” He states matter-of-factly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an apple. “And have this as payment to keep it that way.” The tiny thing looked half starved, not that almost everyone on this wretched island wasn’t half starved.

The boys eyes light up as he nods his head, his too thin hand reaching up for the fruit. A gap toothed smile quickly smothered as he drew the prize close to him. “I didn’t see noffin.” 

“Wonderful.” Carlos gives the boy a parting smile before he takes off for the pier once more. He shivers and looks back over his shoulder, still trying to shake the feeling he was being watched.

His eyes dart around the dark alley before he walks to the right warehouse. His gloved knuckles wrap a out a familiar beat against the decrepit door. He tries not to draw attention to himself as he stands there, vigilantly eager to make the trade and get to work. He’d have at least three solid hours before Cruella would expect her breakfast. The silence was oddly disquieting tonight, his eyes sweep the dirty street wearily unable to shrug the feeling of being watched. He jumps when the door finally opens. The trade is quick and simple, just the way the goblins like it. In less than a minute he’s walking down the street, his treasure tucked neatly in his bag. He resists the urge to run, not needing attention drawn to himself. He doubted the parts he’d picked up would actually be useful to anyone besides him, but that was the thing of it. Stealing wasn’t just for survival on the island, it was a display of dominance. Even the people you trusted, couldn’t be trusted with everything. They were rotten. Or were supposed to be at least. 

A sudden shadow looming over him pulls him from his thoughts. This. This right here was why he hated this place. 

Dual dark chuckles greets him, and he can’t help the way he tenses at the familiar notes. “Well if it isn’t a lost little pup.” 

“Shut up!” Carlos snaps, sounding far braver than his white knuckles around his satchel strap suggested he actually felt.

“Oh did we strike a nerve?” Gaston III grins, as he steps out from a shadow.

“N-No.” Carlos stammers before he pulls himself up taller. “I’m just busy. Get out of my way.” He demands, doing his best Jay impersonation. Well, it was worth a shot. Sometimes it even worked. 

“Why the rush pup?” Junior smirks, as his eyes fall to the bag Carlos seemed to be gripping onto for dear life. He glances at his brother, a feral gleam sparking in the twins eyes.

But today was not one of those days. Carlos sighs as he prepares to run for it. If there was one thing he hated more than a bully, it was running from one. “Do we really have to do this?” He asks, this time trying to sound haughty like Mal.

“Got nothin’ better to do.” The third shrugs his meaty fist shoots out and grabs the strap on his shoulder. 

“You wouldn’t know what to do with this even if I let you have it.” Carlos snaps as he leans back, twisting and tugging on the strap.

Junior’s brow furrows together before his look darkens. “You callin’ us stupid?”

“No. I mean, not exactly. I’m just saying that I rock at weird science while you guys seem to…” Carlos waves his hand vaguely, realizing that he was now toeing a very delicate line. “Seem to prefer the tombs.”

The twins share another look, before junior shifts and pins the smaller boy to his chest. “For such a smart kid, you really don’t know when to shut up do ya?”

“Yeah…” Carlos lets his head drop in defeat, “I get that a lot.”

A loud sigh echoes around the alley, before someone snaps. “Let him go.” 

And though Carlos knows he could taunt the larger boy, he says nothing when he feels Junior jump too. All three boys look up in confusion, their motions comically paused as they catch sight of a small figure crouched on the edge of the roof.

“What’s it to you?” Gaston III bellows before he waits, waiting for the figure to respond. “Yeah thats what I though.” He snorts as he turns back to his brother, the idiot in the rafters no longer a threat as they turn their attention back to Carlos.

Carlos however can’t seem to pull his eyes off the figure. Who the fuck just drew attention to themselves like that. The kid couldn’t be much bigger than him, hell, even from this distance he could tell the kid was slight of frame. So, what the hell did he think he was doing picking a fight with the fucking Gaston’s of all people. He frowns when he sees the figure move, his eyes returning to the Gastons, sure whatever had driven the kid into saying something had passed, and resigned himself to his fate, when a dark blur dropping at a quick rate catches his attention. 

The kid’s hand shoots out, a firm handful of the Third’s hair keeping him balanced, as his knees meet shoulders. A knife already in palm as he presses the blade to his thick neck. He turns to Junior with a frown. “Let him go.” He repeats. “We’re done.”

“Oh yeah short shit? Ya gonna make me?” Junior taunts even as his grip on Carlos weakens.

“No.” The figure responds evenly as they press the blade into the third’s throat a bit harder. “What happens next is all going to be your decision. So you can choose to let the De Vil go… Or you can choose to be an only-” The figures head tilts to the side. “Twin?” He sighs. “So normal. I guess…” What I’m trying to say is I’ll kill him”

Juniors eyes harden at the threat. “Not if I kill you first, runt.” 

Carlos heart pumps hard against his chest as he watches blood slowly drip from the cut on his bully’s neck. This kid either had some serious balls, or was straight fuckin’ mad. He would’ve laughed if the action wouldn’t have drawn attention to himself. How the hell had this escalated so quickly. His knuckles turn white as he grips the strap of his bag nervously. What the hell did this guy want from him? How the fuck was he supposed to pay back a debt like this? He bites back a groan. Why? Why couldn’t he ever just have a smooth fucking night? Was the universe really railing this hard against him? He studies the other kid in awe, finding it difficult to make out any notable features or colors in the dark.

A gruff bark of a laugh is the only retort. “Seriously. Do you think this is a fucking game?” He demands as he slides the knife across Juniors throat. The edge poking his thick neck, just enough for the boy to feel it. “Wouldn’t take much to do some actual damage.” He taunts. “So stop being a fucking idiot, and let him go.”

“Hades fuck it, stop talking bro.” Third snaps. “He’s got something sharp in my neck.”

“I do.” The figure affirms. “And my patience is thin. What’s your move Junior.” 

Junior gulps loudly before nodding as he slowly lowers his victim back to his feet. “There, now let him go.”

Carlos watches in opened mouth awe as he backs away slowly. This kind of thing never happened here. It was like some straight up hero status vigilantism. Who cared enough to bother with something like this? 

Carlos can feel the weight of the stare more than he can see it when the kid turns in his direction. The feeling not as unsettling as he would have expected, as his subconscious connected several wires. He locks his eyes on the kid, barely breathing as he waited for his get-out-of-debt- order.

“Bye Carlos.” The kid dismisses him. 

“Uh…” Carlos tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Who are you?” He wouldn’t have been able to stop the question from spilling out, even if he’d wanted to. Who got someone out of a situation and didn’t want something in return?

The figure is silent for a moment. “T.”

“T?” Carlos deadpans.

The figure lets out a huff, the tone loaded with resignation. “Bye Carlos.” T repeats, as he turns his attention back to Junior.

“Right.” He takes a few steps back, careful to keep his eyes on the three incase this was an elaborate plot. Not that the Gastons could be this elaborate. “Uh… Thanks T.”

“Uhhh….No problem.” T responds hesitantly. 

Carlos nods before he melts into the shadows behind him. As soon as he turns the corner he runs, attention be damned. What the hell was that? Who the hell was T, and why did he jump in like that? Wait… And how did he know his name? Ugh. He wanted to know so fucking bad, why? Why him? And who? He wasn't sure which question he wanted answers for more. However that was something he could think about later. He didn’t need to be caught up in any more island fun tonight. He was sure he’d had enough of that to last him a lifetime.  
He just wanted back into the safety of a solid structure. You know something with walls.. And a ceiling, even if said safe place was hell hall. He knew the rules to his house, to his mother. That was something he was at the very least sure would not change. Cruella was very particular when it came to her rules, his body was riddled in reminders of a broken one… Even still, he was still looking forward to the relative safety of Hell Hall, and the comfort that came with familiarity. He sighed. He still needed to finish his mother’s furs, or he’d predictably be beaten tomorrow. He shook his head. Was it like this in Auradon too? Or were the kids here really just as rotten as their parents. 

Where the fuck were all these questions coming from? He sighs as he looks back over his shoulders. Sudden goosebumps startling him into the realization something was amiss. A subtle chilling reminder that one was never actually alone on the island. The feeling of being watched was just something he learned to live with through the years.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Um… So. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you seem extra uh- Jumpy today.” 

Carlos blinks up at Hyades his fingers still tapping out an erratic rhythm on his desk. “Um, yeah.” He nods, his eyes sweeping the room cautiously. “I have no idea what the fuck happened last night… But it happened.” His eyes land on the cut on the thirds neck, for confirmation, noting the twins acting unusually subdued.

Haydes’ piercing blue eyes follow Carlos’ gaze to the Gastons. “Oh? Did they pick a fight with you again?” She asks as she slides into the empty stone desk next to him.

“They tried.” Carlos frowns. 

Small bluish flames begin to lick along Hyades’ arms. “Why won’t-”

Carlos holds up his hand, as he leans back from the tempestuous demi-goddess. “That’s not the weird part, and man, do I feel like you're going to love this- Some fucking psycho just jumped in the middle of it.” He whispers to her quietly looking around the room cautiously. 

“Oh my Hades. Carlos, are you finally letting me interview you?” She asks excitedly as she quickly opens her bag and pulls out a stone tablet.

Carlos rubs the back of his neck. “I know you're always looking for stories to write...”

Hyades nods as she takes a stone stylus and looks up at Carlos expectantly. “You have my full and undivided attention.”

Carlos snorts. “Bet I do…” He frowns. “And please leave my name out.”

“Duh.” Hyades rolls her eyes, “Besides, no one ever reads my work.” She pouts. “It’ll just end up in my stone case, gathering dust like the rest of them.”

Carlos gives her a half grin. “Hey, I read them.” He shrugs. “And I’m sure other people would too, if you could ever write the story on paper.”

“Yeah.” She looks down at the blue and white flames dancing excitedly across her skin. “Who would have thought paper would be my worst enemy.”

Carlos chuckles. Hyades was a different class of Villain kid all her own. She stood out, and not just because she was white. Like, pure white. Like mom’s freshly bleached fur white. But it wasn’t just her odd coloring, or the fact that she was Hades’ daughter that made her stand out. No. It was the fact that she seemed genuinely content to turn her face to the unspoken rule of the island. She didn’t seem to care what her villain image was, not to say that she wasn’t feared. It was hard not to fear someone that randomly combusted. She was definitely the easiest to read on the island, and it was a fate she seemed resigned too. It’s what drew him to her. She just didn’t care, and didn’t need to worry about the consequences. There was no question on anyone’s minds whether they’d be burned for spurning her. She was a quite literal hot head. 

With an exaggerated sigh Hyades shrugs. “Oh well, so, you mentioned a fight and a psycho…” She prompts with a smile. 

Carlos nods, before he launches into it. “Fucking crazy right?” 

“Oh my gods! Isle of the Lost has it’s very own hero type.” Hyades quietly squeals with delight as the flames dance higher on her body.

Carlos studies her skeptically. “I highly doubt that…” He shakes his head. “I mean, no one just does shit like that here without an end game. Everyone has an end game.”

Hyades pouts. “I can dream. Can you imagine all the stories if it were true.”

Carlos snorts. “In your dreams, and only there fire princess.”

She can’t keep the small smile of her lips at his usual nickname for her. “Hey, I’m supportive of your science box-”

“And I’m supportive of reality.” Carlos interrupts. “You need that.” He adds pointedly. 

“Can I have like five minutes to dream about this major breaking story and getting to be the one to document it all?” Hyades props her chin in her palm as she stares over the heads of her fellow classmates.

“Not in Dragon Hall.” Carlos shakes his head. “Your flames always fan out when you get like this over a story....” He reminds her quietly, his eyes carefully scanning the room.

Hyades blushes. “I guess you make a good case against it.” She slowly admits as the flames on her begin to dim.

Carlos smiles as he sinks back in his chair, glad he was able to make her see reason. It always felt like a mini success on his part.


	5. Meet Shrimpy

Gil presses his hand to one of his bulging pocket and grins. Harry said he couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag, but it wasn’t true. He holds his sword arm out in front of him and smiles at the way his dad’s sword gleamed under the dingy light. He was going to get his ass beat for even touching it, but if his dad had used it, and nearly killed King Beast, then it must have been magic. He’d certainly had a lot of luck with it. 

He was going to bring back all the loot he’d gotten from robbing people at sword point, he was going to prove Harry wrong. Maybe even Uma would be happy with him for once. He grins again as he pictures Harry’s mouth falling open in surprise as he empties his pockets and tells them how he got it. Oohhh, and Uma might give him nicer food too. This was the best idea he’d ever had, not that he’d ever had many ideas at all.

A shrill cry breaks his concentration. His eyes landing on a group of slightly older kids that seemed to be picking on something smaller than they were. He was all too familiar with that look.

“Hey!” He calls out once he’s closer. He frowns as one of the bigger ones turn, holding a small cat up by its tail. 

“Whatcha want runt?” The kid asks with disdain, his two friends turning with him.

“Uh-” Gil frowns. What did he want? He had wanted to just go impress Harry and Uma, but now there was a small cat howling in pain as it stared at him with big blue eyes. 

“Yeah that’s what i thought.” The kid rolls his eyes as he tosses the kitten several feet in the air, the animal twisting and yowling before the boy caught it by the tail again. The yowl echoing around the ally.

“Hey uh, I want that cat.” Gil snaps as he rushes forward, pointing his father’s sword at the big bully. “That’s what I want. You asked me what I want, and uh- that, the cat, that’s what I want.”

The two boys to the side pull out their own blades. 

The one holding the cat holds up his hands. “You want the cat?” He asks with a raised brow, as he swings the crying animal by the tail. 

“Yeah, I do. Stop hurting it.”

“Ya askin’ to be our new entertainment?” He asks as he slowly stops swinging the cat.

“Maybe, yeah-” Gil shouts as he swings his sword at the guy’s arm. “Wait, what? Take it’s what?” He asks in confusion before his sword bounces off a metal arm band.

The teen rolls his eyes, as he steps back. “You want the damn thing so bad? Take it.” He says as he throws the kitten at Gil with a twisted smirk.

Gil catches the cat more out of reflex than skill, dropping his father’s sword in the process. He quickly pulls the cat to his chest, unafraid of its claws. His lips pull into a small smile; he’d always wanted a cat. Ever since the big birthday party. Everyone said he was too dumb to have one, it also didn’t help that his older brother’s loved to break all of his things. The small cat didn’t even scratch him, it just continued to stare up at him, and mewl.

The gang sweeps in, knees, elbows and fists abruptly meeting a distracted Gil, hitting, kicking and swinging all the while he curled protectively around the kitten.

“Don’t worry.” Gil whispers to the shaking grey mass of fur. He couldn’t let these guys hurt it. Gil had never tried to protect anything before, but now he couldn’t shake the idea that this cat trusted him. It was a weird thought, even for him.

Raucous laughter, snarls, and insults are hurled at him, as the teens take out their frustrations on the runty preteen. They snicker as coins and other valuables fall from his ripped pockets, gathering it all up with glee as they continue their assult.

T frowns as he hears the raucous laughter beneath him, and slowly looks over curiously. His eyes narrowing in confusion before he registers what’s happening beneath him. His feet move before he can think about the consequences. His elbow knocking into the back of one of the other’s kids head, roughly before he turned and cracked the other two boys heads together.

“Shit!” The three look up from the ground at the imposing cloaked figure. Gil was forgotten, no longer entertaining if this was the cost of admission. 

“Fine, you have him then.” The leader snaps before the three run off.

T nods waiting for the three to disappear down the street before he turns back to the boy curled on the ground, with some hesitation he steps forward and crouches down. “Gil?” 

“Yeah?” Gil lifts his head towards the voice, showing off his double shinners.

T sighs in relief. At least he was alive. “Why were you just lettin’ beat on you?” He frowns at Gil his lips turned in disapproval. 

Gil shrugs and winces. “They wanted to beat on this, and I couldn’t let them.” He shifts just enough to free the kitten from the cage he’d made with his body.

T tilts his head to the side as he studies the kitten, a small smile on his lips. “Idiot.” He finally says as he turns back to Gil. “Think you can stand?” He asks as he looks around the alley suspiciously.

“I’ve had worse, I think.” Gil grunts before he looks down to find the kitten licking his hand. He grins, not even caring about the split in his lip that was still freely bleeding. “I did it. Look, it ain’t hurt.”

“And I’m sure the it appreciates it.” T supplies with a small smile. “But- Uma and Harry are going to be upset about-” He gestures to Gils beaten body. “This.”

Gil shrugs again. “It happens.” He holds his hand out above the kitten, stroking it’s matted fur.

T snorts. “Yeah no kidding.” He holds out his hand to Gil. “Here. Best not to linger.”

“Thanks.” Gil says as he picks up the kitten and set it in the stranger's hand. 

T looks down at the ball of fur and shrugs, as he moves to hold the traumatized kitten more securely.

Gil grunts as he pulls himself up to standing. He looks around for a moment before he picks up his father’s sword. “K.” He nods before he slowly walks up to the cloaked guy holding the cat. “Uh, ya know. Thanks or something.” He holds his hands out for the cat.

“Didn’t really do anything.” T shrugs before he looks down at the fur ball again. “But uh-” He couldn’t just let Gil wander back to the docks like this. He was already an easy target, now he was a wounded easy target. “So uh, I uh- I can help with the uh, that.” T gestures to Gil’s face after he hands the cat back. “So that Uma and Harry don’t get pissy or whatever.” 

Gil chuckles. “Do we know ya or something? I ain’t good at remembering everyone.”

T shakes his head. “Not really.... Was just passing through, really.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Only Gil would’ve taken that at face value. “Come on. Follow me.” He says as he starts walking away.

Gil nods and begins following at a slower, limping pace.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

T finishes tying the cloth into a secure knot over the cut on Gil’s thigh. “There. At least the blood's gone. That should stave off most of it.” He says he stands and steps away from the other boy, before he walks over to the small crate and pulls the now white kitten out of the box, it’s tail wrapped in a splint.

“How ya get so good at fixing people and cats?” Gil asks.

T shrugs. “Books.” He lies, giving a simple answer. It was kinda right. He’d been making medicine for years.

“You can read? I wish I could read. My dad says it's for wusses though.” Gil frowns as he watches T. “Yer not a wuss though, but uh, yeah, that’s what my dad says.”

T shrugs as he offers the other boy the kitten. 

“What I owe ya?” Gil asks as he stands with the kitten in his arms.

T tilts his head to the side and is silent for several moments. “Uh...Try not to make it a common trend?”

Gil shrugs. “Okay.”

“Cool.” T nods. “Come on, I’ll get you back in the right direction.” He looks down and glances at the small cracked clock on the table, and mutters a curse. “Like now. I’ve got places to be.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Gil nods as he lets T push him out of the small hiding place. He follows him down an alley before the guy turns back and points.

“That way.” 

“Gil nods. “So uh, see ya around or, not. Whatever.” He shrugs.

“Watch your back Gil.” He adds before he slips through two building, and disappears into the shadows.

“Ain’t much to watch, so should be easy.” Gil chuckles as he waves before he turns to rush back to the docks. He wasn’t sure what to do with the kitten purring against his chest, but maybe Uma and Harry would have an idea. His earlier triumph was forgotten, as was the loot.


	6. An Unexpected Gift

Why had she decided to stay out so late? And on her own? Why hadn’t she taken Hyades up on her offer to walk her home? 

Evie sighs. Of course, asking herself those questions now didn’t help anyone, especially not her. The man in front of her was filthy, missing teeth, huge, and had a knife. That was the problem she needed to be thinking about; not her mistakes, or the fact that she had broken a heel trying to run. She shakes her head as her back hits a wall, now there was no where left to go. She closes her eyes and flings her arms up to protect her face; her mother would kill her if she got her face ruined.

Evie flinches at the sound of metal scraping brick. Her heartbeat pounds loudly in her ears, making it hard for her to hear anything. She stands there, waiting for the hit, or for her stylish wallet to be taken. One beat, two beats… Nothing happens. She cautiously opens one eye.

“Christ-on-a-Fucking-Cross!” 

Evie slides away from the angry voice automatically, tripping over a body in the process. She lets out a startled gasp.

“Are you fucking serious?” T snaps as he reaches out and catches the princesses wrist. He shakes his head, as he pulls her back up straight.

“I oh, I um… I don’t understand the question.” Evie blinks slowly at the boy in front of her. Sometimes her charms worked better on people her age.

“Bull shit you don’t, you spoiled-” T pauses as he turns and one arm out, to catch him on the wall, as he bends forward and empties the contents of his stomach all over the dirt.

“Oh no!” Evie steps forward and pulls the boy’s hood out of his face. “What’s wrong? Bad food or-”

“Shut up.” T groans as he stands back up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “And get your shit, let’s go.” He bites out as he shoves his hands in his pockets stepping away from her.

Evie blinks. “Go where?”

“To your castle. Princess.” T bites out with a roll of his eyes. “Move.” He tilts his head to the path towards her home.

“Oh, okay…” Evie pats herself to check for her wallet before she bends to grab the small shopping bag she’d dropped. Had this guy just saved her? Did he kill her attacker? No, she could just make out the rise and fall of the unconscious man’s chest. “If you’re planning on walking me home, I can make it. You um, you don’t look-”

“Shut up.” T snaps, jaw tense. 

Evie stamps her foot. “Look, it’s not like I’m not, appreciative of the assistance, and I am of course willing to pay you-”

“You’re drawing a lot of attention with this tantrum, princess.” T sighs. “I just want to get you back to your house, and then leave.”

“I am not throwing a tantrum.” Evie huffs as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. “I am merely concerned.”

“What a coincidence. Me too.” T deadpans with a tight jaw. “Concerned that the disgusting fuck was going to do lord knows what to you, and you just froze.”

Evie tilts her head to the side as the tension in her arms drains. “I uh, was not expecting the knife.” She drops her arms to her sides.

T frowns, as he takes a deep breath.. “Well…” He grits his teeth. “Can you please start walking in the direction of your house?” He asks, sounding as if the effort to soften his tone pained him.. 

Evie balls her hands up into fists and rest them on her hips, but she starts walking. “I was just trying to make sure you’re okay. You threw up.”

“No I didn’t.” T responds evenly, as he follows her.

“What… Yes you did, like right next to me, I held your hood back for you.” Was this guy messing with her? 

T sighs and says nothing for several steps. “Thank you. That would have been gross.” He mumbles. His eyes dart everywhere but at the princess to his side.

Evie lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise. He sounded so, sincere. She was sure that was the word she was looking for. Like when Hyades spoke to her. “Yeah, well…” She clears her throat. “Are you feeling better?” Her eyes sweep over the boy’s shadow covered face in concern. If this was a trap it was very elaborate. Might as well show her good side to the guy that had saved her, and she did find herself strangely worried. Mal and Jay would yell at her if they ever found out that she’d been so trusting of a stranger, not to mention her mother. 

T stands up straighter at the inspection. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

They fall into silence as they continue down the road towards Evie’s castle. When they reach the broken down stone fence surrounding it Evie stops. “Thank you-” Evie blushes, realizing that she never even asked for her rescuer’s name.

“T.” He responds his voice gruff.

Evie tilts her head to the side. “I’m Evie… T, are you sure you’re okay?” He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Had he been hurt in the fight?

“I’m fine.” He gruffs out, before proceeding to fall face first in the dirt.

“Uh huh…” Evie blinks before she gracefully falls to her knees beside him. She rolls him over and pulls his hood down. He was pale and sweaty, with red flushed cheeks. She puts the back of her hand to his forehead and frowns. He was burning up. 

Evie looks around for a moment as she contemplates running down to get help from Carlos. But then she’d have to leave him alone, in front of her castle, where her mother could find him. She wasn’t sure how she would explain that. No, if she was going to do anything for T, she was going to have to do it on her own. She quickly stands and loops her arms under T’s arms, determined to pull him inside and to her room.

 

********************************************************************************************************** 

 

T groans as he rolls over on his side curling into the smallest ball he could manage. What the fuck happened? He opens his eyes slowly and blinks at the sight that greets him. He found the bright blues and feminine decorations adorning the large bedroom confusing as he pushes himself up to wearily look around the room, hardly caring when something slips from his forehead and falls in his lap. His eyes pause when they land on the blue princess, studying him with equal measures of confusion and concern. He immediately looks down, relief flooding him when he finds himself still fully clothed. His face flushes with embarrassment before he turns back to the princess. “Uh…Sup?” He greets, gruffly.

Evie nods as she reaches for the cloth that fell from his head. “How are you feeling?” She asks as she unfolds the cloth and dips it in a bowl of water at her side.

“Not dead.” T sighs as his hands hug his midsection tightly.

“Well that’s something at least.” Evie takes the cloth and partially rings it out before skillfully folding it into a long strip. “I was scared that was very touch and go for a while.”

T winces, as shame and embarrassment sweep over him; how long had he been like this? “Sorry.” He frowns as he turns his eyes to the floor. He wanted out. He didn’t feel trapped, but he didn’t feel comfortable either.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Evie shrugs as she presses one hand to T’s shoulder, “But you do need to lie back down.” She gently coaxes. 

T frowns, his eyes sweeping the room, pausing on the door wearily, the last thing either of them needed was the Evil Queen finding them both here, besmirching her daughters honor or something else ridiculous, before settling back on the princess. “I really don’t want to overstay my welcome.” He shakes his head.

Evie frowns as she drops the cloth back into the water. “You’re not, now lie back. Your fever finally broke, but now you’re cold and clammy.” She reaches for the blanket that had fallen to T’s waist when he sat up. “You’re just going to make yourself sicker.”

T contemplates it for a moment, before he lets out a sigh and slowly lays back down. He felt tired anyways and he really didn’t want to keep arguing with her. If she felt confident her crazy ass mother wasn’t going to come crashing through the door anytime being, he’d just have to take her at that. He wasn’t even sure he could stand right now if he was being completely honest with himself. He felt stupid. Weak. His stomach felt like it wanted rip itself out and he was sore all over. He’d never even been able to get the herbs, he’d ducked out of his sanctuary for. 

“There.” Evie smiles at T gently as she tucks him back in. “Was that so hard?” She turns to the water basin and wrings the cloth out once more before laying it across his forehead.

“Kinda.” T mumbles, studying the ceiling for several moments. “I owe you.”

Evie narrows her eyes in thought, “Mmmmm, technically we’re even.”

T gives her skeptical look. “You put in more effort.”

“Did I?” Evie shakes her head. “This is something I can do,” She shrugs. “I wouldn’t have been able to if you hadn’t come along to knock that guy out, which is something I can not do.”

T frowns. “Yeah it’s not very ladylike to fight back.”

Evie scrunches her face, “That’s not it, I just don’t know how to. I’ve never had to learn.”

T studies her for a moment. “Oh. Well… I can show you a couple of ways to disarm someone.”

“You mean like that?” Evie asks, frowning as she points to T’s bandaged hand.

T frowns as he glances at his hands. “No. I’m not usually that stupid.” He frowns.

“But mistakes happen right? That’s why I don’t fight.” Evie sighs. “I can’t have scars.”

T turns his eyes back to her and frowns. “No, I suppose that would ruin the whole facade wouldn’t it?”

Evie nods. “My mother would be very disappointed in me. If I get hurt, no prince will ever want to marry me.”

“I see…” T frowns, his thoughts drifting, before he turns back to the princess. This was so out of his depth right now. 

“And as a princess, it’s my duty to tend to the wounds of my rescuer.” She chuckles. “So, go to sleep.”

T chuckles with a small shake of his head, but doesn’t argue. Sleep sounded amazing at the moment.

Evie brushes a stray strand of black hair from T’s face before she flips the cloth over. She smooths his hair away from his tan face, her hand soft and gentle as she absently continued to ‘pet’ T’s head while humming.

T couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he was slowly back into sleep, feeling more content than he had in years. The fact that the girl running her fingers through his hair was a proverbial stranger not bothering him in the least. 

 

“What’s all this?” Carlos asks as he peeks into the cloth sack shoved in his hands by T. “Herbs?” He asks in confusion as he turns back to T with a raised brow. 

T nods. “I need a favor.” He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Carlos carefully. He wasn’t really sure what else to do. He knew herbs. It was one of the few things he did know. His father had him mixing his medicines since he could remember. It was one of his few passions. He’d spent years locating different herbs from one of his father’s books. He’d tested each one, over and over again. It had been a painful venture, one that had left him sick on more than one occasion, but on this godforsaken island that wasn’t a surprise. Of course ninety percent of the plants native to this hell ridden scrap of isles were more poisonous than medicinal. 

“What kind of favor?” People on the isle never asked for favors. Ordered you around? All day everyday; but asking?

“I wanted to know if you could put those” T points to the bag. “Into a lipstick; without ya know... It being noticeable?” 

Carlos tilts his head to the side as he looks from the bag of herbs to T and back. “Do I get to ask why?”

“Evie.” T shrugs.

“You’re doing something to Evie?” Carlos asks in alarm before he can shake his head. It wasn’t like he hung out with T a lot, or even ever, but he still had a pretty good idea of what his code was. Hurting Evie didn’t really fit in with that code.

T stares at Carlos blankly for a moment. “No...” He shakes his head. “We’re giving something to Evie... If it can be done.” 

“Okay, you want me to extract the oil essence from the herbs and then mix it into lipstick, for Evie, the girl that has a very specific shade of lips depending on her outfit.” Carlos asks, trying to make sure he understood what T was asking him to do.

“Or a gloss or something?” T asks with a shrug. “I don’t really care about the medium…So much as the end result...”

“I mean, yeah, I guess I could make a gloss or lip balm or something. I mean, my mom still has the boxes from when she had her own makeup line, so I could.” Carlos rubs the back of his neck nervously. “But I have no idea what these herbs are going to do, do you?” 

“Ah.” T takes the bag back. “This one makes you violently vomit.” He says as he holds up the first bundle.

“Well that sounds fun.” Carlos looks closely at the herb, making a mental note to wash his hands before he touched his face.

“It wasn’t.” T frowns, before pulling out a second bundle. “This one gives you vertigo.”

Carlos tilts his head to the side, “Okay, that’s not too bad.”

“This one makes you knocks you out.” He holds up the third bundle. “And this one makes you swell.” He adds as he holds up the last one.

“And right back to the fun ones I see.” Carlos sighs. “But why would you want to give Evie something to make her sick?”

“What? No.” T shakes his head as he puts the herbs back in the bag. “She’s just useless in a fight.” 

Carlos heaves a sigh of relief. “Oh!” He tilts his head to the side as he looks at the bag again. “Oh, you want her to have something she can put on her lips to incapacitate someone if she finds herself in trouble.”

T nods. “Pretty much.”

Carlos smiles, it was a pretty great idea. “Yeah, yeah I can do this. I’ll have to borrow some books from the school, maybe ask Yen Sid a couple of questions, but yeah, I can figure this out.”

T returns a small smile. “Cool…” He pauses. “If you let me know what else you need, I can get it for you.” 

“I should know in a couple of days,” Carlos looks up in excitement, he loved have projects to work on. “So I can come see you or-”

“I’ll meet you.” T interrupts. “Just let me know when, and where.” 

“Oh uh, this time on Tuesday, market place street?” Carlos

“Alright. See you then.” 

 

********************************************************************************************************** 

 

Carlos stood in the shadow of an awning, leaning against a pole with his hands in his pockets as he waited for T to show up. He hadn’t realized how easy it was going to be to distill herbs, but with Yen Sid’s help he’d gotten everything together and already had something to give T. He was actually kind of proud of himself. He was usually much more of a tech scientist kind of guy, but he’d really kind of enjoyed the challenge T had presented him.

“Hey.” T greets from beside him. 

“Oh hey.” Carlos smiles as he straightens up. “So, get this.” He pulls his hand out of his pocket and holds up a cylinder. “Ta-da.”

“Wow.” T blinks as he reaches out and takes the cylinder, and inspects it. “That was really quick...”

“Yeah, well, I did end up going to Yen Sid for help. He thought the idea was great, though he warned me to only use the herbs that would incapacitate an attacker.” Carlos half chuckles, “Which I’m actually glad he did, because I got some in my mouth while testing it.”

T frowns. “Sorry. Shit leaves you a bit groggy…”

“No kidding right!” Carlos shakes his head and absently wipes at his lips. “I also learned that I have no idea how girls wear lip gloss and keep it on their lips. It’s weird.”

T snorts. “No kidding.” 

“So, Evie wearing it won’t hurt her, though she should probably only put it on when she’s going to need it, but damn, once it hits the mouth and mixes with saliva.” Carlos tilts his head to the side and fakes snores.

T can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. “I’m sure she’ll figure it out.”

“But you should still make sure to explain it to her. I wrote everything down too.” Carlos hands her a folded piece of paper.

“Great.” T nods as he takes the note and tucks it into his pocket as well. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Nah. This was fun. If you have any other idea like that, seriously, let me help out. I have a distillery now. Yen Sid was only to happy to help a VK out.” He shrugs. “For an Auradonian sorcerer turned science teacher, he’s pretty chill.”

T chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

T crouched in the tree, his eyes nervously following the brunette as she walked down the road. His fingers twitched as he hopped out of the tree, before he stood up straight and turned to the princess. “Evie.” He greets. 

“Oh.” Evie stops mid-step. “Hey T. How are you feeling?” She asks with a smile as she takes the last few steps to stand next to him.

“Fine.” T shrugs as he studies her for a moment. “I uh…” He sighs as he pulls the tube out of his pocket. “Here.” He offers it to her. “Well,” He pauses, going pensive for a moment. Did the other boy want his name involved? Helping others wasn’t exactly looked kindly upon on the island. “Carlos mostly...” He mumbles.

Evie holds her hand out to accept the small tube T was grasping tightly. “You and Carlos made me something?” She asks with a small smile.

T nods as he drops it into her hand before he digs around in his pocket, and pulls out the paper Carlos had given him. “Uh… This too.” He places it 

Evie takes the square of paper and opens it. She quickly reads through it before she looks up. “It’s a lip gloss I can use if I feel threatened.” She says, almost as if trying to confirm that was what she had read.

T nods. “Since you seem opposed to fighting...”

Evie smiles before she throws her arms around T. “Thank you!”

T tenses at the sudden touch, and stands still for a long awkward moment. “No problem.” He slowly hugs her back.

“You do know that this means I owe you now though, right?” Evie smiles as she pulls back slowly.

“No. I’m pretty sure we’re even…” T frowns as he steps back.

“Nope.” Evie stands up straighter, like a regal queen about to make a decree. “So, if you ever need help, you know, just come to me and I’ll do what I can.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” T grins. 

And he does. The next time the strange illness struck him he immediately went to Evie for help; as well as every time after that. He found it strange that she cared for him with such compassion, but he was glad for it. He would listen to her, laying in a makeshift bed as she quietly stroked his hair. Her warmth was welcoming each time he felt like he was going to die in agony. She never asked him invasive questions, and he never heard the others asking him how he felt, which had to mean that Evie was keeping his confidence about his illnesses.

Of course Evie wouldn’t share T’s secret. She could see how much it took for him just to accept her orders to lay down and a cool cloth on his forehead. She wished there was more she could do for him, but she didn’t even know where to start. It wasn’t like there was a hospital they could go to, so she had to content herself with sitting with him as he suffered, doing what she could to help comfort him and ease the pain.


	7. Well Water Rescue

Evie sighs as she looks around the clearing with a frown, her eyes drawn to the old well sitting in the middle of it. She usually loved coming up here. It wasn’t Auradon nice, but it was still relatively quiet and away from town… Today however, was not one of those days and she didn’t like it at all, even a little bit. However even she had noticed the growing tension between their two factions. She just didn’t understand why Mal and Uma thought this would be the best way to resolve it. She shifted closer to Carlos, her eyes occasionally lifting to study the boy next to her. He was tense. Nervous, not unlike her. She didn’t know how putting Hyades on the spot like this would be helpful to any of their situations. She chewed her bottom lip nervously before immediately reprimanding herself. She quickly turns her gaze seeking Jay, his calmness usually a balm to her nerves when they got caught up in these nerve wracking standoffs. 

He looked unfazed as he stood behind Mal, stuck in a staring contest with Harry. Cool and collected as always, well that is if you didn’t know him. However she saw the way the veins in his arms popped out, and how he kept a constant surveillance of their surroundings. He wasn’t faring much better. Her hand twitches as she fights the urge to grab Carlos’ hand. So instead she turns her attention to Mal and Uma, wincing at their unladylike cursing and hurling insults. 

“Geez Deez.” They all turn at the sound of Gil’s voice. They could just see his outline as he lead Hyades to them. “Imma be sad if you don’t pick us.”

“Pick?” Hyades giggles. “What am I picking Gil?” She stops as she and Gil step fully into the clearing. What the hell would have Mal and Uma in the same clearing? She sighs. Somewhere in the back of her mind she’d always known that one day she was going to have to choose one group or the other. 

Gil pauses, opening his mouth before he closes it. “I didn’t mean ta say that.” He winces as he rubs the back of his neck.

Hyades couldn’t help the small smile on her lips. “It’s okay Gil, not your fault.” Actually, it was really low. She couldn’t be mad at Gil, he was just following orders. She narrows her eyes as she looks up to face her friend and cousin.

“Deez.” Uma greets.

“Hyades.” Mal greets at the same time, the two leaders sharing a nasty look with one another.

“Hey guys. Funny seeing you all out here.” Hyades claps Gil on the back hanging back while he ran over to join Uma and Harry. “I mean really, what could have united you all long enough to stand in a field together?”

Evie looks down in embarrassment, her and Carlos both opting to stay silent as possible. Both had shared their objections with Mal, but she was having none of it. Her paranoia had really gotten bad recently, and she felt Uma, from what little she knew about the captain, wasn’t faring much better.

“It’s time to choose Deez.” Uma states confidently.  
“You can’t keep bouncing between the two of us Hyades.” Mal frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Why not?” Hyades asks as she reluctantly begins to walk over to the gathering. “I’m not involved in the territory war. I’m a Hades.” And everyone knew that the family stayed out of the fighting. According to her dad it was because squabbling for scraps was beneath them. She never argued against it, but that was simply because she hated fighting.

“Because she’s using you to spy on us!” Mal and Uma accuse as they point at each other. 

“On you?” Uma scoffs. “Puh-lease, Mal, fucking spare me.”

Mal rolls her eyes. “Please? Says the losing sea hag. Never thought I’d see the day.” She taunts.

Hyades sighs in frustration, reminding herself that everything was cool. “How could I be-”

“Are you serious right now Mal? Really? I know that’s the only reason you’re fucking friendly with her.” Uma tosses her braids behind her shoulder. “My cousin. You could have picked anyone and you picked my cousin?”

“Ouch-” Hyades pulls a pained face. Mal wasn’t friendly to her just because of her relationship to Uma… Was she? 

“Don’t starting using family ties like you care about them. Wasn’t it you and your mom that nearly drowned her?” Mal sneers and she crosses her arms over her chest. “Doesn’t sound like something you do to family.”

Evie frowns as she shifts nervously, her eyes bouncing between the three girls with concern. This was not going to end well, for any of them. 

Uma fumes. “So, what’s a little prank between family.” She quickly dismisses with a simple shrug of her shoulder. “I mean, what makes you stronger, right Deez?” 

Hyades quickly tries to explain what had actually happened. “Actually that wasn’t what-” She huffs as Mal begins speaking over her.

“Great job Shrimpy. Kill her, that’ll really help her get stronger.” Mal scoffs. 

“That was just Urs-” Hyades stomps her foot. Neither one of them was letting her talk, and she was getting way to worked up over this. She could see the blue white flames dancing around her body, but she couldn’t stem the anger swelling in her chest.

“She ain’t dead is she?” Uma snarls as she glares at Mal angrily.

Evie frowns as her hand unbiddenly finds Carlos’s, the two of them watching the exchange with growing apprehension as their eyes continuously bounced back to Hyades who looked like she was trying to not freak out. 

She can’t help the low moan of distress that left her throat. Her mother would have been so disappointed, for several moments she painfully struggled to interrupt them, her mouth opening to point out that perhaps they could dial it back, her hand twitching and swaying with the desire to warn them, but she just couldn’t find the courage to draw either Mal or Uma’s attention to her.

Carlos wasn’t looking much better as his hand kept twitching as if to reach out for Mal’s attention, only to drop it, unable to draw the courage to point out how close they were all too close to a very irate Hyades. His eyes kept carefully watching the way the demigods hair ebbed and flowed in the heat of her growing irritation.

“Stop it! Both of you! I can’t believe you guys.” Hyades screams, her words tumbling out of her mouth almost too fast for them to understand. “All you’re doing is making me mad-”

“But-” Both Mal and Uma both snarl in response.

“You can’t keep heading to her ship like it’s not a big deal.” Mal spits out.

“You can’t just take off with these four idiots and think it’s okay. I’ve got a rep to keep with my crew.” Uma talks over Mal, her eyes hard with dislike.

Hyades shakes her head, unable to help it as the blue flames began to glow white. “It’s cool, it’s cool, it’s cool, it’s- ahhhhhh- This isn’t cool! Nothing about this is cool!” She stomps her foot. “You jerks tricked me! You brought me out here and ambushed me, trying to tell me who I can and can’t hang out with. Who the hell do you think you are?”

Carlos doesn’t think twice as he pulls Evie back with him. 

 

****************************************************************************************************** 

 

T frowns from his spot in the tree, knuckles white, eyes never leaving the pale demi-goddess as the flames begin to whip her hair wildly. He watches in frustration as the others seemed content ignoring the growing threat right next to them. The hope that perhaps Carlos or Evie would step in and stop it, slowly dying along with any chance of this ending well for any of them. What a pain in the ass. He shakes his head as he crouches, muscles tightening as he wound himself up, readying himself to act. 

When were they going to realize Hyades was just a different breed? 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he notes the way Hyades bends over, her hair erupting as she let out a growl.

He’s out of the tree and racing across the dead grass as the rest of the teens either run or stay glued to the spot, as if watching a train wreck. He feels the heat as he lunges with only one objective in mind. He doesn’t hesitate as he continues with his momentum, taking himself and Hyades down the well.

For a moment all he can feel is heat. Burning hot like there were coals and copper pokers pressed against his skin as the bright white fire blinded him as he held the demi goddess close, doing his best to protect her from the fall. He gasps in relief as the water hits his skin, instantly dousing the flames licking at his clothes before intense heat flashes all around him. The steam in the air thick as both he and Hyades are shoved apart when her flames meet the water. He bites back a scream when he breaks the water. His skin feeling like it was still in the flames. The water doesn’t help infiltrating his wounds both new and old, and leaving him feeling itchy and filthy, and can’t help the loud curse that escapes him. He just knows all plans for the night were terminated. He shakes off the pain, as his eyes scan the dark well for the familiar white glow only to find darkness. A brick made heavy with guilt drops in his stomach, and against all instincts he releases the edge of the well he was clinging too, and dives beneath the murky water.

Where was Hyades? He frowns as he frantically searches the dark depths for the fire princess.  
Bubbles replace what would’ve been one very unmanly scream as something wraps around his arm. He shakes the brief moment of terror off, realizing that it was Hyades scrambling for purchase. He grips onto her arm tightly before frantically kicking up. Both him and Hyades break the surface as he carefully places her on his back. He desperately kicks around for purchase. 

The air was chaotic as Hyades’ screams echo around the rock walls so loudly he was sure his hearing would be affected. His boots slip as he finds something of use to stand on. He sputters out curses as he pulls Hyades to his chest with a frown. Why was she screaming? He knew she wasn’t harmed by water, contrary to manys belief. He’d seen the girl out in the rain plenty of times. She even seemed to prefer it.

“Hyades!” Several voices echo down to them, though it was still foggy to see them at the top of the well.

“T?” Carlos and Jay’s voices also echo down in concern.

“Shit!” Uma slaps her hand against the side of the well before she takes several steps back.

T looks up in confusion. The words and scream were overlapping, and making it hard to concentrate on any particular voice, and any attempts were forgotten as the cacophony sent Hyades into a deeper panic, and instantly became his immediate concern as nails sink into him.

This wasn’t good. T sighs as he steadies the both of them on the slippery rock, hoping she’d calm down enough so he could hear himself think. After several moments of panicked screams, he grabs the back of her neck and squeezes. “Breathe!” He hisses at her. “In and out.” He demonstrates slowly. “Like that. You’re not drowning, but you will be if you don’t calm the fuck down.” 

Hyades eyes wildly search for his voice as her hands slowly sink into the skin of his bare shoulders. The screaming subsides for a moment as she seemingly forces herself to take a breath.

“Alright.” T sighs. “Good.” He frowns as he studies her. He hadn’t thought about this. Though admittedly he rarely did. He had just assumed if he hadn’t been scorched to death, he’d be able to climb out, and get some rope. He hadn’t thought the other kids would stick around. This was totally out of his realm. He frowns as he studies the demigod in the dark, her eyes still darting around in a panic. T sighs as he adjusts her adjusts her, putting the flaming princess on his shoulders so that the only part of her still in the water were her knees down. 

“Hey down there, Jay ran off to get rope. You okay?” Carlos calls down.

T is silent for a moment, waiting to see if Hyades was going to respond, before he resigns himself to his fate. “Yep.” Comes the short reply. 

“Is that you T?”

A loud sigh. “Yep.”

“Uh, nice to see ya again… But um, is Hyades ok?”

“She’s…” T pauses as he feels the girl’s nails dig into his hair, and he adjusts so he could clamp his hands around her legs, so he was comfortable. Ignoring the awkward position he was now in, as he tried to make out her features from his new position, without putting his face somewhere he doesn’t want to put it. “Not dead.” He calls back, tone resigned.

“Oh well that’s good to know.” Carlos sighs, wondering what the hell that actually meant. He would have been more worried, but she was a demigod after all. “We’ll get ya’ll out soon.”

T studies the shadow of Carlos with a frown, only to have his attention drawn to a light splash. “There might be more screaming.” He warns, his eyes glancing around the small well as he notes movement. Dread fills him as he feels the movement in the water closer to his chest. Why? How the fuck was his luck this bad.

“Why?” Carlos asks, his voice thick with worry.

“I don’t think Hyades can take another surprise.” T responds back calmly. “And we’ve got a little friend with us.” If he wasn’t currently keeping Hyades balance he probably would have kill whatever was in the water with them, and spared all their ear drums. At this point though, all he could hope for was it hadn’t been drawn to the blood.

“What kind of friend?”

“Too dark.” He responds tonelessly. “It was more just a warning. So you know, I’m not just down here stabbing the fire princess or anything.”

“Oh… Right. I guess that is what we might have thought, maybe.” Carlos shakes his head, he certainly hadn’t had that thought cross his mind; but that didn’t mean others wouldn’t have thought that. With a sigh he turns back to talk to Evie.

“I-I’m n-n-not a p-p-princess.” Hyades barely manages to stutter.

“Oh, she speaks.” T responds sarcastically as what he now assumed as a snake, if the scales and length had anything to do with it, brushes against his torso, his muscles tensing at the sensation as he resisted the urge to swat it away. Unable to help the firm grip he now had on Hyades legs. 

“W-what’s ha-happening?”

“There's a snake in the water.” T states doing his best to keep his voice even. “But Jay is getting rope, so don’t freak if you feel something move.”

“S-s-snake?”

“Or a very large leech.” T shrugs. “Whatever makes you not scream? Sentient seaweed? I don’t- Just, I won’t let it hurt you. So don’t move, or you might end up back in the water. This is not a threat.” He adds with a sigh. “I am just very precariously balanced.”

“Okay.” Hyades says softly before she twitches as something slimy bumps into her leg. “Only a snake, it’s only a snake.” She begins to whisper to herself, reminding herself that there was no way Ursula could fit down the well.

“It’s cool.” T assures her. “You’ll be fine.” He adds quietly. His eyes lower back to water as the snake continues to wriggle against him, waiting patiently for it to slither away before he shift his weight slowly, so more of his weight was against the wall.

“Umm…” Hyades slowly detangles her fingers from the remnants of the fabric they were wrapped in. “I uh- I’m Hyades.”

“Yeah. No kidding.” T scoffs. Why? Why was this happening to him? He was so bad at talking and he was stuck was the most social girl on the damn island. Why couldn’t he have just died on impact. How? How was he still alive?

“Hey I’m doing my best not to freak out about the fact that I’m trapped in a well with a stranger who could at any moment throw me back in the water to drown.” Hyades snaps impatiently. “And snakes that feels very much like stupid tentacles, so there is no need to be rude!”

T rolls his eyes. “Why? So you can drown us both? I don’t think so...” He sighs. “Just breathe, princess.”

“I’m breathing!” Hyades huffs.

T sighs. “Uh huh. I see that.” He responds with a frown. “What I’m telling you is, I have no intention of dropping you in the water because you’ll end up killing us both.” He states. 

“Well, I didn’t ask for you to knock me in the well in the first place!” Hyades shouts.

“Would have been an odd request.” T agrees simply.

Hyades frowns, remembering how close she’d come to hurting a lot of people that were important to her. She takes a deep breath, she might not have asked for this, but it was far preferable to the alternative. “But uh, thanks. I think. Thanks for stopping me before I hurt anyone.” 

“Hn.” T shrugs, a blush making its way to his face while he resisted the urge to shift. He really hadn’t thought this one through; death would have been far more preferable than facing people, any amount of people, in this state. “You do realize I got us stuck in the bottom of a well right?”

“Well, yes.” Hyades lets her head fall back against the algae covered stone wall, she was desperately trying to not think about the fact that a stranger was the only thing keeping her from going back into the icy black water. “But you also put out a fire.”

T shrugs. And got them stuck in a well in the process.

“So,” Hyades closes her eyes, wishing this guy would be more talkative. “You going to tell me who you are?” She prompts again.

“T.” He responds simply.

“You’re T?” Hyades eyes shoot open as she tilts her head to the side, resisting the urge to move so she could see his face. While she was beginning to recover from her sudden dip, she had no desire to see if she could maintain the slight amount of composer she’d managed to find. 

T winces at the shrill noise of excitement. “Last I checked.” He confirms. Where the fuck was Jay with the rope? He was pretty sure he enjoyed the demigoddess more from a far. And he’d thought his conversation with Jay had been draining. 

“Wow.” Hyades can’t help the grin. “So, do you swoop in often to save the day or is this more of a hobby for you?”

T remains silent, unsure how to respond to that question. He hadn’t really saved the day. He’d saved Uma and Mal’s faces. Perhaps Jay and Harry’s as well. The four had been deep in their own power play, their attention to focused on their ‘nemesis’ to pay attention the the fire princess on a countdown to nuclear. He sighs. 

“Oh I see.” Hyades giggles weakly. “Going for a mysterious hero image.”

T would’ve facepalm if he had the available hands. “Not particularly, no.” 

“Then why?”

T grimaces. “Felt like taking a dip.” He deadpans.

“So you walked out to a clearing in the middle of nowhere, ran up to a girl on fire, wrapped your arms around her and pulled her into the well with you? Because you wanted to go swimming?” Hyades teases before her whole body stiffens. “Oh gods, I was really angry! Are you hurt?”

T takes a deep breath. “No.” He lies, more for himself than her. He’d been doing a phenomenal job, even by his own standards, of keeping the pain out of his mind. He didn’t need to think about it now. It wasn’t going to help Hyades either. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hyades had never met anyone other than her dad that didn’t get burned by her fire, Ursula maybe. The thought sends a shiver down her spine. 

“Just, T.” He responds simply.

“Yeah, but, are you a demigod too or something?” Wouldn’t that be cool? Meeting another demigod, not that she’d heard of any other gods being exiled to the isle.

T snorts at the irony. “I wish.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay then?” Hyades asks skeptically. “Maybe the water is numbing you or something.”

“I promise it’s not.” T responds shortly at her concern. “And I’m great. The flames barely licked me. I was wearing a lot of layers.” He offers, hoping a more solid answer would sate her.

Hyades frowns at his clipped answer. “Am I annoying you?”

T is silent for a long moment. “No.” 

“Just don’t like talking?”

“Not particularly.” T frowns.

“Sorry, it’s uh,” Hyades sighs, “Kinda keeping me calm right now.”

“Oh.” T frowns, trying to think of a solution. “Well, Carlos is up there.” He offers quickly. 

“Was that a dismissal?” Hyades pouts.

“Yes.” T agrees.

“So I’m just suppose to sit on your shoulders while you half drown and have a shouting match with Carlos?”

“That would be my preference, yes.” 

“That’s awkward.” Hyades states haughtily. 

“Oh.” T frowns. “Sorry?” He offers. “You said talking helps.”

“To you dummy. You’re down here with me and I’m using you as a chair,” Hyades explains as she crosses her arms over her chest. “It feels awkward and I don’t want to just ignore you.”

Well he felt awkward talking. He sighs. “Just think of it as penance for pushing you down the well or something.”

“Penance?” Hyades tilts her head to the side. “Really? I thought most villains only punished their kids when they weren’t nasty enough.”

“By your own qualifier you just punished yourself.”

“I said most.” Hyades shakes her head. “I know I’m lucky to have a dad that actually shows me how much he loves me.”

T couldn’t help the shudder of revulsion that runs through him as he stays silent, unsure how to interpret her statement. 

“Besides,” Hyades couldn’t help the disappointment in her voice as she begins to speak again. She really couldn’t stand how loud the silence was down here. “I’ve been wanting to meet you ever since Carlos told me about how you knocked the Gastons on their butts.”

“One. Singular… And I hardly knocked them anywhere.” T corrects with a small smile, happy she’d shifted the subject.

Hyades shrugs, “Well, that’s not how I wrote it.”

T sighs. “Heard.” That wasn’t good either. He’d done so well staying out of everyone's business, keeping a low profile and he’d gone and fucked himself. He wish he’d cultivated better lies. He just hadn’t expected to draw so much attention to himself, so quickly at least. He would’ve never guessed they’d all be so curious. He’d been certain they’d just wave him off as a non issue, until he became to big of a nuisance and… He sighs. He really hadn’t thought this whole thing through. 

“Hey guys, so Jay’s back.” Carlos calls down.

A heavy sigh of relief leaves T’s lips, as he looks to the top of the well. “Wicked.” He calls back, near desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

Hyades smiles. ‘Wicked’ was something Evie said a lot. Guess it was really starting to get around. “Just let us know what to do.” She calls up to Carlos before he disappears from view.

The two wait in silence for a moment before a shadow leans back over the well.

“We’re sending the rope down now and we'll pull you guys out.” Jay calls down, “Let us know when you have it.”

When the rope lands in the water in front of him, he warns Hyades before he moves. “That’s enough.” He calls back up. He eyes Hyades. “I want to help you with this, are you going to spaz out if I lower you back into the water?” 

“Well, at least this time it won’t be a surprise.” Hyades rolls her eyes, sounding a lot braver than she actually felt.

“Right.” T sighs, resigning himself to do this quickly as he loops both her feet through the rope before ducking under the water to shift her weight off. He grasps the rope as he tugs it towards him, his other hand pushing Hyades forward, before she could tangle herself in the rope. He quickly adjusts her from beneath, not even bothering to dodge the blows the panicking demigod, wanting her the hell out of the well. When his lungs burn, he scrambles to the edge, her screams crystal clear as he broke the surface clinging to a ledge. His arm shooting out to tighten the rope quickly.

“It’s cool!” Hyades repeats to herself over and over as she wraps her hands around the rope above the knot. “It’s cool, it’s cool, it’s cool.” At least she wasn’t breaking out into flames and burning the rope up.

“She’s on!” T calls up as he pulled himself back to the safety of the ledge.

It doesn’t take them long to haul Hyades out. Carlos is quick to get the rope off her while Evie takes her aside, far away from the well.

“K, we’re dropping the rope down again.” Jay says as he slowly begins to lower the rope.

“Don’t bother.” T calls back, as he leans against the wall.

“Uh huh.” Jay rolls his eyes. “Still sending the rope down.”

“No need.”

“Just get in the damn rope T.” Jay growls.

“Fuck off.” T retorts back.

“Seriously?” Jay rolls his eyes and looks over to Carlos. “Why don’t you tell the girls to head back to town?”

“Right.” Carlos shakes his head before he turns and runs over to the girls.

“Look T. You can just, take the rope, and let me help you.” Jay shakes his head as he continues to lower the rope slowly. “We’ve all been burned by Hyades before, and Man you took like, full flames to the face.”

T stares at the rope with a glum expression. It looked like a noose, but he was certain death wasn’t what was waiting for him, above the well. He’d already maxed out his social graces for the evening. He was tired. He was wet. He was most definitely in pain. And father was going to fucking lose it when he saw him. Dying in the bottom of a well was starting to look more appealing. He sighs as he closes his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall of the well. They would go away eventually.

“Seriously?” Jay shouts down after a few moments. “Just get in the damn rope T.”

“Busy.” T calls back dryly.

“Uh huh.” Jay rolls his eyes. Man, and he thought Mal was stubborn. “So, what, you just want me to leave you, hurt, at the bottom of a well?”

“That’s the dream.” T deadpans.

“Why are you so weird?” Jay questions dryly as he contemplates fishing for T.

T throws his hands up, sloshing the water around him. “Question of my life.”

 

****************************************************************************************************** 

 

It had to have been at least two hours since the last time he’d heard any voices. He was cold, wet, and miserable but it was better than the alternative. He takes a deep breath as he looks up at the top of the well. He’d gotten in and out of this one several times looking for herbs to match the pictures in his father’s book. He shook his head. Totally not the point right now. 

The point was he needed to hurry the hell home before his father finished up his sermon. If he played his cards right he could set up an ‘accidental fire’ to explain the burns. Even though the rest of the island had been upgraded to electricity, the only source of light in the cathedral was candles, so it wasn’t like a fire would look suspicious. He’d much rather face those consequences than the punishment he’d receive for sneaking out.

Getting home was going to be a problem though. His clothes had been burned and pretty much left in tatters. He’d spent a good amount of his time down here sorting it, but he knew they weren’t to his usual standard. He ran his fingers through his hair gently and groaned. The last thing he needed right now was somebody to spot him in this state, drawing unwanted attention and questions. He couldn’t help but to be bitter that Hyades flames hadn’t just ended him. He huffs. It’s not like he could just live down here though, he lets his head tilt back and lets out a long sigh. Well either way he couldn’t stay down here forever. 

With a set jaw and determination he starts making his way upwards, his movements slow and deliberate, he had no intention of having to do this more than once. It takes him four times longer to pull himself out, but honestly he’s just happy to finally be out of the damn well. His entire body burned and ached, but the moving air felt great against the less severe of the burns. He stumbles a couple of feet from the well, before he falls to his ass, dizzy from the blood rush. His breathes heavily as he lays against the cool dirt for a moment, exhausted. If someone fucking stumbled along and finished him, so be it. 

He stares blankly up at the dark, miserable clouds above him, and stays there for several long minutes before laughter abruptly spills out of him. Dark and hollow, his thoughts strayed to his father finding out about this particular act of rebellion. Years. He’d been able to hide it for years. Father didn’t care how he occupied his time when he wasn’t present, as long as he was there when he was needed. 

Father was positive that his room was properly fortified, locks on everything that could be used as an exit to the outside world. What the old man didn’t know was that he’d learned to lockpick, before he even knew it was a way to escape. It had just been a game to him then. Something to do to stave off the boredom, and solitude. It had been a challenge, and one he’d come up with on his own. A dark smirk tugs at his lips. He missed that innocence, that perpetual shield against what was wrong with his life. Wrong with being locked away. Unwanted by all but his father. Now though? He was sure any sort of innocence had been shred from him. Now he just felt dirty all the time, even after Hyades hell-fire bath. Which was probably a bad example since he was in fact currently filthy. That wasn’t going to do at all. He sighs. This day had certainly turned out to be a fucking disaster.

After several long moments, he gruffs as he pulls himself up and begins stumbling back towards the town, careful to stay in the shadows as he maneuvered his way back. The walk was long, and undeniably painful- But he’d felt worse. He’d just never been this exhausted before. He has literally no idea how the fuck he manages to make it back to the church without incident, but he was totally not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, at the moment at least.

“Just need a fire.” He tells himself, as he slipped through the window and out of the view of the streets. One step at a time. He frowns as he secures the window behind him.

 

****************************************************************************************************** 

 

Jay was still rooted to the spot in the crook of a tree he’d chosen to hide in while he waited for T to show. If the little shit wouldn’t let him pull his ass out of a well after getting hit by Hyades flames, so be it. But he’d wanted to know why.

Well fuck, he’d gotten an answer. An answer that explained what he had brushed his thumb against the first time they’d met. T, the big bad T, protector of the Isle if you believed Hyades, was a girl.

A girl that dressed up like a dude while he stalked the streets and ‘watched people’. A girl that never corrected anyone when they called him a bro or a guy. Weird. Even Mal, as un-girly as she tried to pretend she was, would have knocked anyone on their ass if they called her a boy. 

While this answered a few questions, it brought up way too many more. Again Jay felt overwhelmed. This was so not his thing, it was more Mal’s. As soon as the thought crosses his mind though he shakes it off. No, T had to have a reason for not telling anyone who she was. And while he didn’t understand the feeling, he felt as if he owed it to her to keep her secret.

Jay sighs. One day he’d talk to T about this, but probably not for a long while. Hopefully he’d be able to answer the question of who T’s parents were. Maybe that would help answer the question of why she- Jay shakes his head. He couldn’t think of T as a girl if he was going to keep this secret from the gang- He, why he masquerade as a boy. 

But not tonight. He knew he could have caught up and trailed T back to his home, but he wasn’t sure how many more surprises he could handle today.

 

****************************************************************************************************** 

 

Carlos couldn’t help but pace around the ‘hangout’. It was after all, first and foremost, Mal’s place; and she never really let them forget it. He wanted nothing more than to either approach Hyades and apologize for his part in that ambush, but Mal’s glare was keeping him firmly on the other side of the room. It was also what was keeping him from leaving.

“So uh… That T huh…” Maybe that would break the awkward silence. He needed something, anything to keep him from the boat wreck of thoughts he was currently experiencing. What the hell was wrong with Hyades? What the hell was wrong with T? What the hell was wrong with them for starting this shit in the first place.

Mal turns to Carlos with a disapproving frown. “That he’s a fucking idiot.” She crosses her arms over his chest. 

Hyades slowly shakes her head before softly admitting. “He kept me from hurting you guys.”

“Oh, I’m sure you wouldn’t have actually hurt us, Dez.” Evie offers as she rubs the other girls shoulder.

Carlos stares at Evie in disbelief. If by us she meant her and himself, then sure, Hyades wouldn’t have hurt them. He knew better, if you were going to be friends with the demigod you stayed alive by paying attention; it also helped if you didn’t piss her off.

Hyades turns sad eyes on Evie, “Never on purpose. But this is getting worse.” She holds her hands up in front of her, staring down at her pure snow white palms, “I can’t control the fire.” She admits as she balls her hands into fists. 

“Eh.” Mal shrugs. “Don’t sweat it, princess. Nothing bad ended up happening.” She waves dismissively. “We’re used to you havin’ a short fuse.”

“Not this time.” Hyades shakes her head again. “I hate this, why doesn’t the barrier work on it?” She asks in frustration.

The room settles into an awkward silence, none of the VKs were sure how to respond to the question and feeling uncomfortable with how open Hyades was with her insecurities. The girl never even seemed to bat an eye at breaking one of the most upheld unspoken rule on the island, though that could just be because if pushed too far she could do quite a bit of damage.

Carlos sighs before he edges closer to Evie and Hyades while still managing to give Mal a wide berth. “Look, we know uh, we know that you wouldn’t mean to hurt us. And uh, we know the dangers, what to look for and stuff. We choose to keep company with you Dez.” He gives her an awkward attempt at a comforting smile.

Hyades returns the smile, “I do appreciate it, but I still wish there was something more I could do than just try to keep my cool.”

“Well, definitely checking throwing you down a well off the list.” Mal responds flippantly.

Hyades shudders. “Let’s just not throw me into any water I can’t stand in.” She corrects.

Evie can’t stop herself. “What exactly happened down there... Exactly? You screamed a lot… And then it just stopped.” She asks the curiosity eating at her.

“I uh…” Hyades takes a deep breath. “I do not like water.”

A thoughtful look crosses Carlos’ face before he tilts his head to the side. “Did it hurt because of the fire?” That would be news to him. She seemed to really like the rain.

Hyades looks up, appearing startled by the question. “No, it doesn’t hurt. I mean, I don’t hate all water, just uh. You know, water deep enough to um, drown in.” She finishes with another shudder.

“Oh.” Carlos blinks. “Got it.”

“I’m actually surprise there was any water left in it. There was so much steam. Which I mean, great for your pores… But not so much when it’s the thing breaking your fall.” Evie adds with a look of concern.

“I think T surprised me-” 

“I think T surprised everyone.” Mal snorts.

“-so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been” Hyades finishes with a small smile. “Hence water still lurking at the bottom. I’m pretty sure there was a snake in there too.”

“T did mention something in the water with you both.” Carlos shrugs. “A snake would have definitely been drawn to the heat.”

Evie shudders. “As if being stuck in that disgusting well wasn’t bad enough.” She sniffs in distaste. “I can’t imagine sharing it with a snake too. Ew.” 

Hyades sighs. “T was nice enough to put me on his shoulders at some point I guess. I feel bad though, he must have been pretty hurt.” She frowns, “But I wouldn’t have calmed down if I’d had to stay in the water.”

Mal scoffs. “Only you.” She rolls her eyes.

“Really?” Evie’s eyes light up. “He actually kept you on his shoulders the whole time?” She nearly swoons. 

“Yeah, probably to keep them both from drowning.” Mal shakes her head. 

“Seems like T to me.” Carlos rolls his eyes before he shrugs. “From what I know of him.”

“Which is how much exactly?” Mal asks as she turns her attention back to Carlos. 

Carlos shrugs. “I’ve read Hyades articles.”

“I think he’s dreamy.” Evie bats her lashes. 

“I think he’s got a bit too much Auradon in him for my liking.” Mal corrects, distaste clear in her tone.

Carlos chokes back a snort. Of course she did.


	8. T gets "Hooked"

He really didn’t know how he’d gotten into this mess. He vaguely remembered the need for fresh air, having grown restless while he healed from both Hyades fire and his father's wrathful punishment. He’d been going crazy in his room. Restless. He wanted to check on the people he’d grown to care about, but at a distance this time. Except he was still finding it difficult to roof hop, without making everything feel worse. He could admit the need to be out in the open once more had been reckless, but that was just part of the appeal. His eyes bounce from the men currently surrounding him. Five? He frowns as he thinks about it, before a smile tugs at his lips. Or maybe, if he was honest with himself, he just liked testing his fate.

He glances around at the five men across from him with a frown. Sure, he hadn’t really gotten on with the twins since his first introduction to them, but this? This was some serious overkill for the few spats they’d gotten into over the years. A smirk tugs on his lips. He felt a twisted sense of pride that they had grown this frustrated with him. 

The fight doesn’t last long, but he manages to take out two before he finds himself subdued and kneeling in front the apparent leader Gaston’s minions. “Now what, princess?” T asks expectantly after spitting out a mouthful of blood. 

“Ya thunk ya could get away with yer stupid lil pranks ya dumb shit.” The big burly guy chuckles as he bends to stick his face in T’s.

“Ya thunk ya can learn proper english?” T retorts in response. 

“Oh yeah. Big bad boy wants ta speak all proper like while he and his goons attack the Gastons. Well, I ain’t seeing nobody comin ta save ya.” Spit hit’s T’s face as the man speaks.

“Classy.” T deadpans as spittle runs down his cheek. “Is that what they said?” He chuckles. “Those two, always ones to impress.” He adds carelessly. “So what, they ran to their pops and he sent the dogs for my blood?” He asks, sounding incredibly unimpressed. 

“Nah, no need for ‘em ta go ta the boss over such a tiny matter.” He laughs again before he pulls a large, well sharpened blade out of its hollister on his leg.

“Ah… Well, if that’s the case...” T asks unimpressed, his neck tilting up, to the side. Like he was presenting it. “Then get over with it. Death has to be better than listening to you murder the english language.”

The man tilts his head to the side.

“Oh come on.” T frowns. “Don’t tell me you got cold feet now… Not with all that big talk.” He taunts. “We don’t have all night.”

The man with the knife sneers and presses the blade to T’s exposed throat. “You wanna keep talking big, little boy?”

“Not to you.” T retorts as he presses his neck further into the blade. The warmth trailing down his neck putting a grin on his lips. “See, not that hard.” He explains evenly. “Now nut up, or shut up.”

“Shit, this kid’s crazy.” The man holding T’s arms behind his back says before he releases his grip and backs away. “Fuck this, I ain’t doing in a kid… We don’t even know who he belongs to.”

T sighs, as he sweeps out the leg of the other man that had been holding him before he jumps to his feet. “Seriously?” He sighs in disappointment. “What the hell was that?” He lifts his brow as he steps up to the big bear of a man. “Wanna try for real this time? Or are we still just playing?” He asks with a wide grin. 

The two smaller men take off running, but the one with the knife just grins. “You think yer big boy? We weren’t trying to hurt you before, just teach ya a lesson. Now though, I won’t hold back.”

“Sure pops.” T retorts. “You keep telling yourself you're still up for this.” He grins. “Oh I know! I’ll even give you first swing. That should even it a bit don’t you think? Givin’ you a handicap.” 

The old brute doesn’t wait for a second invitation. He lunges at T with a feral roar, swinging his blade at the boy’s throat. He misses, barely managing to knick his shoulder instead.

“Okay. Or two swings.” T frowns. “Are you sure you're up for this…” He steps forward and pats the man’s back, in a very patronizing manner. “It’s starting to get sad...Want me to turn around? Would that help?” 

He shoves T away roughly before he turns with the knife held high above his head. He pauses before he can bring it down, looking at something over his target’s shoulder.

T stares up at him in confusion. “Did you have a stroke?” He asks with a raised brow. 

“Ohh-kay now.” Another voice calls out confidently from behind T. “Ruuun along ol’ man, I’ve got business with this one, and ya don’t wanna be gettin’ in ma way do ya?”

“Fuckin’ full moon tonight, I’ll tell you what. All the crazies out.” The man gruffs as he steps back, lowering the knife. “Have ‘im.” He grunts as he walks away. 

“Harry.” T greets, before turning around. Well, this was different. He wasn’t sure he was actually up for speaking to the others yet. He still wasn’t sure what Hyades had seen… Or rather felt while they’d been stuck on the bottom of the well. 

“In the flesh lad.” Harry saunters up with a huge smile on his face. He’d been trying to find this crazy kid for months now, ever since he’d tackled Hyades and knocked them both down a well. He hadn’t expected to just stumble upon him. Uma was going to be pleased about this, she’d been a right foul mood since the whole well thing.

But now here T was, and just as crazy as ever by the look of things. Taking on five side kicks and minions like that had been entertaining to watch, but what really drew his interest was the way the boy had pressed into the blade. Harry’s eyes travel down to the gash on T’s neck, and the ribbon of blood flowing freely from it. “Lad, gotta say I admire yer art. That was some show ya were putting on.” He compliments as he brings the hook in his hand up to press softly against his lips.

T lifts his brow. “Never much thought of myself as a performer.” He shrugs as he studies the other boy carefully. “You needed something?” 

Harry chuckles before he points the hook to T. “Well in fact I do. You’re one tough lad ta find.” He slowly lets his eyes travel over T’s form. “Though aftah the stunt with the well, I’m surprised to be seein’ ya at all.” 

T studies him for a moment not certain in the slightest how to read the pirate. “If you say so.” He shrugs. “And you’ve found me…” 

“So I have.” Harry tilts his head to the side before he clasps T by the shoulder with his free hand. “Why don’t ya let me steal ya a drink?”

T blinks as he studies the other boy in confusion. “You wanted to find me to drink?” 

Harry shrugs. “Yes, but drinking usually implies talking-”

“Oh.” T stops Harry. “I don’t really do that.”

“That’s what the drink be for laddy.” Harry teases as he turns, keeping T’s shoulder firmly grasped to lead him.

“Uh-” T pauses, his attention dropping to the hand on his shoulder with a frown. “I think you talk enough, Harry...”

Harry presses his hook to his chest. “It be a family trait lad.” He shakes his head as he continues to lead T through the shadowed streets. “Now, stop playin’ hard ta get, an let me get ya a drink in ya.” He persists, noting the other boys lack of resistance with a satisfied smirk. 

T tilts his head to the side in confusion subconsciously falling into step with the other boy. This is always what happened with Harry. Out of all the people he watched he was the hardest to understand. He still wasn’t the best with terms and slang. He wasn’t really sure what to do. He really wasn’t sure why he’d be sought out for a conversation. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather talk to Hyades or Gil?” He asks instead. 

“Now why in the hell would I want to talk to Gil?” Harry scoffs.

T rolls his eyes. Because he usually talked to Gil. He and Gil usually did lots of things together when no one was looking. However now didn’t seem like a good time to point that out. The self proclaimed prince of pirates seemed particularly moodily than usual. “Because pretty much anyone else on this island would hold a better conversation…Gil’s your usual go to. Hyades is your best bet if you're looking for a good story.”

“You seem to know Gil and Hyades pretty well.” Harry chuckles as he leads her down yet another alleyway.

T shrugs, before he notices the direction Harry was taking him, and can’t stop the groan. This was the last fucking thing he needed. Crowds were gods awful, and the usual patrons were rowdy even for the isle. “Where are we going exactly?”

“Ain’t no better place to get a drink then by the docks, besides,” Harry looks T over again with a sly grin. “You seem like a shadow kind of person. Docks has them in spades.” 

T frowns as he desperately tries to come up with a polite way to disengage. He wasn’t as familiar with Harry as he was Uma and Gil. He was unpredictable on a good day, and was prone to losing his shit on a whim. He felt woefully unprepared for this, and certainly didn’t have the skills to back out without insulting the other boy. From what T could tell, the other boy seemed particularly pleased with himself at the moment; if the twisted smirk tugging at his lips was any indication and he didn’t want to be responsible for pushing him into one of his darker moods. 

“Here we go.” Harry says cheerfully as he pushes T ahead of him through the saloon doors. 

T tensed and immediately steps back into Harry’s chest. “No.”

“Don’t worry lad,” Harry whispers softly into his ear, his deep brogue warm with the low pitch of his voice. “I’ll protect ya from the scary talking people.”

T’s eyes widen in fright as he literally jumps, blush sweeping up his face as he stumbled away from him. “No.” He reprimands the other boy, as he watched him wearily. That was new and vastly unpleasant.

Harry winks before he takes T by the shoulder again and leads him to the darkest corner with an empty table.

“When you said shadows and docks, I thought you meant shadows and docks.” T tries to keep the whine from his voice.

“Yeah.” Harry grins as he kicks a chair out for T to sit in. “We’re on the docks, and this is definitely the darkest shadow. Promise fulfilled.”

Fucking pirates. T grumbles as he opts to lean against the wall instead, willfully ignoring how close he chose to stay to the pirate. Where the fuck were Uma and Gil? His eyes scan the crowd wearily, but he kept finding himself distracted by the chaos around him.

“Harry, where the hell have you been?” Uma growls as she walks up to their table.

T can’t help the smile that crosses his lips at the sea witches growl. Sanctuary. He slowly begins shifting away from the captain and first mate of the wharf rats, grateful for the distraction she was providing. 

“Sorry love, went and found some entertainment on my way here an’ I couldn’t help myself.” Harry smirks at his captain as he plops in the chair across from the one he’d kicked out for T, keeping the other boy in his sight.

“You little Slut.” Uma grins, as she punches his shoulder.

“All day, every day Cap’n.” Harry grins as he leans back in his seat, his fingers laced together behind his head. “But lookit who I found.” He beams, clearly proud of himself. “You remember that blur that took Hyades down right?” He laughs as he reaches up and snags T by the sleeve before he can creep too far away. 

Uma looks the boy over skeptically. “Bit small for that ain’t he. Ya sure it’s actually him?’

“Oh yeah.” Harry nods mischievously. “I’d recognize him anywhere. Took down two of Gaston’s goons and then intimidated the hell outta the three that had him pinned down. Ya shoulda seen it Uma, it was beautiful.”

T lifts his brow in worry. How? Was he really that bad at sneaking? The concept that Harry would be able to recognize him on sight was totally unlikely. But, he sighs, very Harry. The kid was awfully observant when it suited him. 

Uma eyes sweep over the boy again. “T.” She frowns. “You certainly have a way of making an impression.” 

“Not really my goal.” T admits with a frown. 

Uma shrugs before she leans in a little closer, her voice the barest whisper. “I suppose I owe ya a dinner for helping Hyades out though. She’s such a big damn softy, and…” She sighs. “She probably would have been upset if she hurt someone, or ya know, something.”

T studies the girl for a moment. Hearing the damn hammer as the nails sealed his coffin. Uma very rarely showed this side, and even then he’d never thought he’d be on the receiving end of it. Usually it was only with Hyades or her boys. “Uh…” He wanted to say thank you… But that didn’t seem like it would sit well and turning the offer away was just off the table. “Kay.” He hesitantly adds as he lowers into the chair next to Harry instead. His back tense. 

Harry snorts at the shorter boy’s response. “An’ I’ll be wantin’ a round of drinks as well.” He tells Uma with a wink.

Uma looks between the two boys. “Harry, are you sluttin’ it up with this kid?”

The noise that leaves T’s throat was short, rough, and high pitched, as he scooted his chair away from Harry. 

Harry just winks at Uma. “You’re still number one Uma.”

Uma snorts. “Mhmm.” She rolls her eyes. “Try ta play nice with your new toy, Harry.”

Harry chuckles as Uma walks away. “So, still troubled by all the talking?” He asks as he pins T with a mischievous grin.

T frowns as he studies the pirate for a moment, uncertain if he’d even be able to say anything if he wanted too. He should be insulted that he was being openly mocked, but he was so out of his realm of comfort he couldn’t fathom bringing more attention to himself-So instead opts for shaking his head. 

Harry chuckles again and leans forward, but before he can speak their interrupted by Gil’s arrival with two chipped pint glasses of a dark liquid.

“Uh, hey Harry. Uma told me ta tell you that she’s got these.” Gil says as he sets the glasses on the table, sloshing the liquid over his hands in his excitement. “Hey it’s you.” He grins at the other boy as he lightly punches the cloaked boy in the arm.

“Gil.” T can’t help but to grin in greeting. 

Harry’s brow furrows. “You two know each other?”

T nods.

“Oh.” Harry narrows his eyes as he turns to look up at Gil. “And ya didn’t think ta mention that before?”

“No.” Gil narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “Why?”

Harry sighs before he reaches up and grabs Gil by the back of his neck. “You didn’t think to mention knowing the boy that Uma’s been so… Interested in meeting?”

“Uh....” Gil frowns as he thinks about it, before his eyes light up. “Oh.” 

T frowns. “We’ve never formally exchanged names.” He interrupts evenly. 

“Yeah! I didn’t!” Gil quickly agrees.

Harry looks between the two suspiciously before he sighs. “Yeah, that’d be sounding like you.” He shakes his head before he lets go of Gil. “How long have you two known each other?”

Gil frowns as he thinks about it. “A few years now, yeah.” He scratches the back of his head as he looks at T.

“Sounds right.” T nods.

“Wonderful.” Harry growls as he pulls his mug to him. “You’ll be telling Uma ‘bout this, not me.”

Gil pouts. “Did- Did I do something wrong?” 

“Did he?” T asks tilting his head to the side. He hadn’t meant to get the other kid in trouble. T just happened to enjoy his company for the simplicity that it was. Gil didn’t ask questions. Gil hadn’t asked for his name in the years they’d known each other. They just talked about philosophy. T found him fascinating.

Harry sighs as he runs a finger around the rim of his pint. “Nah, but best ta tell Uma now before she thinks ya were tryin’ ta hide it. If ya didn’t know ya didn’t know. But dammit Gil, try asking for names of the people ya be associatin’ with.”

Gil blushes “Right.” He nods. “I’ll be telling Uma then.” He frowns down at T. “Catch ya later man.”

T sighs as he watches Gil walk away. 

Harry shakes his head. “No brains in that one, not that the Gastons had much ta begin with anyways.”

T can’t help the snort, but he still lightly swats Harry’s shoulder in reprimand. When he realizes what he’s done he immediately withdraws and drops his hands to his lap. “He’s happy.”

“I forgot who I was sitting with.” Harry grins before he leans over and claps T on the shoulder. “Yer a hero type.” 

T rolls his eyes. Not this crap again. “Not a hero.” He sighs. 

Harry studies the other boy for a moment. “So how’d ya meet come to meet our Gil not-a-hero?”

T rolls his eyes at the mocking tone. “When he found the cat.”

“Uh uh uh, laddie,” Harry wags a finger slowly at T. “That’s when, I asked how.”

T is silent as he studies the other boy for a moment. “Well, he found a cat. I found him… And I patched up the cat.” He shrugs. 

Harry tilts his head to the side with a huge grin on his face. “And him, now that I really think back to it. That’d be the night he came to the ship all beat ta hell an’ back with that mangy cur under his shirt.” He chuckles as he looks around. “Shrimpy should be ‘round here somewhere beggin’ scraps.”

T glances around the restaurant until his eyes land on the white cat that was prowling around the feet of some very sloppy pirates and snorts. “Didn’t turn out ta be much of a ratter, did she?”

“Why ya think she got so fat? She catches all the rats.” Harry quickly states.

“Of course.” T nods, not pointing out the rats he’d spotted running along the rafters.

The two fall into a strangely comfortable silence as they survey the room, waiting for their dinner from the kitchen. 

T’s eyes widen in surprise at the trays in Uma’s hands. He finds himself praying that she’s heading to a different table. That was a lot of food and he didn’t want the sea witch to get in trouble over this shit. This was really fucking out of his comfort zone. 

When Uma returns even Harry’s eyes widen slightly at the trays she’s carrying. “Just, keep this between us, kay?” She asks as she sets the trays piled high with fried clams and fries.

T nods, once again unsure to say. “I’m good at that.”  
“Apparently.” Uma rolls her eyes before she turns, her teal, silver and black braids fanning out like a cloak before she walks off.

“I see Gil told her.” Harry chuckles.

“Is that what that was?” T questions as he pulls his attention back to Harry.

Harry nods before he looks down at his and T’s trays. “Uma don’t like to feel like she’s in anyone’s debt.” He explains as he picks up a clam with his fingers and pops it in his mouth. “She musta felt like she was very much in yer’s.”

That made sense at least. Very island mentality for something he didn’t feel warranted a payment… But it was sweet, and it made him smile. He briefly wondered if he should speak with her, but thought better of it. He had learned over his last couple of interactions most of his peers weren’t much better than him when it came to that sort of stuff. And it usually left him looking like an idiot and awkward silences... “And now we’re even?” 

“I suppose so,” Harry shrugs, “It ain’t like you called it a debt to begin with.” He pops another clam in his mouth before he shrugs again. “I think this is just Uma an’ her code.”

T sighs in relief a small smile tugging on his lips. That was better than the alternative for sure. Uma was just being nice. Well as nice as you could be on the island. He frowns as he glances at the tray, looking for silverware only to not find any. He glances around the room and notices everyone eating with their fingers. He shrugs before he follows suit, picking one up and popping it in his mouth. His mouth waters at the taste a happy moan escaping without him realizing it. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” He smiles after he’s finished chewing.

Harry chuckles. “The dock has the best food on the isle.”

“Yeah, no shit.” T mumbles as he pops another strip in his mouth.

“Glad I dragged ya here now?”

T gives a short nod. Why deny it. Was it fucking awkward and different? Sure. But the food- It was way more satisfying than what he usually ate. His father was very meticulous about his diet.

“Ya know, if yer lookin’ ta continue avoidin’ Hyades for a while, an’ lookin’ ta eat more clams, you could always just hang out here with us.” Harry offers before he picks up his pint and holds it out towards T.

T pauses as he studies Harry. How the hell had he picked that up? Was he that obvious? That wasn’t good. He frowns, as he tries to decide what would be better? Deny it? He’d really never mastered lying. Everyone pretty much called him on it instantly. He sighs. It was just a oddly surprisingly accurate statement, and he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. 

“Whaddya say?” Harry grins wider as he continues to hold his pint out. 

T glances around the restaurant as he picks up his pint. Fuck it. It was stupid, but he’d always found this particular tradition interesting when he’d watched others celebrate in the distance. He can’t help the stupid smile that crosses his lips at the simple action, as he gently knocks his pint against Harry’s. It was small, but it was still new and different and it made him smile. Maybe he hadn’t completely fucked his chance of retaining friendships with everyone… 

“Well alrighty then.” Harry grins before he knocks back the pint.

T brings the mug towards him, sniffing it hesitantly before taking the smallest of sips. He had definitely seen people choke on this, and the night had been awkward enough as it was. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take much more of Harry mocking him tonight. He was unpleasently surprised to find that the ale tasted like piss. Warm. Thick. Piss. He lowered the pint back to the table and started trying the other food, delicately picking apart anything that was bigger than a bite and popping it in his mouth.

Harry watches T with interest as the boy continues to pick apart his food, daintily almost, before popping it in his mouth. He’d never seen anyone eat like that before. 

When T catches him staring he frowns and pauses. What had he done now? He turns his attention to the other patrons, noting the way they all seemed to shovel their food in their mouth, swallowing before they even get the chance to taste it. His frown deepens, as he looks down at his plate in concentration for a moment, determined to eat like the others, but his hand hovers and he lets out a sigh, his hands dropping to the table to beat out a erratic rhythm.

“Don let me stop ya from enjoying good chips lad.” Harry chuckles.

T sighs as he relents and just resigns to eating the way he’d been trained. “Is it that bad?” T asks after a couple of bites.

Harry shakes his head. “Nah, just different.” Real different. Like the lad himself. If he hadn’t seen T press himself on the blade of a knife, he never would have thought the person in front of him, eating his food carefully, would be so uninhibited. He grins. Unpredictable, he liked that in those he hung out with, and T certainly fit that description.


	9. Avoiding

T was perched on top the railing of Uma’s ship, tucked in the shadows quietly scratching Shrimpy under her chin. The name was ironic now, she’d grown into a rather fat, lazy animal; but that was to be expected with how much the Captain and First Mate spoiled the thing when they thought no one was looking. He couldn’t blame them. She was an affectionate little thing, loyal too. 

Gil had been put on sentinel duty, while the rest of his crew gathered in the Fish and Chips. Honestly, he didn’t know why Uma insisted on putting him in the rotation. Gil was a sweet kid. Observant he was not. At this point he was pretty sure Uma just enjoyed any excuse to punish the poor kid. 

“Hey T! T!” Gil shouts as he runs down the dock towards him, holding a box high over his head. “I got somethin’ for ya!”

T turns to the gentle giant with a raised brow. And that. Kid just yelled across the damn ship. “Gil.” He greets, as he studies the other boy cautiously.

“Here. I was told to give this to you when I saw you.” Gil explains as he places the box down next to T. “So I ran back so I could see ya and give it to ya.”

T shakes his head. “You’re on sentry duty tonight.” He reprimands Gil softly. “I’m starting to think you just like Uma yelling at you.” He adds as he studies the other boy, not wanting to acknowledge the package at the feet at the moment. He’d been haunting the docks since Harry had pulled him to the Fish and Chips, still avoiding Hyades, and Mal’s people in general. He’d check in on them, sure, but he was much more careful about how he went about it. He was sure Jay and Mal had spotted him once or twice, and the others had probably felt his gaze, but he still hadn’t found the courage to face them.

“Sometimes.” Gil snorts. “But seriously. Hyades makes great food, so I wanted ta make sure ya got it quick like. That’s what she gives me sometimes. Like this.” He pulls out an apple tart and takes a large bite out of it.

T gives a dry chuckle. “Well, thank you for-” He gestures to the box. “But ya gotta remember Uma should be your number one concern. If she finds out you weren’t here you’re going to get in trouble, again.”

Gil’s mouth drops open for a second. “Oh yeah. Oops.”” He turns on the spot and stares hard at the gang plank.

T can’t help the snort. Why? Why did Uma do this to him? It was almost painful. Though admittedly, he had to envy the kid’s constant state. It was hard to always stay so pleasant on the island and Gil seemed to do so with ease. He supposed when it came to the island, ignorance really did lead to bliss. 

“Ya gonna open it?” Gil asks after a few moments of staring, unblinking at the entrance to the ship.

T drops his eyes to the package. He wasn’t exactly sure what feeling sunk in the pit of his stomach at the sight of it. “Later.”

Gil pouts and shoves his hands in his pockets.

T smiles at Gil’s silent disapproval before he turns his attention to the clouds as he thinks about the predicament he’d gotten himself into. What if they knew? What if Hyades had noticed something. He had not planned for that at all. He’d been certain he was going to be incinerated when he chose to make the jump. Instead, he’d ended up in some weird gray area where he couldn’t find himself talking to anyone who’d stayed at the well that night. Open displays of kindness were one of the big no no’s of the island… He felt awful for putting them in that position. He wasn’t sure how positive Mal would’ve reacted to the sign of weakness from her group. 

“So, how is Hyades?” T breaks the silence after three hours without a word spoke between each other.

Gil shrugs. “I think I made her sad. Uma’ll hit me if she finds out.” He says without looking away from his duty.

T lifts his brow. “I doubt you made her sad Gil.” He shakes his head. 

“You didn’ see her. She was all like, can you give this to T the next time you see him, and I was like, oh yeah, I can do that. And she smiled and gave me the sour apple tart thing.” Gil smiles and smacks his lips. “Then she asked if you hung out at the docks a lot. And I was like yeah, he’s there a lot. Then she asked if anyone told ya that she never goes to the docks and I told her yeah, and then she looked sad, and I got confused. But she told me to make sure you got that, so I hurried cause I hoped it would make her happy.”

T winces. Fuck. Well now he’d have to dodge the docks for a while now too. He would’ve considered this a manipulation if it had come from anyone but Gil. 

He turns his attention back to the package and sighs as he pushes himself off the railing. “You didn’t make her sad Gil.” He repeats with a soft frown as he pads over to the box.

Gil huffs. “Her face got all scrunched up, and her lips did the frown thing. That’s a sad face.” He explains as he uses his fingers to pull down the corner of his lips.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t sad. I just said you didn’t make her feel that way.” He explains better, as he gently punches the other boys arm. 

“But there weren’t no one else there, it had to be me, and Uma gets mad at people that make Hyades upset. She says it’s cause she don’t want her ship to catch on fire.” Gil admits as he scuffs a boot on the deck.

Yeah that was the reason. The demigod never set foot on the docks, there was no way the ship was in any threat of being destroyed from wherever Hyades blew her lid. T rolls his eyes. He wasn’t really sure why Hyades was sad, but he was pretty sure it had to do with him. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. Fuck. He turns to the package and picks it up, resting it on a crate. He takes a deep breath before slowly opening it. Maybe it would offer a clue to why she was upset. He slowly reaches into the box and pulls out a cloth wrapped item. He studies it for a moment, before a resigned sigh leaves his lips and he unwraps it slowly. When he gets to the center though, anxiety fills him. 

He studies the small glass well in his palm for a long time, unsure what to think. “Huh.” He frowns.

“Oh cool.” Gil chortles. “I like when she makes glass too. She made me a cat once.” He frowns. “Junior broke it.”

T frowns. Jesus the twins were such pricks. “Why a cat?” Why was it always cats with this kid? 

“At the party when we was kids, I never got to keep my baddi bag.” Gil shrugs. “Hyades was talkin’ about the one she got and I was like I wish I got a cat, cause the cats were cute. Then she made me one.” He grins as his cat twines around his legs, bumping roughly against him with her gerth. “And then I got Shrimpy.” 

T nods. That sounded right. However he wasn’t sure why the fuck Hyades would make him a well. Was it a reminder? What was he supposed to do with it? He sighs as he notices a stone and pulls it out. His eyes scan over the words, as if he could actually understand, before he puts it back in the box too. Yeah. So helpful. This didn’t answer if she knew or not. He sighs as he shuts the box. Dammit. He picks it up. “Catch ya later Gil.” 

“Okay bye.” Gil waves absently as he crosses his arms over his chest and resumes his guarding. 

T nods as he walks down the plank, disappearing into the shadows of the docks. 

 

****************************************************************************************************** 

 

This was getting ridiculous. It had been three months since the damn well thing. Hyades was still moping around and it was driving everyone crazy. Worse he’d seen the little shit swing by over ten times this week. He’d stand in the same spot and pace for like ten minutes before he’d start to head to the hangout- Which Jay didn’t question at this point- Before bitching out and running in the other direction like Maleficent had manifested in front of him.

Jay rolls his shoulders. Well, not this time. Before he can think to hard he slinks around the corner.

“Sup T?” He asks coolly as he corners the other kid. “Been a long time.”

T stands there in awkward silence for several beats. “Has it?” 

“Oh yeah.” Jay grins mischievously. “But I’ve seen you skirting around here like you’re looking for someone… Or are you spying for Uma and her crew now?” He grimaces, that had started off as a taunt, but now that the thought was there… Mal was surely having the same thought too.

T frowns. “No. I was just…” He pauses. “I uh… Hyades has just been with you four a lot.”

“She does that…” Jay nods as he continues to stare at T, waiting for a real answer.

“Well… I knocked her down a well.” T blinked. And stood half naked with the girl on his shoulders, for half an hour. The damn package hadn’t helped. The well had been too feminine for his liking and his paranoia was putting him on edge.

“Uh huh…” After a moment Jay sighs. “You do know that she was greatful or what ever for you doing that.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. No, the problem wasn’t her going into the well, it was the fact that she couldn’t control her fire when she was emotional, and Hyades was just an emotional kind of person.

“Ah.” T nods. “I figured as much.”

Jay shrugs. “Then why are you avoiding us, and hanging out with Uma’s gang?”

“It’s just her.” 

“Fine…” Jay rolls his eyes. “Then why are you avoiding her?”

How to answer that question. “I-uh-I.” T frowns. “I think I waited too long.”

Jay runs a hand down his face in frustration. “What does that mean?”

T tilts his head to the side. “I uh… I shoulda- I kept putting it off, because I thought it would be…” He pauses for a long moment. “Awkward? So...I just- I dunno, don’t.”

Jay snorts. “Well yeah, of course it’s going to be awkward.” He huffs in frustration. “You really think any of us know what we’re doing when we talk to Hyades? She’s Hyades.”

“I… Guess not.” T states. “But I still don’t want to.” 

“Then why do you keep coming?”

“Because I want too.” T shrugs.

“Well then man up and figure out what you actually want.” Jay shrugs. “This hovering and pacing thing is getting old.”

T bristles. People had seen that? Fuck him.

Jay sighs. “Look. I don’t um, I don’t really understand our gang…” Wow, was he really about to be this open with T? Was it because she was actually a girl that disguised herself as a boy and kept everything about herself a fucking mystery? Or was it more that he was maybe, jealous? T didn’t seem to care what anyone thought, or maybe cared too much and that was why she hid. Actually, maybe not jealous, maybe it was, sorrow. He groans inwardly. What the hell was he doing? “We’re uh, weird. I know that. But uh, I, I think you might be our kind of weird too.” 

T tilts his head to the side as he studies the other boy for a moment before a small smile pulls at his lips. “That must have been painful…”

“Shut up…” Jay frowns and turns away, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. “It ain’t like we’re taught the nice stuff. That’s what Auradon is for. This is the isle, where there are rules and, you know, stuff.”

T nods. “Sorry, that wasn’t…” He frowns. “Thank you.”

Jay nods and wipes at his face with his jacket sleeve. “Great!” He reaches out and takes T by the upper arm. “So we’ll just go back to the hang out and you can talk with Hyades, because if I have to deal with her being sad and mopey one more day…”

“Oh.” T frowns, falling into step with Jay easily. “I didn’t realize… That this was going to bleed into the rest of you…” Though he had feared it would- However he was growing more confident that Hyades hadn’t noticed anything- Or at least mentioned it to the others. Or at least not Jay?

“It’s Hyades.” Jay shrugs. “She and Evie have this strange power over the rest of us, I think it’s the princess thing…”

T nods, “Sounds right.” He frowns. “Are you sure Mal is going to be okay with this…?”

Jay shrugs. “Guess we’ll find out.”

“Great.” T sighs. “I can just do this later.”

“Nope.” Jay’s grip tightens slightly as they reach a chain-link enclosed fire escape. He grabs a rock and hurls it at a sign. “This is happening, now. So we can put this all behind us and just go back to being rotten to the core, and not caring about shit.” He nods towards the opening gate. 

“Great.” T huffs. “Looking forward to it.” He grudgingly lets Jay lead him to the stairs. 

“We’re villain kids, but that doesn’t mean we gotta lie T.” Jay chastises teasingly.

“I really feel like lyings a skill that needs cultivating Jay.” T rolls his eyes.

“Who needs lies when ya got muscles and skills like these?” Jay takes his hand from T’s arm and strikes a pose, pumping his arms to show off his biceps.

T tilts his head to the side. “Whatever works for you man.”

“Come on.” Jay laughs as he opens the door and leads T into the hangout.


	10. Fake it Until You Learn it

Carlos throws his hands up in the air as soon as the hair on the back of his neck stands up. “Okay T, I can feel you watching. Wanna just come out and hang out?” He looks around, waiting to see if any shadows move. He probably did this once a day ever since T and Hyades had talked. Not that he believed it was always T watching him. He knew it was probably more paranoia than anything else; but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t make the offer, just in case.

T jumps down from a tree in the distance after a long moment, hands shoved in his pockets and casually walked over. “Sup.” 

“Oh.” Carlos grins. “You actually were here this time.”

T smiles. “Oh, good. I thought I was just starting to suck.”

“Nah, I never actually see you,” Carlos admits with a shrug. “It’s more just a feeling. Like danger sense, not that I think you’re dangerous, well actually I do think you’re dangerous, but not like, you know, gonna hurt me or- I’m just going to stop talking.”

They both stare at each other for a very long minute. “Right.”

Carlos chuckles nervously. “Yeah, sorry. So uh… So my mom is gone for a few days, and I have like snacks and stuff. You wanna just-” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “I mean I’m going to be working on my projects, so I’m not sure how much I’ll talk or anything, but uh, you wanna hang?”

T studies him for a moment, before he nods. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Carlos turns and starts walking back down the road. “I live at Hell Hall, but you probably already knew that…” 

“I didn’t know that was it’s name.” T shrugs. “But, yeah…” He was going to say he knew where he lived, but learned pretty quickly that that kind of behavior was not appreciated. Harry telling him that it was ‘Creepy, I like it’ being the final nail in that proverbial coffin. He found he’d been basing more of his social interactions found awesome, meaning if Harry liked it, it wasn’t all that acceptable. 

Carlos shrugs. “Just my mother being my mother. I think it might be a play on our last name.” He certainly thought of her as the devil often.

“De Vil?” 

“Yeah, kinda sounds like Devil, even though it’s separated it’s spelled kind of the same way too.”

T can’t help the small laugh that spills from his lips at the irony of the amount of ‘devils’ he’d found himself infatuated with. Father would be devastated. Not that he would ever find out. The literal demigod of hellfire and the spawn of the devil herself. It was fitting. He was a sinner after all. 

Carlos smiles. He’d never heard T laugh, and he hopped it was a good sign. He stops in front of his front door and pulls out the key, unlocking the door. “So uh, just a few things about my house…” He starts as he swings the door open. He points to a door off to the side. “Do not go in there, don’t even open it. It’s dangerous, I don’t want to think about it, please just don’t try to go in there.”

T lifts his brow. “Carlos. I promise I will not even go in that general direction, unless you tell me to. Please breath.”

“Sweet.” Carlos nods as he closes the door behind them and locks it. “So uh- Kitchen.” He leads T away from the danger door.

T follows him quietly, his eyes studying the kitchen carefully eyes settling on the stove curiously. “It’s very clean here.”

“My mom is kinda a neat freak, so I have to keep the house very clean.” Carlos admits absently as he grabs a tray and starts collecting things from cupboards and the fridge. “It’s mostly oatmeal and sour apples, but I managed to get some chips in the last shipment. I’ve got some milk too. It hasn’t gone to bad yet. Still more whey than curds.” 

Why did it seem like everyone liked feeding him? He’d never found himself wanting, other than when he was being punished, but he’d definitely noticed that on the rest of the isle food seemed to be, not rare, but certainly hard to come by. Especially good food. He frowns, but isn’t sure what to say, so he just nods. 

“The chips will be good at least.” Carlos laughs as he takes the tray and carries it down a narrow hall way to another door.

T follows him curiously his eyes traveling over the art on the walls. Spots. So many spots. No one could let anything go on this island. He shakes his head. 

Carlos stops and again laughs nervously. “So uh… About my room-” He takes a deep breath, “I uh, kind of sleep in a closet. And it’s kind of a mess.”

T tilts his head to the side, and studies Carlos thoughtfully. “Okay.” 

“Oh, uh yeah, cool.” Carlos opens the door and puts the tray down on a rickety table.

T follows him into the room, his eyes briefly sweeping the barren room with a frown. A small straw cot mattress was laying in the corner of the room with a worn pillow and a plush blanket hazardly shoved to the corner of it to make space for several stacks of books, and wires. It made his chest hurt.

The rest of the room had a few boxes filled with, stuff. But what really caught his attention were the books; there were so many books! At least three on every surface, and piles of them formed a strange hedge against the wall furthest from the doors leading into the room. “This is Hyades hell. So many books…” 

Carlos laughs. “Ahhhh, it’s so true. She came here once when we were working on a school project and when she saw my room she just froze.” He shakes his head at the memory, unable to keep himself from smiling. “Next thing I know I’m chasing her down the street trying to figure out why she was running away.”

“You’ve brought her here?” T snorts. “Thats some ballsy shit, man.”

“We were still kinda young. It was third grade. She didn’t catch fire all too often back then, unless she was like, having a full tantrum. But she was really afraid of ruining my books, so we ended up working at her house instead.”

T nods. “I noticed that. She doesn’t really go into any place where she’ll get someone in trouble for singing a carpet.”

“Yeah…” Carlos frowns as he looks around his room. “I’ve been trying to think of something that might help her.”

T lifts his brow. “Really?”

“Well yeah. I’m really trying to tackle it from a science perspective.” His eyes get bright as he continues. “I mean her clothes don’t burn when she catches on fire, so there are ways to fireproof things.” 

“That’s really friggin’ cool.” T grins. “It must be so awesome to be able to be able to-” He stops himself, pausing before “Science.” pops out of his mouth.

Carlos ducks, trying to hid a blush. “I like it. That’s actually what I need to work on, I have this project for my weird science class that I need to finish for tomorrow.” He walks over to the bed and hauls a box closer to it. “So, feel free to help yourself to the snacks and if you want to read,” He waves his hands to the piles of books, “I’m sure you’ll find something you like. Though I mostly have books about science.”

T nods, as he looks around his eyes scanning the piles of books careful to make it look like he was reading the titles before taking one from the top of one of the stacks, before he settles down after moving the books off the chair and placing them on top of another stack carefully. He opens the book. His eyes bouncing from the book, to Carlos, enjoying watching him work.

The two sit in relative silence as Carlos tinkers with a remote looking object. Carlos found he actually enjoyed hanging out with T. He didn’t feel like he had to talk, didn’t feel weird that T wasn’t talking. He smiles as he looks up. His brow furrows as he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

T was sitting in the chair, reading an upside down book about thermodynamics. He hardly understood half the theories in that book, but T had just been sitting there, flipping through the pages, for the past hour or two. Carlos frowns, could T not read? That didn’t make sense. He was too well spoken to not be able to read. “Hey T. It’s a good book right.”

T turns up and glances at Carlos before dropping his eyes back to the book. “Mhmm.” Absently.

“Damn, I’m having a hard time with parts of that one.” Carlos puts his finished project aside and stands. “What chapter are you on?” 

T blanks. That wasn’t good. What book had he fucking picked up? He frowns. “Um…” One really seemed like a reasonable number. “One.”

Carlos nods as he walks over and takes the book, flipping it right side up before he hands it back. “There, that should make the equations easier to read.”

T blushes.

“You can’t read, can you?”

“Not even a little bit.” He shrugs as he puts the book down.

Carlos frowns again. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he couldn’t read. Books were practically his life. Apparently with all the free time T had he ran around saving people. But still, “Would… Would you like to learn how to read?” He asks softly.

T hesitates for a moment, before he just sighs. “I’m not really supposed too.” 

“What! Why?” Carlos was horrified at the thought. Why would someone not be allowed to learn how to read? What kind of a monster took that freedom?

“It’s not really my place.” 

“Says who?” Carlos couldn’t imagine who could tell T he wasn’t allowed to learn how to read.

T goes silent for a long moment. “Did you finish your project?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question.” Carlos shakes his head. “T, Who told you that you can’t read?”

T frowns in response, unsure how to defuse the situation. He really had just stumbled into that one.

Carlos sighs. T always clammed up when people asked him about his past or family. “Okay, not the point… My point is, I can teach you to read, if you want to learn.”

T turns up and studies Carlos, surprised, “Really?”

“Well yeah, duh. I love reading. I can’t imagine not being able to.” Carlos shrugs. “I mean-”

Before T can stop himself, he leaps out of his chair and hugs Carlos. “Thank you!” 

“Sure. No problem.” Carlos responds in surprise before he awkwardly wraps his arms around T, returning the hug. No one had ever hugged him before. It made him, happy? Like warmth had settled into his chest and was expanding. Hugs were nice.

When T realizes what he was doing he drops his arms and steps back. “Sorry..” He clears his throat, as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“No big.” Carlos quickly assures him before he turns to hide the blush. “So uh. Reading… Books are made up of paragraphs that are made up of sentences that are made up of words that are formed by letters. We’ll start by learning the letters.” He looks around for a marker.

“Cool.” T smiles, as he turns back around and sits looking up at Carlos with excitement.

“So, ah, here.” Carlos pulls the cap off and starts writing out the upper and lower cases of each letter in the alphabet on his wall. “Don’t make fun of me, but when I was learning to read they taught us the letters with a song.”

“You know I can’t read, I’m in no position to tease you over a song....” 

“Okay then…” Carlos clears his throat before he begins to explain the letters on his wall, and even teaches him the song that he learned.

T smiles as he listens to the song carefully, paying attention to the letters as Carlos sang them, eager to know the difference in the symbols. Learning the alphabet by song just made it all the better. He’d always loved music. Well, not as much now, but still. It made the whole thing a bit easier to swallow. The fact that he also happened to be disobeying his father felt nauseating and addicting. Like the first time he’d snuck out of his room. Or the first time he spoke to Gil. A genuine smile on his lips the entire time they go over it. It takes a solid couple of hours but he finally recognizes every letter. And when he leaves he can’t remember the last he’d enjoyed an afternoon so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for all the Kudos, we really appreciate it. If you could leave us a few comments to let us know if what we're writing is good, have ideas for something else you want to see, or have some constructive critique we would love to hear from you!


	11. Swimming T Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with the Sea three and T learns a valuable lesson.

Uma stretches as she walks out of her Captain's quarters. She smiles briefly at the little strip of blue visible between the filthy dark clouds hanging overhead. This time of morning was really the only time you could see any clean sky.

“Cap’n.” Harry greets with a wide grin from where he was standing near the helm.

“Hook.” Uma nods. “Did I miss anything interesting?”

“Nah.” Harry shakes his head. “Not unless ya count Shrimpy, torturin’ a rat.”

“Did she kill it?” Uma asks with a raised brow.

“Does she ever?” Harry chuckles. “Had ta put the damn thing outta its misery myself… Was fraid her clickin’ would wake ya.”

“Dumb, useless cat.” Uma rolls her eyes even as she bends down to scratch the dumb cat under her chin.

“Aye. That she is.” Harry nods. 

“She ain’t useless.” Gil defends as he swings down from the crow’s nest. “We don’t have nearly the rats we use ta. Even if she don’t actually kill ‘em herself.” He scoots over to sit next to Uma’s feet, pulling Shrimpy into his lap to cuddle with her.

“I think we needs ta be talkin’ bout the definition of useless, love.” Harry rolls his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he ruffles Gil’s hair.

“Well she entertains ya on yer shifts right.” Gil defends, as he holds the cat protectively on his lap.

Uma can’t keep the small smile off her lips. “Gil, calm down, I ain’t tossing the damn cat overboard.”

“Well maybe…” Harry teases.

“Harry, chill.”

“Spoilsport.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Gil sticks his tongue out at Harry.

Harry smirks as he catches the other boy’s tongue. “Now, now peaches, don’ go offerin thing’s when ya can’ be deliverin’.” 

“Ow, ‘ey, ‘top it.” Gil struggles to speak. “Umma!” He whines.

Uma just chuckles. “Hook, go find something else to entertain yerself.”

Harry rolls his eyes and lets go of Gil’s tongue. “Always bein’ told ta go find somethin’ else ta entertainin’ me self with, it’s whaleshit I tell ya.” He grumbles under his breath as he walks away.

“You could entertain yeself, if yeh’d rather.” Uma teases as she lifts her brow in warning.

Gil can’t help his snicker at the familiar warning. 

Harry turns and bows. “Oh Captain, my Captain.” He grins, winking at the two before he wanders off ship. 

Uma shakes her head before she walks over to the helm, leaving Gil to play with his cat. Even though they were docked, she still enjoyed surveying her domain from the helm, it made it feel more, piratey. She smiles as she catches sight of a familiar figure making their way down the dock.

“Welcome aboard T.” She calls in greeting, striking an impressive pose with the helm in her hands.

“Cap’n.” T calls with a salute as he makes his way on to the ship. She wasn’t his captain, but that didn’t make it anyless her title while on her ship, and T wasn’t stupid enough to try to be so informal with her as to call her Uma in front of the crew. He stops short of the quarter deck and looks up. “Happin’ ta know what’s got Harry’s knickers in a twist this time?”

“He decided ta go find another form of entertainment and leave poor shrimpy alone.” Uma rolls her eyes. “Gil was none to pleased to hear him talking about tossing the poor thing overboard.”

T frowns. “Ah…” He shakes his head. He must’ve really wanted some attention this morning. Did not seem like he’d gotten it though. 

“What can I do ya for T?” Uma asks as she steps away from the helm and hops down to join T.

T watches the girl as she studies him. “Was waiting for the shipment.”

Uma nods. “Wanna go for a swim? We still have a couple of hours before the barges get here.”

“No.” T deadpans. “I’m good.”

“Why?” Uma tilts her head to the side. “You can swim right?”

T studies her for a moment, thinking of the safest answer. “Yes.”

“Oh good.” Uma smiles before she pushes T over the side of the boat.

T’s eyes widen in fear, a short yelp leaving his lips as he falls back off the ship.

Uma shakes her head. “Gil, go get Harry and bring his ass back here. Tell him I found his entertainment.”

Gil looks like he’s about to say something, as his eyes drop over the side of the ship in concern.

“Yeah, I know he can’t swim Gil.” Uma rolls her eyes. “I’m teaching the little shit not ta lie to me.”

“Right. I’ll go find ‘im Cap’n.” Gil nods before he takes off running. 

Uma sighs before she takes her shoes off and dives over the side of the ship after T.

Why? Was this something he’d continued to do? He got it, understood he had some type of weird draw to death. He admitted it most of the time. However, he was absolutely sure, this wasn’t the kind death he’d been seeking. Not that he didn’t deserve it. But he also felt like even if he’d been honest the results wouldn’t have changed. However, again, most of this seemed like a moot point, since he was pretty sure he was going to drown. And instead of flailing, he just seemed content with sinking. Because honestly it was better than the alternative. Now he had to deal with this on both ends. Great. He was going to have to find some place else to pass the time now. Assuming he made it through this. He jumps when he feels hands grab him.

“You weren’t even fucking trying to swim.” Uma growls at T after they both break the surface. “What the hell is your problem?”

T has a coughing fit before looking around in confusion. “Wha?” He blinks as he turns to the girl currently keeping him a float.

Uma groans. “You weren’t even moving. No way you drowned that fast.”

“I was thinking.” T coughs.

“You were,” Uma runs a hand down her face. “You were thinking?”

“I mean, yeah.” T nods.

She shakes her head as she takes her arm out from under T. She swears as T just sinks, still not moving. She grabs him with her legs before he can go too far down. “Are you kidding me?” She shouts after getting his head above water again.

“What?” T sputters. 

“If you need time to think you can hang out in my quarters,” Uma offers before she narrows her eyes. “Until then, at least try to figure out how to float or something. Everyone in my crew has to learn to swim, I ain’t having a land lover on board that can die if they fall off. Learning to swim ain’t hard.”

T sighs, slowly starting to kick in hopes of treading water, his arms mov a bit erratically, but he was still putting a lot more effort into it than he had previously. He thought about pointing out the fact he wasn’t part of the crew, but the whole land lover thing kind of covered the bases. 

“Swimming ain’t all that different from walking really.”

“Except the fact one can kill you if you get tired.” T comments dryly. 

“Sure.” Uma rolls her eyes. “You just have to kick your legs in a rhythm, and use your arms to stabilize yourself. If you get tired, take a deep breath and relax.” She shows him, floating on her back as she continued to support him with one hand under his elbow.

T frowns. He really had not signed up for this type of trust game so early in the morning. However he also hadn’t planned on going swimming. It seemed that nothing was really going the way he thought it would. Though admittedly if Uma was going to let him drown, he’d be dead right now. So instead he does his best to mimic her, and follow the instructions.

“See, now was that so fucking hard?” Uma shakes her head.

“No?” T questions back as he studies the girl across from him wearily.

“Good answer.” Uma smiles. “Now, watch this.” She lets T go and begins showing him different types of swimming strokes. 

“I’d like to point out that we’re not all Atlanteans.” T frowns as he treads the water. 

“Those are basic swimming techniques.” Uma corrects. 

T frowns. “Great.” He sighs as he recalls the strokes, managing one of them.

“One is all it takes.” Uma smiles. “See, now I don’t have to worry if you get knocked off the ship.” Uma frowns.

“You didn’t have to worry before.” T rolls his eyes.

“Yeah well, better safe than sorry.” Uma snaps. “If everyone knew how to swim there wouldn’t be as many water related problems, so, yeah. You’re welcome for making you learn before it was too late.” 

T frowns, “Thank you.” He shakes his head. “I wasn’t trying to say it wasn’t useful...I was jus’ sayin’ it wasn’t very high up my priority list….But I’m sorry if I insulted you.”

Uma looks away for a moment. “You didn’t insult me, I just.” She rolls her eyes. “Whatever. You wanna see how useful this can be?” She flashes dangerously mischievous eyes at T before she looks up at the ship. “Hook me Harry!” She holds her hand out.

Harry frowns as he stares down at his Captain in disbelief. “What?” He calls back to her.

“Uma?!” T frowns at the other girl. “Swimming is a very useful skill.” 

“Harry!” She smacks her hand against the water before holding it back up.

Harry flinches away as he holds his hook over the water. “Uma please!” He tries again, desperation in his tone.

“Ain’t that yer dad’s?” Gil asks as he watches Harry whimper. 

“Aye.” 

T’s eyes widen in horror as the latest game starts to unfold in front of him.

“Harry, it wasn’t a threat this morning.” Uma reminds him.

Harry huffs as he releases the hook, instantly regretting it as he goes to throw himself over the ship.

“Stay!” Uma commands before she smiles at T as she drops her hand back to the water, not even pretending to try to catch the silver hook before it splashes into the water.

“This is cunty even by your standards.” T huffs, before he dives under the water already heading towards the glinting silver.

“You know I wouldn’t lose yer hook Harry, don’t be a baby.” She glares up at the two boys before she dives under the water after T.

Harry’s nails dig into the railing of the ship as he watches both Uma and T disappear under the water, literally shaking at the fact he’d released the damn thing into the fucking bay. If his dad ever found out about this, he was gonna gut him like a fish. The thought made him sick. But he stayed on the deck, heeding Uma’ s direct order. 

“You dropped it.” Gil frowns.

“Gil, I love ya mate, but shut the fuck up.” Harry growls, feeling light headed with how little he was breathing.

Gil can’t help the smile that tugs on his lips, before it’s washed away by the growl. “Uma will get it.” He tries instead.

“I know.” Harry spits through his teeth.

Gil shifts from foot to foot. “Right.” He nods as he stands next to harry and waits for Uma or T to break the surface again.

A hand breaks the surface of the water, his silver hook gleaming through the clump of seaweed. Harry falls to his knees, his fingers still white knuckled around the banister of the ship. “Oh thank god.”

“Good.” Gil sighs in relief. “You weren’t breathing...” 

T shakes his head as Uma joins him above the water. “We done?” He asks as he eyes her cautiously.

Uma giggles. “Yeah, we done.” She nods before she makes a hand signal.

“Great.” T nearly sinks in relief.

“You wanna give Harry his hook or should I?” Uma teases, holding her hand out.

“Nah, all you man.” T shakes his head as he slowly hands it back to her, not wanting the responsibility of carrying the stupid hook up the rope ladder, but also hesitant to hand it back to Uma.

Gil drops the rope ladder over the side, making a splash near them as it clattered against the ship.

“Oops.” Uma smiles as the hook slides from her fingers. “Slippery hands, I’m half squid.”

“Uuummmmaaaaa!” Harry whines in frustration and desperation. “Why?!”

“Fuck that.” T shakes his head. He’d been betting that she was going to pull a stunt like that. He lunges, able to quickly grab it before it sank too far. 

“Oooh, look at those reflexes.” Uma laughs.

T glowers at Uma. “Not funny.”

“Oh, come on, this was fun and you know it.” Uma shrugs. “Besides, Harry deserved that.”

T lifts her brow as he turns to the panic stricken pirate trying to hold his shit together aboard the ship. Did he though? He didn’t dare ask. He just tucked the hook securely into one of his pockets and away from Uma.

“Alright Harry, get us some blankets and we’ll be right up with your hook.” Uma calls up. 

“Uh…” T frowns as he looks to the top of the ship with an uncertain look. Man. This fucking sucked and whether Uma knew it or not, she had him by the balls. 

“Come on.” Uma grins as she swims to the ladder. “It was fun, and you’re a fast learner, but it’s time to get out, before the sharks and crocodiles start poking around.”

“Uh…” Being taken out by sharks and crocodiles didn’t sound so bad. But the last time he’d opted to stay in the water, he’d been too embarrassed to show his face for several months. 

“Whats ‘uh’ about this T?” Uma frowns. “It’s a damn ladder, ya climb it.”

Lying had already gotten him in so much shit with this girl today. He rolls his shoulders as he slowly made his way to the ship. Last time he’d been half naked and half burnt. He was sure his shit would stay in place this time. Well, mostly sure. However with every second of wading he seemed to come up with a worse ‘what if’ scenario than the one before.

Uma shakes her head before she turns back to the ship and starts climbing. “Hold onto that hook.”

T huffs as he barks out a sarcastic laugh. “Funny.” He rolls his eyes as he makes his decision, and starts pulling himself up the rope ladder. He questioned why it was them he’d opted to spend most of his free time with. Sure they were fun to try to figure out.

“Yeah hahaha, you’re so funny Captain.” Harry says manically as he lays the blankets on the banister next to the ladder.

Uma grins at her first mate as he wraps her tightly in a blanket. “You aren’t mad at me, are you Harry?” She frowns.

Harry growls as he resists the urge to throttle her. “No.” He forces out. “Of course not.” He bites out.

“Good.” She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on his cheek.

T pulls himself over the banister, ignoring the way his hands shook as he plants both feet on the deck. 

“Here.” Gil offers T a blanket. “You look cold.”

T doesn’t even argue, and it’s nearly comical how swiftly he wraps himself in the blanket. “Thanks Gil.” He sighs.

“I’m glad you learned fast.” Gil explains with a smile. “It took me hours to learn ta swim.”

T frowns. That sounded awful. “But you know how to swim, and apparently that’s all that matters.” 

“Leave the salt in the sea.” Uma rolls her eyes.

“I feel like it’s just part of me now.” T grumbles in response, sure he’d drank enough of it for that statement to be true. Not to mention the burning sting that had remained ever present as the water cleaned out what cuts he had. He pulls out the stupid hook, giving Uma a wide berth as he walks over and hands it Harry.

Harry grins as he takes his hook back. “Thanks.” He whispers. “And I’m sorry about, you know, giving you attitude earlier.”

T shrugs, looking for all the world like a miserable drowned rat. It was going to take forever to get the salt from his hair. “S’kay.” He gruffs as he steps back. “But, I gotta go.” 

“What about the shipment?” Harry asks with a frown.

“I’ll catch the next one.” T shrugs. “No big deal.” He adds as he walks away. 

Uma and Gil walk up to stand next to Harry as they watch T walk off.

“I didn’t mean to scare yer boyfriend off.” Uma says with a frown. “I just, he needed to learn how to swim and I really don’t like when people lie to me.”

Harry turns from T with a heavy sigh. It was really starting to bother him. All of it, the whole thing. There was something about that kid, and it was starting to drive him a little bit crazy. Too many unanswered questions. Actually no, it was all of the unanswered questions. It was literally just this burning need to know at this point, and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse. 

“Nah it’s a’ight Cap’n. Kid shouldn’t be on the ship if he can’t swim…” He rubs his neck. “An’ he should be knowin’ better than ta be lyin’ ter yer face.” Especially when he was probably worse than Gil. Which just seemed to leave him even more confused. Because how? Was he like an Auradon spy? If so what the hell was he doing? He shakes his head. Everyone on of his theories sounded so stupid and completely impractical, even to himself. Sure, the isle had an unspoken code, but it wasn’t one the three of them followed- At least among themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read our story. Don't forget to let us know if you like what we're doing, or let us know how we can improve our writing. We look forward to hearing from you. We'll be getting another chapter out soon, just reading over it first. :)
> 
> All the x's and o's  
> Dark and Twisted


	12. Not a loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Hyades enjoy hanging out, and when T joins them she helps Hyades come to a realization.

Gil smiles as he amiably strolls down the path, as if the two fifty pound bags of sand weighed next to nothing, that leads to the temple on the hill where Hyades lived with her father. Well, Hades lived in the temple, his daughter lived in the Catacombs. He really didn’t like coming up here, dead things gave him the willies. But it made Hyades smile, which made him happy. And a happy Hyades also meant a happy Uma.

Hyades smiles and waves when she sees Gil come into view. She stands from the boulder she’d been lounging on.. “Hi Gil.”

“Hey Deez.” He greets with a wide genuine smile. “How’ya doin’?”

“Good, bored mostly, but still,” Hyades shrugs, “I can’t really complain. What about you?”

Gil shrugs before he lowers the bags at the bottom of the large rock. “Okay.” He shrugs. “I miss bein’ able to hang out with you at the docks sometimes…But T comes by a lot and he’s kinda like you.” 

Hyades smiles. “He’s like me?”

Gil nods. “Weird.” 

“Oh.” Hyades shakes her head and tosses her hair over her shoulder. “I miss hanging out with you too Gil, but you know I can’t go to the docks anymore.” She puts a hand on Gil’s shoulder, happy that she didn’t have to be as careful as she usually was. Gil might be the runt of his family, but he was still stronger than most humans. It was so much easier for her to interact with him, he wasn’t fragile. She also loved that he didn’t shy away why she touched him. Out of all her friends, Gil was by far the friendliest. 

Gil frowns. “Because the water…” He shakes his head. “Are ya sure ya jus’ can’t learn how ta swim?” He asks. “Uma’s a really good teacher… An’ the ships more fun with people on it.”

Hyades shakes her head. “I’m sorry Gil. I don’t think it works like that.” Besides, there was still the wooden boat versus her fire problem.

“But T almost drowned and learned ta swim.” Gil pouts.

“T… Wait, what?” Hyades frown in confusion. “Can T not swim?” 

“Can now.” Gil answers simply. “Uma taught him this mornin’.” 

He’d knocked the two of them into a well and hadn’t known how to swim? What the hell? “Uma taught T to swim?”

“You shouldn’t be on a boat unless you can swim.” Gil nods. “It’s stupid otherwise.” 

“That is very true.” Hyades quickly agrees, recognizing an Uma argument when she heard one. “So, Uma taught T to swim this morning?”

Gil nods as he plops down on the stone. “Yeah… It was kinda funny… And scary-” He pauses. “But, yer not supposed ta admit that.”

Hyades giggles as she sits beside him. “Why not, I get scared a lot.”

“But you're different.” Gil huffs. “Girls can be scared.” He says parroting his father now. 

“Don’t let Uma hear you say that.” She teases.

“Uma’s different too.” Gil amends. “She’s the Captain. She can’t be scared.”

Hyades giggles again. “I guess that’s true. So, why was it funny, and if I had been there, scary?” She asks, doing her best to preserve his dignity. People always thought Gil was stupid, but Hyades knew better. She loved talking with Gil, he saw the world in a much more simple way, and generally was able to stay happy. She admired it.

“Well, at first it wasn’t. He lied to Uma so she knocked him off the deck.” Gil informs her. “And he sunk. Just bloop.” He says as he lowers his hand for effect. “And Uma got mad, and hopped in after him.”

“Uma’s just pushing people overboard now?” Hyades asks, her eyes wide at the idea.

“Uma said he shouldn’t have told her he could swim, if he couldn’t.” Gil shrugs. “So, Uma says he basically pushed himself off the ship, cause it’s wrong to lie ta the captain.”

Hyades laughs as she shakes her head. That definitely sounded like her cousin. “So T sank and Uma jumped in… Then what happened?”

Gil gives a short but firm nod. “And then they argued for a bit, I guess, while I got Harry. He was kinda bein’ a jerk all mornin.” 

“Harry? A jerk? Well that’s unusual.” She teases.

“It is.” Gil nods. “But then Uma asked for him to hook her, and he dropped it.”

Hyades holds up one hand. “Wait… Harry dropped his-”

“Uma told him too.” Gil nods. “An’ ya gotta do what yer cap’n says.” 

“Still…” Hyades shakes her head as she tries to picture Harry letting go of his favorite possession, possibly losing it to the sea. She chuckles, not that Uma would have actually let him loose it. No one could treasure hunt like Uma.

“He…” Gil frowns as he shakes his head. He had not liked seeing Harry like that at all. It had scared him. “Trusted that Uma wouldn’t let anything happen to it…” He shrugs. “But Uma made, T get it… And, Harry... Was not...Happy.”

“I can imagine.” Hyades nods. “Poor Harry,” She shakes her head, “Poor T.”

Gil nods. “Shouldn’t lie to Uma.” He shakes his head. “She can sniff em out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hyades promises.

Gil smiles at her. “You should. She gets really mad.” 

Hyades looks down for a moment before she looks back up to Gil. “Is Uma doing okay? You know, other than getting upset that T lied.”

Gil thinks about it for a moment. “I think so. She’s always busy, though.” He pauses for another moment. “I think she’s stressed.” 

“Her mom stop giving her days off?” Hyades asks with a frown. 

Gil nods. “Cook’s sick right now. And I mean, Harry, me and the rest of the crew helps where she’ll let us, but she doesn’t let us often.” 

Hyades just nods. Ursula was a very unforgiving woman, so in all likelihood Uma was just protecting her crew from her mother’s wrath. She shivers at the memory of slimy muscle squeezing the life out of her while keeping her under the cold, burning salt water. No, Uma was probably just trying to keep her crew from getting hurt, and was trying to shoulder all the weight she could instead. 

Gil frowns as he studies the pale demigod with a frown. “You okay?” He asks as he notices the look of fear on her face. “I didn’t do nothin’ ta upset ya did I?” He adds with concern, as he reaches over and lays his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

“What?” Hyades shakes her head to free herself from the dark memory. She smiles as she reaches up and squeezes Gil’s hand. “Sorry, just a bad memory. You didn’t do anything wrong Gil. I just think I understand why Uma won’t let you guys really help her at the restaurant. That’s all.” She smiles at him.

Gil settles back, relaxing slightly at her response. He got like that sometimes too, but he wasn’t supposed to talk about it. His head bobs in understanding anyways. 

Hyades sighs. “You know, I really can’t tell you how much it means to me that you’re willing to come all the way out here just to bring me sand.” She continues to hold his hand even after he drops it from her shoulder.

Gil shrugs. “It’s the only time I really get to see ya now.” He glances to the bags of sand. “N’ it ain’t like I’ve got anythin’ better ta do.”

“You mean you don’t do it for the pies?” Hyades teases as she twists to grab a box that had been hidden behind the rock.

“Well, the pies help.” Gil grins sheepishly. “Yer bakin’ is the best.” 

“I have nothing but time, fire and an occasional cook book on my hands, what else am I supposed to do?” She smiles as she passes him the box.

Gil laughs in response as he eagerly takes the box and eagerly pulls out a pie to pop in his mouth. “Fank ya” He says with a mouthful of pie.

“I’m really just glad to see you like them.” She grins, clapping happily at his contented smile.

The two fall into a comfortable silence, leaning back on the boulder so they could watch the clouds above them. 

“Seriously you two?” Someone scoffs from above them. “I could have just slit your throats.” 

Hyades rolls her eyes as she sits up, shading her eyes as she scans the tree. “Oh, hey T. I heard you learned how to swim today. I’m sorry.”

T nods, as he hops down from the tree. “I’m not.” He shrugs. “It’s a useful skill.”

Hyades shrugs. “Yes, I guess that is true.”

“T, tell Hyades that she needs to learn to swim, so she can come back to the docks.” Gil grins as he also sits up.

T’s silent for a moment as he looks between Gil and Hyades. “I do think you should learn how to swim, and Uma would be very happy to have you back on the docks.” He adds as he sinks onto the ground, joining the other two. 

“The very wooden docks.” Hyades points out as she pulls her knees up to her chest.  
T shrugs. “I mean, it’s not like you're little anymore. You don’t go nuclear nearly as often...” 

“Well, you’re still tiny,” Gil grins as he rubs Hyades’ back, “But, you’re older an’ I ain’t seen ya burn real bright in a long time.”

Hyades sighs. That didn’t stop her from always worrying about it. It was the biggest reason she was such a loner. She was scared of hurting people with her strength, her fire, or gods help her if her dad was right and she hadn’t even cracked the surface of the powers she could come into. She couldn’t imagine having more things to worry about.

“Just think about it.” T offers when it becomes clear that Hyades didn’t agree with them at all. “You can’t just isolate yourself like this all the time.” He shakes his head. “You’re startin’ ta look like shit.”

“Ouch.” Hyades chuckles. “I’m not isolating myself completely, I just, I can’t control it yet, so it’s just better if I avoid certain highly flammable places… And people.”

T shrugs as he leans his back against the warm stone. “Mhmm…” T observes with a frown. “What happened to you spendin’ time with Mal and her gang of miscreants?” he asks. “They didn’t seem to mind it.”

“I hang out with them at school, and sometimes after school. But I can’t go to their houses, and most people don’t like coming out to mine.” Hyades shrugs. Sleeping in the catacombs didn’t really bother her anymore, but the idea of being surrounded by death was very disturbing to most people. Pain and Panic had offered several times to clear the tombs for her, but the idea of disturbing so many people’s remains bothered her.

T frowns. “So, we’re chillin’ outside right now. And, I doubt Jay and Mal would mind so much… And if it were later in the day, I’m not sure Evie or Carlos would mind.” He shakes his head. “No need to punish yourself over a couple licks of fire.” 

Gil nods in agreement. “You know Uma misses you too, don’t ya Deez?”

Hyades nods. “I do, but I know she’s busy.” She sighs before she looks over to T. “And, I guess you’re right. I should ask if people want to still hang out with me, I just-”

“You just…” T prompts. “What?”

“I just can’t guarantee that there will always be a well around incase I can’t control it.”

“I don’t think many of us really shy away from physical pain.” T shrugs. “Though I suppose some do more so than others.”

Gil nods again. “I don’t care, you’ve never hurt me even when you’ve been all sad and sorry like you have.”

“I don’t care either.” T adds with a small shrug. “It’s not like you're an actual hellspawn.” T rolls his eyes. “You’re just a…” His eyes narrow in thought. “Bonus human?” 

Hyades snorts. “I like that.” She smiles. All her life her dad drilled into her that she was better than the mortals. Not as good as a god, but still better than the worms of humanity. But she didn’t feel that was at all. She really liked the people she’d gotten to know, had even come to call friends; though she would never use that word with them.

“I mean you cry an’ shit. Bleed, I’m sure if we got something sharp an’ strong enough.” T adds with a thoughtful look.

“Let’s not test that part.” Hyades teases.

“But you do cry.” Gil reminds her, as if worried that she was arguing against her humanity.

T snorts as he nods his head. “And cry.” He repeats dryly after he wraps a lazy arm around his knee. 

“Okay,” She shakes her head as she smiles, “-I get it. I cry.”

“A lot.” Gil nods with a large goofy grin.

Hyades playfully shoves Gil. “Okay, thanks for the reminder.”

Gil chuckles. “Any time Deez.”

“Well, I guess if I’m only a bonus human…” Hyades looks away for a moment in the direction of the docks, “Maybe I should start trying to go to the docks again.”

A smile nearly splits Gil’s face, as he nods his head. “Yeah, you really should. Uma’s always in a better mood when she gets to see you and we all really miss you.”

“You really should try, it’s only going to end up biting you in the ass otherwise.” T frowns. “People on this isle love to talk. You don’t want them noticing somethin’ like that...”

“I guess that’s true.” Hyades admits reluctantly before she crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m still not going on the ship though, one sea witch tossing me into the bay was enough for a hundred lifetimes.” If Uma was intent on everyone on her ship learning how to swim she was not setting foot on it. 

 

“One step at a time.” T shrugs. “But you really need to get over this aversion.” A frown tugs at his lips. “And Uma would never just shove you into the ocean… Unless you tell her-”

“That you can swim when you can’t.” Gil frowns. “That was dumb.”

“One. Yes, usually. Two. Whether I had answered yes, or no, I’m pretty sure she was going to do that either way.”

“Which is why-”

T holds up his hand, interrupting Hyades. ‘Don’t even. Uma would never fuckin’ do that to you. There’s no way she doesn’t know you can’t swim, and you know-” T pauses as he looks around. “Because Hades would make her life hell if something happened to you.”

Gil tilts his head to the side. “Nah, she wouldn’t because she’s sweet on ya.”

T lets out a sigh. Leave it to Gil. “But either way, docks, you should come to them.”

“Right now!” Gil adds excitedly.

“Uhh…. No.” Hyades shakes her head. “Let’s give me a day or two to get use to the idea.” 

“I don’t think there’s any time like the present.” T shakes his head , before he pulls himself to his feet. “Common, you’re just gonna psych yerself up. Promise, Gil n’ me will stick with you the whole time.” 

“But I uh... Gil just brought me these bags of sand, I don’t-”

“No one's going to touch that sand, there's plenty of it at the shore.” T shakes his head, as he clasps her wrist. “Common. You’ll be fine. Cool even.”

Gil jumps to his feet with a grin. “Come on Deez! You’ll make Uma’s day.” He chuckles as he grabs her other hand and pulls her up from the boulder. 

Hyades lets out a squeak of protest, but suddenly the reason she loved hanging out with Gil was being used against her. He gets her to her feet with no resistance. “You two aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“No.” T shakes his head. 

“I just miss hanging out like we used too.” Gil pouts as he gently tugs against her hand.

“Oh Gil.” Hyades bites her lip for a moment before she hangs her head in acceptance. “Fine.”

T chuckles as he turns towards the docks, and starts heading towards them. “Awesome.” 

“If I lose my cool,” Hyades shivers. “Just, shove me into the bay-”

T lets out a dry bark of laughter. “No.” 

Hyades frowns. “You didn’t let me finish-”

“No. I’m not doing that again.” T shakes his head. “Besides, you’re blasts are pretty easy to see coming, so we can douse any fuses before a nuclear threat is imminent.” He pauses as he sweeps his eyes over her. ‘Absolute worse case I’ll throw a bucket of water on you, how’s that?.”

“Good enough.” Hyades sighs, “Just as long as I don’t hurt anyone.”

“Oh is that what yer worried bout?” Gil asks glancing down at her.

Hyades tilts her head to the side in confusion. “Of course. I don’t want to hurt anyone with the fire.”

Gil waves dismissively. “If they’re dumb nuff to piss you off, ya shouldn’t feel bad about burning  
them a little…”

T snorts. “Also, what he said.” 

Hyades couldn’t help the smile, or the accompanying chuckle. Who was she kidding? Every time she tried to convince herself that being alone was better for everyone, someone came along and pulled her out of her catacombs. Pain and Panic were great companions, but they certainly couldn’t replace her group of friends. She loved hanging out, being part of a group or just a really good one on one, it made her feel like she was normal, if only for a small while. Not even the panic bubbling up under her ribs could keep her from being happy as she walked between T and Gil towards the dock, a place she hadn’t even seen for five years. Gil hadn’t even let her hand go after tugging her to her feet, and wasn’t even complaining that she was squeezing the shit out of it.


	13. Swords and Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten four sword spar with T, and Hyades refuses to join in. Concerned, T goes to the Sea three to teach Hyades a lesson.

Metal clashes against metal before Jay lunges back out of T’s strike range. “Not a knife!” He barks.

“Right.” T huffs as takes a step back, readjusting the sword in his hand. “My bad.” 

Mal snorts. “Good job T,” She calls down into the empty pool they were gathered at. “The streets can rest safely tonight.” She howls in amusement, her eyes not leaving the fight between her second and- Whatever the fuck T was. Her eyes narrow as she focuses on the boy. She didn’t really know what the fuck to do about him; he unnerved her. There was something about him that always set her on edge. If there was anything useful her mother had taught her, it was to never ignore her instincts; and that kid stunk of something… She just couldn’t put her finger on what that something happened to be. It had kind of developed into a pet peeve of hers. She could always tell what made people tick. But when it came to T, she had no fucking clue what got his gears going. That kind of person needed to have an eye kept on them, and what better way than to keep him close? 

“Assuming you're not wielding a sword.” Evie bats her eyelashes from beside Mal.

T rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah…” He sighs as he turns his attention back to Jay. If this had been a session with any of Uma’s crew they would’ve struck him while he’d been distracted. 

“Ya gotta get use to the extra length man.” Jay shakes his head, “Does the weight and balance not remind you?”

“I just forget…” T frowns. And it was true. He did. And it was embarrassing. 

“You are getting better though.” Carlos points out from his corner where he was reading with Hyades.

“Doesn’t take much to be better than awful, though.” Mal pops her gum. 

“Someone woke up on the drafty side of the castle.” Hyades teases, her eyes laughing over her book stand.

“I’m just trying to say he sucks.” Mal shrugs. “His moves are completely predictable, and his swings are too slow.” She points out.

“You should work the sword reversal thing in more.” Hyades points out to T. “You could have surprised Jay if you had just followed through with it.”

“Do not do that.” Jay rolls his eyes. “That move is totally impractical in an actual fight. Too easy to disarm. Save the showmanship for when you can actually fight.” 

Hyades shrugs, “I thought it was cool.” She comments before she goes back to reading her book.

“Come on, ignore the commentary and try again.” Jay presses.

T nods before he jumps back into it, paying more attention to the length of the blade. One might say, too much attention.

“Ooooh, that’s a really open form.” Evie comments.

“Huh?” T looks over his shoulder in confusion.

Evie winces as Jay sweeps T off his feet and points his sword to his neck.

“Fuck.” T curses as he stares back up at Jay. “I deserved that.”

“Yeah.” Carlos, Evie and Mal agree with varied degrees of amusement.

Jay rolls his eyes. “Focus, man. This is embarrassing.” He shakes as his head as he steps back.

“Yeah, no fuckin’ shit.” T huffs, as he jumps back to his feet. Daggers. Knives. Machetes. Dirks. All better than fucking swords. They were too cumbersome and clunky. They were hard to hide, and gaudy and drew way too much attention.

Jay shakes his head before he knocks T back to the ground. “Are you related to Sleepy?” He teases. 

“Nah, I think he’s related to Dopey.” Mal counters. 

“Shut it.” T frowns as he pulls himself back up.

“Guys,” Evie holds up one hand as she winks at Mal mischievously. “Just because T is a bit slow-”

“What the fuck guys! How is this helping?” T huffs.

“Harry says it builds character.” Hyades contributes. Harry was always pointing out how much taller he was than T and it riled him up. “He says ya get distracted too easily.”

Mal snorts. “You sure he was talking about swordplay?” 

“Was he?” Evie asks as he turns to T. “I hear you’re his boyfriend.”

“Thanks Hyades.” T huffs as he blocks one of Jay’s swings, blush sweeping over his face. It was bad enough he had to deal with that bull shit on the ship. If he ever found out who’d started that stupid- fuck and that was the ground. He growls as he glares at Jay.

“I didn’t know that.” Hyades grins as Jay stands over T with his arms crossed.

“I fucking know.” T growls as he picks himself back up. 

“That whole ship is full of assholes.” Mal cackles. 

“You can’t be talking about Gil.” Hyades shakes her head.

“Nah, just Harry’s bitches apparently.” Mal waves dismissively.

The comment draws T’s attention and he quickly ends up on his ass again with a loud curse. Quickly jumping back to his feet, he starts again.

“Easy Mal.” Hyades rolls her eyes; there was no way her cousin was anyones bitch.

“Speaking of sea bitches though, I’ve heard you’re hanging out in her territory again.” Mal leans back against the wall as she speaks, watching Hyades carefully from the corner of her eye. 

“I’ve made it a whole thirty feet into the docks.” Hyades states proudly.

Mal studies her for a moment, before pursing her lips. “Why are you so interested in the sea life all of a sudden?”

Hyades lifts an eyebrow. “She’s my cousin Mal. It’s not her fault I’m sca-.” She sighs. “It’s not like I’m joining her crew. Nothing but easy to burn wood between me and the sea? No thanks.”

Mal crosses her arms; but those who knew her well could tell she relaxed. “That scrap of wood she calls a ship is basically a tinder box waiting to happen.” She agrees.

Carlos sighs in relief. He had not been a fan of that conversation happening while Hyades was sitting right next to him, with a stack of his books sitting between them. He narrows his eyes slightly at Mal while shaking his head.

“Can we get back to commenting on how absolutely horrible T’s stance is?” Evie asks, her eyes wide and blinking in innocence. 

T throws the blade to the ground in frustration. “Alright princess, why don’t ya come down here and show me how it’s done then.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Evie grins as she walks over to the wall and grabs another sword from the dented old trash can. 

Jay lifts his brow. “Well you issued the challenge, pick up your sword.” He tells T, with a look of amusement.

T rolls his eyes as he picks up the sword. Why? Like it hadn’t been bad enough to be humiliated by Jay, now the princess was going to do it too? Great. 

Evie smiles as she stands in front of T. “You want to attack first?”

Did it matter? “Ladies choice.” 

“You attack E.” Jay suggests from where he was now resting against the wall with Mal. “He needs blocking practice.”

“Okay.” Evie calls back with an excited smirk. 

T frowns, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Ugh. Mal didn’t keep the weak around, and Evie looked like she was out for blood. Had he done something to her recently? 

Evie danced, literally danced, circles around him as she aggressively pressed her attacks. T had never even considered mixing the two, hadn’t seen anyone else fight this way either. Most of the people he had taken to training (Sorry “fighting”) with were pretty rigid in their stances, disciplined in their movements, and swift with both their feet and sword. Evie’s technique however only focused on one of those. Her movements were fluid, graceful even; he was mesmerized. Weaponizing dance was something he could definitely get in line for. Evie knocks him down several times, and he lets her. He even ignored Mal’s taunts, all so he could watch, and learn.

“Huh.” Evie smiles when she looks down at her blade resting against T’s throat and notices that he’d somehow also managed to slip past her guard to rest the tip of his blade near her heart. “Pretty slick.” 

T smirks as he lowers his blade. “Thanks.” And he really meant it. His half hour with Evie had been more helpful than the past week had been, including all the time spent fighting with Uma and her crew. 

Jay nods, covering his smile with his hand as if he were exasperated, “Cool. Speaking of…” He turns to Hyades. “You’re next fire nerd.”

“I thought you said he needed to work on blocking?” Hyades questions without bothering to look up.

“Yeah.” Jay nods. “And you need to work on your attacking.” He snaps his finger as he points at her. “So get in there.” He points towards T.

“Nah, I’m good with my blocking skills thanks.” She waves one hand dismissively.

“I don’t think what you do is like actually a skill. But I also definitely don’t want to say blocking. More like, use use your arm as a, let’s say butchering block..” Carlos adds not looking up from his book.

“Ouch, Carlos. Who’s side are you on?” Hyades whines. “I just got to the good part.” She pouts

Carlos ducks his head. “Just sayin’.”

“Come on D, I ain’t leaving you alone until you do this.” Jay points out as he walks over with a sword and stands in front of her, bending slightly to remove her book from her reading stand, ignoring her screech of protest.

“Don’t be a baby D.” Mal taunts. “It’s been forever since you had a proper fight...And since you pretty much refuse to fight us-” She rolls her eyes. “Well, that really leaves him, doesn’t it?”

Carlos raises his hand. “I’ll do it.”

Jay nods. “You can fight him next-”

“He can fight him now.” Hyades quips. “I’m not doing it.”

Jay crouches down, hand on Hyades head. “Dude. Come on. You’re technique needs work. It’s T, he’ll be fine.”

“What is this, gang up on Hyades week?” Hyades sighs, first the fucking docks because of Gil’s sad puppy eyes and T, now sword fighting, also because of T. She was really starting to see a pattern she did not like. T meant she was inevitably doing something she didn’t want to do. She sighs again.

Jay sighs. “No. But since we’re all here, and can pressure you into it, just go, fight T and save us both the time.”

“And then I can read?” Hyades narrows her eyes suspiciously at Jay.

Jay nods, ruffling her hair as he stood back up. “And then you can read…” He holds out his hand for her.

“Fine.” Hyades takes his hand and lets him help her up.

“I mean, after you disarm him of course.” He smirks at her as he turns and pushes her towards T. 

Evie and Mal both snicker. They’d seen that coming when Jay had first walked over to her. And if Jay hadn’t done it, Mal definitely would have. She was part of this group, and she needed her group to be as strong in everything as possible.

“What?!” Hyades glowers as Jay tosses her the sword.

“You heard me. You have to attack, and disarm him.” Jay crosses his arms. “The quicker you do it, the quicker you get back to your book.” He waves her book in front of her, holding it way out of her reach. 

Hyades purses her lips. “This is dumb.”

“Mhmm.” Jay nods. “Humor me.” He tilts his head towards T. “Now go, before Mal blows a gasket.”

Hyades looks from Jay to Mal. He wasn’t joking, Mal looked like she was ready to pounce on her. She closes her eyes, taking a moment to remind herself that she was a lot stronger than they were, so she couldn’t really fight. She sighs and opens her eyes before taking a defensive stance. “Let’s do this.”

T tilts his head to the side as he studies her stance. He waits several moments, before he sighs, and ends up on the offence. The first swing, easily knocked away. The second, third and fourth too, with little to no effort on Hyades part. His eyes narrow as he attacks grow more confident, aggressive. This was a demigod after all. She didn’t view him as a threat, didn’t want to fight him. He huffs as he takes another swing. Eh. It wasn’t a total waste, he’d at least be able to hone his stamina. Well after his arms begin burning with ache he steps back, his eyes sweeping over her thoughtfully.

Hyades seizes the opportunity and lunges forward, dropping her blade before she wraps one hand around T’s wrist and pops the sword out of his hand with the other. “There, done.” She chirps as she holds the stolen sword up before handing it back.

T takes back the sword. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected that maneuver. 

“No D. You have to use the sword, actually attack with the sword, and then also use the sword to disarm him.” Jay scolds, his brow furrowed in disappointment as he shakes his head.

T snorts. “I’m not a big enough threat.” He shrugs. “I’m like a worm to her.” 

Hyades spins on the spot, her eyes narrowing as she stares intently at T. Everyone freezes as blue white flames swirl around her, dancing around her tattered grey toga robes and flowing like a tide up and down her arms.

T lifts his brow in response. This was new. He’d never been the one to trigger that particular response from the isle’s fire princess. 

The core four reflexively jump up, the playful atmosphere evaporating as tension fills the space between T and Hyades. 

“Mortals are not worms!” Hyades shouts. 

T tilts his head to the side. “I said worm like.”

“No!” Hyades stamps her foot. “Mortals are fragile, effortlessly broken, and die easily.” 

“Worms are all of those things.” T points out dryly.

“Shut up…” Hyades demands, her voice trembling with anger, and surprisingly fear.

Jay frowns as he notices the steam rising from Hyades cheeks. It takes him a minute to figure out that it was actually her tears. His frown deepens as he looks between T and Hyades in concern, hesitant to intervene. Everyone had seen Hyades lose her temper, but he’d never seen her lose her temper and cry. He didn’t know what to do. Girl’s were always way more unpredictable when tears were involved, and usually one hundred times more likely to strike. 

Carlos instincts have him pulling himself up the side of the dilapidated pool before he realizes it. His turns once he reaches the top, eyes glued to center of the pool with concern. He runs his hand through his hair as he tries to figure out what to do. What the fuck was T doing? He hadn’t moved away from her at her. He just knew this was going to end up with someone getting hurt. 

Evie and Mal stand rooted to the ground where they’d been perched before. Without realizing it they’d grabbed each other’s hands, squeezing tightly rather than reacting to the situation verbally. 

T crosses his arms, firmly standing his ground, but stays silent.

“I can’t-” Hyades shakes her head as she brings her hands up to her face, wiping away at the moisture in her eyes; embarrassed that she can’t stop the tears.

“Can’t what?” T tilts his head to the side. “Step on a worm? S-”

“Stop saying that!” Hyades snaps, fire violently whips around her as she stomps her foot again. 

Carlos flinches as he watches the two wearily. What the fuck was T thinking? His stomach twists with anxiety. He should stop this. Step forward and tell T to back the hell off of Hyades before something bad happened; but he didn’t particularly want either one’s attention on him at the moment. It sucked, and the whole situation was stupid. He didn’t know why Jay had even pushed Hyades into this. Maybe Mal had somehow planned this? He glances at his ‘leader’ and frowns, even now it was hard to read her. 

T frowns. “Kay…” He rubs the back of his neck, the heat coming off the demigod was making him sweat. 

Hyades shakes her head before she holds her hands up in front of her. “No…” Her eyes widen at the flames and she starts to flick her wrists. “It’s cool. It’s-cool-It’s-cool-It’s-cool.”

T’s eyes sweep over the demigod speculatively. “But, like, is it though?” He asks with a frown.

“I don’t know.” Hyades slowly admits as she backs away from everyone.

T nods. “Heard…” He pauses. “I also don’t know if it’s cool… But, maybe we could try some breathing and see if that helps?”

Hyades backs up to the crumbling stairs leading down into the long abandoned, empty cement pool. “I’m sorry.” She cries.

T frowns in confusion. “You really didn’t do anything wrong.” He shrugs. 

“I can’t be normal.” Hyades sobs. She really wanted to be; wanted to just hang out with friends after school and sword fight and run through the market picking up anything that caught her eye. But she wasn’t mortal, she couldn’t pretend to be one of them. Her father was the one who didn’t care. Mortals were worms, barely registering on his radar. They came into the world and left it in the blink of a god’s eye. To him, killing mortals was nothing. He’d even encouraged her to try it sometime. What’s a few dead mortals in the grand scheme of things? But she couldn’t, she would never think of mortals like that. She wasn’t a god, she didn’t have to think like one. On the other hand though, she wasn’t mortal either. It was easy to hurt them. One moment of not paying attention and ‘plink’ the thread was cut, never to be woven into the tapestry of the universe again. It hurt her heart to know how easily she could hurt, could kill. And yet she continued to torture herself by flirting with friendships.

“Can any of us?” T retorts with a raised brow. 

Mal’s eyes narrow at T’s question. This kid was so fucking annoying. Who the fuck did he think he was? A scowls tugs at her lips. She was normal. Her crew was, well for the most part normal. T was the freak among them. A freak with a damned death wish. This was the second time he’d put himself in the direct path of Hyades fury, and it pissed her off. It more than pissed her off. It... Bothered her, upset her somehow. And that just pissed her off more. But this is why she let the stupid brat skulk around, wasn’t it? Because he was right about one thing at least, he wasn’t fucking normal.

“Really, honestly, claim that?” T continues after a moment, almost as an afterthought.

“Mortal then.” Hyades snaps.

“Mal isn’t.” T shrugs. 

Mal bristles. 

“But her magic is bound by the stupid barrier.” Hyades screams as she backs into the stairs.

T blinks. “Are you….Are you running?” He asks as he follows her.

“I can’t stay here,” Hyades shakes her head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.” T responds evenly. “They’re your flames. Just fuckin’ breath and calm down for a minute… Ya can’t keep letting it win like this dude.” He shakes his head. 

“I can’t control them.” She shouts before she trips over her legs and sits down hard on the uppermost step. “I don’t know how.”

T frowns as he follows her up the steps and sits down next to her. “Kay…” He turns his head up and thinks about it. Asking for help was close to suicide on the island, but even still, you’d think someone would’ve wanted to prevent her burning down half the city. “But, there’s gotta be something. No way you’ve tried everything…” He says as he leans back lazily, as if the heat wasn’t making sweat pool down his neck.

“Are you insane?” Hyades scoots away from T, putting as much distance between them as she could without having to stand. “Are you trying to get burned again? Stay back!”

T glances at her. “I’m not that worried about it…” He shrugs. “But seriously, what’ve you tried?”

“It’s not like there’s a manual for this kind of thing T. Believe me, I fucking looked before I was banned from the school library.” She snaps.

T lifts his brow. “Eh... So what are you going to do about it then?” He asks curiously. “Lock yerself up? Isolate yourself so you don’t hurt anyone? What type of life is that?”

“One that I can live with if it means I don’t hurt anyone.” Hyades admits sadly as tears continue to fall, evaporating as soon as they come into contact with the blue and white flames still rolling violently over her skin.

“Nah,” T shakes his head. “The isolation would kill you.” He states with confidence.“Maybe not physically… But where it matters…” He trails off as he turns and stares at her. “And then what? What would be the point of being an immortal then?”

“Why should I risk cutting someone’s thread early?” 

“What if it’s just their time?” T shrugs. 

“I will not be an instrument of death.” Hyades fumes.

“Ain’t askin’ ya to be.” T frowns. “Just asking you not to run…” He pauses before a smile tugs at his lips, and he pulls himself back to his feet and studies her. “Well that, and for you to actually fight me.” He holds out his hand. “You’d be doing me a favor.” He shrugs. “And you’d get your book back.” He teases softly.

“How can you even stand to be next to me?” Hyades asks tearfully. “I can kill you without meaning to.”

T tilts his head to the side. “Anyone could kill me.” He shrugs. “At least I’d know you didn’t mean it.” He smiles again. “So… Whattaya say? Wanna help me out?”

Hyades looks down at her still flaming body before turning back to look up at T. “You’re insane.” She accuses as she shakes her head.

“I prefer to think of it as adventurous myself…” T corrects with a grin. “But sure.” He shrugs. 

Hyades stares at T’s hand, and then looks at her own ice blue and white flame covered hand. “I can’t.” She sobs before she quickly stands and runs.

T sighs as he watches her run off, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So fuckin’ close.” He shakes his head, before he turns and glances around at the rotten four, noticing they had all stayed. Again. They were really good at staying, and not saying a damn thing. He let’s out a heavy sigh, before he walks back and offers Jay back the borrowed blade. “Thanks.”

Jay sighs. “Yeah man, no big.”

T nods, before he turns and salutes the rest of Mal’s gang. “Catch ya’ll later.” He says before he turns and walks away.

“Wait-No.” Carlos shakes his head. “Are we seriously not going to talk about what just happened?”

T turns back as he glances at Carlos. “What about?”

“What about?! How about what just happened!” Mal bites out with a roll of her eyes, was this kid serious? She crosses her arms over her chest and juts her hip. “You were fucking baiting Hyades!”

“And?” T tilts his head to the side. “What? You guys weren’t earlier?” He asks sarcastically. “I thought heckling was the point of this venture?” 

“No.” Mal glowers up at the boy. “I mean, kind of. For you.”

“So, what’s the difference?” T questions with a quirked brow, as he crosses his hands over his chest..

“You don’t have powers that can spontaneously manifest.” Mal spits out.

“So?” T stares at her. “She does. She kinda needs to learn to deal with it or it’s just going to keep happening…”

Mal scoffs. “You don’t think we’ve all been looking into that?” 

“Didn’t say you haven’t been, I would never presume to assume something like that of you, one way or another.” He pauses. “But, nothing seems to be working, and she keeps saying that it’s getting harder. So shouldn’t we… If we have ideas shouldn’t we share them? Or try them? Something has to work eventually...In fact, I kinda thought we’d been on the same page about it… Until we weren’t. Apparently.” He shrugs. “My bad…”

Carlos shifts. “I mean, I was kind of wondering why you two were even trying to force her to fight in the first place.” He shrugs. “So, I can kinda see what T means.”

Jay turns to Mal, “Well, I mean I want her to get better at fighting obviously. She doesn’t take it seriously, she has no idea how many openings she has, weaknesses.” He clicks his tongue. “But I wasn’t tryna push her that hard.”

Mal scowls and tightens her arms across her chest. “I just wish she’d take this seriously.”

“She can’t take it seriously if the people training her shirk away every time she spits fire. It just reminds her that it doesn’t matter if she’s good in a fight, she’s a freak. That’s why she thinks she’ll always be able to walk away from it.”

Jay sighs. “One day someone is going to prove her wrong.”

“Someone already has proven her wrong.” Mal rolls her eyes. “Why do you think she avoids the docks?”

T nods in agreement. 

Carlos looks between Mal and T. “Why? I wanna know. She won’t talk about it.”

“Wait?” T turns to Mal. “How do you know?” He tilts his head to the side curiously.

Mal huffs. “I overheard one of my mother’s spies telling her when it happened.” She loosens her arms, frowning at the memory of the smile on her mother’s face when she heard the news.

“Ah.” T nods. “Well... It’s starting to become more noticeable...”

“Hello?” Carlos waves his hands in the air. “What happened to D?”

“Yeah, this isn’t fair keeping us in the dark. We want to-” Evie pauses. “Assist!” She smiles. “A member of our gang.” 

“We’re only as strong as our weaknesses, or something like that.” Jay adds, badly misquoting something his father use to say.

Mal frowns as she looks between the members of her gang before her eyes settle on T. The two of them lock in a staring contest.

Mal sighs before she rolls her eyes and turns to her group. “Ursula drowned her a couple of years ago. She couldn’t fight back, because water obviously.” She shakes her head. “But, I also know that her dad planned it with Ursula.” 

T stares at Mal blankly. That was news that needed looking into.

Evie frowns. “Why would her dad try to kill her?”

“My mother,” Mal huffs again. “Says that Hades is forcing D to break the cuffs binding his shit. To get him off the island through the barrier.”

T snorts. “Well she obviously can’t do it.” He rolls his eyes. “Another brilliant villain plan thwarted.” 

Mal nods. “So here we are. She can’t control her fire, and now she won’t even learn to fight to save herself, all because she’s too afraid of hurting people.”

“Yeah, cause that’s what she needs to be worried about.” Jay snorts, shaking his head in disapproval.

Carlos shakes his head. “Don’t you guys ever read her articles?”

“Not in a while.” Jay frowns.

“No, I don’t really like reading unless it's about castles, princes, makeup.” Evie smiles. “Or of course me.” She bats her eyelashes.

Mal rolls her eyes, “The point?”

“Well, she doesn’t just do soft pieces anymore.” Carlos explains as he shoves his hands in his pockets, “She’s been writing a lot more about what life is like here. Specifically, certain people that she doesn’t believe belong on an island filled with evil villains.”

The four turn and stare at him, before T lets out a low chuckle.

“Of course she does...” T shakes his head. “She’s so fucking weird...”

“I’m just saying you might understand her a little better if you read them.” Carlos shrugs. “She’s really hoping that one day she can send them to the king to try and help.”

“Hey, more power to her I guess.” T shakes his head. Girl was just setting herself up for a long life of disappointment. 

Evie’s eyes light up, “Do you think the king would actually read them?” She asks before she can stop herself.

“Do you really think the king cares?” T lifts his brow. 

“Well yeah silly,” Evie smiles as she settles one hand on her hip and flips her hair behind her shoulder. “He does all those nice little fireside chats on the tv.” 

Mal scoffs. “Great.” She rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me you actually buy into that bullshit propaganda?”

“Oh, ummm.” Evie shrugs. “Of course not, I was just testing you guys.”

Mal nods. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Riiight…” Carlos shakes his head. “Anyways… Back to the problem with our run away demigod.”

“Yeah.” Jay nods. “If she keeps to her pattern, she’s going to be avoiding us for a while.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like that before.”

Mal frowns, as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Yeah, no kidding…” 

“What do we do?” Evie asks with a frown. “What can we do?”

“I mean, fuck if I know.” T admits. “So, I’m just kinda winging it right now, and seeing what sticks.”

“Yeah, speaking of that- Are you like impervious to fucking fire or some shit? That’s the second fucking time you just-” Mal throws her hands up in frustration. “Fuckin’ just went at her like she wasn’t on fucking fire.”

“No.”

“What the hell are you thinking then?”

T studies her. “Which time?”

“At least you have different thoughts each time.” Jay chuckles darkly. “I just thought you had a death wish.”

“Me too.” Mal quickly adds, nodding once in agreement.

T blinks. “I mean the first time I was thinking she would’ve been upset if she’d hurt the rest of you… And I didn’t really care, so...” He shrugs. “This time I thought we were trying to help her calm down, since her fire seem to be connected to her emotions or something.”

“How is she suppose to learn to control those when we’re not even suppose to feel them?” Evie asks. Her mother certainly told her everyday to not feel, because emotions just age you quicker. 

T turns to Evie with a frown. Right, this crowd was a bit different than Uma and her crew. Mal’s mother had been the one to enforce the unspoken rules for years. “Well, Hyades does.” He says diplomatically. “And ignoring that has only lead to more problems...”

“Great.” Carlos throws his hands up in defeat. “So, even though we’ve all finally agreed that we want to… To uh…”

“Assist.” Evie provides cheerfully.

“It’s something we know nothing about- Therefore can’t actually do anything to he-Assist her.”

Mal rolls her eyes. “Help, okay. We want to help her. Fuck, we don’t need fancy words.”

Evie can’t help the soft smile that pulls at her lips, but she quickly covers it with her hand as she nods.

“Okay. So we want to help, but we can’t.” Carlos shakes his head. “So, now what?”

T shrugs. “Dunno. Again, I’m just throwing out shit to see what sticks.” 

Jay studies T for a moment. “And you think pissing her off and upsetting her to the point she loses control and burns you is helpful how exactly?” 

T tilts his head to the side. “Have any of you ever seen anyone punish Hyades for any of her outbursts? Outright tell her too her face that throwing a tantrum like that was unacceptable?”

The four settle into silence. 

“Well Ursula must’ve-” Mal begins.

T shakes his head. “No.” He frowns. “How many people knew about that?” He asks, head tilting to the side. “Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that rumor didn’t spread like wildfire?” He prompts with a frown. “Hyades wasn’t-” He pauses, his eyes sweeping over the others. This group was particularly traditional when it came to the unspoken rules of the isle, and one of the biggest was, that for one reason or another, emotions were completely and utterly worthless. “Her emotions actually serve a purpose...” He says instead. “So, I figured the best thing I can do for her is keep pushing until she learns to deal with it.” He shrugs.

Mal thinks about it for a moment, finding herself agreeing before reality strikes her. This kid was a fucking idiot. “But that means literally putting yourself into the line of fire. That’s so fucking stupid.” 

“So?” T lifts his brow. “What’s another burn?” He shrugs. “It’s not like any of us our strangers to pain… I mean, it’s inevitable, so why would I let that stop me this time? At least there’d be a purpose for it.”

Carlos frowns. “So we what… Press her to do things that make her uncomfortable, and then pretend she isn’t on fire when she explodes?”

“I mean I didn’t say it was the best idea.” T admits. “But I am saying it’s all I’ve got, and I totally get if it’s not your style....” It had gone better than expected, he hadn’t missed the way her flames dimmed once she thought about taking his hand. That was at least a step in the right direction. 

Evie looks at her feet. 

“You don’t have to E. We can’t have that pretty face of yours getting scarred.” Mal punches the other girl’s shoulder. 

T nods. “Yeah Evie, don’t worry about it. I really don’t expect anyone else to be as reckless. I just don’t have the-” He pauses, he couldn’t say fucks to give about his appearance, that usually sent her into a whirlwind. “Parental….” Had he told them his mom was a whore, or that he was an urchin? Fuck. “Standards.”

Mal rolls her eyes. “I forgot, you’re a street urchin.”

T grins. “Yep.” 

Carlos shifts uncomfortably. Someone had told T it wasn’t his place to learn to read. Was this just another redundant lie tangle in the knot of who T really was? Or had his parents died and now he was a street kid. But, if that was the case, why didn’t he start going to classes with them? He’d always seemed interested in the subject of school. Was he being withheld from school, or was he the only one holding himself back?

T nervously watches the way Mal and Jay were studying Carlos and frowns when Jay nudges his shoulder.. 

“Well, this has been fun, but Imma bounce.” T says as he starts backing away. “I got better shit ta do.” 

“Catch ya later?” Mal questions.

“Sounds good.” T nods before he turns and walks off, with a dismissive wave. “Later.” He didn’t like the way Carlos had suddenly turned pensive, and wanted the hell out before awkward questions began flying at him. He needed to have a conversation with Uma anyways. 

********************************************************************************************************************************

“Really?” Hyades glares up Harry, Uma and T. When was she going to learn? And why did they always use poor Gil? She rolls her eyes, so much for collecting more sand today.

“Aye.” Harry smirks at her. “Really.” He nods. “We done heard a rumour that ye be needin’ a real lesson in fightin.”

Hyades sighs deeply before she turns and locks eyes with T. “Did you really have to tell them about that?”

“No.” T admits with a shrug.

“Then why?” Hyades demands as she looks from the three of them to Gil. He was looking at broken bottles, bits of shells, anything; but not at her. Had he known that this was going to happen? And even if he had, could she be mad at him? Fuck, they knew her too well.

“Because you’re being ridiculous Deez.” Uma remarks with a roll of her eyes. “You can’t just rely on your fire… You know that doesn’t always work.” She shakes her head. “You need to learn how to protect yourself.” She crosses her arms. 

“That was years ago Uma.” Hyades points out.

“And if it were ta happen now, you could stop it?” Uma rolls her eyes. “How?”

“Can any of us stop the adults?” Hyades counters.

T frowns. “Do you really think the adults are the only threat to you?”

Hyades folds her arms over her chest, “I get that we’re on an island meant for criminals and evil people T.”

“Awesome.” Uma smiles too sweetly. “Then you understand why you’re going to be doing this then.” 

“Doing what?” Hyades glares at the group suspiciously.

Harry chuckles, as he steps back and pulls out his blade. “Fightin’ us. Since one of us ain’t a threat.”

“We’ll be attacking you together.” Uma grins. 

“What?” Hyades slowly shakes her head. 

Gil nods. “Yeah, since you’re strong. You don’t get better at nothin’ if ya don’ challenge yerself.” He grins at her. 

There was no way she was fighting them. Especially all at the same time. How was she suppose to remember to hold back? What if she hurt someone? 

Uma holds out the hilt of a blade to Hyades. “Come on, if you can do this, I’ll drop it… But I don’t like the idea of you not being able to-” She pauses. “I just need to know you can handle yourself.”

Hyades sighs. If all she had to do was protect herself, fine. She knew she could handle that, even with four of them attacking her. And it’s not like it mattered if any of them actually hit her, she barely ever felt physical pain. “Fine.” She sighs in defeat as she holds out her hand to claim the blade.

“Cheer up lass.” Harry chuckles. “It’ll be fun.”

“This is not my definition of fun.” Hyades glowers as she takes a few practice swings to find the balance of the sword.

“Then ye ain’t doin’ it right.” Harry winks at her.

“Can we just get this over with?” Hyades asks as she takes a defensive stance.

Uma nods as she pulls out her own blade. Gil, and T do the same, before the four form a circle around Hyades. 

Hyades hangs her head back and groans. This was not going to be pretty. She’d never tried to defend against four at the same time, and though she knew that her friends weren’t actually out to hurt her, she also knew that they were all pretty good sword fighters. They were pirates, and a street urchin, after all.

Harry quickly takes advantage of her distraction to lunge at her. The flat of his blade bounces off her shoulder with a loud crack. “I’d be payin’ a bit more attention there lass.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” She taunts back after a moment. Her eyes shift to her bare shoulder. She definitely had not been expecting the sting from the slap, or for there to be an angry looking red welt, Harry must have hit her pretty hard. 

Uma frowns in disapproval as she swings her own blade.

This time Hyades manages to pull her own blade up to block before she automatically danced back, right into Gil, the flat end of his blade clips her on the back of her neck. She automatically lifts her free hand to press against it. Gil must have been holding back on her when they play punched each other. That hurt a lot worse than the one Harry had given her. She turns, ready to block Gil’s next swing. Fighting from the middle of a gods damn circle was harder than she had thought. 

T swings next, the back of his blade aimed for her exposed side, Harry’s move mirrors his from the other side, both swords clanging as they land.

Hyades staggers. Not so much from the pain as from the fact that she was startled by the double attack. “How the fuck is this helpful?” She bites out.

“You said you could protect yourself.” Uma counters as she swings her blade at her cousin’s shoulder. “Prove it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you guys.” Hyades growls as Uma’s sword slaps her already stinging shoulder.

Uma scoffs. “Well, this is really going to suck for you then, isn’t it?”

Hyades shrugs. “I guess it is.” She refused to attack them, so she resigns herself to accepting a beating. There was no way she could block them all.

Gil pauses lowering his blade. “This don’t feel right.” He shakes his head. 

“Do you really think so little of us?” T asks with a raised brow.

Hyades shakes her head. “You know that’s not what this is about.” She argues as she presses a hand to her side.

“But you can’t take us seriously in a fight? Because you’re that much stronger than us?”

“You’re my friends,” Hyades pauses for a moment with her eyes closed. She hadn’t actually meant to say that, but to late to take it back now. At least it was Uma and her crew. They might judge her for the silly feelings, even tease her, but she was confident the word friends wasn’t going to send them packing. “You’re not going to kill me.”

They all glance around at each other.

“But what if you did get attacked by a group of people? You’re too slow.” Gil pouts. 

Hyades frowns. “I can’t-” She shakes her head. “If I actually got attacked, I’d just run. It’s what I always do.”

“What if running isn’t an option.” T asks with a raised brow. “What if you’re cornered?”

“Why does this matter so much to you?” Hyades demands as she locks eyes with T.

“Because, as you so boldly put it-” T grins in amusement. “We’re friends.” 

Hyades tilts her head to the side. It was weird to hear someone else say it. Even if it was only a parroting of her own words back at her.

“Why ya so damn thick Deez?” Uma glares as she thwacks the flat of her blade across Hyades upper legs. “You belong with us, you have to know that. We’re like some kind of fucked up family, and you’re fucking part of it.” She stomps her foot, “It’s stupid that you avoid us, we look out for each other, because no one else is going to.”

“So we can’nah be lettin’ our lil sis be runnin’ round with those mongrel’s all defenseless like, yeah.” Harry gives her a toothy grin. 

“I’d feel really bad if somethin’ happened ta ya Deez.” Gil admits with a frown.

Hyades looks down at her feet, biting her lip as she tried to fight the moisture gathering in her eyes.

Uma frowns. “Look… I get it. You hang out with what's her purple face and her stupid gang. Whatever. That don’t change anything, and,” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry Deez, but you have to start taking this shit seriously. We ain’t kids any more.”

“I know that Uma.” Hyades shakes her head. “But it doesn’t change this. I can’t fight you guys the way you want me to. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt someone.”

“But we have ta live with it if somethin’ happens to you?” Uma scoffs. “What type of backwards shit is that?” She demands.

Hyades frowns. “That’s not what I-”

“Yes it is.” T frowns. “You think you're immortal… But you’ve already died once. That’s more than any of us...”

Hyades shivers. “That was different-”

“No it wasn’t.” Uma snaps with a shake of her head. “You had no way to fight back, and you drowned for it… You don’t even come to the docks anymore…” She shakes her head. “You’re being an idiot about this, Deez.” 

“Look, just because you guys are smart enough not to piss off the wrong adults-”

“I ain’t that smart Deez.” Gil admits. “I piss me dad off all the time, brothers too. I’ve even pissed Uma’s mom off, same as you.” He shakes his head. “You can learn this, and you won't hurt us if you keep practicing with us.”

“Aye.” Harry nods. “Ain’t one of us not done somethin’ stupid ta be drawin’ their ire.” 

“It’s still different.” Hyades protests as tears betray her and begin sliding down her cheeks.

“Ain’t that different.” Uma shakes her head.

Hyades throat tightens. “You don’t understand-”

“That we’re just worms?” T finishes with a raised brow. “Worthless-”

Hyades’ eyes narrow in anger as fire engulfs her with a near deafening roar. “Stop it!” She screams as she claps her hands over her ears.

Uma sighs. So, T had been right. Zero to eruption in less than a second. 

Harry doesn’t miss a beat, as he dashes backwards with Gil at his heels.

“Why?” T taunts head tilted to the side, watching as Uma joined her boys. “It’s the truth ain’t it?”

“I don’t think that!” Hyades snaps.

“Bullshit.” T rolls his eyes. “You wouldn’t hold back like this if you thought differently.”

“I am not my-” She screams as three buckets of water are tossed over her, drenching her through completely. The water crackles against her hissing skin as it puts out her fire. She falls to her knees with her arms wrapped around her chest, for a moment it had seemed as if she’d been submerged, and though she could clearly see the buckets, her heart was still racing, and she barely felt like she was getting any air.

T doesn’t hesitate, as he puts his blade to her throat. “Dead.” He deadpans with a frown. 

Hyades slowly looks up at T through the curtain of her steamed hair. “The whole island would probably be better off if that were true.” She whispers.

Uma grimaces before she steps forward and slaps Hyades with the flat of her blade, hard enough to send her sprawling into the sand. “Where the hell did that come from Deez? Where? Why do you think that?”

T slides his blade back into his belt as he steps back, his eyes sweeping over Hyades thoughtfully. 

Gil frowns as he looks between Harry and Uma, unable to understand what Hyades was saying. “What does that mean?”

“That’s a pretty dangerous mentality don’ ye think pet?” Harry questions, after shooting Gil a quelling glance.

Hyades lifts herself up from the sand and turns to glare up at the group, holding her bruised cheek. “I’m dangerous. I can’t control this, and I’m the only one on this whole island that has any kind of power. The barrier doesn’t work on me, but I still can’t control what I am.” 

“We’re all dangerous.” Uma rolls her eyes. “You’re acting like your the only one who loses control. You don’t need fire to hurt the people closest to you. Blades an’ words work jus’ as well.” 

“I don’t mean to hurt anyone, and it still happens Uma.” Hyades turns away to hide the tears still falling. “I don’t fit in anywhere. Not really, I’m just tolerated. I’m not the villain the school is trying to teach us to be, I’m not the daughter my dad wants me to be,” She winces. That had been the hardest thing for her to start seeing. “I’m too different for almost everyone on this island.” 

“Ye fit in well nuff with us lass.” Harry snorts. “An Mal n’ Jay’s damn gang too, by the sounds of it.” He grins before he continues, “Innits a saint’s work ta tolerate that lot.” 

“And exactly which of us do you think is actually meetin’ the OV’s standard of evil exactly?” T asks with a tilt of his head. 

Hyades frowns. “I- I guess no one really.” She slowly sits up and pulls her legs into her chest before she wraps her arms around them. 

“I’m not.” Gil shakes his head as he takes a seat next to Hyades in the sand. “I can’t even go home any more.”

Harry studies the two of them before plopping on the sand as well, with a grin. “Aye, I’m in the same boat, as it were.” He chuckles.

“You think I enjoy working in my mom’s stupid restaurant?” Uma scoffs, with a roll of her eyes. “And apparently I can’t even do that right.” She shakes her head before she sits on the other side of Hyades. “Hell no. I’ve got bigger dreams than that chum bucket slop house.”

T sighs as he studies them before he shakes his head. This wasn’t where he’d pictured the evening going, not that he minded. However, he had no interest in the discussion he could feel coming on, so he slips off while the four settle into a conversation about the expectations of being a VK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :)  
> Thanks for reading. We hope you're liking the story that's developing so far, but until you leave us a comment that's all we can do; hope. So please let us know what you think. Thanks again!


	14. Crisis of Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never read us before, Twisted and I take a very realistic, or as realistic as possible, approach when writing. The scene that follows is not very graphic, but it is sexual in nature. 
> 
> This also comes with a trigger warning. There is heavily implied sexual abuse, and the victim is a minor.

T frowns as he finds himself back at Uma’s ship. He wasn’t sure why but whenever he found himself wandering around this late at night, this is where he ended up. Tonight, he wasn’t surprised though. He’d left Hyades, Uma, and her boys to their own devices once he’d figured out that the sparring had pretty much gotten a wrench thrown in it. Derek, the crewmember on watch not even bothering to stop him as he hopped on the deck. He was hoping to speak with Uma, and see how everything had gone with Hyades. 

When he hears Harry and Uma cursing Gil’s name from outside the door he pauses, his hand hovering over the door handle, deciding whether he should come back later. It wasn’t uncommon for the Captain and first mate to punish Gil, and he’d made the decision when he’d first come around not to get involve with inter-crew matters. He shakes his head, deciding to keep with his old policy as he turns away, only to freeze at the sound of flesh smacking into flesh. His entire body shudders as the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. 

He leans closer, putting his ear to the door. He had to be mistaken, there was no way that was happening on this ship. He stands there, frozen with indecision, until he very distinctly hears a whimper.

Before T can realize what’s happening, he turns the knob and pushes the door open, only to stop in his tracks. The sight in front of him makes his heart stop. 

What Harry was doing to Gil was something he only had done to him when he had really fucked something up. It was painful, it was humiliating, but Gil wasn’t the one whimpering.

Uma was. She was sprawled out on the bed with her legs resting on Gil’s shoulders, fingers wrapped in his hair, as a litany of curses left her lips.

Harry was occasionally running his hands over both Uma and Gil’s bodies while he grunted and praised Gil.

This was wrong though. They didn’t look like they were in pain… He frowns. They looked feral… But not in the way he was accustomed to. He swallows, throat suddenly dry as he noticed the ways their lips curled into genuine smiles, the soft noises that escaped them, their eyes dark and soft as they shared glances with one another, seemingly lost in whatever game they were currently partaking in and it fucking hurt to watch. His chest burns with something foreign. He watches longer than he should. He could feel he was intruding on something personal, intimate, and certainly not like the acts he’d participated in. It was like he was trapped, eyes glued to the three of them as he tried to make sense of it, trying desperately to place the expressions on their faces, looking for any sign of distress or discomfort. 

But- They were enjoying it. Harry had the same look on his face that he got when he was sparring with a skilled partner. The same grin he got when he he engaged in word play, like every time he could use the word hook in a damn sentence. Though she couldn’t see Gil’s face, she could hear his contentment. Gil was pretty damn easy to read. He wasn’t writhing in pain or screaming out in it. He was arching into it, gripping Uma’s legs tightly as he pulled himself closer to her. Uma though, she was the hardest for him to watch. Everything from the way her eyes hooded, to the wicked crook of her lips, the desperate keening whimpers that would whip into a flurry of curses. That was what made the feeling in his stomach twist the most. She was nearly glowing with pleasure as she pressed Gil’s face into her.

Was the problem with them? Were they somehow doing it wrong? T swallows hard. Why would something that made them happy be wrong? But then that meant that he had his own family problem, because that meant that there was something wrong with the things that happened in his bedroom after his father had finished with his sermon. A shudder ran through him as the dots he didn’t want to be connecting came together. 

T didn’t even notice when the tears begin falling. One second was an eternity while a minute also only lasted for a breath of time. The cabin swirled in front of him, finally breaking the paralysis that held him prisoner. His steps soft as he slowly backed out of the room, clicking the door softly behind him. 

He couldn’t breath. He needed to get the fuck away from this; them, that. However none of his limbs seem up to responding, as an odd coldness fills him. He jumps when he feels something soft brush against his legs and bolts, panic spreading through him like ice.

Once off the ship and safely hidden in the shadows once more he leans back against the cool stone wall behind him and stares up into the rainy pre dawn sky. He lets the water wash over his face, masking the evidence of tear stains. He clutches his shirt over his heart as he sinks down the wall. His breaths were coming out too fast as he curls into himself, pressing his forehead against his knees. He’d always known something was wrong. That there was something, different, between her and her father. Something that had felt dirty and made her feel so ashamed that when she had finally gathered her courage for these nightly ventures she’d gone out of the way to make sure nothing could lead back to her. It made it easier to pretend. To masquerade as a boy. She’d become T, a strong fearless boy that no one could ever hurt, unless he decided to let it happen. She shakes as she swallows the large lump in her throat. She knew her father was a liar. Had always known. He’d no idea his sermons could be heard from the vent in her room. So why did this latest transgression leave her feeling so utterly and completely betrayed? Dirty? Ashamed. 

And what was she suppose to do about it? She roughly wipes the tears from her face in frustration. No. She shakes her head. The real question was, what the fuck could he do about it?


	15. A Real Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Voodoo princess gets the idea to throw a party at Dragon Hall.

Every few months or so someone got the bright idea in their head to throw a huge party. It was like these idiots didn’t remember the fact that her mother hated them. Loathed them, in fact. Mal rolls her eyes.  

 

Still, she supposed that since Evie’s punishment had been rescinded that everyone thought that they could get away with little things in this particular department. Especially when they always made sure to invite the ‘Mistress of Evil’, or at least her daughter. No one was going to let that be a mistake a second time.

 

“Stop sulking M.” Evie pouts as she continues with her friend, well leader’s, make up. “It’s going to give you wrinkles.”

 

“I’m not sulking, I’m brooding. And I don’t care if I get wrinkles.” The corners of Mal’s lips twitch into a half smile. “One, I’m half fairy, and two, who the hell cares what I look like on this island?”

 

Evie gasps, as she places her makeup brush over her heart. “You should care. No one wants to follow a troll, Mal.” She shakes her head in disapproval.

 

“Even if I get wrinkles I’m not going to look like a troll E.” Mal rolls her eyes again.

 

“It’s a figure of speech.” Evie huffs. “If you can’t even put effort into your appearance who will take you seriously?”

 

“I’m not looking for a prince E.” Mal huffs as she swats Evie’s hands away from her face, any more blush and she was going to look like a stupid Auradon princess. “I’m not looking for anyone.”

 

“I know.” Evie sighs dramatically. “But you should still have some fun Mal. Howlers don’t happen often, ya know. Bring out your inner flirt. You might like it.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I’ll love letting my guard down and flirting with one of the many idiots on the isle with us.” How had she let Evie talk her into this? 

 

Evie blinks. “You don’t have to let your guard down.” She frowns. “It’s the opposite in fact.” She nods. “Acting just so, to get their attention and knowing exactly when to back away to leave them wanting more.” A wicked smile pulls at her lips. “It’s empowering.”

 

Mal purses her lips to the side as she narrows her eyes at Evie. “Oh wow, look at you being all wicked.” She chuckles. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“Well I learned from the nastiest.” Evie smiles prettily at Mal, batting her eyelashes. “Now are you going to let me do your mascara or not? You won’t get any attention with those stubby lashes.”

 

“Ouch.” Mal laughs before she leans back to let Evie work her ‘magic’. “When is Hyades coming over? I thought you were ‘fixing’ her up too.”

 

“Oh any minute now.” Evie tsks. “I hope soon, she’s so bad at picking out colors that accentuate her.”

 

“What looks good on pure white E?” 

 

“Any color if the makeup’s done properly. She’s like one of those pretty little glass dolls.”  

 

“I’m sure she just loves hearing that.” Mal says sarcastically as she shakes her head. 

 

“About as much as you like being called a princess.” Evie smirks back.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve been invited to a party boys.” Uma smiles as she walks around the main mast on her ship.

 

“Party?!” Gil calls out cheerfully with a wide grin, not even caring that his aim was off as he swung his sword towards Harry.

 

“Really now?” Harry asks as he easily parried Gil’s sloppy swing. “An we jus so managed upon an invitation, did we?” He chuckles as he backs away from their dual and turns his attention fully to Uma. “T, will ya be stepping in for me?”

 

T nods as he silently takes Harry’s sword and readily picks up the dual with Gil, only to grow annoyed that the other boy wasn’t paying him even the slightest bit of mind. There went any hope of him taking out his frustrations. Parties didn’t happen often on the isle, so when they did, everyone usually turned their attention wholly to them. T huffs.  People. Drugs. Drinking. Repressed emotions. It wasn’t his scene on a good week, and certainly narrowed his options.

 

“We sure did. It’s a party at Dragon Hall. Apparently little miss voodoo promised to swipe the keys from daddy to throw a howler.” Uma chuckles as she passes Harry a scrap of paper. 

 

“Oh, sounds like a bash not to miss to be sure.” Harry grins as he scans the note, his brow raising in surprise when he sees who sent the invite.

 

T rolls his eyes and taps out a beat on the sword Gil was absently holding in the hopes of gaining his attention. He could have been invisible for all the luck he was having. He just wanted to spar. To fight something… Anything!

 

“Are we goin?” Gil asks looking between the Captain and First Mate excitedly.

 

“Absolutely.” Harry chuckles. “Can’ turn down an invite from Hyades now can we?” He adds as he watches Uma, knowing that more than anything else that was the real reason she wanted to go. She wanted to check on Hyades. In reality, they all did.

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “I just think it would be stupid to pass up a fun time at someone else's expense.” She haughtily huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly, as if daring him to continue.

 

Harry holds his hands up in defeat. “Of course Cap’in Uma. Yer wish an all tha’.” He winks at her before he tosses the balled up note back to her. “Should we be ah gettin’ ready then?”

 

T bites back a sigh as he hangs Harry’s sword off the tip of Gil’s. It didn’t take a genius to figure out if he stuck around, he’d be dragged to the stupid howler, so he begins to back up slowly, planning to slink away as soon as he got closer to the gang plank.

 

“Oh no, ya be coming with us lad.” Harry demands as he rushes forward to seize T’s arm.

 

“Like fuck I am.” T scoffs as he sidesteps him with a scowl on his lips. He wondered if he should be worried about how good he was getting at anticipating the pirate’s actions.

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry chuckles, grinning wildly as he hooks T’s belt. “Now, ya gonna be going with yer dignity intact, or like a worm on a hook?”

 

“Fuck off Hook.” T bristles, eyes narrowing as he glared at Harry in disapproval. “I’ve better shit to do with my time.” He didn’t. And honestly he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to be alone either. What he did know  was that the last place he wanted to be right now, besides the church of course, was some fucking party. He was barely holding his shit together as it was. He wasn’t sure he could handle being around so many strangers. He was already on edge. He’d barely slept this week, and every night he’d returned to his room had been an arduously draining process. He was growing frustrated with himself as he continued questioning everyone of his choices; nearly going insane as he tried to figure out what kept compelling him to return- Like he didn’t know the truth… But that might’ve been the crux of the matter. He knew now. Knew how wrong,  _ utterly fucking _ wrong his relationship with his father was. His skin was still raw from the effort he’d put into cleaning himself.   

 

“So touchy.” Uma rolls her eyes. “Imma get ready, you boys have this settled by the time I get back.” She waves over her shoulder as she walks to her quarters.

 

“Oh, we already be settled up, ain’t we?” Harry grins before he unhooks T. “It’s a party at the school.” He watches Uma until she disappears, “An ‘sides, don’nah we want ta be checkin’ up on fire princess?”

 

T’s eye twitches, the desire to clip the boy next to him overwhelming, but he let’s out an exasperated sigh instead. He’d slip away on the way there. It didn’t take much to distract Harry. “Fine.”

 

“That’d be the spirit laddie. Be open ta tryin’ new things.” Harry grins as he flings one arm around T’s shoulders. “Last time ya discovered a likin’ fer fried clams. Or was it a growing interest in the sword...”

 

T glares in response. He had had his fill of new ‘discoveries’  this month. “Whatever.” He shakes his head as he leans against the railing.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie holds up the dress. “But this goes so much better with the blue in your hair.” She pouts. “I made you and Mal dresses and I thought you could wear them to the party.” Her eyes watering and lower lip trembling as she met her friends eyes.

 

“Oh, it’s beautiful Evie.” Hyades smiles. The dress really was gorgeous, but, “Seriously, you know I sometimes burst into flames. I wouldn’t want to ruin a good dress, and I don’t want to end up naked in front of everyone.”

 

“But T and Carlos helped me with it.”

 

“Really?” Mal asks skeptically as she studies the blue hair girl, arms crossed. “An what exactly did you three geniuses come up with?”

 

“Uh huh.” Evie smiles proudly. “Apparently, if you go and talk to Mr. Yen Sid, he’ll like, help with problems and stuff.”

 

“That’s the second time you’ve used help this conversation Evie. What is that?.” Mal asks with a raised brow. “ We don’t ask for help. We’re rotten, remember?”

 

“Being fashion forward requires sacrifice M.” Evie pouts.

 

Mal lets out a deep sigh. “Seriously, sometimes I think I’m the only one who cares about being evil.” 

 

Hyades shrugs. “Sometimes you are.” She points out.

 

Evie bats her eyelashes as she coyly averts her eyes from Mal. “I don’t care if I’m the most evil, I just want to be the most beautiful.” 

 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Mal shakes her head in disbelief.  

 

“Doesn’t mean we’re not still rotten to the core Mal.” Hyades assures her, “We all just go about it in different ways.” She smiles.

 

Mal rolls her eyes. “ _ Well _ , are you going to put the dress on or what?” She lifts her brow expectantly. It kind of bothered her that so many people had worked on it. It went against everything the island stood for, and two of her crew had done it without a thought to what it would do to her image. Her jaw tensed. On the other hand however, she had to admit it was thoughtful and if Hyades didn’t put it on she’d be upset. And that just pissed her off more.

 

Hyades looks back over to the beautiful dress Evie was holding. She had to admit, wearing the thin rags left over from her dad’s wardrobe was becoming tiresome. She loved the way Evie and Mal dressed. She reaches out to touch the skirt, smiling at how soft it was. “I, I have always wanted to wear clothes more like you two.” She admits softly. 

 

“And now you can. I tested it myself, it never even smoldered.” Evie smiles confidently.  

 

“Go put it on so little miss perfect can do your make up and we head to the damn party  _ before _ its shut down.” Mal clicks her tongue. 

 

Hyades smiles as she takes the dress and rushes over to Evie’s screened off changing area. It takes her a moment to figure out how to put it on. Her usual clothes were little more than toga-like fabric tightened by rope. After a few moments she steps back out and looks at herself in the mirror. She’d always known she was beautiful, her father told her every day how gods were far superior to humans, and that even demigods were better; but looking at herself in this dress made her vision blurry. She’d never worn anything so beautiful before.

 

Evie looks over the dress critically. “Well, I guess I could have made the skirt about an inch longer, and done a better job with the cross stitching... But it certainly is nicer on the eye than those rags.” She offers with a soft smile.

 

Mal lets out a low whistle, as her eyes sweep over the demigod. “Great. Now I look like a damn troll next to you two.” She groans as with a roll of her eyes. 

 

Hyades quickly turns to look at the other two girls, brushing at her eyes so they wouldn’t see the tears. “Are you kidding me Mal? You’re always gorgeous. And the dress Evie made for you only highlights it.”

 

Mal blinks as she stands up straighter. She had not said that aloud. “Of course I’m gorgeous. Duh.” She waves dismissively. “Now, stop being weird and let E do your damn make up already.” She huffs.

 

Hyades just nods as she lets Evie lead her to the vanity. It doesn’t take much, just several careful  strokes of the brushes and some kohl before the three of them are ready to go. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice try.” Harry laughs loudly as he hooks T’s belt and pulls him back to walk in the center of the group.

 

T bristles in response, as he falls back into step with the three of them. He wasn’t at top form, he should’ve just jumped ship, literally.  

 

“Give up T.” Uma half glares at Harry before she shakes her head and chuckles. “Once Harry puts his mind to something, there ain’t no stopping him. Haven’t you learned that yet?”

 

Gil nods before he looks T over. “Are you afraid you won’t have no fun?”

 

“I’m not afraid of it.” T rolls his eyes. “But I do know it.” 

 

Gil frowns. “But there’s always good food at parties. And music.”

 

“You tell ‘em Gil.” Harry prods, grinning along with Uma. “Won’t you be sad if T just walks off.”

 

“If he abandons us before we get to the party?” Uma adds mischievously.

 

_ Fuckers.  _ T frowns in disapproval. This hadn’t been a fun game the three had started, albeit Gil unwittingly. He was really starting to question why he spent so much time with them, even as a smile slid over his lips.

 

Gil nods. “Parties are no fun if yer not with friends.”

 

“We don’t really have friends on the isle, though.” T grumbled sarcastically.  

 

“Aren’t we friends?” Gil asks with a small pout on his lips. “You said you were Hyades’ friend.”

 

He’d just walked right into that one. “Uh…” 

 

“Yeah T, ain’t we friends.” Harry chimes in, also with a pout on his lips. His pout looked really smug though.

 

T lets out a heavy sigh. Why? “I mean, we’re not, not something akin to friends.”

 

“So we’re not, not friends?” Harry points out with a smile.

 

“That means we’re friends right?” Gil asks with a grin.

 

“I mean, it kinda sounds like we’re friends.” Uma presses a hand to her stomach to keep from laughing.

 

T wipes a hand down his face. Why did he bother? He ended up trapped in word games every time. He’s silent for a moment. “You guys play too much.”   

 

“Nah.” Uma brushes her braids off her shoulders. “We work too much. Tonight though, it’s going to be nothing but play.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” T shakes his head.

 

“Oh, it looks like we’re here!” Uma waggles her eyebrows. “Let’s see what the voodoo princess considers a howler.”

 

* * *

 

“No. No. I do not want to go. It is not my thing.” Carlos shakes his head, hands up in front of him. “I don’t do parties and people… And that stuff.”  

 

“No matter how many times you say no,” Jay shakes his head as he continues to block Carlos from escaping, “It doesn’t change the fact of yes you are. Even if I have to carry you there kicking and screaming.”

 

Carlos eyes Jay wearily. “You wouldn’t dare.” He bites out, bristling at the threat.

 

“Oh really?” Jay snorts, shrugging  before he rushes Carlos and tosses him over his shoulder like a sack of half rotten potatoes.

 

“What!? No!” Carlos scrambles for leverage. “Put me the fuck down!” He growls, face red with embarrassment.

 

“Nope. Consider yourself stolen.” Jay chuckles as he turns and starts walking down the street towards the school.

 

“You can’t steal me. I’m a person.” Carlos huffs indignantly, as he swings at Jay. “Put me down!”

 

“You say I can’t steal you and yet here we are.” Jay teasingly paws at Carlos’ hair. 

 

Carlos huffs. “Seriously man, put me down. This is embarrassing.” He sighs, before adding. “I’ll fucking go already. Put me down.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Jay grins as he shoulder checks Carlos roughly to his feet.

 

“Why the fuck do I even have to go to this stupid thing!”

 

Jay shrugs. “Mal said we all had to go.”

 

“That’s stupid.” Carlos huffs as he shoves his hands in his pocket petulantly.

 

“You wanna question her?” Jay challenges with a taunting grin.

 

“No.” He lets out a resigned sigh. “I just- I’m working on a project.”

 

“And I’m sure your precious project will still be there tomorrow. No one is dumb enough to rob Curella at her house.” His hand stretched towards his leg before he stops it, he couldn’t even see the damn scar anymore, and it certainly wasn’t hurting at the thought of the damn fur traps. 

 

“That’s not even the point.” Carlos shakes his head. “I just don’t think this is my scene man.” No one ever acted like themselves and he always got left alone in a the damn corner like the reject he was.   

 

“Are you gonna complain the whole way there?” Jay asks incredulously.

 

“I mean, yeah, probably.” Carlos nods. “I don’t want to go.” He sighs as he turns back to the road with a frown. “But I guess I can sneak off and try to get into the restricted part of the library.”

 

“There ya go, look for the wicked side.” Jay claps him on the shoulder.

 

Carlos shrugs. It would at least give him something to occupy the time.

 

* * *

 

“Heya!” Freddie greets with a cheshire grin pulling at her lips as she opens the doors to the school, hip jutted to the side as she takes in Uma, Gil, and Harry. “News travels farther than it use too, glad you could make it.” She pops a piece of gum.

 

“Sure does. And who could resist seeing what Voodoo you’d be bringing to the table?” Uma grins as she sizes Freddie up.

 

Freddie’s eyes crinkle with mischief. “Oh, I’ve plenty to entertain even the likes of you three

heathens.” 

 

“Aye, and we be ah looking forward to it.” Harry winks as he tips his hat with his hook.

 

“Yeah, thanks for invitin’ us to yer party Freddie.” Gil beams happily.

 

Freddie shakes her head with a slow smile on her lips before she spots the fourth member of their party. “Oh, heya Herby, I didn’t see ya there behind tall, dark, and cray’s back.”

 

“Freddie.” T nods in greeting, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Enjoy the party villains.” Freddie sweeps her hand towards the hallway where they could just make out a faint green light seeping out from an open doorway.

 

“That, I’m sure we will.” Uma smiles confidently as she leads her group down the hall.

 

Harry hooks an arm with T. “Just how many people do you keep company with?” He whispers into his ear threateningly. 

 

T glances at Harry with frown, confused by the sudden shift of his mood. “An amount.” He states evenly.

 

“Don’t be jealous Harry.” Uma scolds, “Besides, I wanna know why she called ya Herby.”

 

T shrugs. “It’s just what she called me.” 

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay. But why?”

 

“Because I was stealing herbs from her father when we met.” T explains tonelessly.   

 

Harry, Gil and Uma burst out laughing as they finally make it to the lit up door.

 

T shakes his head. He didn’t know what he had said was so funny, but he’d grown used to shit like that. He frowns as he stares at the door, too worried that the three of them would draw more attention to him if he didn’t just acquiesce. His eyes sweep over the scattered kids, all sticking to groups of two or three, as loud obnoxious music pumps into the oddly lit room.The air was already thick with the smell of alcohol and smoke.  A scowl pulls at his lips as he follows behind Uma and her boys, not feeling up to speaking or accidently bumping into the two brick houses he could hear guffawing like idiots in the distance. In fact as his eyes swept around the room he quickly realized there were several people to avoid here, already.  _ Fantastic _ . His eyes following Uma as she walked with a purpose towards Anthony Tremaine, one of the many people in this room he’d been intending on avoiding. 

 

Harry grins. “Go get ‘em girl.” He whispers darkly as he turns with T to a dark corner.

 

“Ohh, villain eggs!” Gil grins as he wanders off towards the table of food gleaming in the light of a dozen candles.

 

T frowns as he puts his back to the corner and begins carefully studying Harry. Was something wrong, or was he just that tired?  He rubbed his eyes. What a pain in the fucking ass. He stiffened at the unexpected reminder and quickly tried to shove the thoughts away. That was so not what he needed to be thinking about right now.  

 

“Don’t ya be ah worryin’ boy. I’ll keep them bad talking people off’ah ya.” Harry winks as he partially blocks T from view by leaning against the wall next to him.

 

T rolls his eyes. “Just go do your thing Hook.” He leans against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest.  

Harry chortles. “I am doin’ my thin’. I like ta watch.” He gestures to the room with one hand sweeping from wall to wall. “Feel out the room before I strike at my target.”

 

“Ah.” T nods. “Enjoy your stalking then.” He shrugs, trying not to look too much into the phrasing.  It wasn’t like they actually knew he’d… Seen them. 

 

“I’m gettin’ ah strong impression tha’ this is yer first party.” Harry comments after a few silent moments.

 

T glances up at the other boy with a look of disapproval. “We’ve been over this for the last two hours Hook, it just ain’t my scene.”

 

“Ya may have mentioned that a time or three,” Harry agrees, but then he wags a finger at T. “But ya never said ya ain’t been ta one.”

 

“Same difference.” T waves dismissively. 

 

“Not at all.” Harry shakes his head. “How ya gonna know it ain’t yer scene if ya ain’t even tried it?”

 

T pauses, coming up with a very long list of reasons before realizing he could explain none of his very good reasons to the boy next to him. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Harry grins as he turns quickly, pinning T under him and using his body as a cage.

 

“Can you not?” T looks up at him wearily. It was bad enough Harry pulled this ship at the docks. “Like,  _ please _ , can you not right now?” He repeats as he drops his eyes from the pirates. 

 

“Can you not?” Harry gives him a thoughtful look. “I’ll make ya a deal. You listen to me and do what I say for five minutes. If you do that, and ya still don’t like parties, I’ll leave ya alone and ya can leave.”

 

T lifts his brow. “Five minutes?” He clarifies.  

 

“Just-” Harry pouts as he holds up one hand, wiggling his fingers at him, “-five wittle minutes.”

 

T’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “What would we be doing for the five minutes, Harry?” 

 

“We won’t even ah move from here.” Harry promises with a brazen grin. “Ya just have ta do as I say.”

 

T frowns.  This seemed like a really dangerous game. Harry seemed to take a real sadistic pleasure in making him look like an asshole.“Five minutes, and then I can just walk out, no guilt trip? Or five minutes and you’ll not drop it until you find something else to jump on?”

 

“Pirate's oath. Ya give me five minutes, and I’ll leave ya ‘lone and let ya walk outta here scott free.”

 

T groans. “Fine.” He rolls his eyes. It was bad that he could already feel the regret. He tilts his head up to look at Harry. “Deal.”

 

Harry leans in closer. “Close yer eyes.” He whispers.

 

“What? No.” T shakes his head, as he goes to shift away from him. “Done.” 

 

“You made a pirate’s oath with me.” Harry reminds T with a frown.

 

“I’m not a pirate.” T rolls his eyes.

 

“I ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya lad, jus...” Harry sighs before he lightly presses against T’s shoulder, “Relax. Listen ta me.”

 

T can’t help the groan, as he hesitantly closes his eyes. His muscles tightening at the stupidity of his actions. “I’m counting Hook.” He bites out, hoping Harry couldn’t tell exactly how uncomfortable he was with this; constantly reminding himself he was T. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes before he leans in a bit so he can whisper. “Now, just listen to the music.”

 

“I’m not really a mus-”

 

“Did I say ta talk?” Harry harshly reprimands as he holds one finger up and presses it to T’s lips.

 

T lips tug into a frown as he pulls back, but doesn’t argue. He felt like a fucking idiot.  

 

Harry tilts his head to the side when he notices T shaking. “Are ya listening?” He asks softly, hoping to sooth whatever nerves the boy was picking up.

 

T nods curtly. 

 

“Now, feel tha’ beat? Tha’ rhythm?” Harry leans his forehead on the wall next to T, closing his eyes as he follows his own advice. “Feel how it flows, makes yer blood pump?” 

 

T takes a deep breath, intent on finishing this stupid deal so he could just leave. The beat was steady and fast as the bass thrummed through the room. It wasn’t hard to find the rhythm. He’d been expected to dance since he could remember, taught before he could even remember a time in his life before dance. While this wasn’t the music he was use to dancing to, it didn’t change how easily he eased into it, so easily in fact he wasn’t aware he’d even started.  

 

Harry opens his eyes in surprise when he feels T moving under him. He couldn’t help but stare at the seductive way T moved. Slow and rhythmically in time with the music. He hadn’t expected this at all. He’d honestly just been giving T an out if he really wanted it, though he knew he would have pouted and begged if T had really tried to take it. Mostly he just liked being allowed in the boy’s personal space. He smiles as he slowly leans in, “See, parties can totally be yer scene.” He teases before he presses his lips to T’s. 

 

T’s eyes shoot open in panic, as he’s abruptly pulled back to reality. Without thinking, he puts his knife to Harry’s throat as he forces the other boy into the wall they’d been adjacent to.  

 

Harry holds his hands up. “Well, I can’t say this is a new kink, but I’m ah willin’ to try anythin’ more than once if it’s what yer into.” He grins as he looks down at T.

 

T blinks, his eyes coming back into focus at the familiar teasing. He backs off, sliding his knife back into his pocket. “Fuck off Hook.” He huffs, his face red with embarrassment.

 

Harry tilts his head to the side as he watches T. “You were enjoyin’ yerself though. Ya danced.”

 

T’s eye twitches, as his eyes suddenly sweep the rest of the room. Had anyone else witnessed that? He blanked at the thought.

 

“Come on T, dance with me.” Harry grins as he holds out his hand, acting as if there was never a knife at his throat, and that there wasn’t a small line of blood trickling down his neck.

 

“I don’t dance.” T huffs, his eyes lingering on the trail of blood dribbling down Harry’s neck; guilt sweeps through him. “But don’t let me stop you…” He gestures to the rest of the room. 

 

Harry frowns. “But,, what if I wanna dance with you?”

 

“I. Don’t. Dance.” T states clearly, his tone firm. “Seriously Hook, just go play with someone else for a bit.” He crosses his arms as he returns to leaning against the wall again.

 

Harry opens his mouth but, to T’s surprise, shuts it. He tightens his jaw for a moment before he huffs. “Fine then.” He snaps, his eyes hard as he spins on his heels and walks away.

 

T lifts his brow at the other boy’s dismissal and lets out a curse. What the fuck was that about? Harry had a whole room of fucking conquests to go bark at; kid needed to stop playing so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Carlos glances around the dark room in distaste, carefully skirting around the shadows after Jay had been pulled off to chase some tail. He sighs. He fucking hated parties. He hated almost everyone present. School was his sanctuary and they were ruining it. A scowl pulls at his lips as he waits for a couple of his more rowdy classmates to move past him. Where the hell were the girls? If Mal demanded they come, and didn’t show up herself he was going to… Do nothing. He sighs. He wasn’t going to do a damn thing. It bugged him, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He wasn’t the best in a fight, and he wasn’t fast, or a good thief. He was just the scrawny brainy kid that Mal had claimed when she had needed his help, one too many times.

 

He glances at the dark dance floor, noticing the way the space between bodies seem to shrink with every minute that passed. He shakes his head. He supposed there were worse bosses than Mal, if he was being honest with himself. He’d heard Uma could be completely ruthless to her crew, and it was rumored that Attila was on his his fourth second, due to his short temper. Then there was Cora, but she was about as mad as her mother. He pauses, now that he was really putting thought in this, all the people who accrued followers seemed to be the most… Brutal. That made sense, they were basically living the ‘Lord of the Flies’ lifestyle… 

“Carlos.” T greets as the De Vil enters the corner he’d claimed. 

 

“Sup T?” Carlos greets after he takes a couple of breaths. “Really didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“Didn’t plan on it myself.” T deadpans as his eyes glance to the dance floor before settling back on Carlos. “But I could say the same for you.”

 

“Orders.” Carlos rolls his eyes.

 

T nods in understanding. “That could prove problematic… The Wharf Rats are already scurrying around, doing whatever it is they do at these...” 

 

“Uh oh…” Carlos slums into a seat that had been pushed up against the wall to make room for the dance floor. “How did that happen?”

 

“Hyades invited Uma.” T responds simply. 

 

_ Of course she did…  _ Carlos shakes his head. “Well, at least we aren’t practicing with swords this time, huh?”

 

T snorts. “I wish.” He shakes his head. “I’d take that over this, any day.”

 

Carlos shakes his head, but sobers quickly. “Yeah, Hyades doesn’t really have a problem going to school, but being in a place this crowded when she’s dealing with Mal and Uma fighting might not be the best idea. Especially since she has been kind of avoiding us this past week.”

 

T frowns. “Well, this night keeps getting better, doesn’t it?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Totally.” Carlos sighs. Maybe if he could sneak out without Jay noticing he could go warn Mal, not that it would stop the coming fight. Maybe warn Hyades? Or at least ask what the hell she was thinking...

 

“Eh.” T shrugs. “Hyades must have something in mind, if she knew Mal was coming and still invited Uma...” He offers as he scans the crowd. Like the fact he hadn’t even seen even a glimpse of one of the girl’s braids. He’d been trying to keep an eye on the three of them, but the only one he had a consistent eye on was Gil… Which if he were being honest was the only one he really needed to keep an eye on. If he knew the twins were here, then Harry and Uma would too, and there was no way they’d let him that far out of their sight with those two jackasses skulking about.   

 

* * *

 

“Was it really necessary to be this late?” Hyades asks as they walk up to the entrance of the school. Not that she minded, it meant she didn’t have to be there as long. 

 

“Of course.” Evie assures her. “Everyone knows that the most important people show up late to make their entrance.” Her eyes sparkle at the thought as she flicks imaginary dust from her skirt.

 

“It’s only necessary if you go with this one.” Mal rolls her eyes, as she juts her thumb at Evie. 

 

“You like making an entrance too.” Evie sticks her tongue out at Mal.

 

Hyades just smiles as she shakes her head. “Are we ready then?” She prompts before she knocks on the door. 

 

Evie glances at the other two girls, leaning forward to adjust their hair before she pats her own down. “Yes, I believe we are presentable.”

 

“Oh good, I was worried that you three were going to start powdering your noses or something equally gross.” Freddie comments with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the open school door.

 

“Freddie.” Mal greets with a smirk as she steps up to the other girl. “Surprised you pulled this one off, not bad for the daughter of a hack.”

 

“You’d be surprised what you can accomplish when you’re friends with the other side.” Freddie taunts.

 

“Do they talk to you too?” Hyades teases. “They mostly just wail at me.”

 

Freddie shakes her head. “Hey Hyades. Lookin’ pretty smokin’ tonight demigod.” She looks her over slowly with a smile of appreciation. “Likin’ the new look.”  

 

Hyades beams. “I know right? Isn’t Evie like a fashion goddess?”

 

“Ah.” Freddie rolls her eyes. “Well, you make the trash look good.”

 

Evie huffs. It really wasn’t her fault she could only work with trash. This was the isle, everything was trash.

 

“Anyways, hope ya enjoy the party ladies.” Freddie gestures for them to come in. “Sorry to say you’ve missed announcements.” 

 

Mal rolls her eyes. “Thanks Freddie.”

 

Evie excitedly hooks her arm with Hyades. “A fashion goddess huh?”

 

Hyades smiles. “Damn straight, look at us.” She gestures to the three of them. “Who else could make dresses like this with as little as you have to work with.” She holds up her wrist and smiles at the silver bangle with chipped glass bling. “Complete with accessories.”

 

Evie laughs, prettily flourishing under the complements even if she doesn’t agree with them. “No, I really could have done a neater job with the stitching.”

 

Mal rolls her eyes as she follows after the two of them with hesitance. She fucking hated these events… But even so, things still had the chance of catching her interest before the night was out.  Her eyes instantly scan the crowd until they land on Jay. She makes her way towards him, ‘girl talk’ quota filled for the night.

 

“Sup Mal.” Jay greets as the girl he’d been dancing with frowns at Mal’s approach.

 

“Not much.” She nods at her second. “Did we miss anything of interest?” She quirks her brow.

 

“Not really. Though,” Jay sighs and shoos the girl away before he continues. “I have seen Gil and Harry here tonight.”

 

Mal’s lips thin as she looks around the room wearily. “Ugh.” She rolls her eyes. 

 

“Can’t we just have fun tonight Mal? Forget about territories and rival gangs?” Jay shakes his head.

 

Mal shoots Jay a look of disapproval, before her eyes glance around the dark room as she thought about it. It wasn’t like this was a house party, and the school, though in her territory, was often used as a neutral ground. It wouldn’t due to switch that up now. It had nothing to do with the fact Evie had apparently busted her ass to make Hyades a dress that wasn’t a rag. “If they start shit, don’t let them push you around.” She finally mutters in resignation. “But, I suppose we shouldn’t start shit with them either…” She rolls her eyes. 

 

“Sweet.” Jay nods to Mal. 

 

“Mal!” Evie calls out as she rushes up to join the two. “Let’s go dance. I already found Hyades a dance partner, let’s go.”

 

“Apparently I’ve got places to be.” Mal rolls her eyes at Jay. “Make wicked decisions.” She winks at him before walking off with Evie.   

 

* * *

 

Hyades still couldn’t believe that Evie had dumped her into this guy’s arms and run off. No, she did not like him, what she had been trying to say was this was one of the guys that picked on Carlos a lot. Not someone she wanted to stand near, and certainly not someone she found attractive. 

 

“Did you do something different tonight?” Clay asks haughtily as he slowly looks her over with a predatory smile. “I’m really diggin’ it, not that you had to get dressed up for me. I would’ve loaded my gun for ya in those rags.” Tone heavy with innuendo. 

 

“Seriously?” Hyades rolls her eyes. Why was she still here, with Clay, dancing. Was this the price to relieve her guilt over avoiding Mal and her group for a while? 

 

“Of course.” Clay grins rakishly, his eyes boring into her. “Never took you for the coy type.” He moans. “But I like it on ya.” He sniffs her hair.

 

“Oh, was that the end of the song?” Hyades fake chuckles. “Well damn, too bad, but I’m sure I just heard Mal call my name.” She tries to pull back, only to be stopped by Clay tightening his grip on her.

 

“Cute.” Clay chuckles as he pulls her closer. “How flattering that you know I enjoy the chase.”

 

“Excuse me.” T frowns as he takes the other boy’s wrist, and pulls it off Hyades. “Read the fucking room.” He deadpans. “Things are starting to heat up, and not in a good way.”  

 

Hyades looks down at her arm and notices the tiny wisps of flames dancing along her skin. She hadn’t even noticed them before, but thankfully she hadn’t burned Clay. Jerk or not, she still didn’t want to hurt anyone.

 

Clay snarls as he pulls his arm free, stepping back as he noticed the flames licking his dance partner's body. His pride, however, would not allow him to just back down. “What the fuck do you think you’re going to do loser?”

 

“The demigod clearly...” T states with a small frown as his eyes swept over the hunter’s son. “Do you really wanna do this right now?” He glances around the room. “This is a lot of people to witness you get stomped by a loser...” 

 

Clay’s face pulls in disgust as he looks around at the crowd that was slowly drawing. “She wasn’t that good of a dancer anyways.” He snaps before he roughly releases Hyades.

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself...” T rolls his eyes, before he takes Hyades by the wrist and pulls her to the corner, ignoring the looks sent their way.

 

“Oh my gods, thank you T.” Hyades shakes her head. “I didn’t know what to do when Evie left me with him.”

 

T shrugs as he releases her wrist and resumes leaning against the wall. “No big.” He dismisses it. “But you do know that this is the type of shit we’re trying to get you to defend yourself against right?” He asks dryly.

 

“Hey Hyades.” Carlos greets from the chair he was balancing on the back of.

 

“Hey Carlos.” She smiles as she falls into a seat between the two guys. “I, really thought I might  like parties.”

 

T snorts. “Why?” 

 

Hyades shrugs. “I don’t know, it was a lot of fun getting dressed- Oh!” She smiles at both of them, “Thank you! Evie said you guys helped her make my dress flame resistant.”

 

Carlos blushes as he rubs the back of his neck. “No problem. It was a fun challenge.”

 

“I had nothing better to do.” T shrugs dismissively.

 

“Well, still, thank you. I um, I can’t tell you how much it means to me.” Hyades explains, her voice dropping low with emotion.

 

Carlos and T both look away from her, turning their attention back to the dance floor, neither sure how to respond to her sincerity. 

 

“So...” T coughs, drawing both the other VK’s attention. “This is the inside of the school…”

 

“Yep.” Both Hyades and Carlos jump on the subject change, before they turn to each other and start laughing. 

 

“Actually, I was planning to sneak away and get into the library.” Carlos offers, starting to like his own idea more and more.

 

“That sounds like fun.” T comments thoughtfully. Wandering the school grounds didn’t sound awful, and it certainly beat staying hear.  “Care if I tag along?” 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Great.” T pushes off the wall. 

 

“Wicked.” Hyades jumps up from her seat and holds a hand out to Carlos, “Lets go.”

 

The three of them hug to the wall as they slowly make their way to the exit.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, where do ya think yer goin’?” Harry asks as he steps in front of T.

 

Carlos pauses as he stares up at the older boy hesitantly. “No where.” He shrugs.

 

Harry tilts his head to the side. “I dunnah care where ye go, pup.”

 

Carlos bristles at the moniker, but still takes a step back.

 

“Reel it back Hook.” T rolls his eyes as he takes a step forward. “We’re just takin’ a look ‘round the school, the fire princess needs ta take a breather...” 

 

Harry looks Hyades up and down for a moment before he takes her hand in his. “Wow, yer looking great in that dress lass. Care ta dance?” His eyes lock with T for a moment before he looks back to Hyades.

 

T shifts in discomfort, confused by the weight of Harry’s stare. What game was this? Did he want Uma to flay him. Because by far this had to be the fastest way to earn his Captain’s ire.  “Mmm….” He sighs. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asks as he studies the pirate.

 

“Well, someone turned me down. Pirate can’t be ah having his pride wounded in such a manner, and Hyades here has always been ah kind lass.” Harry pouts. “Surly she’ll give a poor pirate a dance to re-charge him.”

 

T shakes his head. Whatever. At least Harry wasn’t stupid enough to set Hyades off… Then again… He seemed to be pretty manic today. He turns his attention to Carlos. “I don’t mind waiting...” 

 

Hyades sighs before she turns to glare at Harry. “You keep your hands to yourself, that includes your damn hook.” She snaps as she accents her demand by poking at his chest with a perfectly manicured finger.

 

“Pirate’s honor.” Harry smirks as he bends into a bow, before taking her hand to escort her to the dance floor like a ‘proper’ gentleman. The way he was moving against her once they started dancing was pure sin though.

 

“Do… Wha-...” Carlos sighs before he turns to look at T. “The fuck?”

 

“Fuck if I know-” T shakes his head.  “Kid’s just in a fucking mood today.” He leans against the wall with a heavy sigh as he wearily watches the two dance. “Ballsy as shit though with Uma and Mal both here.”

 

They both let out a chuckle when Hyades smacks Harry in the back of his head for dropping his hand down lower than she wanted him to.

 

“At least she’s comfortable enough with him to snap at him.” Carlos points out, watching the dance floor carefully.

 

“True.” T nods. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the fuck are Carlos and Hyades?” Mal frowns as her eyes scan the room. Evie, ever the center attention had been easy enough to find, Jay not much harder as he was feeling someone up in the corner that had slowly become a makeout den.  She huffs. She was so fucking done with this.  

 

Evie pouts. “Maybe she ran off with the guy she was looking at.”

 

“You think Hyades ran off with some guy?” Mal questions, unable to keep the scathing note from her tone.

 

Evie shrugs. “She was staring at him strangely when we first got here.”

 

“Who?” Jay asks with a raised brow. 

 

“Clay.” Evie taps a finger to her lips. “Yes, I think it was Clay.”

 

Jay and Mal both sigh as they glance around the room, their eyes landing on the kid in question who was currently getting to third base with one of the Madame’s daughters. 

 

“Yo, Clay. Where’d Hyades go?” Mal asks as the three of them surround him.

 

“Ugh.” Clay groans, as he pulls away from the girl who was currently playing with his hair. “Kinda busy.” He shrugs.

 

Mal rolls her eyes before she grabs Clay by the hair and yanks him down to her level. “You wanna try that again?”

 

Clay blinks as he finds himself locked in a stare with glowing green eyes. “Right. I meant she went off with that stupid loser with that stupid, bloody hood.” He sputters out. “Don’t know where they went off to, I was kinda busy with something else.” He rushes out 

 

“Loser?” Mal glares, still pulling the kid down to her eye level.

 

“Yeah, with a hood. Not much else ta describe him. I don’t swing that way.”

 

“T?” Jay guesses.

 

Evie nods. “I mean, that sounds right.” She puts her finger to her lips thoughtfully. “No one else would be caught dead with a hood on at this party.”

 

Mal nods as well. “Right.” She taps Clay against his cheek with her free hand. “So, next time I ask you a question, do you think you can lose the ‘tude?” She asks scathingly. 

 

Clay nods his head emphatically. “Of course Mal.” 

 

Mal’s lips pull into a mocking smile. “Good.” She rips her hand from his hair and pushes him back towards the evil step granddaughter he’d chosen to dance with.

 

The two quickly scrambling away, in different directions.

 

Jay frowns as he glances around the room. “Carlos is probably in the library.” 

 

“Yeah, well that sounds right.” Mal shakes her head. “Let's go, I’m done with this.”

 

“But we’ve barely just-” Evie begins only to be shut down by the dark look Mal shoots her. “I am getting awfully tired, and I would hate to lose my beauty sleep. Looking this perfect takes work.”

 

“Great!” Mal responds in a very girly voice before she rolls her eyes. “Let’s go.”

 

Jay nods as he and Evie follow Mal out of the room.

 

They quickly make their way to the library, and find Carlos and Hyades both reading books in silence. Mal can’t help the spark of jealousy. This was way more her speed of a party. She just could barely admit that to herself.

 

“Oh, hey guys.” Hyades smiles as she looks up from the book stand she had her book propped against.

 

“Nerds.” Jay scoffs as he ruffles Carlos’ hair. “Did you even try to enjoy yourselves.” He asks as he glances between the De Vil and the demigod.

 

“I danced with two,” Hyades holds up two fingers, “people. That seemed like a good starting point.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Jay lifts his brow. “We ran into one of them.”

 

“Clay or Harry?” Hyades asks in confusion, wondering what had Jay upset.

 

Evie pouts. “Not T?” 

 

Mal scowls. “You danced with Harry?” She snarls her lip in disgust. “Why?” She demands. 

 

“I’m guessing Clay.” Carlos mutters, wanting to slink out of the room before Mal lost her temper.

 

Hyades shrugs. “He was acting all weird with T and was practically begging for a pity dance. Harry I can handle, Clay though, that guy is a jerk.”

 

The four of them study the demigod for a moment. 

 

“Wait, you thought Clay was a jerk? But you were making eyes at him.” Evie frowns as she chooses to navigate the conversation to the safer of the topics.

 

“What, eww. No. I was glaring at him. He’s one of the guys that-” Hyades stops herself, “I uh, I mean-”

 

“He’s just a piece of shit.” Carlos intervenes smoothly. “So are we done now?” He asks as he turns to Mal. “It’s been a weird night...”

 

Mal nods. “Yeah, I’m fucking done. It’s bout time we rolled out.” 

 

* * *

 

Uma rolls her eyes as she walks up to Harry making out with some random girl. “We’re leaving.” She orders before she walks away to collect Gil. 

 

Harry instantly releases the girl, not saying so much as a word as he trails after his Captain. That tone never boded well.  

 

They find Gil where they left him, still stuffing his face with snacks. “We’re going Gil, before your damn brothers change their mind about dragging your ass home.”

 

Gil blinks at Uma in confusion, but doesn’t question the order as he falls into line following after her as he plopped the last of the food in his mouth.

 

“I never even got to see Hyades to thank her for the invite.” Uma huffs in frustration. 

 

“Ah, that’s ah shame. She was wearin’ somethin’ new tonight.” Harry explains as they walk down the dark hallway. “She be lookin’ real fine.”

 

Uma turns her glare to her first mate. “Is that so…” She asks her tone even.

 

“Aye, quite the beauty.” Harry nods.

 

“So, what did you do when you saw her?” Uma asks darkly.

 

Gil glances between his Captain and first mate feeling the tension in the air between them.

 

Harry frowns as he studies his Captain carefully. “Jus’ danced, promise it was all proper like. I ain’t an idiot Uma, jus’ seemed like a waste of a dress if she wasn’t able ta enjoy a single dance.”

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“She took off with the pup an’ T pretty early on in the evenin’.” Harry explains with a frown.

 

“T left early too?” Gil frowns. “Why? Didn’t they like the party?”

 

Harry bristles at the question. “Fuck if I know.” He huffs as he shoves his hands into his pockets. 

 

Uma rolls her eyes. Obviously Harry had tried to talk to T, or, whatever he did when he was trying to come on to someone. She’d tried to warn Harry that, though T was fun to hang out with, she never got the feeling that he was interested in… Fully investing. Though it seemed her first mate had just taken her words as a challenge, if his sulking had anything to say about it. “I’m sure they liked the party Gil. Maybe they just decided to go have their own party.”

 

Harry huffs at the idea of the three of them together. “Best not’ve.”

 

“Knowin’ Hyades, T, an’  Mal’s pup, they probably snuck off to find someplace quiet.” Uma rolls her eyes. Yep, Harry had done something to T.

 

“Isn’t it late for T.” Gil asks as he studies the depths of the clouds thoughtfully. “He’s usually gone by this time, ain’t he?”

 

Uma frowns. “Is he?” She hadn’t noticed, not that she spent all her time with the kid. She was usually too busy at the Fish and Chips. If he did disappear, he was usually back before her shift ended.

 

Harry frowns. “Actually, yeah. T usually runs off before the tide switches at night.”

 

“What a weird kid.” Uma frowns as she thinks about it. “Does that little bastard have a curfew?” 

 

Harry and Gil both shrug. “And if he does, it’s a weird one. I’ve seen him as early as six in the morning before.”

 

Uma purses her lips in thought. It felt like a cycle she couldn’t escape. Everytime she turned around he seemed to be doing something else fucking shady as hell. “What the fuck is he doin’?” 

 

“Being fucking mysterious as hell.” Harry sighs. “It’s so damn attractive.”

 

Gil chuckles as he claps his friend on the back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think. We want to know what you guys like about our writing so we can give ya more of it. Please :)  
> Long live evil!


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyades is encouraged to leave her catacombs by Pain and Panic, and unexpectedly ends up meeting with the sea three.

Hyades sighs. So much had changed in the past two weeks. T hadn’t come around since the party, She hadn’t heard from Uma, Harry, and Gil either, but she knew they were probably busy. They never had much time to leave the harbor and come inland. The only reason she was getting to see so much of them lately was because T helped her get to them; without T though, she didn’t dare try to wander down to the docks. As much as that isolation hurt, at least she knew where they were. 

 

Not like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. A whole week had past since the mysterious car had shown up to whisk them away, and no one had heard anything since then. She was happy that they were off the island, but it didn’t keep her from missing them; she hadn’t even gotten to say good bye.

 

She looks down at her hands as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. Stranger still was the way her father had been acting. It was rare for him to approach her and ask for her to try and remove his cuffs, but in the past week he’d come to her almost every day. He wasn’t taking no for an answer anymore either.

 

Pain clears his throat by the door before waddling in.“My lady, you haven’t left in weeks...” 

 

“Weeks. Mistress, weeks.” Panic nods as he walks in after Pain.

 

“I went to a party two weeks ago.” Hyades reminds them with a small smile as she sits up on her bed to stare at the two little imps. “Beside, dad said he needed to talk to me again today.” She frowns as she wraps her arms around her legs and lays her chin on her knees.

 

“We’re worried about you, mistress.” Pain continues after brushing her comment aside, “You should go outside.”

 

“It depresses you being down here.” Panic nods emphatically.

 

“Alone.”

 

“Without your friends.”

 

“We won’t take no for an answer.” Pain crosses his arms.

 

“Unless you say no.” Panic amends, though he also straightens up and attempts to look stern.

 

Hyades chuckles. “Have I been that bad?”

 

Panic and Pain nod.

 

“The worst.”

 

“Just terrible.”

 

“You look sick.”

 

‘And sad.”

 

“And the great and wonderful daughter of the god of the underworld is far to beautiful to be so sad.” They say together after moving to stand back to back, swinging their arms out wide to do jazz hands.

 

Hyades giggles as she slides to the edge of her stone bed. “I guess a walk wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

 

“Yes! A walk!” Panic claps happily as he rushes forward to take one of her hands.

 

“Come on then.” Pain takes her other hand and the two begin to pull her towards the exit of the catacombs.

 

“A nice long walk is exactly the thing to cheer you up!” Panic encourages.

 

“You should walk all day!” Pain adds.

 

Hyades frowns as she looks between the two. “Seriously guys, have I really been that miserable?” She tilts her head to the side for a moment, or was this about something else, “Are you guys just trying to get-” 

 

“Gotta go go go.” Pain and Panic both interrupt as she push her towards the door. 

 

“Ok, okay. You guys are right, I’ll go find something to do, maybe check on Dizzy or something.” Hyades stops once she gets to the door and bends to pat them both on the head. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

 

“Good good.” Pain blushes before he waves her off.

 

Panic frowns as he taps a finger to his lips, “Don’t you mean, bad good.” 

 

“Or is it good bad?”

 

Hyades shakes her head as she stands back up. “See you later, please calm down.”

 

“Bye Mistress Hyades!” They both bow before shutting the door. 

 

Hyades frowns as she turns and starts walking aimlessly. What was she supposed to do? All her friends had been whisked off to Auradon for hopefully better lives, or lived on ships far too close to the water for her to actually visit. Everyone else pretty much avoided her, except for T, and she hadn’t seen him since he’d dipped out of the party. She sighs as she gazes at the turbulent clouds above her, trying to think of something she could occupy herself with. She wished she could just write, but her inspiration had drained with her lack of social interaction. Maybe she really should go check on Dizzy. If she was this miserable, then poor Dizzy had to be beside herself since Evie left.

* * *

 

 

“Deez?” Gil jumps to his feet as he sees the girls white hair. He leaps off the rock with the goofiest grin on his face as he races to her with a happy bubble of laughter.

 

“Gil. I’m so happy to see you.” Hyades smiles happily. “How did you know I would come out today?” She frowns. “Did I forget something?” Was that why Pain and Panic had been so pushy?

 

“I didn’t. I thought you were in Auradon.” Gil beams down at her with a wide smile as he picks her up and hugs her close. “Uma’s gonna be so happy!” He releases her as he puts her back down. “Ya gotta see her.” He grabs her hand and starts pulling them along the path. “She’s been so sad. And angry...Very angry.” He looks back down at Hyades. “But I know she’ll cheer up when she sees you!”  

 

Hyades blinks as she lets herself be dragged along. “Why did you think I was in Auradon?” 

 

“No one’s seen ya since Mal and the other four-” His eyes study her for a moment before he blinks. “Three.” He corrects. “Got taken. We thought you went with them.” 

 

Hyades sadly shakes her head. “No, and I didn’t get to see them before they were taken.”

 

“Aw, that must’ve been lonely D.” Gil pouts as he swings an arm round her shoulder “You can hang out with us.” He smiles.

 

“Wait… Wait Gil.” Hyades wraps her arm around his waist and pulls him to a stop.

 

“What? Don’ ya wanna see Uma?” Gil pouts. “She’s been really upset you didn’t say goodbye. But you didn’t have to say goodbye, because you were here, so she doesn’t need to be upset ‘bout that no more.” 

 

“I do, I really do want to see Uma.” Hyades quickly assures him. She could just imagine that Uma was pissed at her, and only hoped Gil’s assessment was accurate. “I want to see her and Harry and hang out with all of you…”

 

“Good.” Gil starts guiding her again. “Cause Uma’d be really upset if I found you, and she didn’t get to see you.”

 

“But you guys stay out on the ship, or at the Fish and Chips.” Hyades digs her heels in.

 

“Yeah, we be pirates.” Gil nods before he easily plucks her up and carries her under his arm. “And your gonna make the cap’n happy, again. Don’t worry I won’t let nothin’ happen. Neither will Uma or Harry or the rest of the crew.” He beams, proud of himself.

 

Oh, so he did remember that she was afraid of water, or at least afraid of Ursula. She shakes her head, this was pretty much T’s method of getting her to the shoreline and edge of the docks every time he’d come to take her. Except T used words, and guilt. Gil… Gil was just Gil. Even with the fear gnawing at her already, she knew she couldn’t do anything to take the smile off his face. “Okay, you win!”

 

“Great.” Gil smiles as he continues carrying her.

 

“I can walk.”

 

“You’re faster than me.” 

 

Hyades pouts. “Gil… Do you really think I’d run away from you?”

 

“No.” Gil shakes his head. “Jus’ the docks. Seen ya do it before. I don’t mind, ya don’t weigh noffin.”

 

“Uhhh, okay, you have a point. I do tend to try and run from the water.” Hyades reluctantly admits. 

 

Gil nods. “I’ll put ya down in the Captain's quarters then.” 

 

“Okay, but can I not be like this?” Staring at the ground was intimidating, especially when she knew that eventually she’d be staring at wooden planks over the water. Just the thought made sweat bead on her forehead.

 

Gil looks down, his brow furrowing in thought, before he shifts her so he was carrying her bridal style. He nods once before he continues walking, the giant grin never wavering.

 

Hyades smiles as she wraps her arms around Gil’s neck and presses her face into his shoulder. She would have fought more, but she really was tired of being alone. Right now that was the only thing keeping her from fighting this; T had been absolutely right, isolation was not for her. She had been going insane in the catacombs by herself day after day. “Thanks Gil.” She whispers. “I was tired of being alone.”

 

“No one likes bein’ alone D.” Gil nods as he wraps his arms tighter around the dainty girl, his smile somehow growing even wider. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry winces as another bottle breaks against Uma’s cabin wall, accompanied by a low growl of anger. It had been like this for a full weak now, and he wasn’t sure when his captain was going to settle. He understood her frustration. Whenever something interesting happened on this shitty scrap of land, it usually happened to those four.  “Come on luv.” He shakes his head as he slips behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist before he pulls her to his chest. “It's done ain’t it.”

 

“I am so angry Harry! Why was it them?” Uma turns in his embrace and starts pounding against his chest with her fist. “And why did they take Hyades too?”

 

“Dunno luv.” Harry sighs as he accepts the abuse. “But ye can’t keep doin’ this to yerself. Yer gonna run outta stuff ta break…” He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Uma growls before she drops her arms to her side and leans her forehead against Harry. “I’m just, why couldn’t it have been us?” She mumbles, her lips brushing the faded red cloth of his coat as she slowly shakes her head back and forth.

 

Harry frowns as he studies his captain and pulls her down with him into a chair, his hand rubbing  her back comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, yeah. Ya still got me an’ Gil, an the ship o’course.” He places a chaste kiss on her temple. “We’ll be figurin’ it out well nuff won’t we. If they got off, then we can too.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “Yeah, maybe.” She sighs.

 

Both teens jump and glare at the door when it swings open with a bang. 

 

“Cap’n look what I found ya!” Gil struts in proudly with Hyades curled into the smallest ball in his arms.

 

“Deez!” Uma shouts, as she abandons Harry’s lap and rushes over to her missing cousin. 

 

“No kiddin?” Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. “Where ya be findin’ this damsel?” He asks as he stands up, his eyes sweeping over Hyades like she was a godsend. 

 

“I got sad when I couldn’t find T, so I went to the rock.” Gil shrugs. “And then she just came walking by, so I did what any pirate would do, “He gives Uma a wide grin, “I stole her for ya Cap’n.”

Uma’s eyes widen in surprise before they soften as she turns from Hyades and pulls Gil to her level, kissing him thoroughly. “That’s my sweet boy.” She whispers against his lips.

 

A dopey smile pulls at his lips before he nods. “Any time Cap’n.”

 

“Is that what that was?” Hyades shakily teases as she reaches back and steadies herself against the wall. Even docked she could feel the ship moving in the gentle waves under her. “Well, now I know what a bag of gold feels like.”

 

Uma chuckles as she pulls her cousin in a hug. “I thought we’d lost you.” She nuzzles into her neck. “Where the hell have you been hiding?” 

 

“In my catacombs.” Hyades wraps her arms around Uma, so grateful to see her again that her eyes begin to mist.

 

“Dat be a glum place ta be spendin’ yer time, when ya could be gettin’ inta some fun with us.” Harry smiles as he leans against the table. “Ya be a sight for sore eyes in these parts princess.”

 

“I had been waiting for T so I could get out here to you guys.”  Hyades admits sadly as she turns to look at Harry. “But he never came.” 

 

“He be avoidin’ ya too?” He asks with a raised brow.

 

“He hasn’t been out here with you guys?” Hyades frowns.

 

“Nah, haven’t seen that weird fuck since the party.” Uma shrugs. “He’s probably just brooding somewhere.” She offers.

 

“For two weeks?” Hyades shakes her head. “I… I really thought that after Mal and-” Her breath hitches and she clears her throat before she can continue. “After they left that he’d show up to at least ask what happened.”

 

Gil frowns. “He’s never gone this long without hanging out on one of my watches. He likes knowing what's going on.” 

 

Uma frowns, as she glances at the looks on her ‘family's’ faces and sighs. It was easy for her to read the concern beneath her boys’ masks, easier still to see it stamped in plain sight on Hyades. That kid had been nothing but trouble, and for some damn reason all three of the people she cared for most in the world were drawn to him. “He’s a street urchin, how do ya even plan on findin’ im?”

 

Harry shakes his head as he turns to lean over the table. “I don’t be knowin’ Cap’in.” He slams his hand down on the table. “I jus’ know I be not likin’ ‘im ta be missin’ for a fortnight.”

 

Hyades untangles herself from Uma and walks over to Harry’s side. “Hey. Gil found me without even meaning too.” She smiles as she puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “Why don’t we go out and look for T? I know a few places we might find him.”

 

Harry studies Hyades for a long moment, before he turns to Uma. “Gonna tag along cap’n?” 

 

Uma purses her lips to the side. “Sure, we’ll go look for the street rat.” She sighs. “But I still have to work my shifts, and we still have to man the ship.” She turns to looks at Hyades. “You stayin’ with us from now on?”

 

Hyades looks down at the ground. “I don’t think it’s a good idea?”

 

Gil frowns, “Why not?”

 

Uma nods, “Yeah Deez, why not?”

 

“Dad’s been acting really weird…” She trails off as she looks down at her hands before she shakes her head and looks back up, “And I still don’t like the water, or know how to swim,” She frowns, “And I don’t want to learn.” She quickly adds.

 

Uma studies her for a moment. “We’ll figure something out. I don’t want you sulking up in that crypt anymore. You look like shit.”

 

Hyades looks up with a hopeful smile. “You mean it? I can stay and you won’t push me in the water?”

 

Uma clicks her tongue in her mouth as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I won’t ever just push you in the water without a lesson under your belt, and I said we’d figure somethin’ out didn’t I?”

 

Hyades wraps her arms back around Uma and nods. “Thank you!”

 

Gil whoops and joins in the hug, squeezing them both tightly as he lightly swings them.

 

“Well, things be sure ta get more interestin’ ‘round here.” Harry shakes his head before he also joins in on the group hug.

 

Uma lets out a sigh of relief. It had taken much longer than she wanted it to, but finally she had all the people she cared about under her command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Story gears are definitely beginning to shift in We Wear the Mask. Let us know what you think so far, and we'll be back on Sunday with another chapter.


	17. T's Desperate Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks since the Rotten Four left to Auradon at the behest of the Prince, whispers of it's purpose and rumors of plots are running through the isles grapevine like wildfire. The Sea Three have claimed Hyades as one of their own as the tension on the isle rises. The Wharf Rats have been busy defending their own territory even as they slowly fight for The Rotten Core's abandoned terf... 
> 
> But, T doesn't know any of this, and noone knows whats happened to T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful readers, thank you so much for your continued support!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS- This chapter revolves a lot of heavily implied child abuse of both the physical and sexual nature. We tried our best to do this delicately, but it is a serious situation and as such it may be a bit graphic. If you choose to skip this, please just message us and we'll give you bullet points. 
> 
> This chapter gives you a glimpse into T's childhood while she struggles with dissociation and the levels of masks she's built to protect herself.

T cracks her eyes open slowly. Pain was radiating through her trembling form as she pulls herself to her knees. Both the cold and exertion was making it very difficult to move. She groans, the shackles keeping her in place rattle together as she attempts to shift. How had it gotten to this point? What fucking madness had come over her that she’d actually confronted him? 

Her eyes slowly sweep over the trashed room with a frown. She couldn’t stay here. Not any more. She needed out. Needed freedom. Needed to be T. Her father had left. She needed out before he returned. She wasn’t sure she could handle any more. She turns, eyes lingering on the shackle on either wrist thoughtfully. How the fuck was he going to get herself out of this?

She growls as she pulls at the manacles, testing how much give it had. Surprisingly, she could just manage to touch the lock on her right wrist, but it was impossible the other way.

“You got this.” She tells herself. She didn’t have a choice. Her fingers brush through her matted, greasy hair, until they stumble over a pin. She smiles grimly and rips it from her knotted hair. With a deep sigh, she forces herself to focus on the manacle she can reach. 

It takes her nearly forever, but she eventually pop the lock. With renewed strength she pulls herself closer to the other manacle before she pulls another pin out of her hair and easily pops the lock off her left arm. She breathes a deep sigh, her back protesting the moment she shifted, the scabs cracking and pulling in the new position. She groans as she shakily stumbles to her feet, away from the bed where her blood and other bodily fluids mingled to stain the sheets. She takes a deep breath as she wrangles her pain to the side. She needed to get the fuck out. 

Her shaking fingers wrap around the discarded knife her father had been kind enough to leave on the table. Her other hand gathers the bulk of her hair in her hand before she slices the blood encrusted knife through her black matted locks without a second thought. 

Never. Again. She watches as her black hair drop to the floor in a clump of matted curls and knotted braids with a satisfied smile before she moves again. 

Her skin burned after the way she had roughly removed the blood and filth from her skin, not bothering to take the time to be gentle when it felt like every place her father had touched her seemed to be on fire already. She shudders at the memory of his anger, her back straightening as she pushes away the memory of the feral noise of anger he’d made as he’d gripped her hair, and slammed against her repeatedly. 

She shakes her head. She didn’t have time for this. She had no idea when he was getting back. Her eyes linger on her clock, or what was left of it; gears and cogs were spread around the floor under the broken face, the sight spurs her back to movement. She quickly pulls out bandages, wrapping her back and tightly binding herself, smiling at the familiar pain as she bound her chest into submission. She quickly pulls out one of the outfits she had tucked away after the well fiasco, and throws it on. Her gaze purposefully avoiding the pile of scraps her father had made out of her normal outfit . 

He pulls up the hood with a sigh of relief. It was fucking dead. Faustina and all her memories could rest here. He’d burn the bed in her honor. But first... He frowns as he surveys the room thoughtfully. He’d rob the old man blind.

He pulls out a bag from beneath his bed of blankets in the corner, before he walks around the room, pocketing anything of value, not sparing the old man even a single apothecary jar. However when his eyes land on the thick leather whip he hesitates. A wave of pain ripples through him, and with a curse he grabs it, shoving it in his bag. He wasn’t going to leave it here for her father to use on some other poor bastard. Never a fucking again. He growls as he steps back, his eyes sweeping the room, content on leaving before his eyes brighten with a memory. A wicked smirk pulling at his lips as he walks to her bed with determination. He ignores the top of the bed as he drops to his knees, and crawls under it. Easily prying up two of the loose floorboards before he pulls out a black leather box with a golden cross on the top. 

With no amount of ceremony he tosses the lid behind him, and opens his bag dumping the gold pieces into it, before he pushes himself back to his feet and purposefully crushes the box with one stomp of his foot. The leather spitting as the splintered wood cuts through it, the sight nothing short of satisfying. 

He bends over, picking up the leather box before he gathers the remnants of Faustina from around the room and tosses everything on the bed. With his heart in his throat he takes a flint and lites the page of her father’s favored book waiting for the flames to lick up the spine before tossing it to the middle of the pile.

And then, with one last glance around the room; no, the hell Faustina had lived in since he could remember, he jumps up onto the ledge of the window he usually wormed his way out of, grinning at the haphazardly constructed barrier. 

He shakes his head. How pathetic did the old man really think he was? He easily kicks the boards out, shattering the glass in the process. What did it matter now though? He stands on the lip of the window, letting the wind whip his hair as he breaths in his new freedom. It didn’t matter that he was beat up, bruised and bloody. He was done with this place. 

Rest in peace Faustina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear your thoughts on our story so far, we live and write for the 'pets' so please let us know what you thought!  
> We will try to post another chapter this week because this one was as short as it was dark.
> 
> Much love and appreciation-  
> Dark and Twisted.


	18. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks with no sign of T, Hyades and the Sea Three are all concerned about their friend’s whereabouts. With the isle growing more and more dangerous with every passing day since the Rotten Four had been taken to Auradon, things are starting to get a bit turbulent. Cora and Attila's gangs are at the Wharf Rat’s throats as they try their hands at getting the isle’s fire princess under their control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your continued dedication to our story we put a lot of effort into this and it’s very satisfying to hear people are enjoying it! We know we just posted a chapter yesterday, but we felt like you guys deserved a longer chapter, so we hope you enjoy Found!

Hyades frowns as she walks up the old fire escape. It had been two weeks since her life had been turned upside down. It wasn’t completely awful, she still had Uma, Gil, and Harry… But still that didn’t stop her from missing the rest of her friends. She hadn’t even bothered trying to go to school since they’d left. There were too many people to watch her barely keep her shit together. She shakes her head. 

 

Worse yet; T was still nowhere to be found, and no one on the isle, that she’d talked to at least, knew where he’d disappeared too. She was really starting to get worried. At this point she was just visiting every place she’d ever seen T, or heard that he’d been to. Harry or Gil had accompanied her to every other spot she could think of; but this place, Mal’s place, she just couldn’t bring herself to bring them here.   

 

Once at the top she slides the door open and walks in. Sadness hits her like a punch to the gut as nostalgia wraps around her with the familiar scent of her friends still lingering in the abandoned hangout. She sighs as tears gather in her eyes. This was just getting painful, and pitiful. She shakes her head, determined to find her missing friend as she forces herself to actually look around the hideout.

 

“T? Are you in here?” She calls out once before she moves into the main room. If he was hiding in any of these places, she didn’t want to surprise him. Gods only knew how long of a lecture she’d get if he managed to sneak up on her with a knife. Though, truth be told, she’d take the lecture if it meant she had finally found him. Take it gladly.

 

“T?” She calls out again before she pauses, her eyes resting on the boy she’s spent the last week searching for. He had his back to the wall, and was curled into a ball as he slept on top of a blanket he’d shoved in the corner, but she just knew it was him.

 

“Oh my gods! T!” Hyades laughs in disbelief before she runs to his side. She frowns when he doesn’t move. “T?” She kneels next to the blankets and places a hand on his shoulder. She frowns as she looks him over. He looked so different. His hair was shorter, and it looked as if he’d been dying his hair black all the time she’d known him as his roots were a deep reddish brown. And he was so pale, deathly pale compared to his usual nut brown skin. But it was T all right, she could see the burns exactly where she’d always known they’d be. “Oh gods please be alive.” She whispers as she gently shakes him. 

 

T’s eyes fly open as he shoots up, his eyes bouncing around wildly, knife clutched in his hand as he wakes with a start.

 

Hyades falls back in surprise. “T wait, it’s Hyades.” She calls out, fearful he’d just start stabbing wildly. “I’m sorry, you scared me, I thought you were dead.”

 

T blinks, before his eyes settle on Hyades thoughtfully. He sighs as he drops the knife.  “Oh.” He frowns pulling back so he could study her.  “Sup?” He runs his hand through his sloppily chopped off hair.

 

“Sup?” Hyades shakes her head. “Sup? We haven’t heard from you for nearly three weeks, I thought you were dead, and that’s it? Sup?”

 

T tilts his head to the side. “Sorry?” He grumbles with a frown. “I’ve been… Occupied.”

 

“Apparently…” Hyades sighs as she presses a hand to her chest. “Are you okay?” Now that he was moving around again, she could see that the shadows she thought she’d seen earlier were actually bruises; feathery blue, green and yellow bruises. Whatever he’d gone through, whoever had gotten ahold of him, they had not been kind. The mark across his face and jaw alone scared her, but she also couldn’t help but notice strange marks around his wrists. Marks that looked exactly like her father’s cuffs. What had happened to him? Where the hell had he been the past couple of weeks?  

 

T nods. “Never better actually.” He beams at her.

 

“Uma, Harry and Gil have been so worried about you.” Hyades explains with a frown. How was she going to get him to the ship? Which was what she had to do, she wasn’t going to leave him here like this. “I’ve been worried about you!” She continues as she wraps her arms around her waist, hugging herself.

 

T lifts his brow, looking genuinely surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes really.” Hyades shakes her head. “How could you not know that? You know everything.”

 

“I don’t know everything.” T frowns as he studies her with a thoughtful look. “So, what? Ya finally decided ta join The Wharf Rats when Mal took off?” He asks as he gestures to the new dark mark on her bicep. How did that work? What the fuck had he missed? God. He hadn’t been away that long had he? It kinda felt like it. Felt like the whole world had bucked and distorted when he’d finally made the decision to run. “I don’t blame ya. It’s a smart move.” He rubs his eyes. This was going to take some adjusting. It seemed he had a lot of catching up to do.  

 

Hyades brings her left hand up to brush her fingers along her new tattoo; a kraken with a small pen clutched in one tentacle, and four tally marks under it declaring her to be a higher ranked member of Uma’s crew. A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she recalls Gil’s attention to detail while he worked on it for her. “Yeah, I joined them once Gil found me hiding out in the catacombs. I didn’t know what to do after everyone either left or disappeared.” She shakes her head as she looks back up to him, “Speaking of disappeared though…” 

 

“You found me. Drop it.” T waves absently as he he leans his back against the wall. “You should be celebrating.” He shrugs. “I mean  if they play their cards right others might follow, right?” He turns to the ceiling. “That’s your dream ain’t it?” He asks as he lifts a brow.

 

Hyades rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. She recognized T’s well known ‘leave it the fuck alone or I’ll be leaving you the fuck alone’ tone. But damn it, T was really good at changing the subject- “I’ve been sending letters to the king for the past two years, telling him about the kids here on the island, and what life here is really like for us.” She finally admits. “I never told anyone that I figured out how to send them though, because it was such a long shot.”

 

“Huh.” T studies her. “I never thought they’d bother with us… Not after all this time.” He shakes his head slowly. “So… Maybe, your stories actually had an impact?” He shrugs. For someone who’d spent a lot of time trying to get Auradon’s attention, she didn’t seem to happy that they had finally looked their way. She looked miserable at the thought of the missing Rotten Four. He sighs. 

 

“Maybe. I never got a reply, so I don’t know.” 

 

T shrugs. “But four of us are off the isle… For the first time ever.” He comments softly. 

 

“It is a little exciting isn’t it?” Hyades continues, finally feeling better about the four leaving now that T was no longer missing. “Like maybe things will actually start to get better.”

 

“Maybe.” T encourages with a small smile. He doubted it, but he’d broughten it up to cheer her the fuck up and derail her. But on the other hand he’d already been wrong once. He was sure for the most part Auradon forget about them, lest it was to tell their brats about the boogeymans of the past. Like there would never be a new fucking villian outside the barrier. He rolls his eyes. Idiots. He’d been fucking shocked to find out Mal’s crew had been taken. There was no way that it had been a coincidence. If Hyades had been sending the king her articles, someone must’ve read about them as a group. Why else would the four of them specifically be picked? It's not like their parents had anything to do with each other, and it certainly wasn’t by age or alphabetical.

 

“Come on. Let's get going.” Hyades stands up and offers her hand to T. She had no idea how she was going to get T back to the ship, but she was pretty sure her ass was on the line here with Harry, not to mention the fact that she still couldn’t walk the docks alone. Gil still picked her up the moment they got to the rotten wooden planks; Harry ended up carrying her after forcing her to walk a few steps on her own, but that was more out of frustration at how slow she was.

 

T glances at Hyades hand as a small frown tugs at his lips. “I’m good here.”

 

Hyades furrows her brow. “But, don’t you want to go see Uma and the crew? We’ve been going out almost everyday to look for you.”

 

T’s frown deepens. “Why?” He scoffs. “What a waste of time.”

 

“I told you we were worried.” Hyades explains, frowning at T’s resistance. “We couldn’t find anyone who’d seen you since the party.”

 

T shifts in discomfort. His back had barely just healed, and his insides hadn’t completely stopped bleeding. It had been nothing but luck that he’d made it here. He was still healing and figuring shit out. He wouldn’t really be useful at the moment, and he wasn’t up for bantering.  

 

“Harry has been miserable.” She tries again as she drops her hand to her side. She wasn’t going to just leave him here, not now that she’d found him again. “He thinks you’re pissed at him.”

 

“Why?” T furrows his brow. “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve ducked out like this.” He runs his hand through his hair. What a pain in the ass. He hadn’t thought about people actually looking for him. He’d feel guilty, but there was no way he was going to the docks in his state. One playful punch from Gil, and it would have been twenty questions. It wasn’t even the longest…He frowns as he corrects his thoughts. Sure, it wasn’t the longest, but is had certainly been couple years since he’d gone so long without so much as a nod. Damn it. When the fuck had that happened. 

 

“Something about a misunderstanding at the party?” Hyades shrugs.

 

T tilts his head in confusion. “What?” He questions with a frown. 

 

Hyades shakes her head. “I don’t know, that’s all he would tell us.”

 

T nods in understanding. His features turn pensive for a moment, but he couldn’t really recall anything of the sort. “Huh.” He frowns.

 

“So we have to get to the ship. They’re going to be so happy to see you again.” Hyades tilts her head to the side as she watches T closely, her eyes sweeping over him carefully as she notes the bruises also poking out from beneath his sleeve.  “I’m sorry, I know you’re not feeling well, but you can take shelter on the ship for now. I know Uma has told you several times you’re always welcome.”

 

“Oh, so you are staying on the ship.” T lifts his brow, as he pulls a knee to his chest, one arm wrapping around it lazily. That answered one of his earlier questions. “How the fuck are ya managin’ that one?” 

 

Hyades nods, “It’s terrifying, but yes.” She looks down at her hands sadly for a moment before she balls them into fists and folds her arms behind her back. She was still hurting from her last bout with her father, the god had grown manic when the car had passed the bridge. It was almost like the reminder of the outside world had spurred him into action, and she just hadn’t been able to keep up with him. “I can’t go to the catacombs anymore, my dad went a little-” She shakes her head, “Crazy might be an understatement, but lets go with that. He went crazy after Mal’s gang left.”

 

T grimaces. “Sorry princess,” He sighs. “Guess it’s been a long couple of weeks for everyone on the isle..” He acknowledges. “But, look, I uh…” He pauses. “I’ll come a round in a bit. I’m kinda in the middle of something right now.”

 

“Cool.” Hyades nods before she walks over to a stone ‘couch’ Mal had brought in for her and sits. 

 

T narrows his eyes suspiciously. There was never anything  _ cool _ when Hyades said it. “Whattaya doin?” He sighs.

 

“Staying.” Hyades crosses her arms over her chest. “You’re not okay, and I’m not letting you out of my sight until Uma, Harry and Gil have also seen you.” She informs him, her tone taking a regal air to it. “I haven’t been working with swords often enough, and Harry will definitely take advantage of that weakness if I show up empty handed saying that I’ve seen you.” 

 

“You don’t have to tell them.” T sighs as he tilts his head to study the tagged ceiling.

 

“Much like you,” Hyades huffs, “I am also a bad liar.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth.” T retorts.

 

Hyades sits for a few minutes in silence before she sighs. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but will you at least tell me how I can help?” She shakes her head, “I’m not an idiot, you look like someone fucked you up bad.”

 

T glances at Hyades. “It’s been taken care of.”  He shrugs. As far as he was concerned anyways. He wasn’t planning on returning to the church anytime ever if he could help it.

 

“You keep wincing, like you, I don’t know,” She rolls her eyes. “Might be hurt.”

 

“You’re spendin’ too much time with yer damn cousin.” T huffs as he turns his attention back to the ceiling. 

 

“Nah, it’s not her fault. I’m constantly facing my damn fear of the water by living on her ship,” Hyades closes her eyes before she shifts enough to lounge on the seat. “Even with sleeping in a hammock made out of my old robes, I’m still afraid I’m going to end up setting the place on fire.”

 

T frowns as he studies Hyades. How had so much changed in such a short amount of time? “Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyades nods. “Mostly.”

 

T nods, taking her at face value. He really didn’t have much room to judge.. 

 

Hyades sighs. “My dad tried to get me to remove his cuffs again.” She holds two fingers up, “Twice since I last saw you.”

 

T winces. “Sorry, man.” He grumbles. “How bad did it get ya this time?” 

 

She looks down at her hands again, grimacing at the memory as she drops them into her lap. “I felt like I was being peeled open, one layer at a time.” She grimaces, “I’d only gone back to pick up some of my things and he cornered me. Apparently Pain and Panic ran to get Gil and Harry and begged them to come save me.”

 

“But you’re healed now?” T asks as he studies Hyades curiously.

 

Hyades laughs darkly. “I can’t see any of the marks, but it still burns.”

 

T nods, glancing at her with a frown. “Bet it does.”

 

“It sealed the deal with Uma, she’s  _ ordered _ me to never go near the temple again.”

 

“Speakin’ of- Who the fuck did ye duck ta be pullin’ this stunt.” His brows furrow. “It wasn’t Gil was it?”  He lifts is brow, skeptically. Kid usually got himself in enough shit without losing Hyades to the list.

 

Hyades grimaces, “No…” She bites her bottom lip. “I wouldn’t do that to Gil.”

 

“So, who?” T tilts his head to the side, before an amused grin pulls at his lips “Hook?” 

 

“Yep…” Hyades puffs up her cheeks as she sighs deeply, “He’s not going to be happy with me.”

 

T snorts in amusement. “It’s his own damn fault… I mean ya, he’ll probably be a pissy bitch bout it, but it’s his fuckin’ problem for lettin’ ya best him like that...”

 

“I just couldn’t let them know about Mal’s hangout.” Hyades admits sadly, “Not that she’s ever going to use it again, but it’s still like sacred or something.’ She shakes her head, “Yeah, very pissed at me, I took advantage of a situation to slip off.”  

 

“Tch, an he tells me I get distracted, the fuckin’ bird.” T scoffs with a roll of his eyes.  

 

Hyades chuckles. “But… You do understand why I can’t go back empty handed right?”

 

T lifts a brow. “What? No. That was your decision princess, you live with the consequences... Kudos for the try though.“

 

“Please!” Hyades begs with a pout on her face, “I can’t do isolation again, and we both know you’re just itching to ditch me at the first opportunity.”

 

“I don’t see what one thing has to do with the other…’

 

“I can’t get back to the ship on my own,” Hyades admits sadly, “And I can’t go back without you at least checking in with them.”

 

“You're fucking kidding me….” T grimaces as his eyes sweep over her carefully. “Seriously?” He groans, wiping a hand down his face as he reads he notes the blush on her cheeks and the way she fidgeted. “Fine.” He gruffs as he pushes himself to his feet, and walks over to pull his bag from behind the couch. “But, I’m just dropping you off. Maybe say hi...” He would not be saying hi. He’d be dropping her ass off at the docks and then ducking.

 

Hyades breaths out a sigh of relief as she jumps to her feet. “As long as you check in with them, that’s fine with me.” She quickly agrees. “I just can’t face them after ducking Harry, I need them to see you’re okay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” T shakes his head. “Let’s just get you back home, before you send those three into a fit.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


T sighs as he looks up at the ship with a frown before he looks down at the girl in his arms in disdain. He sighs again as he trudged up the plank. Hyades trembles against him as she hides her face and digs her nails into his neck. He’d thought she might be overplaying her fear a bit, but had quickly realized that just wasn’t the case when they’d neared the docks and she’s started to shake. How the hell did she manage to live on the ship?

 

“This is ridiculous Deez. You live here now. Ya gotta get the fuck over this...” He grumbles as he walks onto the deck and looks around. 

 

“Hey, who the fuck are you? And why the fuck ya be havin’ the girl?” Tim demands as he walks forward with a scowl.

 

“Tim.” T sighs. “Knock it the fuck off, man. I’m just droppin off Deez an; bouncin, so I would appreciate you opening the damn door instead of being a fucking asshole...”  

 

“T?” Time tilts his head to the side as he stares the stranger up and down.  

 

T lifts his brow. “Yeah…” He responds evenly. “So, that door?” He gestures to the Captains quarters as he walks closer to the door.

 

“Right… Hyades ya be doin’ alright there? I thought ya be out with Harry, what be happening?” Tim demands as he looks down at the two over with barely hidden contempt.

 

“I-I-I-” Hyades stutters. She didn’t exactly want to say she ducked Harry, but she knew she was going to have to face the music eventually.

 

“She clearly can’t talk right now.” T rolls his eyes, turning his back on Tim. “Fuck it. Sorry I asked.” He rolls his eyes as he walks past the adult pirate without a second glance, and readjusts Hyades over his shoulder, before he opens the door and shoots the man an unamused look, before he kicks the door shut in his face. 

 

“Right.” Tim furrows his brow as he watches the two disappear into the darkness.

 

T rolls his eyes as he walks to the center of the room, sighing as she glances around the empty room. “Pleasant sonovabitch that one.” He scoffs as he walks over and none to gently drops Hyades in the chair by the table.

 

“Get the windows covered men! Those two do  **NOT** leave until the Captain be speakin’ to ‘em.”

 

T lifts his brow as he turns to stare at the door incredulously. “What the fuck?” He sighs as he watches shadows cross the windows and hears metal sliding into place. “Wonderful.” He drops his bag at his feet with a solid thud. He bites back a hiss of pain as he drops to the floor gracelessly and leans against the chair Hyades was in.

 

“Please don’t leave me here.” Hyades begs breathlessly, “I thought they’d be back by now.” 

 

T lets out a groan. “Are ya fuckin’ serious princess?” He asks with a raised brow as he runs his hands through his hair. “What the hell did you do?”

 

Hyades frowns as she presses her hand to her heart, “I have no idea, maybe they didn’t like that I came back with you instead of Harry? Most of them don’t trust me.”

 

T pulls his knees to his chest.  “Yeah… I do feel a fuck ton of mistrust happening right now…” He sighs as he closes his eyes. “Which, I mean fair… I would question Uma’s security if ya know… Her crew just let random as fuck people stroll up, I guess, though I’ve never received this reception before.” He grumbles as he shoots a dark look at the window.

 

“I’m sorry, I never thought they’d lock us up like this.” Hyades rests her fingers in T’s deep red hair, her eyes drawn to the black tips curiously, her touch hesitating for a moment when she feels the boy stiffen under her touch, “Tim’s kind of, mean.” She admits before she starts absently playing with T’s hair when he doesn’t yell at her to leave him alone; she was grateful, she definitely needed the physical connection to help ground her.

 

“It’s fine D… If I really wanted out, I could get out.” T sighs. He couldn’t at the moment, but he was sure if he was in better condition he could figure something out.

 

“I know.” Hyades pouts as she drops her hand from T’s mangled hair to take his hand, letting her arm hang over the edge of the table as she leans over it and rests her head against the cool wooden surface. “I would just be concerned about what was waiting on the other side of the door.”

 

“Eh.” T shrugs as he glances to the window. He could definitely take on a good portion of the crew. It would be the metal locks on the outside of the windows that would be his problem. However with some tape and cloth it wouldn't be too much trouble to just bust the glass. He  jumps slightly when something brushes his back, before he finds a familiar fat cat rubbing against his side. He smiles as he lowers his legs and his fingers sinking into Shrimpy’s fur with his free hand. 

 

The two of them settle into silence as exhaustion creeps over them. 

 

It had been a long day for Hyades, who had agonized over every decision she had made since leaving the ship that morning. She was just happy it had paid off, T was back and maybe that would keep Harry from murdering her.

 

As long of a day as it had been for Hyades, it had been a bigger pain in the ass for T. He knew better than to carry the struggling, panicking demigod; but what the fuck was he supposed to do? Leave her? Yeah, fuck that. If anything had happened to Hyades while he had been with her, that would have been his fucking head. And if holding Hyades hand calmed her the fuck down, then so fucking be it. If he was going to be locked in the stupid cabin, he could at least sleep knowing he wouldn’t be killed.  He was at least confident Uma would want her victims awake and aware enough to listen to her lecture before filleting them.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Harry growls as he opens the door to the cabin to find Hyades sleeping at the table. “Ya gotta be kiddin’ me with this? She be sleepin’ after she be duckin’ me?” He snaps as he walks over to stand over the blue and white girl.

 

Uma shakes her head as she steps in after Gil, shutting the door behind her as her eyes scanned the cabin. Tim had been really proud of himself, but she wasn’t sure why the fuck he thought that locking her cousin and some random fuck ‘claiming’ to be T in the same damn room. But who the fuck would try to trick Hyades into thinking they were T if they weren’t fucking T? And why come back to the ship? She shakes her head. She was going to have to talk to her crew again. 

 

“I thought Tim said someone brought Deez here.” Gil furrows his brow as he looks around the room with his sword drawn.

 

Harry kicks the chair back and scoops Hyades up under her arms as he lifts her straight up from the chair. Shrimpy lets out a feral hiss as she run between his feet, making him dance slightly as he growls and shakes the girl in his arms in frustration.

 

“Harry, ya be scarin’ Shrimpy.” Gil frowns, “And Deez.”

 

Harry shoots Gil a dark look. “She be sleepin all tight an’ sound like when we be ah’runnin’ all over the damn isle worried ‘bout her.” He glares up at Hyades as she looks down at him in confusion and grabs his wrists. 

 

“Ya would’na had ta run anywhere if ya didn’t let the princess pull one over on you.” T grumbles as he rubs his thigh, he was sure Shrimpy had taken shreds out of. 

 

“Thanks for that.” Hyades pouts as she hangs her head in defeat.

 

Uma, Harry and Gil stop dead in their tracks as they catch sight of a stranger, who pulls themselves up and turns to Harry with a frown.

 

“What the fuck?” Uma curses as she glares at the kid that sounded like T, before she gives up and turns to go light lanterns so she could have a better look at him. 

 

“Soo… I found T.” Hyades smiles hesitantly, “Yay?”

 

Gil beams happily. “ Cool, that’s awesome Deez.”

 

“She did.” T grumbles as he runs a hand through his shaggy hair, and lets out a sigh as the room slowly fills with more light.

 

Harry turns to the side to looks over at the kid over curiously. He sounded like T.  But he didn’t really look like him. He narrows his eyes. T wasn’t the type to give a fuck about looking presentable. So if this kid really was T it was bringing up a lot of questions. Like why had he bothered to dye his hair? Or hide his scars? Or darken his skin- Or was he just that sick? It had been about two weeks since he’d last seen the kid, Neptune only knew what the kid had gotten into. He just didn’t look anything like the T he remembered. 

 

“Harry?” Hyades pouts as she tugs softly at the boy’s wrist, “Can I be back on the ground now?”

 

Harry blinks as he turns back to look up at Hyades and lowers her back to the ground. 

 

Hyades frowns as she looks up. “I’m sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have ducked ya like that... But, I found T. Please don’t hate me.” She frowns as she releases his wrist and takes a step back, bumping into the table behind her. She really should have gotten them all to promise they wouldn’t throw her overboard. That was quickly becoming her biggest fear when it came to pissing one of them off.

 

Harry closes his eyes for a moment before he presses a finger into the middle of Hyades’ chest sternly, “Stay!” He glares before he turns to T, “And you…”

 

Gil takes a step forward and pulls Hyades back to his and Uma’s side. Harry had that look in his eyes, and out of the two people it was directed at, he felt T would be better at defending himself.

 

T lifts his brow,  “Sup, Hook?” He asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Harry’s jaw tightens as he looks into T’s face. The kid looked wiped out, and the longer he studied him the more scars he noticed. He really couldn’t recall the boy having before. Then there were the bruises. The one along his jaw looked particularly nasty. He shakes his head, it wasn’t like T would ever answer those kind of questions. “Where the hell ya be hidin’, ya stupid arsehole!” He shouts angrily.

 

“Around.” T shrugs. 

 

Harry starts laughing maniacally before he pulls T into a tight hug, the other boy’s eyes widening as he bit his cheek to bite back a groan at the pain that blossoms. “Ya be shittin’ me right now.” He pulls back enough to look T over, gripping the boy’s shoulders tightly. “Holy fuck, what be happenin’ to ya?”

 

T shrugs as he drops his eyes. “Just, ya know, same ol’ same ol....” His hand comes up to swat away Harry’s.

 

Uma snorts as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Uh huh.”

 

Gil smiles as he releases his grip on Hyades’ wrist, wrapping his arm around her instead as she tucked herself against his side. “Glad to have you back though. We was worried ‘bout ya.” He nods.

 

T shifts in discomfort. He’d thought Hyades had been exaggerating. “Yeah…” He nods. “Sorry bout that...”

 

“You do that again without warning and I will make ya wish I’d let you drown the day I taught ya to swim.” Uma glares.

 

Anger seemed to be a very common side effect of worry. He takes a deep breath. “I’ll do my best to schedule it next time.” He responds evenly.

 

Uma nods. “See that ya do.” She glares.

 

T shifts as he tried to figure out if Uma was being serious or not. His eyes bouncing from one face to another as his stomach shifted. What the fuck?  Why the hell did he feel so fucking guilty all of a sudden? Damn it. He sighs.

 

Harry lets out a huge sigh of relief before he turns to find Hyades hiding between Gil and Uma. He shakes his head, “I’ll forgive the duckin’ this time princess, to an extent. But only ah’cause ya found him.” He tilts his head to the side. “Ya ever be doin’ that ta me again though, I’ll ’make ya wish ya hadn’t. Understood?”

 

Gil frowns as he pulls a nodding Hyades closer to his side. He recognized that tone, and while he knew better than to argue with Harry while he was this angry, he didn’t want him to be scaring Hyades the way he was.

 

T’s brows furrow. Why had they assumed he’d needed to be found? What a mess. He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. “Look, I wouldn’t have just avoided you guys for no reason, I had a run in with an adult,  and I’ve kinda jus’ been layin’ low since… So,” He rubs his neck nervously. “Uh, my bad I guess.”  

 

Uma looks from Harry to Hyades and back before she sighs. “Ain’t like we can be angry if it was somethin’ like that, though it would have been helpful to know where ta be lookin’ when ya went missin’.” She points out.

 

T frowns. “Sorry, I bounce a lot.”

 

“Speaking of that though,” Uma nods as she looks him over, “We got a place for ya here, if ya be thinkin’ of gettin’ a place more permanent. It’s one of the things I’ve been needing to talk to you about.”

 

“Uh…” T frowns. “I mean I wasn’t planning on it... D just mentioned that I should stop by...”

 

Uma lifts a brow as she turns to looks at her cousin.

 

“I figured he’d run if I said we wanted him to stay.” Hyades admits quietly.

 

T scowls as he glowers at Hyades. “You said you couldn’t get back to the ship.” He grumbles.

 

“And I couldn’t,” Hyades quickly defends herself, “I really gambled on finding you because…” She trails off as Uma, Harry and Gil turn to look at her, “Not that I wouldn’t have tried…” She frowns. Nothing… there was nothing she could say that was going to help her out of this one.

 

“Yeah, well, it sounds like you four have some shit to be workin’ out, so I’ll leave ya to that.” T shakes his head as he picks up his bag and drops it over his shoulder. “I got you to the ship, and said hi, so yeah.”

 

Uma shakes her head at Hyades before she turns to look T over. “Feel up ta a quick walk with me?”

 

T studies Uma skeptically for a moment, before he nods. “Kay…”

 

“We’ll be back.” Uma nods as she walks to the door. “And Harry, play nice.” She calls out over her shoulder before stepping out into the night air.

 

“Wait, what-?” Hyades shrinks into Gil’s side and away from the wicked grin on Harry’s face.

 

T follows behind the Captain without another word, hands shoved in his pockets. What the three, or rather four of them now, got into wasn’t his business, besides it was dangerous for Hyades to have ducked in the first place. Not so close to the Rotten Four being abducted by Auradon. Gil was there anyways. It’s not like he’d let Harry really hurt Hyades if he got carried away. He shakes his head. None of his business, he reminds himself. Hyades was part of the crew now. 

 

Uma walks down further into the ship instead of walking towards the upper deck like T’d been expecting. She leads him into an old storage room, jerking her head towards the door in a clear indication for the two crew members inside to clear out. She shuts the door behind them, taking a deep breath before she turns to face T.

 

“Look…” Uma clenches her jaw for a moment before she sighs. “I need your help.”

 

T lifts his brow in confusion. He hadn’t been expecting this either.  “With what?”

 

“I’m not sure how much you know about what’s going on out on the isle.” Uma starts. “But when Mal and her gang got carted off for the dream life, a lot of shit started to get outta hand real fuckin’ quick. Not even I know everything that’s happening out there right now, but I do know that Attila and Cora’s group are already starting to nip at the territory Mal left behind. I ain’t gonna lie, I am too.” She watches him closely.

 

T frowns as he studies her for a moment. Was she asking for him to join her crew? “I don’t know how helpful I’m going to be-”

 

“The other gangs are after Hyades,” Uma interrupts as she gets right to the point, “Just like Mal was.”

 

T lifts his brow at that, instantly concerned. “That’s….” He frowns. Atilla was ruthless and cruel, and for as much as people talked about Harry being ‘insane’,  he didn’t have shit on Cora, even if only half the shit he’d heard about her was true.  “What exactly do you want me to do?” 

 

Uma takes a deep, frustrated breath. “Hyades ducked Harry, and you’re probably the only one that knows more about stealth than him.”

 

T blinks, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Ah.” He sighs in understanding. 

 

“Look,” Uma shakes her head, “I know you know that I’ve always wanted Hyades to join my crew. With Mal and her gang gone, and her father going bat shit up in his temple, this is the safest place for her, even if she hates it or is scared.” She sighs, “I practically forced her to join us, but I’m asking you.”

 

T studies her for a moment. This wasn’t the first time Uma had offered him a spot on her crew, but it was the closest Uma had over come to asking him for something. And as far as he was concerned she’d been pretty tolerant of him over the years he’d come to know her. “Like, if your serious about this,  I’ll join, but-.” He shifts in discomfort. He wasn’t sure if he could tolerate long periods of time surrounded by so many people.

 

“Wait, let me finish.” Uma sighs again. “ I have to be a strong leader for this territory and the ones I pick up. And if it gets out that she’s important to me, then she’ll also become a weapon. Add to all of this that her father is actively searching for her, but has no idea that she’s, barely, dealing with her water fear.” She closes her eyes. “Look, I’m laying all my cards on the table for ya, doing my best to give you as much information as I can right now. Because I’m damn serious about ya joining us.”

 

T’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I need to be able to come and go as I please…” He sighs in resignation. “But I mean, yeah Uma, I’ve got your back.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll also follow my orders when push comes to shove?” Uma crosses her arms over her chest.

 

T tilts his head to the side. That was a little bit harder. “I won’t question you in front of the crew.” He offers.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever asked of Harry, Gil, Hyades and now you.”

 

T sighs. “Kay.” It was weird. It seemed the minute he didn’t have anything stopping him from joining a gang, he did. He still had a lot to catch up on, but he trusted Uma. She was a hard ass for sure, but he had never doubted the dedication the girl had for her crew and cousin. If she was legitimately concerned, he knew she had reasons.

 

“Here’s what I can offer ya.” Uma tilts her head back appraisingly, “You can take any room below deck and do whatever the fuck you want with it.”

 

T runs his hand through his hair. “Can I put a lock on the door?” 

 

Uma nods, “If that will get ya on my ship, go for it.”

 

“But it’s your ship, and I really enjoy my privacy.”

 

“Done. You’re secrets can stay your own damn secrets,” She holds up one finger, “So long as they don’t endanger our people.”

 

“Fair.” T nods before he studies Uma carefully. 

 

“And yer gonna have to be initiated.” Uma explains as she wipes her palm across her pants absently. “Yer gonna be one of my most trusted people, you’re gonna have to join our oath.”

 

T tilts his head to the side as he studies the girl carefully, genuinely surprised. “What?”

 

Uma tilts her head to the side, “What do you mean what? You’ve been hanging around us for years T. Gil, Harry, even Hyades trust you to a fault. I trust you, I know ya won’t be lettin’ anything happen to my people.” She nods firmly, “I don’t have to know yer entire history to know you.”

 

T nods, a sincere smile on his lips. “What do I have to do?” 

 

Uma smiles as she holds up her hand and shows T the healing scar outlined on her palm. “We’ll be making a blood oath, but we’re going to have to go get the rest of them for this.”

 

T studies the scar in grim amusement. Their initiation was a brand? He nods. “A compass rose?” He asks for confirmation.

 

“Aye.”

 

He nods. “When?”

 

Uma glances between the boy and the door. “Go get your locks, T, when you’re done meet me in the cabin.”

 

T nods. “Kay.” 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


“As Captain, I swear by our blood to lead, listen, and do what is best for our blood bound family. By my blood I ask that you swear on your blood to follow, to question when needed, and to always serve the best interest of our blood bound family. Do you swear?” 

 

T clasps his bleeding palm in Uma’s own bloody one. “I swear in my blood.” 

 

“I swear by our blood to look out for you as we look out for our family.” Harry holds his hand out for T, his palm slick with blood. “Do you swear?”

 

“I swear in my blood.” T repeats as he again clasps hands with Harry.

 

Gil grins as he holds his hand out, “I swear by our blood.”

 

“I swear in my blood.” T clasps hands with Gil, their palms squelching as they press together.

 

“I swear by our blood.” Hyades offers her hand with a small smile.

 

“I swear in our blood.” T clasps hands with Hyades, the deep red blood smudging the demigod’s pale skin. 

 

Uma smiles as she passes out chipped shot glasses full of dark brown liquid. “Welcome to the family.”

 

Harry grins as he holds his shot glass out, “It be about fuckin’ time.” 

 

Gil chuckles as he claps T on the back. “It was. It’s been forever.”

 

T chuckles at the irony, as he takes the glass. 

 

“To our newest family and crew member.” Uma clinks her glass to Harry’s.

 

“To T!” Gil and Hyades cheer as they smash their glasses with Harry and Uma’s.

“To the blood that binds us.” T adds as he joins his glass with the others.

 

They all clink their glasses together once more before they down the shot

 

T and Hyades sputter and cough as the burning liquid hits the back of their throats and runs like wildfire to their bellies.

 

Uma, Gil, and Harry don’t even try to hide their laughter.

 

“What the-” Hyades covers her mouth as tears run down her face, “-was that?” That was not what they had done a shot of when they’d initiated her.

 

“That was the best damn spiced rum we be havin’ on this shit hole.” Uma grins. “And it be wasted on ya two bitches.”

 

“You’re mean.” Hyades pouts. “I was not expecting that.”

 

“Enjoy it.” T shakes his head. Why would anyone drink that on purpose?   

 

“We be givin’ ya wine last time fire princess.” Harry winks at her. “We be figurin T be a might more hearty,” He chuckles. “We be wrong.” 

 

T flushes. “That was gross, but I appreciate it.”

 

Gil chuckles as he wraps an arm around Hyades, “Harry said it was to teach ya a lesson.”

 

“Oh to never accept alcohol from Harry? Lesson learned.” Hyades responds sharply as she glares at Harry.

 

“Don’nah be actin’ like that princess, ye know ye be gettin’ it easy fer that duckin’ ye pulled.” Harry meets her glare.

 

Hyades drops her eyes, letting out a sigh of defeat, “Yeah… I know.” She crosses her arms over her chest as she looks away.

 

Harry chuckles as he ruffles her hair. “Ye not be pullin’ another T from yer hat next time though princess, don’nah be tryin’ that again.” He adds darkly.

 

“Aye aye.” Hyades nods as a shiver runs down her back. Harry could be super intimidating when he wanted to be.

 

“But, she found T, and you already told her she wasn’t in trouble, Harry.” Gil points out as he pulls Hyades to his chest protectively. “It was yer boy friend who went missin’, she just found him.”

 

T bites back a groan. Not Gil too? 

 

Harry glares at Gil, “Who be askin’ ya pretty boy?”

 

“Jus’ sayin’ T be part of the family now.” Gil shrugs. 

 

“It’s okay Gil.” Hyades presses her lips to his shoulder before she turns to face Harry again, “All that happened to T before he swore the oath, and you can’t hold that against him.” She nods, “But, I get why you’re mad at me, and I promise, no more ducking ya Harry.”

 

“I be holdin’ ya to that Lass.” Harry grumbles sulkily.

 

T shakes his head, leaving the three to their argument, before he joins Uma, who was nursing a larger tumbler of the dark liquid with a pensieve frown on her lips. He leans against the wall, before he dips his hand in his bag, his fingers hesitantly wrapping around the leather handle

 

“It’s like that a lot here.” Uma grins as waves her hand to the three, “Well, now anyways.” She sighs as she looks T over, “You sure you don’t want a hammock set up in here?”

 

T nods. “I prefer space.” He shrugs, before he pulls out the whip. He’d been thinking about it since he’d taken it, and giving it to her was never going to get easier. He stares at it for a moment, several emotions shifting across his face, before he shakes his head. “I uh… Found this while I was out...And thought of you.” He finishes lamely. He holds it out to her, before thinking about it and pulling it back slightly. “However I would really fuckin’ appreciate it if you gave me a heads up before you start crackin’ it.” He adds quickly. He pauses for a moment before he nods and puts it in her hand. “Also, if you use this on the crew, just… I don’t want to know, kay?”

 

Uma frowns as she inspects the whip in her hand, but after a moment she smiles. “Is it because I’m part mer-squid?” She chuckles as she runs the length of the throng.

 

“A little...” T flushes as he recalled Ursula's lashing tentacles. “Actually, pretty much all of it, but... Yeah, that.” He shrugs, he’d seen the way Ursula flicked shit, it had always reminded him of that damn whip. But it was a weapon, and he’d rather her use it than someone else. It’s wasn’t like he’d be willing to sell it, there was no telling who’d end up with it and what they’d use it for. At least he could trust Uma, it was a strange realization.

 

Uma chuckles. “Thanks T.” She slips the handle of the whip through her belt and loops the leather around her sword sheath. “And, thanks for finally fucking joining us.”

 

T nods.  “No problem, captain.” 

 

“So, ready for your tattoo?” Umas asks with amusement shining in her eyes.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


“Where ya want yer mark then?” Gil asks as he walks back to the table with a small chest in his arms.

 

“Best be puttin’ it someplace accessible, in case ye need ta be showin it.” Harry adds as he adds a lit lantern to the table. 

 

T furrows his brow as he tried to figure that out, before he realized that wasn’t his only problem at the moment. He glances at the lights lighting up this half of the cabin for Gil to work, before he sighs and rolls up the sleeves on his right arm. “Forearm then.” He could still keep it covered, but it would be easy to present, best to just act like everything was normal right? And trying to hide it would just bring up more questions.

 

Uma frowns as she catches a clear view of the dark bruises circling T’s wrist. Her eyes narrow as the hair on the back of her neck stiffens, “What happened to your arm?” She was absolutely willing to bet her ship that he had a matching bruise on his other wrist as well. It looked like someone had tied, or chained him up.

 

Gil frowns as he takes out the parchment with the kraken design on it. He grabs a couple of pens before he pulls T’s arm closer and begins to sketch the design across the other boy’s skin.

 

T eyes drop to his arm for a second before they end up on Uma again. “Told ya, had a run in with an adult.” He shrugs nonchalantly, as he leans back in his chair.

 

“Just yer average run in with an adult huh?” Uma presses, frustrated that T never gave a straight answer.

 

Hyades frowns as she tears her eyes away from the purple, yellow and green bruises circling T’s wrist, “Sounds like we’ve all been having troubles with the adults recently.” She sighs.

 

T glances at Hyades with a frown. “They’re excitable with the Rotten Four bein’ shipped off.” 

 

“Aye, that they be lad.” Harry shakes his head, “Idiot adults. They never be learning, right?”

 

“Seems ta be the case.” T shrugs.

 

Uma narrows her eyes. She couldn’t help but wonder if Hyades and Harry were working with T to change the subject, or if it had been a stroke of luck on T’s part. The buzz of a small tattoo needle fills the room as Gil starts to work.

 

T’s eyes follow Gil’s hand curiously as he slowly traces over his original drawing. “You’re good at this man, how long have ya been doin’ these?” He asks curiously. He had expected Gil’s hand to be more shaky. For a kid who acted as muscle a lot, and had never enjoyed hurting people, he was pretty amazing. Not that getting a tattoo was particularly painful, but still. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. Gil was rarely confident in anything; it was nice to see. 

 

Gil grins as he looks up into T’s eyes, the small pen like machine in his hand whirring to a halt as he nods. “Since Uma got the Lost Revenge. I like doin’ them. It’s kinda neat ta put art on people, right?”

 

T smiles as he gives a small nod. “It is, useful too.” Kid had gotten pretty good at crafting shit from wood through the years.  He adn’t known it had translated into different mediums. Kid was kind of like an artisan. Not that, that was rare on the isle. At least not among the kids he’d found interesting. Gil, Hyades, Evie, Carlos, Mal, and he was pretty sure Harry’s flirting somehow earned him a spot on that list. Not that any of them would ever claim themselves as such. They were all so… His eyes narrow. If they weren’t on the isle, he doubted any of them would have been the fighters they were, albeit, Hyades lived on the isle and still wasn’t. But that bitch had always had the biggest screw loose.

 

“Aye, pretty boy here be the one comin’ up with the idea ta be gettin’ these matchin’ beauts in the first place.” Harry chuckles as he ruffles Gil’s hair. “Back even ah’fore we be gettin’ the Lost Revenge.” He beams proudly.

 

Gil blushes and ducks his head, as he clicks the pen back on and turns his attention back to the tattoo.

 

Uma chuckles. “Then he started practicin’ on his own, an’ D got him his own gun. The ink’s surprisingly easy ta come by- It seems Auradon assumed tattoos were going to be a much bigger thing among the villains.” 

 

“I got Carlos and Yen Sid to make him the gun.” Hyades corrects with a smile. “I only got to hand them tools.” She tilts her head to the side as she watches Gil work from over his shoulder, smiling at how focused he got.

 

T lets out a low chuckle. “Sounds right.” He’d never met Yen Sid, but he knew what Carlos was like when he was working on a project, especially a challenging one. You could get high off that kid’s energy. He understood. He could get that way when he was interested in something too.

 

Uma rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I guess that bratty pup gets some credit for making our boy here happy.”

 

T quickly covers his amusement. He often forgot that Uma could be just as soft as the others. It was rare she would vocalize a compliment to a rival. To him however, it was just a reminder of how much he admired her. She could be a badass pirate captain, while managing to still give a fuck about those she considered family.

 

“There.” Gil nods after a while, clicking the mechanical needle off once more. “I got yer basic outline done, now’s the time ta let me know if ya want anythin’ special added.” He turns to his small chest of tools, shaking different bottles of ink as he holds them up to the light. 

 

T’s eyes dart to Harry’s tattoo, eyeing the hook clutched in one tentacle, before they darted to the pen in Hyades, then finally to Gil’s noting his seemed to be standard. His eyes narrow thoughtfully as he recalled the other tattoos he’d seen, realizing Uma’s kraken was the only one he hadn’t seen enough to recall.  “Nah. I’m good.” He shrugs, decision made. He didn’t need to give out more information about himself than necessary. 

 

“Okay.” Gil nods as he mixes a few vials together.

 

Harry scoffs. “Way ta be borin’ lad.” He rolls his eyes.

 

Hyades frowns, “Gil… Why don’t you have something special in your tattoo?”

 

Gil frowns, his brows furrowing as he turns his attention to his own kraken. “Dunno?” He finally shrugs, “Guess I haven’t really put much thought about what ta add.”

 

Hyades frowns thoughtfully, “I guess you do have a lot of things to chose from.”

 

Gil tilts his head in confusion. “Do I?” He asks in genuine confusion.

 

“O’course.” Harry chuckles as he claps Gil on the back. “Ya be havin’ loads of special things about ya.”

 

“You could have your tattoo pen added, or a sword, or a cat paw print, since you saved Shrimpy.” Hyades smiles she runs her fingers lightly across his back  

 

“Or the knife ya use to carve shit.” T adds with a small shrug. He could think of other things Gil was good at, but none he would suggest for the kid to incorporate into a tattoo. The carving knife would at least be threatening.

 

Gil ducks his head again as a blush darkens his cheeks, “Oh.“ He purses his lips thoughtfully. “Thanks guys.” He adds with a genuine beam of appreciation. “I’m still not sure though… I like the idea of the paw though.” He grins. 

 

“I think that would be cool.” Hyades grins, “Like you’re showing how protective you are.”

 

T resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course that's the option the kid would go with the damn paw. “If you’re goin’ for protective it could be a shield.”

 

“With a cat paw print on it! What a great idea T!”  Hyades claps her hands together excitedly.

 

T grimaces.

 

Harry chuckles. “I think T be tryin’ ta be lookin’ after our boy’s manliness.”

 

T shrugs. “I mean it’s your skin man, you do you.” 

 

Gil tilts his head to the side as he lightly traces an ink pen over T’s forearm, marking out where the marks of rank would go. His eyes occasionally dropping tothe bruise circling the other boys wrist in concern. T had been gone for three weeks. Had a run in with one of the adults; but hadn’t mentioned who or why- Or why he’d been tied up. It just seemed so... Un-T-like. “Well, I’ll definitely think about it, but I do want ta be finishing this up for ya. What do you think about where the tally marks are?”

 

T glances down.”They’re fi-” He frowns. “Why four?” He asks with a raised brow.

 

“The blood on yer palm has barely scabbed and yer already starting with this shit?” Uma groans. He couldn’t be bothered to give her a real answer to her question about the damn bruises, but still thought he could question how she ran the rankings of her crew. 

 

T’s brow lifts, taken aback. “No… No that’s not- I just, you know, thought I was starting at one and then I’d work up like everyone else.” He was already pretty unliked by the adult portion of the crew. Not that he particularly enjoyed them either. They were a bunch of incompetent shittards when it came to anything that wasn’t fighting, or creating a distraction. Uma was a great leader, but she was barely sixteen and the older crew members were well into their forties. Clearly they weren’t the brightest. Still, he wasn’t trying to start any shit, and this just seemed like it was going to start shit. 

 

Harry chuckles before he leans into T’s face, “Ya have been seeing Deez’s tattoo yeah?”

 

That had trap written all over it, and he really did not like any of the directions that could go in. “Kinda hard to miss.”

 

Hyades shakes her head, “I didn’t know anything about the tattoo Gil was giving me, so I had no idea I was going to be high ranked.” She shrugs, “I get it, I also didn’t feel like I deserve four-”

 

“You stop.” Uma frowns at Hyades, afraid of what ever else was going to come out of her mouth was going to add fuel to T’s fire. She turns to T. “And seriously? You’re already questioning me in front of crew?!” She demands 

 

T’s eyes widen. “This counts as crew?”

 

Uma groans, “Yeah, this counts. Me and one other. That’s what ya get when ya want to be questioning me.”

 

“Good to know…” T quells the groan. What the fuck had he done? He was so fucked. He’d never had to fucking hold his tongue with this group. This was going to become a lot more difficult than he’d initially thought. Why hadn’t he asked more questions? That had been so fucking stupid on his part.

 

“You know Uma…” Hyades crosses her arms over her chest, “I was just going to explain it to T the way you explained it to me.” She pouts her lips. “I was just trying to help.”

 

Uma eyes Hyades. “It was T that needed the clarification Deez.” She offers absently.

 

Hyades purses her lips, eyeing Uma for a moment as if she was thinking of arguing further. With a sigh she shakes her head before walking over to slump into her hammock.

 

Harry and Gil both shoot Uma looks of disapproval.

 

“Why ya be upsettin’ the princess?” Harry studies his Captain.

 

“She’s fine…” Uma’s eyes linger on Hyades for a moment before she turns back to T, “You though-”

 

“Uma says ya get four T.” Gil shrugs as he quickly interrupts, “Which means I be givin’ ya four.” He glares at T “Just like our Deez.”

 

“Right.” T drops his eyes. 

 

Uma shakes her head as she grips the handle of her new hip accessory, oddly already enjoying the feel of the leather beneath her fingers. “You’re a part of my trusted inner circle, I need the crew ta listen to you and Hyades if ya tell them to do something.” She resists the urge to roll her eyes. She’d been doing both her cousin and T a favor. At the moment there was no one on her crew outside her family above rank three, and she hadn’t wanted to put either in a position where they could be ordered around by the crew. She doubted her crew would’ve given Hyades much trouble, but if T started off at one, it would have just been a fucking nightmare. She’d already accepted the kid was going to be a challenge, there was a reason she’d never pushed him to join them in the past. He was shit at following orders. It was going to take a lot of work, but she was sure if she stayed on top of him, she could whip him into shape.

 

Harry grins as he points to his tally marks, “Besides, it ain’t lika ya be having five like me and Gil, we can still be bossin’ ya ‘round plenty like if that be yer worry.”

 

T’s eyes bounced between the two. Was he ever going to be in a position where he had to order around crew? Because he hadn’t remembered signing up for that. He could deal with Harry and Gil giving him orders. He had expected that, but- He wasn’t really a give orders type of person. “I’ll cross that one off the list.” 

 

Harry chuckles as he shakes his head. “Good.”

 

“Sooo, I’m gonna start working again.” Gil states as he eyes T speculatively.

 

T drops his eyes back to Gil. “Right, sorry man.” 

 

Gil nods once before he switches the pen back on and dips it in the new mixture of ink. He pins T’s arm to the table, to keep it in place and gets back to work. He didn’t know if T was going to keep arguing or not, but the kid was bad at sitting still in general and tattoos were pretty unforgiving. 

 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest as he looks from T to Uma before he turns and looks at Hyades curled up in her hammock. He turns back to Uma and eyes her purposefully as he tilts his head to the side.

 

Uma turns to study her cousin and frowns. She was not apologizing. Sure she’d jump the gun a bit, but it was really just heading off the inevitable in her opinion. She needed to start breaking T  in now. The shit she’d put up with before wasn’t going to fly starting with his constant questioning her in front of others- The little fucking hypocrite. If she did that shit he’d run off with his tail between his legs, like the little street urchin he was.  Her eyes narrow. Hyades would get over it, eventually. 

 

Harry shakes his head before he walks over to the grey hammock and gently joins Hyades. “Don’t be burning me with yer temper tantrum fire princess.” He teasingly chides as he pulls her to his chest.

 

Gil briefly looks up from T’s arm towards Harry and Hyades, but quickly returns to work. T was surprisingly staying still, and he wasn't sure how long that was going to last. “It should only be taking me a few more minutes T.” He assures the other boy before he presses the pen back to the design.

 

T nods.

 

Uma scratches her nose before she rests her hand back on her whip. She shakes her head as she sizes T up again. “Do you at least understand why you’re getting the rank I’m giving you?”

 

T turns back to Uma. “Not particularly, no.” He frowns. Should he? Her tone indicated he should, but he had stepped in enough shit without adding lying to her face.

 

“It’s so the rest of the crew don’t feel like they can order you around.” Uma explains as she slides into her seat at her desk. “You and Hyades are both part of our family, we’re tighter here than the rest of the crew.” She leans in closer, her voice dropping as her eye bounce to Hyades before she gives T a knowing look. “And you and I both know that you don’t have time for crew pettiness with the job I gave you.” 

 

T thinks about it for a moment before he nods. It’s not like he joined to actually be a member of the crew, so much as it was protection for Hyades, and the Sea Three; and by extension, he supposed, the fucking rats that tended to scurry around them.  

 

Uma lets out a sigh of relief. Apparently the kid could be reasoned with. “Good. I’m glad ya can fuckin’ listen instead of argue.”

 

“I have many talents.” T responds dryly. It’s not like he was ever going to order any of the crew around. That’s mostly what he’d been concerned about. 

 

“Yeah. I know, assholerie aside.” Uma leans back in her chair. Great, one problem solved, but it had created so many more in the process. She sighs as she watches Gil work, wishing she’d been able to knock T out for this process. Hyades had certainly taken her tattoo with a lot less lip.

 

Gil smiles as he wipes away the last of the blood and excess ink. “There ya go man.”

 

“It looks good man, thanks.” T grins as he looks at it before he stands up, already rolling his sleeves back down. 

 

Gil smiles as he nods. “Sure thing.” He shrugs before he looks over his tools. He holds his bandaged hand for a moment before he turns towards Hyades’ hammock, “Hey Deez,  I was wonderin’ did ya want me to tattoo the compass?” He asks curiously. She always got upset when she played with one of theirs. 

 

“Yes!” Hyades chirps as she struggles against Harry to get up.

 

Harry chuckles as he holds her tighter. “But we be snugglin.” 

 

“Harry! I want to have the mark too.” Hyades pouts as she falls against his chest in defeat, “It’s not fair that I can't.” 

 

Uma chuckles, realizing she now had to make something up to all three of them tonight. Hyades for interrupting her, Harry for consoling Hyades, and Gil for getting the girl to cheer up so quickly.

 

“But I be comfortable princess.” Harry argues with a small pout. 

 

“Uma!” Hyades pouts again, her voice whiny as she begged for help, but her cousin just laughs at her.

 

T rolls his eyes as he walks over and plucks Hyades from Harry, and places her on the ground. “There.”

 

“Oh, well if ya be volunteering ta be takin’ her place.” Harry smirks as he catches T by his shirt hem and yanks. 

 

“I mean I would,” T frowns as he ends up next to the pirate, as he reaches over to the other side of the hammock. “But I’m sure D would appreciate holding your hand more.” He adds before he pulls and flips the hammock, sending Harry to the ground. 

 

Harry grumbles as he pushes himself up, “That be a low blow T, and I be rememberin’ that.”

 

Uma snorts in amusement at the Harry’s look of betrayal, Gil’s low chuckle accompanying hers.

 

Hyades chuckles, “I would appreciate you holding my hand.” She admits with a small smile as she holds a hand out to help Harry up. “Like you did when I got the tattoo.”

 

“Ya be lucky yer pretty lass.” Harry smirks as he lets Hyades pull him up, “Just what a man be needin’ after so many rejections ta bruise his pride.”

 

T rolls his eyes, kid loved to play to Hyades’ sympathies. He walks over to lean against the wall where he could still observe Gil as he worked, but was out of the way.

 

Gil nods. “This is probably going to hurt a lot more than the other tattoo.” He adds softly. 

 

Hyades bites her bottom lip for a moment before she shrugs and slides into the chair next to Gil, “I trust you, and I want the mark more than I’m afraid of pain.” She frowns as she holds her left hand out, looking at the already healing skin. She just wanted to belong with the family she loved.

 

Gil beams at her, genuinely pleased by her proclamation of her trust in him. “Thanks D.” 

 

Harry picks Hyades up and slides under her in the chair. He wraps one arms around her waist, and holds her to him tightly, before he reaches to take her right hand in his. His chin rests on her head. “Ready when ya be, sweet boy.” He smiles to Gil, after Hyades leans into him and gently squeezes his hand. 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Ya be leavin’ before I could be pouring ya a glass of the wine we got for Hyades.” Harry accuses as he walks up to join T at the railing. T was just like that though, only stuck around as long as he thought it was necessary. As soon as he could possibly make an exit, he did. 

 

T frowns as he turns to look up at Harry curiously. “Not really my thing.”  

 

“O’ course it ain’t.” Harry chuckles, wondering for a moment if T might think he was allergic to fun or something. It sounded like something T would be afraid of. He frowns as he turns towards T, watching the kid for a moment. This was the first time he had actually gotten to talk to T alone since finding out that he was joining them. “Do you remember what we be doin’ the last time we be hangin’ out before ya went and had a run in with one o the adults?”

 

“You mean the party?” T asks his brows furrowed. Hyades had mentioned Harry had been concerned he’d done something.  

 

“Aye.” Harry chuckles, before his face darkens. “Ya know T,” He taps his brightly polished hook against the railing, “I be really worryin’ that the last mem’ry of ya I be havin’ be one where I kissed ya and ya be rejectin’ me.”

 

“You always play too much Hook, why would that time be different.” T furrows his brows in confusion. “And I’m certainly not lucky enough for that to be the last memory you’ll have of me.”

 

“Ouch.” Harry chuckles for a moment before he sighs. “I uh…” He rubs the back of his neck. “Look, I be tryin’ ta say that, ya be part of the family now. And I be sorry that ya be thinkin’ that I be playin’ too much. Ya be pretty angry with me at that party.”

 

“I was at a party, I was always going to be angry Hook.” T rolls his eyes. “It’s not a secret that I’m not the biggest fan of crowds.” 

 

“Ya know that be yer problem right?” Harry snorts as he shakes his head, “Ya never be givin’ new experiences ah chance.”

 

“I am… very slow to change.” T admits with a small frown. 

 

“Aye, that be an understatement ” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

T lifts his brow. “Look, I didn’t avoid you guys over something as stupid as a kiss…” However it was kinda weird that he was still worried about it three weeks later. “I just-” He shrugs. “Ya know,” He shrugs. “Fell into some shit.” 

 

“Yeah, so ya be sayin’.” Harry growls lightly at the reminder, “Why ya didn’t be comin’ ta us fer help?”

 

“I was going to come back when I-”

 

“Was healed up?” Harry interrupts accusingly.

 

“Yes.” T nods.

 

Harry shakes his head, “Just so ya know, that shit ain’t gonna fly no more.” He turns to stare at T intently, “Ya be gettin’ into somethin’, ya be havin’ the duty ta be comin’ to us now.”

 

T drops his eyes. “Heard.” 

 

“Aye, it better be ‘heard’.” Harry glares at him, “Cause I be pissed if I be findin’ out that ya be hidin’ shit from us that we could be helpin’ with.” He holds up one finger in front of T’s face before he jabs it into his chest, “From now on.”

 

T narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “If I ever need help ya’ll will be the first I go to.”. 

 

“Aye.” Harry nods before he brushes his hand over his face, “Uma be tellin’ me that ya be havin’ freedoms ta be comin’ and goin’, and that ya be free ta be keepin’ yer secrets so long as they not be a threat to the family, but ya do realize that be meanin’ you too right?”

 

T’s face darkens as he glares at the deck. “The situation is handled Hook, it won’t be coming to the ship, I’m not that type of asshole.”

 

Harry shakes his head, “I ain’t sayin’ ya are.” He rolls his eyes, “I be saying that I be worried about ya, and ya can be talkin’ ta me about anythin’ ya need ta. Fuck ya make it hard ta offer ya anythin’.” He scowls as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh…” T looks away. “Well, I’m fine.”

 

“And there be one more thing before ya be runnin’ off.” Harry presses his hook under T’s chin and forces his head back so the boy has no choice but to look him in the eye, “I ain’t gonna be ‘pologize for being who I be, and I be enjoyin’ gettin’ close to ya.”

 

T eyes Harry in confusion, as he studies him curiously. “I would expect nothing less.” He ends up shrugging.

 

Harry shrugs before he slides a little closer. “I be sayin’ that I ain’t gonna be changin’ anytime soon, so if ya don’nah be likin’ sumthin’, yer gonna have ta be the one ta speak up lad. I be an affectionate sort of pirate.” He rolls his eyes, “Even when ya be dumpin’ me on me ass.”

 

T tilts his head in confusion, small frown on his lips. Was this a family thing? He really wasn’t sure, but what he was sure about was he had no idea what the fuck Harry was actually asking him for. “Alright?” He says hesitantly. 

 

Harry chuckles before he leans over and pecks T on the cheek. “Alright then.” 

 

“Cool, we good?” T asks curiously, unfazed by the kiss on the cheek.

 

“We be good.” Harry nods before he reaches out and gingerly wraps an arm around T’s shoulder. “I’m glad ya be decidin’ ta join us, and that yer safe.” He pulls him into his chest for a moment before he releases him and pushes off the rails. “We be havin’ a lotta work ahead of us lad, I gotta feelin’ we be workin’ together for a fair bit of it.” He winks before he walks back toward the captain's quarters. “Try ta be keepin’ from angerin’ the kraken.” He calls back over his shoulder before he disappears behind the door.

 

T shakes his head. They had all been worried about him, and while he hadn’t expected it, it only went to prove that this group weren’t the monsters the adults expected them to be. He smirks as he dips under the deck, and slips into the small room he’d claimed as his, locking it behind him before he curls up in the pile of blankets on floor. His eyes narrow as he studies the compass now cut into his hand, a genuine smile slowly pulling at his lips before he pulls his hand to him and hugs it, curling around it protectively. He was still adjusting, and he had a lot to catch up on, but for the first time in a long time he was actually looking forward to the morning. It was still new, this feeling of belonging somewhere that he wanted to be, but as he curls tighter in his pile of blankets, compass pressed to his chest,as the wave gently rock the ship, he realizes that for the first time, he was happy.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this chapter! Were you surprised? Did it make you squee? Or want to throw your phone? Let us know!
> 
> With much love and appreciation  
> -Dark and Twisted


	19. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten four find themselves torn as they count down the days until the ceremony where Ben will be sworn in as the successor to the throne of Auradon.
> 
> Meanwhile, tension rises on the isle as everyone waits to see how the heir of evil will pull off the wand heist, freeing them from the isle at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... This is truly the beggining. From here on out we say good bye to the feeling of short one shot glimpses into the lives of these kids and hello to much larger plot bunnies.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Mal was standing at the window in Carlos and Jay’s room, looking out at the tourney field. Her lips turn up in a small smile at the memory of Ben breaking out into song to ask her out. She shakes her head. Not very covert as far as spells went, but she found herself unable to deny that she was enjoying his attention.   
  
  
  
The whir of Evie’s back up sewing machine reminds that she wasn’t alone. She turns to Evie and studies her, watching as she diligently worked on yet another garment. She’d done nothing but sew since they had arrived. She was pretty sure it was Evie’s escape- Or her own personal punishment. She hadn’t been able to pick which yet, it varied by day.   
  
  
  
Carlos looks up from the computer he was working on as tiny little clicks announced the arrival of his new friend Dude. He pats his leg, smiling when the small dog instantly ran up to him and crawled into his lap. Being in Auradon had changed a lot of things for him, including his fear of dogs. He shakes his head as he scratches Dude behind the ears.   
  
  
  
“Hey guys…” Jay greets as he shuts the door behind him. “What’d I miss?” He asks as he walks over and plops on the foot of his bad.   
  
  
  
Mal rolls her eyes. “Carlos clacking away on his computer while E sews her fingers numb.”   
  
  
  
Jay smirks. “Poor thing, you must’ve been going insane.” He teases.   
  
  
  
Mal opens her mouth to respond, but shrugs as she turns away. “Something like that I guess.” She looks back out the window, but this time it’s not the tourney field that draws her attention, it’s the dome of dirty grey clouds just barely peeking over the tree line that catches her eye, and she finds herself thinking of the isle.   
  
  
  
Jay lifts his brow as he watches his best friend gaze out the window, his stance becoming weary as he watches her reflection.   
  
  
  
Evie smiles as she pulls her latest creation off her machine. “Here Carlos, I made Dude a hoodie to match yours.” She proudly announces as she holds it up.   
  
  
  
“Wow, thanks E.” Carlos grins as he rolls off the bad, and takes the offered gift. Whistling, so that Dude ran to him and quickly putting the hoodie on his dog. “Who’s a good boy.” He grins as he pets the dog before turning back to Evie. “Perfect fit as always.” He offers with a genuine smile.   
  
  
  
Evie grins and lightly claps her hands, it made her so happy when she made things for her friends. Her smile fades as she catches Mal brooding from the corner of her eye. She stands and walks over to join her. “Hey M. What’s up?”   
  
  
  
Mal frowns as she rests her hands on the sill. “Just thinking about the island.” She frowns. “We’ve only got six days left here before we...Steal the wand and release them, ya know.” They should be running through plans. In fact they should be planning.   
  
  
  
Evie frowns. It wasn’t something she really thought about if she could avoid it. “I wonder what everyone’s doing over there right now.” She says, but thinking about it made her wish she hadn’t. It made her feel sick to her stomach.   
  
  
  
Carlos frowns at the thought. He didn’t miss the island at all. Auradon was like a completely different world.  His frown deepens, there were a couple of people he wished could come over here and stay with them. He didn’t want to help his mother escape. He was thrilled to finally just be away from her. He was pretty sure before Auradon he’d never had a decent night sleep in his life.   
  
  
  
“I bet T is still trying to get Hyades to practice her swordplay.” Jay smirks as he rests his arms behind him and leans back.   
  
  
  
Carlos turns to watch Jay for a moment. “Do you ever feel… I don’t know, bad that we didn’t get to tell Hyades or anyone else what was happening?”   
  
  
  
Jay’s smirk slips into a frown. “It’s not like we’re going to be here forever man.” He shrugs. Though admittedly, he wished it was.  Auradon was like being in fucking paradise compared to the isle. He loved tourney. Fuck, he loved all the sports. Being a VK didn’t get you much here, but it certainly gave them all an advantage on the field- Albeit he seemed to be the only one who enjoyed basking in the glory of that arena.   
  
  
  
Evie frowns. “Are we… Are we really going to do this?”   
  
  
  
Mal turns, her eyes narrowed as she glares at Evie. “We can’t talk like that.” She shakes her head. “We’re bad, we’re evil, we’re rotten, remember?”   
  
  
  
“But, I’m just saying…” Evie sighs. “You know, villains are the ones in charge of the isle, and the isle really really sucks. I know this place has it’s problems too, but…”   
  
  
  
Mal huffs as she plops down next to Jay. “I’m losing the control of my troupes.” She mumbles under her breath, just loud enough for Jay to make out.   
  
  
  
“Our parents are like, really fucking evil.” Carlos agrees with Evie. “But that's kinda the point of it though isn’t it? They’re fucking evil, which means if we don’t do this, and they find another way out- We are fucked.”   
  
  
  
Evie frowns. “I know…” It didn’t stop her from wishing, and feeling guilty. “I just, Ben seems like a really nice guy and he’s promising to give the new generation a real chance… What if we’re ruining that chance for others that really deserve it?” There were so many they'd left behind that really did deserve this.   
  
  
  
The room settles into silence.   
  
  
  
“But, how long would that take?” Carlos asks with a frown. “If we betray them, we’re not only signing our death warrants, but we’re going to get the people we left behind hurt too…” He frowns.   
  
  
  
Jay frowns. “M, you know the prince the best. " He looks up at Mal thoughtfully. "You think he means it when he says he really does want to help?” He watches her closely, out of all of them, all the changes that they’d gone through, he was certain that Mal was actually the one that had slid into this new life the quickest. Though he wasn’t sure if that was due to her ability to quickly adapt to her surroundings while making the most out of every advantage she could get.   
  
  
  
Mal frowns. “Ben’s really naive, gullible, and pretty easy to manipulate…” She sighs. “But he’s also kind as well. He seems genuinely interested in just wanting everything to be fair in his kingdom...”   
  
  
  
Evie smiles, she’d definitely caught the smile that time. She’s been pretty sure she’s seen it before, but every time she double checked Mal’s carefully measured signature scowl was always back in place. She couldn’t help but think that, though Ben had been the one to eat a love spell cookie, Mal was just as smitten as he was.   
  
  
  
“But it doesn’t matter.” Mal frowns. “When we rip down the barrier, any of the people you're worried about will be free just like we are.”   
  
  
  
Carlos sighs. He knew he was definitely playing devil's advocate here, but he couldn’t help but question if they would actually be free, or if it would still be the same as life had been on the isle, just with less trash surrounding them and more room to hide.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Hyades sat nervously in the corner of Ursula's fish and chips, flanked by Gil, Harry, and T as they quietly picked at their trays of food.     
  
  
  
“Do you think they’re really going to do it?” Gil asks as his eyes bounce from Hyades to the tv and back.   
  
  
  
“Aye, I do.” Harry nods as he watches the TV with excitement. Harry had known Mal for years, there was no way she would abide failure. Maleficent wouldn’t allow it.   
  
  
  
T doesn’t even both to hide his grimace at the thought. He was worried about what would come if they succeeded. Any chance of the rest of them getting out of this hell would be null and void, and then, Mal and her gang would get their asses sent back here so fast it would even make Shere Khan’s head spin.   
  
  
  
“Deez?” Gil leans forward and takes her hand.   
  
  
  
Hyades looks up and gives him a weak smile. “I… I hope they don’t. I hope we’re wrong about this.”   
  
  
  
Harry shakes his head in disapproval. “Why? Don’ ye wan outta here.”   
  
  
  
“Not at the cost.” T grumbles as he leans back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. The air felt charged tonight, as if the isle as a whole were holding it’s breath waiting for Mal and her gang to make Maleficent proud. They were all fucked. Mal had dreamed of becoming someone worthy of her mother’s attention. Out of all his friends she was always the loudest and proudest about her mother. There was no fucking way this wasn’t going to end in a fucking shit show. They should be on the ship right now, but no, everyone wanted to watch the shit show in action.   
  
  
  
Hyades nods in agreement. “If the cost of getting out of here is that everyone on this island also goes with us, then no.”   
  
  
  
Harry scoffs. “Yer both bonkers, is wat ya are.” He shakes his head. “It’s their own fault for goin’ an leavin’ us all here ta rot.”   
  
  
  
Hyades shrugs. “Can you imagine my dad getting free and trying to rule the world and heavens again?”   
  
  
  
Harry barks out a laugh. “Guess ya got me there, worse my dah evah did was try’ta kill a fairy an’ it’s shadow.”   
  
  
  
“I dunno if I want me dad out.” Gil admits with a frown.   
  
  
  
Hyades squeezes his hand under the table.   
  
  
  
T glances around the table and shakes his head. Fucking OV’s.   
  
  
  
“I really do think, if it comes down to it,” Hyades smiles. “I think we can manage to find our own happiness here without the entire world getting messed up.”   
  
  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. “Ye really are a marble too short, yeah?”   
  
  
  
Hyades nods. “It’s a contagious disease and I forgot to get my booster before joining the crew Harry, thanks.” She shakes her head at him.   
  
  
  
T snorts.   
  
  
  
“That were’nah even funny.” Harry rolls his eyes as he clips T’s shoulder. “Why the hell ya be laughin’?”   
  
  
  
“Any joke made at your expense is funny ta me Hook.” T drums his fingers against his arms as he watches the screen.   
  
  
  
“We had ta get shots ta get on the crew?” Gil asks brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
  
  
Hyades shakes her head with a small smile as she brushes the pads of her fingers over Gil’s chin, “I’m just teasing Harry. He was making fun of me.”   
  
  
  
“Ah.” Gil grins at her before he turns to look at Harry. “Stop.”   
  
  
  
“Nah, they be the ones that need ta be lightenin’ up. Tonight’ be ah celebration.” Harry shakes his head.   
  
  
  
“Celebrating what exactly?” T asks with a raised brow.   
  
  
  
“Hopefully not the villains getting to exact their stupid revenge.” Hyades grumbles before her eyes bounce back to the kitchen doors. She smiles when Uma walks out, tossing her apron behind the bar before she grabs a tray from the window. Tonight almost everyone was gathering around their own tvs to watch Prince Benjamin become the official crowned prince of Auradon. If it wasn’t for Uma’s crew being in here, there wouldn’t have been any patrons at all.   
  
  
  
Harry glowers at the two of them. “Ye both be ruinin’ me mood.”   
  
  
  
“I don’t actually wanna be here-” T reminds him with a lazy shrug,  “So if ye be sayin’ I be ruinin’ ye time,” He mocks with a roll of his eyes. “I will gladly leave.” He wanted to. The energy was making him anxious.   
  
  
  
“I also don’t like being here. I really think Ursula can smell me. She keeps looking out here.”   
  
  
  
“Ya, it be your smell she be trackin’ down.” Harry rolls his eyes as he wraps an arm firmly around T’s shoulder ignoring the way he stiffened, lest he actually follow through. Tonight was not a night to be out on your own.   
  
  
  
Hyades sticks her tongue out at him.   
  
  
  
T glances to the kitchen wearily. “Your outta reach. She never leaves back of house… Or rather can’t.” But it made him uneasy. Ursula usually couldn’t be bothered with the crew, and the timing concerned him. He shifts in his seat, pressing his back to Harry’s side so he could better watch the window, tv, and keep an eye on the older crew members pacing erratically as they went on about what they would do once they left the isle.     
  
  
  
Hyades shivers. “I wasn’t much closer to her last time she had ahold of me.” She points out as she looks over at one of the boarded up holes in the floor not too far from where they were sitting.   
  
  
  
Gil furrows his brow as he looks from Hyades to the boarded up hole. “I’ve got you.” He assures her as he pulls her into his lap. “I won't be lettin’ her hurt ya again.”   
  
  
  
Hyades smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, “Thanks Gil.” She rests her head against his chest and sighs contentedly.   
  
  
  
Uma walks over and joins them with her own tray of food. “Looks like it’s going to be starting soon.” She tears into a clam as she looks up at the tv announcing royalty as they arrived to witness the pre-pre coronation.   
  
  
  
“Aye.” Harry nods. His eyes bouncing from the tv, to his crew mates. “Uma, be telling the two newbies ta be cheering the fuck up.”   
  
  
  
“You two, cheer the fuck up.” Uma states.   
  
  
  
Hyades chuckles as she turns back to watch all the royals arrive for the pre coronation.   
  
  
  
T plasters a smile on his face, mockingly, as he pulls out a switchblade and starts fidgeting with it.   
  
  
  
“Oh my gods! Guys, is that? That can’t be-” Hyades leans forward in Gil’s lap, unable to believe her eyes.   
  
  
  
Uma scowls. “Well, look who's all dressed up like princess.”   
  
  
  
T frowns as he notices Mal sitting in the carriage next to Prince Ben and feels nauseous. What the hell game was Mal playing at? What the fuck had they done over there? It had only been a month.   
  
  
  
“It’s not just… That’s the future King she’s with!” Hyades stands up in shock to get a better look at Mal, indeed dressed up like a beautiful purple princess.   
  
  
  
Gil blinks. “It is innit?” He grins. “She looks nice dressed like that.”   
  
  
  
Hyades smiles as they announce the dressmaker. “Of course she does, apparently Evie is a fashion designer for royalty now.”   
  
  
  
T lifts his brow. Ursula was looking at them, and not the TV. He didn’t want to be here watching as his friends threw their lives away and condemned everyone in the world to the shit they had to endure on a daily basis. His mind starts creating a list of everything he’d talked Uma into stockpiling on the ship if Mal actually found a way to bring the barrier down. He just needed to be sure they were ready for anything, because apparently anything could, and was, happening.     
  
  
  
“It’s all just a wee part of the plan. Just you wait and see.” Harry grins wildly.   
  
  
  
Hyades and T both shake their heads as Hyades squeezes Gil’s hand tightly. The air was so thick with anticipation if was getting hard to breath.   
  
  
  
The five and the rest of the crew watch as the coronation is broadcast. The room so silent the small tv echoed around the shabby restaurant.   
  
  
  
Hyades eventually stands and gives Gil’s hand a final squeeze. “Sorry, but I just can’t risk burning you Gil.”   
  
  
  
Gil frowns, but nods his head in understanding as he lets her fingers slowly slip from his hand.   
  
  
  
The room burst into raucous roars and whoops when they see someone pull the wand from the fairy godmother.   
  
  
  
“Noo!” Hyades groans, but it easily gets lost in the loud celebrations.   
  
  
  
T curses as he jumps to his feet, knocking Harry’s arm off as Ursula's cackle joins the cacophony, dread pooling in his stomach as he backed towards Hyades.   
  
  
  
The room starts to shake violently, rolling under their feet as everyone found themselves knocked to the floor.   
  
  
  
Uma’s the first to respond, jumping to her feet as she looks around. The restaurant unnaturally quiet after the short lived earthquake, the tv and power cut with the quake.   
  
  
  
“What was that?” Hyades asks as she looks around the room in confusion while patting out the small fires she’d caused in her panic.   
  
  
  
Gil shrugs as he stomps a fire out and pulls Hyades to her feet.   
  
  
  
“Nothing good.” T huffs as he wraps his hand around Hyades wrist and pulls her out the door, knife clasped in his free hand.   
  
  
  
“It must have been the barrier.” Uma cheers as she and the rest of the crew hollar and jeer their way past Hyades and T.   
  
  
  
Hyades looks up with a frown, “It doesn’t look like the barrier fell.” She points out in confusion.   
  
  
  
Uma looks up to the sky her eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
  
  
  
Harry’s eyes scan the unnaturally quiet docks. The silence was nearly deafening. The air felt thicker and the smell of ozone was strong. “Perhaps we be takin’ the party ta the ship, Cap’n?”   
  
  
  
Uma gives a firm nod. “To the ship you moldy old rats! We ride tonight!”   
  
  
  
The crew cheers as they all begin racing for the ship.   
  
  
  
Hyades was the only one still staring up that the barrier. She didn’t understand why everyone was so excited, it was still there. Her eyes follow it’s curve until she finally spots a difference. The barrier wasn’t gone, but it looked... broken? “Guys… I don’t think the ship-”   
  
  
  
T shakes his head and pulls her along. “That’s not why we need to be on the ship.” He grumbles as he looks around wearily. He didn’t like how slow they were going. The rest of the crew were already at the pier.   
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Hyades asks as she tightens her grip on his hand. She stops again, very abruptly as she spots green smoke floating up through the hole. Green magic. “Shit. T? I think Maleficent just escaped.”   
  
  
  
T frowns as he glances around wearily.  “That. That’s what's wrong. Some of these fuckers can fly, and have magic, and if you didn’t notice- There’s a hole making it a lot easier for them, so if you would be so kind to move your fucking ass…”   
  
  
  
Harry rolls his eyes before he scoops the demigod up and runs along side T. “We have another problem mate.”   
  
  
  
“What’s that?” T asks.   
  
  
  
“Hades senior.” Harry jerks his thumb over his shoulder.   
  
  
  
T pauses as he turns and sees the death god strolling towards them. A curse leaves his lips as he slows to take Harry’s flank. Knife firmly in his hand, for all the good it would do him. Tonight wasn’t a night of physical prowess.   
  
  
  
“Harry, Harry! Put me down!” Hyades demands.   
  
  
  
Harry doesn’t falter. “Not happenin’ princess.” He spits out as he skids to the right, making the turn sharply.   
  
  
  
“Harry please, I can already see little fires on my arm.” Hyades pleads.   
  
  
  
“Well it be look’in like I be gettin burnt then don’it.” Harry huffs as he holds the girl to his chest tighter.   
  
  
  
“Why are you so damn stubborn?” She shakes her head as she pats a small flame out on his jacket.   
  
  
  
“You’d run faster if ya stopped arguing.” T chides Harry.   
  
  
  
“Hyades!!! My sweet, darling little girl, I have been lookin’ everywhere for you.” Hades calls out with a wicked grin. “So proud of you for overcoming this silly mortal fear of water, though. We should celebrate, come get these cuffs off me and we can party like real gods tonight baby cakes!”   
  
  
  
“Harry, I’ll run, ok.” Hyades begs, her voice thin as the flames begin to burn brighter. “Please put me down!”   
  
  
  
“Shut it.” Harry grunts as he continues to run, the flames licking his chest not even slowing him down.   
  
  
  
Hyades’ fingers dig into Harry’s jacket, twisting as she turns to look at her father. “I’m sorry Harry.” She whimpers softly.   
  
  
  
At Hyades whispered apology, T skids to a halt. He watches in horror as Hyades kicks her leg out, and watches as Harry stumbles, nearly making it back to safety before he misjudges a step when Hyades bucks trying to get away from him, and they both fall off the deck.   
  
  
  
T curses as he runs to stares down at the water in concern. His eyes dart back to Hades in time to see his face twist up in anger and panic. T frowns. Could Hades swim? He was the god of a death river, right? He clicks his tongue as he turns back to the water impatiently waiting for Harry and Hyades to break the water.   
  
  
  
“T!” Uma calls from the ship.   
  
  
  
T frowns as he ignores Uma, his eyes locked on the god .   
  
  
  
“Ursula! Babe! Our ticket out is out in the bay, drowning!” Hades calls out in the direction they’d all just run from. “Think you could fix that?”   
  
  
  
At the god’s words T curses as he dives into the water.   
  
  
  
A loud familiar cackle echoes around the docks, before the ocean swells with a massive wave.   
  
  
  
Harry breaks the surface, coughing as she shakes the hair out of his face. “Fucking damn it Deez!” He growls as he looks around to find the rest of the crew and catch his breath.   
  
  
  
“Ursula’s in the water Harry!” Gil shouts to Harry as he tosses a rope down and marks it by stabbing his sword into the railing.   
  
  
  
Uma’s own voice carries along with the cracks of her whip as the crew got the ship under way.   
  
  
  
T curses as he swims desperately towards Harry.     
  
  
  
“T!” Harry calls out when he finally spots him in the turbulent sea. “I be fucking droppin’ her.”   
  
  
  
“We’ll find her.” T calls back. “You look for D, I’ll keep look out  for Ursala?” He calls as he treads next to Harry.   
  
  
  
Harry nods before he takes a deep breath and dives back underwater.   
  
  
  
T follows suit, trailing behind Harry as they swim beneath the waves, both desperate to find the lost princess.   
  
  
  
Harry dives lower, his hands ripping through the dense seaweed growing on the sea bed as he frantically looks and feels around for Hyades.   
  
  
  
T’s eyes scanning the murky water for any signs of shadows, as he stayed above Harry. He pulls his knife out as he treads the water, his lungs starting to sting as he tried not to think about what the fuck he would actually be able do when Ursula showed up. Sure, he could stab her but bitch had a lot of tentacles.   
  
  
  
Harry finally spots Hyades’ bone white and ice blue hair floating among the seaweed and begins frantically kicking towards her. He grabs her under one arm and kicks off the bottom back towards the surface, doing his best to angle towards the ship. His entire torso burning painfully, internally and otherwise as he swam both himself and Hyades towards their haven.   
  
  
  
T waits for a moment, looking around the murky water cautiously for any signs of Ursula, before he follows suit. His lungs burning painfully in his chest as he did his best to keep pace beneath Harry.   
  
  
  
Harry breaks the surface first and pulls in a breath as he drags Hyades above the waterline. “You crazy, stupid-”   
  
  
  
“Grab the fucking rope Harry.” Uma growls, her knuckles white as she grips the railing. The thought of her mother wrapping her tentacles around one of her crew terrified her.   
  
  
  
Harry grabs it, wrapping his arm around it a couple times before he presses the unconscious girl to his side securely. “T!” He calls out hoarsely as he looks around wildly.   
  
“Gil.” Uma booms. “Pull em up.”   
  
  
  
“Wait!” Harry shouts. “T was right behind me.”   
  
  
  
T gasps as he breaks the surface, panting as he swam towards the ship.   
  
  
  
The crew all pound and slam on the deck as they all scream and holler in excitement, as they see the dark shadow quickly gaining  in the distances. Some encouraging T, others encouraging  Ursula.   
  
  
  
“Move it T, swim!” Harry calls out.   
  
  
  
“T move your god damn ass!” Uma barks out angrily.   
  
  
  
“Hurry T! Swim!” Gil shouts as he grabs Uma’s arm and points in the water behind T.   
  
  
  
“Fuckin’ move yer ass! I taught you better than that!” She barks down at T, before she orders the crew away from the show, and to the rope. Threatening to deliver lashings to anyone who didn’t put their backs fully into it, or pulled before her word.   
  
  
  
T clenches his jaw as he pushes himself harder, as panic starts to bubble in his chest.   
  
  
  
“Almost there, just follow my voice. Swim T, swim dammit!” Harry shakes his head as a tentacle jumps above the water, narrowly missing T as it slaps back against the water. His eyes widen in panic as he splashes the end of the rope closer to T, “Just keep fuckin’ swimmin’!”   
  
  
  
T growls shifts his direction towards Harry, having no choice but to follow as the waves twist and tug, blinding him.   
  
  
  
“Right there, two more strokes, grab the rope, grab the damn rope.”   
  
  
  
“Grab it T!” Gil slaps his hands against the railing as he watches Ursala get even closer in concern.   
  
  
  
“Gil, go grab the rope!” Uma barks, as she takes his place, Gil doing as ordered without question. Her eyes hard as she stared over the railing and down at her first mate and cousin dangling like a proverbial worm on a hook as her mother chased down T.   
  
  
  
T’s heart was pounding as he finally feels the rope and quickly wraps it around his arm.   
  
  
  
“Pull! Go go go!” Uma screams and Gil haul the three out of harm's way. “What are ya waiting for?” She yells at the rest of her crew. Her eyes narrow as the shadow that is her mother darkens. “Pull God dammit!!” She demands as she backs away, her hand tightening on the whip handle as she pulls her arm back in preparation.   
  
  
  
T looks from Harry and Hyades before he looks down to the tentacle slithering out from under the waves as it stretched towards him. He looks back up to Harry and Hyades. He couldn’t dodge, and if he struggled to much he risked throwing the other two off. He sighs as he places his free hand above the rope currently biting into his arm, contemplating the risk to the reward ratio. He carefully tries to kick the slithering appendage away from him, but it easily manages to wrap around his leg.   
  
  
  
The sudden crack of the whip takes them all by surprise, as does the sudden screech of pain from the sea witch as her tentacle wraps tighter around T’s leg.   
  
  
  
“T, don’t you fuckin’ dare!” Uma growls as she pulls her arms back again. She could see the damn kid thinking about letting go. If she wasn't currently doing everything she could to get her mother off her crew, she'd use her damn whip on T.   
  
  
  
T tenses his jaw, all arguments dying on his lips when he hears another crack of the whip. He releases the rope, his arm going taunt as it loses the tension that had been keeping the pressure off it.   
  
  
  
The tentacle drops from T as another wail of pain and anger fills the air.   
  
  
  
“Leave my crew the fuck alone mom!” Uma shouts as she pulls her arms back a third time, one hand clenched and wrapped in rope as she stands brazenly on the railing.   
  
  
  
The crew quickly resumes pulling the three back on board..   
  
  
  
“Get us the fuck out of this port.” Uma demands of the person at the helm as she jumps down to the deck. She takes a steadying breath before she drops the whip and rushes over to help.   
  
  
  
Gil and Uma grab Harry and Hyades and haul them over the railing before the crew can finish pulling T up.   
  
  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Uma demands as she returns to the side to watch for her mother.   
  
  
  
Harry rolls over, spitting out water as he pull himself closer to Hyades and starts pumping her chest. “Felt like goin’ for a swim’s all.”   
  
  
  
T chokes on a bark of laughter as he scrambles the fuck away from the side of the ship, coughing up the rest of the salty fluid in his lungs as he falls to the deck.   
  
  
  
“Funny!” Uma growls as she catches sight of Hades stamping his foot at the end of the dock.   
  
  
  
Gil hovers over the three of them as Harry continues to press his hands into Hyades chest, unable to make it move enough to force the water from her lungs.   
  
  
  
“Gil.” T pants. “Take over.” He nods towards Harry, knowing almost immediately that was never going to work.   
  
  
  
Gil quickly takes over Harry’s place and starts pumping her chest.   
  
  
  
“Sorry mate, looks like I get ta kiss the beautiful girl this time.” Harry winks as he slides up to mauver Hyades head and neck. He puts his ear down to her lips for a second before he sweeps a finger around her mouth and pulls out a strip of seaweed.   
  
  
  
The combination wakes Hyades up with a loud cough, causing water to bubble over lips as she tries to sit up, only to be rolled over by Harry and Gil so she could cough the water out of her lungs.   
  
  
  
Uma hovers over her cousin protectively as anger and concern waging war within her.   
  
  
  
Hyades takes a deep breath before coughing more water up, but then slowly opens her eyes. “Ow.” She croaks.   
  
  
  
“Idiot.” Harry barks at her as he claps her hard on the back. “What the hell ya be thinkin’ with that stunt?”   
  
  
  
“I was… On fire... Asshole.” Hyades wheezes out in between coughing fits.   
  
  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. “I can be recoverin’ from a few burns ya idiot.” He shakes his head. “Ye can’t even swim.”   
  
  
  
Hyades smiles as more water trickles out of her mouth. “I trusted... You.” She closes her eyes as she continues to hack up salt water.   
  
  
  
Harry’s eye twitches, and he has to resist the urge to throttle her.   
  
  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Uma demands as she glowers down at her soaked crew, her eyes constantly darting to the sea where she could still feel her mother lurking.   
  
  
  
“She fuckin’ tripped me.” Harry accuses. “An’it’ sent us both tumblin’ inta tha damn brine.” He shakes his head.   
  
  
  
“Sorry.” Hyades shakes her head. She couldn’t believe her father hadn’t grabbed her.   
  
  
  
T, knowing Hyades was still among the breathing, takes no shame in slipping away under the cover of the chaos.   
  
  
  
“Gods damn it Hyades.” Uma yells. “That’s twice I’ve had to watch you die!   
  
  
  
Gil frowns as he rubs Hyades back. “That wasn’t very smart D.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah no fuckin’ kiddin’ mate.” Harry huffs as he leans against the bannister of the ship.   
  
  
  
“Yeah, not my best idea.” Hyades admits as she slowly moves to curl against Gil, still occasionally coughing mouthfuls of water up. “But I couldn’t hurt ya like that.”   
  
  
  
Uma shakes her head as she stomps over to Harry, grabbing the lapel of his coat before she pulls him away from the side of the ship. “Everyone under deck and away from the fucking railings. She’s still under us.”  She turns back to her cousin and glowers. “Gil, get her into bed. Hyades we’re talking about this later.” She snaps.   
  
  
  
Gil nods as he quickly pulls Hyades to his chest. “Yes Cap’in.” He nods again before he runs for their shared quarters.   
  
  
  
Uma watches Gil disappear behind the door, before she turns back to Harry. “You alright?”   
  
  
  
Harry chuckles in response. “O’ course, Cap’n.” He gingerly rubs at his burning chest, as he picks himself up to his feet.   
  
  
  
“T, what the fuck happened out there?” Uma demands as she turns back to where she’d left T, only to find it empty.   
  
  
  
“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Uma hisses as she stomps her foot in irritation.   
  
  
  
“Uma.” Harry reaches out and takes her by the shoulders. “Breath babe. We’re all okay, but we still have no idea what’s happening with the damn barrier.”   
  
  
  
Uma turns her attention back to the mainland, The glow of fires burning brightly reflects through the haze to where they were at sea. She takes a deep breath as she watches it for a moment. “Yeah… I know.” She relaxes into her first mate, only to back up when she hears him hiss, and shoots him a reproachful glare.   
  
  
  
“Just a wee fire Uma, nothing to worry about.” Harry quickly tries to assure her.   
  
  
  
Uma studies him for a moment but sighs. “If I find out you're lying to me, there will be consequences Harry.” She says softly, her voice full of warning.   
  
  
  
Harry grimaces. “Okay, it might’ah been a wee bit bigger than a wee fire.”   
  
  
  
Uma scowls. “Stay at the helm.” She growls. “I’ll be back in a moment.”   
  
  
  
Harry salutes her before he turns to take over the helm.   
  
  
  
Uma rolls her eyes before she sweeps under the deck.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
T curses as he quickly ties off the tight bindings and slips into another shirt, his wet clothes hanging over the rafters. He jumps when there’s suddenly a loud banging on his door. “T, you’d better be in there and not grabbed by my mother.”   
  
  
  
“Fuck.” T sighs as he reaches over and grabs his darkest messenger from his wall of bags, before he tosses it over his shoulder and opens the door. “Captain?”   
  
  
  
“Why the fuck would ya run off like that after we get attacked?” Uma growls as she brings her arms up between the two, her hands shaking as if she were having to restrain herself.   
  
  
  
“Harry was burned, and Hyades just recovered from drowning so I came to grab my first aid kit.” T offers quickly as he pats his bag.   
  
  
  
Uma narrows her eyes before she takes a step away from T’s door, “Ya should have said so.” She snarls.   
  
  
  
“My apologies Captain.”  T sighs, as he locks the door behind him.   
  
  
  
“Uh huh.” Uma shakes her head, “Well, like ya said, Harry is burned and Deez is still half drowned. Ya comin?”   
  
  
  
T nods as he follows after her.   
  
  
  
“And stay the fuck away from the sides of the ship, I can still hear her swimming around out there.” Uma commands as she rushes up the stairs.   
  
  
  
“Good to know…” T grumbles as he stays on top of Uma.   
  
  
  
“Harry’s at the helm,  Imma check on Deez.”   
  
  
  
“Does he need to stay there?”   
  
  
  
“No, I’ll be out shortly, but anyone can relieve him.” Uma nods as she places her hand on the cabin door handle.   
  
  
  
  
“Oh good, the burn relief has arrived.” Harry chuckles lightly before it turns into a rolling cough. He pulls a face before he turns his head to the side and spits over the side of the boat.   
  
  
  
T rolls his eyes as he walks over to him. “Can you not?” He grumbles as he pulls Harry away from the side of the ship. “Ass hole.”   
  
  
  
“What? I be coughin’ up ick.” Harry tilts his head to the side as he follows after T, “Ya be wantin’ that on the deck?”   
  
  
  
T rolls his eyes. “If it’s between a dirty deck or dealin’ with Uma’s fit when your ass gets pulled into the ocean, I’ll clean the deck myself. Don’t be an asshole.”   
  
  
  
Harry chuckles before he calls out to Derek, telling him to take over for awhile. “So, are ya here ta be helpin’ with this?” He points to his singed jacket and shirt that were currently clinging to his burned skin.   
  
  
  
T takes a deep breath as he remembers why he’d come up here in the first place. “You’re gonna wanna lie down for this. I’mma have to cut your clothes out…”   
  
  
  
“Cut?” Harry grimaces as he slowly walks away from the helm.   
  
  
  
“Unfortunately. It’s burned to your skin.” T offers with a sigh.   
  
  
  
Harry sighs as he looks down at his jacket “Let’s get to the quarters then,” He frowns.   
  
  
  
T nods, as he steps forward, face covered with indecision as he puzzled over whether he should assist.   
  
  
  
“If ya be lookin' for permission…” Harry chuckles as he holds up an arm.   
  
  
  
T nods as he swiftly steps forward and helps support his weight, careful to not touch any place he saw the signature coat singed. It doesn’t take long before they’re both in the Captain's quarters.   
  
  
  
Uma was sitting at the foot of the bed near Hyades’ feet, fuming over the fact that her cousin was asleep and unable to be yelled at while Gil frowns and continues to run his fingers through her wet hair.   
  
  
  
T drops his bag to the table, rummaging in it for a moment before he pulls out a pair of scissors. He studies Harry’s chest for a moment and lets out a sigh, “Pain versus jacket, where are you on that?” He asks with a raised brow.   
  
  
  
Harry frowns as he looks from his jacket to T and back. He takes a deep breath before he sighs, “Please be doin’ yer best ta save me jacket.”   
  
  
  
T studies Harry for a moment, his eyes glancing to the burns on his arms, “I’m not Evie, those sleeves are done…”   
  
  
  
Uma frowns as she turns away from Gil and Hyades and walks over, “Harry… Lovely… You have your vest. Let the jacket go.” She commands as she runs her fingers through his hair.   
  
  
  
Harry pouts. “But this one be makin’ me look better.”   
  
  
  
“Ya be lookin’ fine no matter what ya be wearing.” Gil smiles as he encourages Harry.   
  
  
  
“Sweetie, it hides yer arms.” Uma smiles, “I think you look better in the vest.”   
  
  
  
Harry sighs. “If ya be thinkin’ so, I guess we jus’ be cuttin’ it off then.”   
  
  
  
Uma nods as her eyes slide over to T, “Where ya want him?”   
  
  
  
“Let me cut it off him, and then wherever he’d be the most comfortable, while I clean and treat it.”   
  
  
  
“You listen to T and let him take care of ya.” Uma glares, “And wee fire my ass.”   
  
  
  
“I be amendin’ it cap’n!” Harry huffs. “I be sayin’ a wee bit bigger than wee.”   
  
  
  
“Uh huh.” Uma shakes her head as she moves out of T’s way. “I’m putting him on the bed once ya get him undressed.”   
  
  
  
T nods and starts cutting, but before he can even make the first snip Harry lets out a whimper. He sighs in resignation as he adjusts his hold on the the scissors, making the cut as close as he could to the other boy’s skin. He was going to have so little material to pull. But if it kept Harry from making the kicked puppy noises, he’d figure it out. He had his pliers with him anyways. This was going to fucking suck for both of them, the least he could do was salvage as much of the kid’s stupid jacket as possible.   
  
  
  
“It be part’ah me,” Harry pouts, “Almost literally at this point.”   
  
  
  
“More than almost.” T assures him, with a shake of his head, When he gets to the sleeves however, he just cuts up and around seems. “Suck it up.” He sighs as he cuts the sleeve off the first arm.   
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Harry sniffs. “I be ‘pperciatin’ this T.” He watches Uma toss an old shirt down on the bed for him to lay on.   
  
  
  
T’s cheeks flush as he drops his eyes and proceeds to do the second arm. He helps Harry out of the now vest, before he finishes cutting and pulling off the last of his shirt. “You can lay down now.”   
  
  
  
Uma shakes her head as she walks over to help Harry to the bed, “I can’t believe you let him talk you into saving it T.”   
  
  
  
“I couldn’t.” T shrugs as he picks up his bag, and hesitantly approaches the bed. “Kid rocks red.” He adds dryly, with a roll of his eyes as he drops the bag on the closest shelf.   
  
  
  
“Aye, I do.” Harry grins.   
  
  
  
“Pants. Drop em. Ain’t havin’ ya climbing’ into bed wet.” Uma snaps as she helps Harry get out of his wet clothes before he lays down.   
  
  
  
T sorts his medications and supplies, organizing them absently while he waited for Harry to settle, doing his best to ignore the distress that rose at being this close to a bed again. Once Harry's situated, he walks over with one murky ointment in one hand and begins applying it around the burns where the clothes were melted into his skin   
  
  
  
“Since we’re all in here, though not all awake…” Uma rolls her eyes as she crawls up on the bed to sit next to Harry with Hyades and Gil on her other side. “Maybe you all can help me understand what the hell happened. One minute we were celebrating and running for the ship, next thing I know my mother is swimming around us and I can’t find Harry or Hyades.”   
  
  
  
T barely spares Uma a glance. “Hyades and I got caught up looking at the hole in the barrier… We’re pretty sure Maleficent escaped- But it was just a mist, so it really coulda been any of the magic folk.” He sighs. “And then her dad showed up. Harry grabbed her and we made a mad dash for the ship-”     
  
  
  
“Until Deez be realizin’ she be on fire an’ be tripin’ us into the fuckin’ bay.” Harry interrupts.   
  
  
  
“These could’ve definitely been worse.” T murmurs absently as he manuevers the thick paste over the areas where the skin and cloth melded. “But yeah, she tripped him, and they went tumbling in.” He nods in affirmation.   
  
  
  
“Did ja know tha’ if ya be falling inta water with somethin’ hot, the steam will pop the hot thin’ out of your han’s, all while givin’ ya a fantastic burn?” Harry chuckles darkly before it turns into a grunt of pain.   
  
  
  
T can’t help but to smile at his tone. He sounded so done. “I did, in fact, know that.” He extends his neck to present  the scar.   
  
  
  
“I was ah’wonderin’ if ya be gettin’ ah souvenir from the well.” Harry rolls his eyes. “But yeah, I lost ‘er when we fell, and yer Mom and her dah must be friendly like, because she came ah’swimmin’ when he called ta her.”   
  
  
  
Uma bristles as she crosses her arms over her chest. She’d almost lost three of her crew tonight, and to her fucking mother, of all people.  She takes a deep breath. “Hyades and Harry were already in the water by the time I called ta ya?”   
  
  
  
T nods. “I would have already jumped but I wasn’t sure if Hades could swim or not til he called for Ursula...”’   
  
  
  
“Looks like we’re gonna be fixing Hyades’ problem real fuckin’ soon.” Uma seethes.   
  
  
  
T shifts at the anger in her voice. “Heard.” He blinks as he moves to the next bit of cloth skin.   
  
  
  
Gil frowns as he looks from Hyades to Harry and back. “She tripped him because she was afraid she was gonna kill him.” He explains.   
  
  
  
Harry groans. “It don'nah be matterin' why she be doin' it, point be she did it.”   
  
  
  
T rolls his eyes. “It’s not like she ain’t always sayin’ if I’m on fire just throw me in the water...” He rebukes absently, not looking up from his task.   
  
  
  
Gil nods in agreement. “She says it all the time. She don’t like hurtin’ people.”   
  
  
  
“I don’t know how you didn’t see that coming.” T shakes his head.   
  
  
  
“It still ain’t being the point.” Harry growls before he looks over to Uma, “Is your mother still following us?” He asks, wanting to change topics.   
  
  
  
Uma takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “No.” She shakes her head after a moment of feeling the boat rock while focusing on the vibrations. “She must’ve gotten bored.”   
  
“Good.” Harry nods. “She can be a right scary ol’ bint.”   
  
  
  
Uma nods soberly. “Yeah, no kiddin.”   
  
  
  
“Can you feel this?” T asks as he pulls on a piece of fabric, experimentally.   
  
  
  
“Noooo?” Harry states warily, “I be feelin' like I should though, what be wrong?”   
  
  
  
“Cool.” T nods, ignoring Harry’s question as he carefully pulls the fabric from the wound with a squelch, before he puts pressure to it with a clean scrap of fabric.   
  
  
  
Harry’s eye twitches for a moment before he leans back into the mattress, not wanting to see, or hear, what T was doing anymore.   
  
  
  
Gil holds Hyades’ hand tightly as he continues to watch T work, grimacing each time he has to dig fabric out of Harry’s chest.   
  
  
  
T occasionally breaks the silence by asking if Harry could feel something, before either adding more medication, or nodding before a sickeningly wet noise followed.   
  
  
  
Uma takes Harry’s hand and lets him squeeze as she softly pats his wrist encouragingly. “You’re doing good love, ain’t he sweet boy.” She smiles down at him.   
  
  
  
“Uh...huh.” Gil agrees hesitantly, his eyes glued to T’s hands with a sick, disgusted, fascination as he pulls another piece of fabric from Harry’s skin with a pair of pliers.   
  
  
  
Harry furrows his brow, “Ya be knowin’ I can’t be feelin’ this right guys?”   
  
  
  
“Oh.” Gil blinks. “Ah, that’s good.” He adds, but still can’t pull his eyes away from T extracting the burnt fabric from Harry’s angry red skin.   
  
  
  
  
Uma smiles as T finishes wrapping the bandages around Harry’s chest. T was right when he said it could have been much worse. Harry would probably have to take it easy for a week or two, which was going to be a feat unto itself now that she thought about it. Harry was a great friend and an amazing first mate, but he also required a certain amount of entertainment, or he’d start losing it, and they had enough fire starters on the ship. She rubs her fingers across her temples as T turns and starts packing his medicines away.   
  
  
  
Harry watches Uma for a moment before he turns his head to look out the galley window. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of so many fires around the island. “We’re gonna be havin’ ta stop and find out what be happenin’ out there.”   
  
  
  
T turns to Uma.  “I’ll go.” He offers. “The more we know the better our chances are, and a group would probably draw more attention. I’m comfortable working alone.”   
  
  
  
Uma and Harry exchange a long stare. She could easily see Harry’s discomfort over the idea of T out there alone, but on the other hand T made a very valid point.   
  
  
  
“Be givin’ me a day er two and we can be headin’ out together.” Harry offers before he turns to glare at T, “A group will be drawin' attention, but the two of us be workin’ well ta’gether.”   
  
  
  
T snorts. “It took me almost a month ta heal from the well Hook. Fat fuckin’ chance of that healin’ in two days.” He scoffs as he crosses his arm over his chest.      
  
  
  
Harry shakes his head as he turns back to Uma, “We don’nah be knowin’ what be changin’ out there, only that it be lookin’ like thing’s be changin’.”   
  
  
  
“Exactly!” T gestures to Harry. “Thank you, things are changing and they’re doing it quickly.” He turns to Uma. “I know it might not be ideal, but I’m not looking to engage. We just need to know what’s happening, and I’m sorry Cap’n but most the crew ain’t shit when it comes to staying quiet.”   
  
  
  
Uma sighs as she looks from a grumbling Harry to a triumphant looking T. She needed to know what was happening out there though. They knew the barrier had been damaged, but how badly? And Hades was after Hyades, and the shit with her mother. She sighs again as she runs a hand down her face. “Fine, but you’re tellin’ me how to use the burn shit ya made before ya go pack.”   
  
  
  
T nods as he quickly provides the information. Once he’s satisfied that Uma and Gil knew what to do, and after assuring Gil he wouldn’t have to pull things out of Harry, he glances at the small satchel. “I’ve also got something so you can sleep through the pain when this shit wears off.” He offers. “It's potent, but doesn’t have much staying power.”   
  
  
  
“Yeah, he should.” Uma glares as Harry opens his mouth to protest.   
  
  
  
T nods as he pulls out a small vial of dark murky green liquid from his bag. He turns back to Harry. “Think ya can manage ta sit up an’ drink this by yourself?” He asks curiously. “Or do you want help?”   
  
  
  
Harry’s face pulls in disgust. “That be looking like the shit I be pullin’ outta D’s lungs.”   
  
  
  
T rolls his eyes. “Do you want it to work or look pretty?” He frowns. “Besides, ya down fucking shots with no problem, nut up man.”   
  
  
  
Harry growls before he plucks the bottle from his hand. “Fine.”   
  
  
  
“Well thank you for doing me a favor.” T rolls his eyes. “Baby.”   
  
  
  
Harry mockingly mimics T before he pops the cork out and downs the bottle. He manages to keep a straight face for two seconds before he begins to gag. “Uuggghh. Yer’ah liar ya are.” He groans as he rests back against the pillows.   
  
  
  
T’s eyes glitter with amusement as he pats him on the back gently. “What?” he blinks. “I would rather drink that than ale…. Ale doesn’t make you that sleepy.” He ruffles Harry’s hair. “Anything else hurting?”   
  
  
  
“My stomach now.” He glares at him.   
  
  
  
T rolls his eyes. “If you thought that shit was nasty, you really don’t want what I have for that… But if you’re being serious I have no problem forcing it down your throat.” He offers tightly with lifted brow.   
  
  
  
Harry glares. “Don’ya be havin’ a job ta be doin’ instead of pickin’ on’ah poor injured first mate?”   
  
  
  
“True.” He nods as he hands the satchel to Uma. “Here.” He frowns. “I’m not gonna need it.” He runs his hand through his hair.   
  
  
  
“Right, because I know what all of this does.” Uma shakes her head as she looks through the bag.   
  
  
  
“Eh. Nothing a lil’ trial and error won’t fix .” T shrugs. “How do you think I figured it out.”   
  
  
  
“That is ah terrifyin’ thought T.” Harry chuckles. “How’r ya not dead yet?”   
  
  
  
T glances at the first mate with a frown. “My luck.” He shrugs before he turns to Uma.   
  
  
  
Uma glares. “Not funny T.”   
  
  
  
“Right.” T blinks. “So, I’ll just take a dingy then?   
  
  
  
Uma sighs as she thinks. “That’s probably for the best. You go in under darkness, we’ll swing round the isle, and be back in twelve hours to pick ya up.”   
  
  
  
T nods. “Aye, aye captain.” He salutes her.  “Imma go get ready, then I’ll head out.”   
  
  
  
Harry grabs ahold of T’s hand before he can walk away. “Do me ah favor huh?” He grins up at him.   
  
  
  
“Whatcha need?”   
  
  
  
“Just be watching yer ass, and be careful like.” Harry nods and pats her hand. “Can ya be ah-doin’ that for me lad?”   
  
  
  
“I’m always careful.” T rolls his eyes. “You’re the reckless one.” He ruffles Harry’s hair. “Now try not to be a complete pain in the ass.”   
  
  
  
“But that be the fun of bein’ hurt.” He frowns.   
  
  
  
T shakes his head. “Mhmm.” He pulls away. “Try to resist.” He turns to Uma. “That'll knock him out for at least ten hours. Though if the blisters don’t get better we’re gonna have to lance them, or they’ll get infected.” He glances back at Harry and finds he’s already passed out.   
  
  
  
Uma nods. “Gil and I will watch over them.”   
  
  
  
“Cool.” T nods, “I’ll head out then?”   
  
  
  
Uma nods. “Be careful.”   
  
  
  
“All day, every day Cap.” T waves dismissively before ducking out of the quarters, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.   
  
  
  
Uma sighs as she looks from Harry to Hyades before her eyes land on Gil. “How did today go so wrong?” She asks absently, frowning as she stares out the window.   
  
  
  
Gil frowns as he glances around the room. “It’s gotta get worse before it gets better, right?”   
  
  
  
Uma sighs. Leave it to Gil to perfectly sum up exactly what she was too afraid to give voice to. “Stay with them, and get some sleep, I’m taking the first watch.”   
  
  
  
Gil frowns. “Ya sure? I don’t mind cap’n.”   
  
  
  
“Nah, I want you here with Hyades for me.” Uma nods towards her cousin.” And watch over Harry too. I’ll be back soon, but come get me or send for me if anything happens, okay sweet boy?” If the isle was in trouble, she was going to need to stay awake to watch for anything unusual.”   
  
  
“Yes cap’n.” Gil nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd we do? Leave us your thoughts or questions. We'll be back soon with another chapter.  
> <3 Dark & Twisted


	20. The Beginnings of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs on the isle watched as someone took the wand from Fairy Godmother's hands. They ran outside to see the crack in the barrier that held them prisoner, and then all chaos broke loose. It's been three days since T left to spy on the isle; what has she found? And why is she prowling around the docks instead of returning to the Lost Revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Canon divergence... Our version of what happened on the isle once the barrier cracked and Maleficent left is so dark and twisted. Bad things are ahead in the chapters that follow, these characters are going to go through a lot.

Three days after the barrier cracked

 

T frowns as he closes the door behind him, his stomach still twisting with anxiety. It had been three days since one of the Auradon kids had taken the wand. That’s right, Auradon kid. Not little miss, ‘I’m going to be the  _ nastiest-rottonist-evilist-bitch _ on the isle’. No, it had been a fucking Auradon brat that had accidentally broken the barrier with that stupid wand. Three days since Maleficent fell at the hands of her daughter and her friends. Three days since the isle had spiraled into chaos.

 

The villains’ assumption that their children would always cower in fear of them had shattered with the standoff off between the Mistress of Evil and her daughter. They had always assumed that if the children found a way out, they would come back and rescue them from this isle of ruin in hopes of finally being shown some semblance of human emotion that all children craved from their parents…. But that clearly wasn’t going to be the case. T rolls his eyes. Leave it to Mal to still rock the boat from what might as well be the other side of the world. 

 

He hadn’t expected the tide to shift so quickly. This had turned into an all out age-ist war. Villains vs the VK’s. 

 

The VK’s, a majority of them anyways, had scattered rather than stand and fight. They were survivors. That’s what growing up on the isle taught you; run, hide, learn what you can, trust no one, and then make a move. They didn’t have a choice. It was at the top of the  _ unspoken rules _ list, help yourself, because no one else will. 

 

He sighs. And that was just what directly affected them. There were still the villains going to war with themselves. They were villains, criminals; violent, cruel, and desperate for power to rule. He had already noticed the alliances being formed as they coiled for a chance at claiming the isle. The Evil Queen, who easily could have slipped into power, instead found her interests aligned with Cruella. With the ‘ _ betrayal’  _ of Evie and Carlos they seemed to lose the last pieces of reality they had been barely clinging to. The two had either vicariously lived through, or completely depended on their offspring. 

 

So now, on top of everything else they had to deal with, criminally insane megalomaniacs with homicidal tendencies schemed and plotted through the day to claim complete dominion over the shit hole island they were confined to, or just plotted to steal children. And he and the rest of the VK’s from twenty years and down we're going to have to learn to adapt when one of them claimed it, assuming they managed to survive the transition. The air on the isle had become suffocating; so thick and heavy with the pent up tension that you could nearly feel it crackle over your skin. It kept everyone in a constantly alert state.

He was still chasing after the truth, wanting to make sure Uma was fully and utterly informed of the goings on around the isle. Every time he turned around though, he found himself presented with a more pressing matter. It was overwhelming to keep track of everything, but he was doing his best. 

 

He tilts his head up and studies the barrier above him; his eyes narrowing as he contemplates the spiderweb like cracks. They’d started repairs already; you could see the small devices blinking as they hovered over the breached sections. He shakes his head. They were definately taking their sweet ass time fixing it.

 

He knew he needed to get back to the ship soon, or Uma was going to kill him. But, there was still one thing he needed to do first. He found himself in a corner (admittedly one he’d put himself in) and didn’t have any other options without completely betraying the Wharf Rats. He’d avoiding thinking about his tempestuous captain’s reaction when he finally got around to telling her, it was part of the reason he’d been gone so long without reporting in after all… He groans.

 

That was even assuming he could pull this fucking stunt off. It was a long shot, but he was desperate. One huge problem had quickly bled into twenty very huge problems, and he couldn’t handle it on his own. He wasn’t even stupid enough to try.

 

T sticks to the shadows and roof tops as he makes his way to the docks where the barge usually docked and waits. His eyes sweep the area carefully, He had someone in mind to replace him, one of the only adults his friends had ever spoken highly of; and he needed someone that could be trusted. There were too many lives on the line. The only problem was, he had no idea if the man had made it off the island already, or if he was just really good at hiding. The only thing he knew for sure was the old man wasn’t in his home near the school.   

 

He pulls the wrinkled photo out of his pocket, and glances down the quiet alley. The barge hit tonight. This path was the clearest shot to the docks. He was hedging his bets, but really... When wasn’t he?

 

A lump forms in his throat when he finally sees a shadow slowly and hesitantly creeping down the street. Before he can think too hard about his life choices he pounces, blocking the path of the mystery figure as he drops down from above.

 

“Stand back villain!” The figure demands in a whisper as he pulls himself up straight and tall, his eyes imposingly narrowed as he stands his ground. 

 

T stands up straight and studies the man in front of him, comparing him to one of the photos he’d found in the remains of the man’s apartment, and takes a step back. “Yen Sid?” He asks, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

 

The man takes a step forward and brings his hand up, shining a small orb in T’s face. “You’re a child.” He states, frowning at the various injuries he could spy under the concealment of the hood. His eyes linger thoughtfully on the discolored pigment of an old burn scar crawling up his neck from beneath his shirt. He steps back and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t suppose you ever shoved someone down a well trying to help them?”

 

T tilts his head to the side in surprise. “Wasn’t my most brilliant idea.” He frowns. “But yeah…Hyades woulda been a real pain in the ass if she had hurt one of them.”

 

Yen Sid’s lips slowly curved into a smile.  “I suppose she would have been upset had that happened.”

 

T nods as he shifts in discomfort. “I’m T, but I guess you seem to know that… Which makes this a bit less awkward I guess. Like hopefully you don’t think I want to kidnap you or… Ya know, whatever one of the damn adults would do to you, right now… And I was kinda, just wondering, if you could, like, uh... Do me a solid?”

 

Yen Sid’s eyes tighten for a moment before he sighs. He looks up over T’s head before he looks back down. “How can I help?”

 

“Uh…” T’s eyes shift around the alley wearily. “I think it would be best if I showed you.” He shifts in discomfort. He really didn’t want anyone to know, and he couldn’t be sure anyone else was listening. It was fucking stupidly, terrifyingly dangerous right now. 

 

Yen Sid lifts one gray eyebrow. “I see.” He rummages in his pockets for a second before he hold out another small orb. “Take this, hold it in your palm.”

 

T hesitantly holds out his hand, palm up. His eyes wearily on the old man in front of him.

 

“Is this in anyway a trap meant to imprison or harm me?” Yen Sid asks, his tone surprisingly commanding despite the fact he was still whispering.

 

T blinks. “No...” The small flicker of green takes him by surprise. “What’s that?” 

 

“It means you are not attempting to deceive me.” Yen Sid nods and holds his hand out for the orb. “Very well T, lead the way and I’ll assist however I can.”

 

T grins. “Awesome, thank you.” He takes the man’s arm and pulls him through the shadows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ How? _ ” Yen Sid demands as he looks around the room in confusion. “How did you manage to find so many, so quickly?”

 

“I only found a couple.” T crosses his arms over his chest. “The rest found me… The one’s I’ve met before were alone and scared. So they swarmed like the rats they are-” He sighs. “To where I’ve patched them up before and waited for me to show up again.” He frowns as he studies the other man carefully. “So, will you help or not?”

 

Yen Sid looks around the room at the twenty or so children currently sleeping in the soft candle light. He even recognized a few of them, though now they all looked much worse for wear than he had ever seen them before. He sighs. “You need an adult to help keep them safe, is that what this is?”

 

“I need an adult to keep them quiet, and fed, and help them with whatever the fuck else  _ kids  _ need… I have to figure out what the fuck is happening on the isle… And I still need to take care of my crew...” He huffs. “I can keep you updated as well, obviously, and provide food and shit…””

 

Yen Sid closes his eyes. The children of villains were so complicated. “If I can find a way off the island I would be able to speak with the King, who needs to know about this.” He points out as he stares down at T. 

 

T studies him. “You mean the king that gives us trash to eat…” He lifts a brow. “He don’t give a fuck about this place.” He rolls his eyes before he pushes off the wall and turns to the man. “But, you do... I trust my friends, and if they trust that  _ you _ care, and they don’t just say that shit… There isn’t really anyone else I can leave here and trust they won’t sell these kids to the highest bidder, they’re more valuable than gold right now with that barrier cracked.”

 

Things on the isle were never meant to get this bad. Yen Sid sighs. Before he had seen these children as mostly neglected and unloved, but never unlovable. Now he could only see victims of suffering and endangerment. These children had no business being here, and of course they weren’t going to trust an unknown adult from a far away land to help them. But he wasn’t far away, he was here, exactly where he had asked to be. He’d come to help the children of villains learn to live without magic. He’d earned their trust, there was no way he could in good conscious abandon them now, even if it was to bring help back for them.

 

T shifts nervously as the silence grows longer between them, until he couldn’t take it. “Look-” He bursts out way too loudly, and clears his throat before he continues. “I know this is a lot of work, and I shouldn’t have picked em up if I couldn’t have handled it and shit-” He lets out a heavy sigh. “But, I fuckin’ did, and I would be indebted to you if you just stayed until someone steps up and helps with this-” He struggles to come up with a word. “ _ Shit _ with the kids-”

 

“T.” Yen Sid clears his throat. “I’ll stay.”

 

“Thank fucking gods.” T lets out a deep sigh of relief. “How long?”

 

Yen Sid begins to slowly collect various objects from his pockets. “For as long as I’m needed I suppose is the best answer I can give right now.” He says absently.

 

“Good ‘nough for me.” T nods. “Do you need anything?” 

 

“I need your help setting these up around the building,” He hands T a small sack. “And you need to keep this on you so you can come and go.” He holds out a tiny plastic key chain. 

 

T nods as he pockets the items. “Heard…So what are we setting up?”

 

“Guardian stones.” Yen Sid explains “They’re an enchantment to keep an area safe.” 

 

T tilts his head to the side. He had wondered how a known Auradianian had been able to live on an island with villains, and apparently not have anything happen. “Heard.” He nods, before getting the specifics of where the stones needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, we know, but we're really hoping that it at least set an early stage for you guys. 
> 
> War has come to the Isle of the Lost.
> 
> It's not going to be fun, it's not going to be pretty, but we hope you enjoy reading it anyway. Let us know your thoughts or leave us some questions. We'll be back soon with another update. We do our absolute best to get a chapter out every Sunday.
> 
> \- Dark and Twisted


	21. Talking the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyades' guilt and fears are starting to get the better of her as restlessness sets in with those on the ship. Harry's too injured to travel alone. The ship to vulnerable to be left unattended. Uma is at her wits end waiting for her wayward crew member to report back in, and it's starting to show. How will they handle the news of the happenings on the isle? And how much is about to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Hyades looks out over the open ocean from her seat in the crow’s nest. The island looked quiet today; deceptively quiet. There was still smoke rising from the smoldering remains of the blazing fires that had lit up the sky until the early morning. The buildings she could see looked intact. It was frustrating to know that they had no real idea what was happening out there. The only thing Freddie could tell them was that Mal had defeated her mother, and had not even tried for the wand in the first place. After that, the only thing they knew was that, just like when Mal left, others were now vying for power. She shakes her head, it really seemed like the adults never learned. 

 

She’d spotted her father a few times. She wasn’t sure what he was planning, or why he wasn’t just swimming out to the ship, but she just knew it was only a matter of time before whatever he was plotting would happen. She just had no idea what to do to stop it.

 

She jumps at a loud crack, her fingers tightening around the railing of the crow’s nest as her eyes dart to the source. Uma was practising with her stupid whip again. She hated that thing; and she really didn’t like the gleam it brought to her cousin’s eye. That thing was scary. The first time Uma had tried it she’d hit herself, leaving a thin gash under her eye. Harry had fallen to the deck with his fit of laughter, before she had turned it in his direction and flicked it at him. It scared the crew enough that the deck still cleared when she brought it out, nearly a month later. It seemed only her  _ family _ was stupid enough to brave the vicinity. She leans her cheek into her palm and sighs as she watches Gil mop, remembering the story he’d told her about how Uma had saved them from Ursula with the whip; after she’d tripped Harry and drowned. She shivers, suddenly uncomfortable up so high above the ominous water that surrounded her.

 

“Hey Uma?” Hyades cups her hands over her mouth.

 

Uma tilts her head up and glares. “What Deez?” She hollers back. 

 

“Can you put the whip away so I can come down?” Hyades calls back as she grabs ahold of the riggings. 

 

Uma rolls her eyes as she wraps up the whip, and shoves it in her belt. She crosses her arm over her chest, hip jutted to the side. “What are ya doin’ up there anyways you fucking idiot?” 

 

_ Whoops…  _ Hyades climbs down slowly, fully expecting a cuff or even the bite of the whip from Uma once she’s within reach. It seemed ‘idiot’ was quickly becoming her new nickname. “I was watching the island and uh… I was checking the water to see if T was nearby.” 

 

Uma bristles as a low growl leaves her throat. “Is he?” 

 

Hyades frowns. “No,” She slowly shakes her head in disappointment, “But, I did see my dad out on the shore again.”

 

“Get your ass under the damn deck.” Uma barks angrily.

 

“Hiding me in the ship isn’t going to change the fact that he knows I’m here.” Hyades points out softly.

 

“Well it ain’t helpin’ nothin’ either.” Uma rolls her eyes. “It’s like dangling the damn treasure in front of him.”

 

Hyades sighs. “I’m just trying to be helpful Uma.”

 

Uma runs a hand down her face. “Well, go help Freddie in the damn galley then.”

 

“We already cooked.”

 

“I meant cleanin.” 

 

“We did that too.” Hyades bites her lip to keep from sighing. There wasn’t much to do on the ship that was actually helpful. And the things that were helpful were already being done by at least ten other people. She felt useless, and worse, helpless. Not knowing what was happening on the island, or how to help the people she cared about, was beginning to weigh heavily on her.

 

Uma rolls her eyes before she turns and walks to the railing of the ship, scanning the shore with a scowl on her lips. She was growing restless. She didn’t know what the fuck was going on with the stupid isle, and she had an entire crew biting at the bit; waiting for news But besides Gil, Hyades, and Harry there hadn’t been a single volunteer to go out the isle; and over her damn dead body were those three going. Harry simply wasn’t up to snuff, Gil was a great fighter but needed direction, and there was no way in hell she was letting Hyades go over there after the stunt Hades and her mother had pulled.

 

Hyades watches Uma for a moment before she edges over to join her. “I’m sorry.” She whispers as she stands shoulder to shoulder with her cousin.

 

Uma shrugs. “If you're going to keep doing reckless shit like that…” She shakes her head as she gestures to the crow’s nest. “I’m this close to forcing a swimming lesson.”

 

“That’s not funny.” Hyades glares as she jumps away from the railing. “And you promised.”

 

“Yeah, I did promise. But then you almost got yourself, Harry and T fucking killed. I’m not joking around. You keep playing these fucking games and your ass is going to be learning how to swim. ” Uma huffs as she turns and glares at her cousin. “What would have happened if you had fallen?”

 

“I’m careful.” Hyades frowns as she wraps her arms around her waist, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. She’d almost killed Harry and T while trying to keep herself from killing Harry with her fire. It was such a damned if you do, damned if you don’t place to find herself.

 

“I don’t care!” Uma snaps, as she stomps her foot angrilly.  “Accidents fuckin’ happen Deez. I love the Lost Revenge, but she’s fucing old Deez. I can’t always replace every rope.  _ And  _ what if something rocks the ship?” She demands. “Gil’s basically a damn monkey, and even he’s slipped from those damned ropes. Most of them are covered in algae.” She crosses her arms as she glares at her cousin.

 

Hyades winces before she looks over to Gil who was glancing at the two of them in concern as he continued mopping. She sighs before she looks back out over the open water. She should have known better than to climb up there, but after two days of finally being allowed out of bed with nothing to do, she’d wanted to find a way to be helpful. “I’m sorry.”

 

”Mhmm.” Uma sighs, with a roll of her eyes. “Think before you act.”  

 

Hyades sighs. “I won’t climb to the crow’s nest again.”

 

Uma nods. “The water isn’t safe right now. I don’t need to be losin’ two crew members.” 

 

“Do you think T is in trouble?” Hyades asks softly. She’d been thinking it, but hearing Uma talk like she’d already lost him took her by surprise.

 

Uma lets out a gravelly scoff. “I’m torn.” She bites out. “Somewhere between he better be, and better not be.”

 

Hyades nods. “Maybe we should try to go loo-”

 

“No!” Uma frowns. “The only person I trust to not do anything stupid is still-”

 

“Recovering from doing something stupid?” Hyades deadpans.

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “That was different.”

 

“How is that different?” Hyades asks as she crosses her arms again. “I told him to put me down, that I couldn’t control the fire, he wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“One wasn’t an order.” Uma states with confidence. “Most of my crew actually follow my orders.”

 

Hyades arches an eyebrow. “We have no idea what is happening out there though. Wouldn’t he have to do a lot of impulsive things? Or are you going with him to continuously issue orders?”

 

“Hyades.” Uma blinks at her cousin. “He will be fine. He’s good at what he does, and he’ll be the best at sneaking around.”

 

“Are we still talking about Harry, or are we talking about T?” Hyades asks as she watches Gil slowly makes his way over to them, mopping behind himself.

 

“I was talking about Harry.” Uma rolls her eyes. “T has a problem followin’ orders when Harry ain’t up his fuckin’ ass, ‘parently.” She growls.

 

Hyades leans up against the main mast. “I hope Harry is going to be fine.” Secretly she’d been avoiding him when he was awake, scared of what he thought of her now that he’d been burned by her.

 

Uma gives a dismissive flick of her wrist. “Harry’ll be back up and buggin’ ya before ya know it. He’s just milking the attention. He’s fine.” She flippantly assures her. 

 

Hyades sighs and looks away, obviously not convinced.

 

Uma frowns as she studies the other girl, before she lets out a heavy sigh. “He’s mad because you tripped him, not because of the burns. You trampled all over his pride.”

 

“If I hadn’t tripped him Uma…” She shakes her head. Her heart hurt at the thought of burning Harry even more than she had. She grabs her toga and twists the material in her fingers as she presses it tight against her chest.

 

Gil frowns as he leans the mop against the mast. “We don’t know what woulda happened Deez.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder.. “Stop worryin’ bout it, Harry’ll bounce back. It’s what he does.”

 

Hyades relaxes into Gil, but it doesn’t stop the guilt eating at her. “But I do know what happens. Fire burns everything, and mine burns hotter than most.”

 

Gil squeezes her shoulder. “But nothing bad happened.”

 

“I would like to,” Hyades rubs her hand across her face in frustration, “Again, point out that he didn’t burn to death because I tripped him. Are we sure that’s what he’s mad at me for?”

 

“He rescued you from drowning.” Gil pecks her forehead. “No one's sayin that ya trippin didn’t prevent nothin’... Just, let him have this Deez.”

 

Hyades sighs and brings her arms up to wrap around Gil’s neck. She really wasn’t use to being able to talk about how she felt, and having it so openly received. Or feel like someone wanted to make her feel better. She smiles at how quickly the wooden ship had become home, even if it was currently out at sea. “Fine. He can be angry at me for tripping him.”

 

Gil gives her the biggest smile, before he nuzzles his chin against her hair. “Thanks, D.”

 

Uma chuckles. Later on, she would happily remind her cousin that she’d been the one to say that. Harry’s anger usually led to interesting things. “Right, feel better?”

 

Hyades sighs. “It’s just, frustrating to not know what’s happening-”

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Uma scoffs. 

 

“-Or know how to help.” She finishes.

 

“You can help by not climbing to the damn crowsnest.” Uma points a finger at Hyades before she points up.  

 

Hyades turns back to Uma and presses her back to Gil’s chest. “I already said I wouldn’t.”

 

“Just wanted ta hear ya say it again.” Uma bristles. “Because apparently I need ta make sure my crew heard me right the first time… Don’t need any other miscommunications.”

 

“Someone’s salty.” Hyades teases.

 

“Damn right I am.” Uma crosses her arms over her chest. 

 

“If T is not back yet, I’m sure he has a good reason…” Hyades offers timidly. She was really hoping she was right, but all she could think of was finding him in Mal’s hang out, looking like he’d been tossed through a wringer a few times.

 

“He fucking better be.” Uma snarls. “Kid’s been nothing but a pain in my damn ass.”

 

“Why did you want me and him joining your crew?” Hyades suddenly asks. “I feel like both of us have been nothing but trouble for you.”

 

“Don’t be fucking stupid.” Uma flicks her wrist. “You’re here cause your family.”

 

“Family doesn’t mean much to most of the island...” 

 

“No…” Gil frowns as he leans forward, hanging his arm over her shoulder to wrap around Hyades like a sash, “But it means alot to us.”

 

Hyades looks up and smiles. “And it’s starting to rub off on me.” 

 

Gil grins as he bumps his chin against the top of her head.

 

“But,” She looks back over to Uma, “That doesn’t answer my question about T.”

 

“Because he's useful... When he’s on ah damn leash.” Uma rolls her eyes. “And apparently  _ only  _ then.” She growls. They were going to be having a long talk about orders when he got back. He’d sworn to follow her; this behavior wasn’t acceptable. Her eyes narrow. 

 

“T and I were both kind of loners before Mal’s gang got taken to Auradon.” Hyades points out slowly. “It’s hard- It’s been hard adjusting to depend on a group. When you’re use to only having to listen to yourself it’s hard to remember that orders are orders.”

 

Uma frowns as she turns her anger to her cousin. “We all took an oath.” She holds out her palm. “You guys gave that crap up the minute you joined the crew. “ 

 

Hyades frowns as she looks down at her smooth, unscarred palm before she closes her hand, “I’m not saying we didn’t Uma,” She huffs, “I’m saying it's hard.”

 

Uma clicks her tongue. “Hard or not, it’s unacceptable.” She crosses her arm. “We’re a family, that means we look out for each other.”

 

Gil’s face becomes stern as he nods, “Cause no one else is.” 

 

Uma nods in approval. “So this flying off solo shit ain’t gonna be flying.” At least not with so little communication. 

 

“I’m sure he’s just having to be careful or something.” Hyades offers.

 

Gil nods. “T’s really good at staying hidden. I’m sure he’s alright.” 

 

Hyades bites her bottom lip. It was hard to tell what Uma was actually upset about, not that she would ever tell Uma she thought she was upset. Maybe it was time to change topics. “Has anyone checked on Harry lately?” She asks suddenly, “I can go do that.” She quickly adds as she tries to pull away from Gil.

 

Uma frowns suspiciously at the abrupt shift in topic. “Wait? Why?.”

 

“Just… Wanting to be useful.” Hyades assures her quickly.

 

“Yeah, well join the damn club.” Uma huffs. “Also what’s up with this?”

 

Hyades closes her eyes for a moment. “Uma… I just. I’m constantly putting everyone on this ship at risk, and I’m not even half as useful as T, who you are currently pissed off at.” She wraps her arms around herself, “I, just don’t know what to do with that.”

 

“Shut up.” Uma rolls her eyes. “You’re fuckin’ useful, we just can’t take any actions right now, an’ yer lookin’ for things ta get your skirt in a bunch about...” She shakes her head. “We can handle you losing your cool.” 

 

Hyades chuckles ironically. “I’m not even talking about my fire this time.”

 

“I’m not worried about your damn dad either.” Uma shakes her head. “He’s still bound. He wouldn’t be sniffing around for you if he weren’t.”   

 

“He doesn’t need his god-ness to be dangerous.” Hyades points out.

 

“No.” Uma admits. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” She sighs as she turns and wraps her arms around Hyades neck, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you and my crew.” 

 

“Nothin’.” Gil agrees as he holds Hyades tighter.

 

“And who’s protecting you while you’re so busy protecting us?” Hyades asks sadly.

 

“I don’t need protectin’.” Uma sniffs indignantly. 

 

A scoff interrupts them. “Is that what ye be tellin’ yerself cap’n.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes before she pulls back slightly from Hyades. “Shouldn’t your ass still be in bed?”

 

“I can’nah sit round like tha’ all day, it be drivin’ me mad.” Harry shrugs. 

 

“It seems to be spreading Uma.” Hyades chuckles.

 

A wicked smirk twists on Uma’s lips. “Well, I know a couple of ways we could remedy that...”

 

Harry’s brow lifts in surprise, “Oh, I be bettin’ ya do Cap’.” He gives Uma a wicked grin.

 

“Ah.” Gil brightens as he catches on. “ Yeah, we should do that.”

 

Hyades looks between the three of them in confusion. “What?”

 

“You’ll like it.” Gil smiles in reassurance as he grabs Hyades’ hand.

 

Harry nods as he holds a hand out to both Uma and Hyades. “Aye, that ye will lass.” He winks at her with a playful smirk on his lips.

 

Uma links her arm through Hyades as she takes Harry by the hand. “It’s the perfect way to get your mind off shit.” She grins as she and Harry lead them back to their quarters. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


T blinks at the sight of Hyades, Gil, and Harry sprawled out on the bed.  _ Huh... Well this wasn’t completely unexpected. _

 

“T, you had better have a damn good reason for not communicating for the past three days…“ Uma’s eyes narrow as she pulls her shirt on over her head.” And for sending Freddie here.” She slides her pants up and buckles them in place.

 

T turns to look at the Captain. “Should we take this outside?” 

 

“No” Uma shakes her head as she stands and walks over to the door. “Let’s just get it all out in the open now.” She sighs as she opens the door and slams it.

 

Hyades sits up quickly when she hears the door slam shut, her sides suddenly cold as Harry and Gil both spring from the bed, standing at attention with their weapons drawn; all three stark ass naked. T shakes his head as he turns back to Uma. “Was that really necessary?” He sighs before he leanss against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“No, but I like keeping my crew on their toes.” Uma chuckles as she walks back to the table.

 

“Aye, ya be ah mean’un Cap’in.” Harry accuses as he blindly searches for a lantern to light on the side table.

 

“Maybe just a little.” Uma admits as she walks across the room and sinks in her chair. “But, since ya three are up now, I figured we might as well all hear what T has found out…” She states as she lights the lantern at her desk with the flick of her lighter. A soft glow fills the dim room.

 

“Nice ta have ya back T.” Gil greets as he sinks back on the bed next to Hyades.

 

“Sup, Gil.” T nods to the other boy.

 

Harry, at T’s name, crosses the room and pulls T into a tight hug. “Fuck, ow… Good ta see ya alive, fuck!” His arms twitch as he shifts so his chest wasn’t pressed against the surprised boy.

 

“Put on some fucking pants man!” T jumps away from him, clearly uncomfortable as his eyes on the floor. “And your fucking chest should be covered.”

 

“They be burnin’ when we cover ‘em.” Harry winces as he takes a step back and turns to find his discarded skivvies.

 

“Yeah well better for them to burn, than to die of infection. Fuckin’ nut up man...” T grumbles. “Where’s my bag?” He turns to Uma, 

 

Hyades slowly slips out of the bed and grabs her toga from the floor. She quickly pulls it on before she bends to grab the bag from beside the bed. “Here.” She walks over to the table and sets it down. “I uh, I tried to keep him dosed and the cream on it, but he kept taking the bandages off when he woke up.”

 

“Thanks D.” T shoots her a smile as he walks to the table and pulls out what he needed to care for Harry. “ _ Seriously? _ ” He asks with a raised brow, as he turns to Harry. “Sit.” He points to the table.

 

Harry pouts, “Ya be tossin’ me out the boat Deez.” He grumbles as he gingerly sits on the table near T.

 

“It’s your fault for not taking care of yourself.” Hyades responds cheekily. 

 

“Think ya can talk and tend?” Uma asks as her eyes roam over Harry. She really just wanted him taken care of. Hyades had been doing her best to care for him, but the girl’s guilt complex had her bending at every one of Harry’s whims.

 

“Yeah.” T nods towards Uma as he picks up one of the ointments, and scoops the smallest amount on his fingers before he steps between Harry’s legs and starts applying the ointment into the red and blistered skin. “Sorry it took three days.” He glances at Uma. “The isle’s in the worst state I’ve ever seen it in…” He frowns. “It’s been difficult to sort fact from rumor and every time I turned around it seemed like there was something more pressing to look into.” 

 

“I don’t like it, but it’s done and yer back.” Uma nods before she waves it off. “What have ya learned?”

 

T nods. “Shan Yu, Madam Mim, Captain Hook, Jafar, Gaston, Clayton, and Radcliffe are currently the top names gunning to run the isle. Madame Mim had organized a ritual,” He pauses, his fingers stilling on Harry’s chest for a moment. “The same night as the prince’s ceremony, hoping to assist bringing down the barrier... But rumor has it Gothel backed out at the last minute.…” 

 

Harry’s brow furrows as he watches T closely. “Wha kind’ah ritual did they get up to?” He asks evenly. 

 

T’s lips turn down. “I don’t know magic…” 

 

Harry looks up to Uma, his eyes clearly concerned.

 

“Do you know what the ritual… needed?” Uma asks with a raised brow.

 

T glances at Uma. “Infants, toddlers, pretty much any little one that couldn’t walk or talk.” He admits hesitantly.

 

Hyades grimaces as she tilts her head to the side, “Like the babies are shaken up, but are okay?” She already knew the answer;  _ villains  _ used little kids for a black magic ritual. 

 

“No.” T turns back to Harry’s chest resuming where he’d left off. 

 

“That’s…” Hyades shakes her head as she sits down the edge of the bed with Gil who immediately pulls her to him.

 

Uma studies T skeptically. “Are you sure that wasn’t just a rumor?” 

 

T frowns. “I confirmed it...”

 

Harry’s face darkens, “How ya be doin’ that?”

 

T shifts in discomfort. “Tracked down Gothel… Who’s dropped several decades... And be avoidin’ Mim, and the other witches who are out for her blood for fuckin’ them over....” 

 

Uma grimaces, “What the fuck…” She closes her eyes as she leans back in her chair and presses her fingers to her temples. “What else?” 

 

“Scar and Sher Khan’s heads are already mounted in Gaston’s bar.” T changes the subject. “Clayton got the hyenas.“

 

“My dad did always talk about the ultimate hunt.” Gil frowns as he strokes Hyades’ head, “Seems stupid ta do in the middle of this though.”

 

“Yeah, no shit.” T scoffs. “But, apparently the only thing keeping them from doin’ it was Malificent.” He shakes his head. “It seems like she had been keeping the OV’s from killing each other… And with her gone, all bets are off... The sidekicks are scrambling to align themselves with the strongest villain… ” He frowns as he dips his finger back in the container.  “And the notion that the new gens were going to be the adults’ tickets out fizzled with Mal turning her mother into a newt.” He starts on the next part of broken skin. 

 

Uma shakes her head. “Dammit.” The isle had been a dangerous place before all this, but now? So much for wanting their children to learn from their mistakes. Apparently they couldn’t even learn from them in the first place.

 

“Atilla and a few others claimed fealty to their parents… But most had enough sense to slip away…” T pauses. “I found a few… But Freddie was the only one I thought might be useful to you.” 

 

“Did you find Dizzy?” Hyades asks, her eyes going wide with fear for the younger girl’s safety.

 

T nods. “She’s safe, doing me a favor.” 

 

Hyades eyes widen. “She’s a kid!”

 

“I know.” T blinks. “But she’s older than the rest.”

 

Hyades tilts her head to the side, “The rest?”. 

 

“I have her, and a couple others around her age, helping to keep the littler ones contained.” T explains, not turning away from his task.

 

“ _ Wait? _ ” Uma holds her hand up to stop Hyades. “You managed to save kids?”

 

“Not a lot.” T frowns. “And I didn’t save them…”  

 

Uma rolls her eyes, “But you found them and got them to a safe place?”

 

“Well…” T’s frown deepens. “Kinda. I mean they’re safer than they were anyways...” 

 

Hyades tilts her head to the side, “Did you take them to the hangout?”

 

T nods. “Yeah, and before you ask, they’re with Yen Sid… So like less likely to burn it down or something.”

 

“He’s safe…” Hyades sighs in relief as she relaxes back into Gil. The moment the barrier broke and they all finally realized that things were going crazy she had thought of the nice old teacher; had hoped that somehow he’d managed to get out safely.

 

“How are they keeping themselves supplied?” Uma asks suddenly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

 

“I had stashes around the isle, so I kinda just dumped it there…” T shrugs. “I figured I’d deal with the rest later...” 

 

Uma nods. “How long do you think that’s gonna last them?”

 

“A couple of weeks, at best.” T glances at Uma. 

 

“I’ve already been thinking that we might need to hit up the barge, if it’s still coming.” Uma sighs in frustration. Now it was even more important that they figure out how to keep themselves in supplies. 

 

“Might want to be figuring that out sooner than later… The barge is going to be the first thing claimed to help establish pecking order.” T frowns. “Might want to be something you put Hyades on, she might be able to talk them into working something out for the ship...” 

 

Uma frowns as she looks over to Hyades. 

 

“I can try. They always traded with me to take the letters to Auradon. I’ve got a few Goblin friends there that will talk with me, or at least I use to,” Hyades grimaces for a moment. “I haven’t actually had a face to face with them in years.”

 

“What did you trade them?” Uma asks.

 

“I gave them glass that I made.” Hyades shrugs. “Sometimes I made specific things they requested.”

 

“Do you think that’ll be enough for this?” Uma frowns, as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“I’m not sure. Before I gave them trinkets to make sure that something was given to the Auradon bound barge, this time it’s getting to pick over the supplies first.”

 

T frowns thoughtfully. “What about gold?”

 

“Goblins do love gold.” Hyades nods.

 

“I think I’ve got you, then.” T shrugs. “I’ll get it to you before I leave.”

 

“Good. Then that’s settled.” Uma nods. “And you were worried that you weren’t useful.” She teases Hyades with a small smile.

 

T firmly presses his hand against Harry’s chest. “Does that hurt?”

 

“I can be feelin’ pressure, but nah, it don’na hurt.” Harry grins.

 

T nods as he trades out the ointments. He needed to clean it before bandaging it. “Water?” He asks as he turns to Uma. 

 

Uma nods to Gil, who quickly stands, dresses, and runs off to fetch some.

 

“What else have you heard around the island?” Uma asks.

 

“Shan Yu’s…  _ Army?”  _ He didn’t have a better word for it. _ “ _ Seems to have tripled in size, and he’s already claimed a lot of territory. They’re building a camp of sorts in the southern tip, but I haven’t heard what yet… But he’s certainly the most aggressive of the villains vying for dominion.” 

 

Gil walks back in and hands T a small bowl of water.

 

“Thanks.” T smiles, as he places the bowl next to Harry, before he dips a cleanish rag into it and starts cleaning the blisters. “Dizzy said they took her mother and aunt…” He frowns. “But I’ve noticed they seem to be leaving the magic users alone at the moment.” 

 

“Probably because the barrier is still a mystery.” Uma picks her necklace up and looks at it for a moment before she drops it back to her chest.

 

T glances at Hyades. “You’re more popular than usual.” He adds. “Rumor is your the key to breaking the barrier now that it’s been weakened…” He turns to Gil. “Not that your brothers aren’t bragging that if they could reach the barrier they could pound through it at this point.” 

 

Gil sits next to Hyades and takes her hand. “They’re both okay then?”

 

“They seemed to be enjoying themselves last I saw them..” T offers with a shrug.  

 

Hyades furrows her brow. “So my dad thinks I’m his ticket out of here because he still thinks I can break the cuffs, and now everyone else thinks I can get them out-” She shakes her head, “I don't understand how they got that.”

 

“Probably the fact that Gothel dropped about seventy years.” T deadpans. “And Facilier can shrink heads again.”

 

“So then shouldn’t they go after people whose magic is working?” Hyades asks in confusion. “Other than the fire, I’ve never had anything magical, and I still don’t…”

 

“From what I understand it’s because your powers were already active before the barrier was weakened, so now that it’s cracked, by their logic, you should be stronger.” T explains.

 

Hyades scrunches her face, “Well that’s wrong.” She shakes her head as she looks down at her hands.

 

Uma turns to Hyades. “They might be wrong, but that means your ass is staying on the ship, and by that, I mean you’re pretty much confined to quarters.” her eyes narrow as she waits for an argument. 

 

“You want me to keep the ship at risk  _ and _ not do anything to help?” Hyades presses her hands to her temples.

 

“No, I want you to talk to the barge workers.” Uma frowns. “And I want you to learn how to swim.”

 

Hyades swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry as she stands from the bed, shaking her head in denial, “I’ll talk to the barge workers, and I’ll stay here, but Uma please-”

 

“No.” Uma shakes her head. “You’re the one who tossed you and Harry into the ocean, you want to do something to protect our crew, your ass is learnin’ how to swim. Freddie needs a lesson anyways if her voodoo ass is stayin.” 

 

“I do still owe ya for that one princess.” Harry glares.

 

Gil stands to comfort Hyades. “We won’t let anything happen to you. It’ll be okay.” He assures her as he pulls her into his chest.

 

“They’re really not going to let anything happen to you D.” T adds with a frown as he dips the rag back into the water. “It’s really not that bad once you're in the water.”

 

Hyades presses her palms to her eyes and stays silent as she leans against Gil.

 

Uma nods in approval, taking Hyades silence as reluctant acceptance. She huffs before her eyes settle back on T. “Anything else?”

 

“Uh, Cruella and the Evil Queen took a turn for the worse… But other than that, no, not worth mentioning…” T shrugs. 

 

“What do you mean worth mentioning?” Uma asks suspiciously.

 

T turns to glance at Uma. “You know the isle, everyone is talking about how they’re going to be the next master or mistress of evil, or be the one to take out the barrier....” He offers. “I usually look into the shit, that gets mentioned often or is spoken in more quiet settings…” 

 

Uma nods, “I get it. But I’d like to hear what you think about the general chatter and rumors.”

 

“Most people are pretty amped. Most the kids around our age scattered, except for the ones like the twins, who can out power most the adults. The stronger OVs are puffing up. The sidekicks are bickering among themselves about who is going to be the most productive OV to follow. Rumor has it if Gothel hadn’t backed out of the ritual at the last minute the barrier actually would have fell, and that's why those devices haven’t fixed the barrier yet.” T adds after a small moment. “And I think until a new leader steps up, and that barrier is mended, it’s probably only to get worse…”  

 

Uma frowns as she nods again. She laces her fingers together, clasping her hands tightly in front of her face as she bounces her two index fingers against her lips. Her eyes bounce from T, still working on Harry’s chest, to Hyades, who apparently hadn’t calmed down since her declaration that the girl would be learning to swim. She sighs as she starts to work on the puzzle in front of her; how to keep her crew alive, and an unknown number of kids fed.

 

The five of them fall into a contemplative silence, except for the occasional rustling from T as he continues applying salves to Harry’s chest.  

 

Uma sighs and shakes her head. “Okay guys. So the isle is being fought over. We kind of expected that with Maleficent gone. The adults turning on the kids was a surprise, but it’s not like we hadn’t already seen it in action.” She rolls her eyes as she thinks of Hades and her mother working together to try and stop the ship from sailing off with Hyades. “And now we know that the barrier is getting repaired, and why it might be taking so long.”

 

“The witches estimate it will be about another week before its back to full power…” T volunteers.

 

“Why the fuck is that ol’ hag so vain?” Harry mutters darkly.

 

T lifts his brow. “ _ Really? _ ” He frowns in disapproval. 

 

“I ain’t the one that wanted the damn witches ta kill off babies, but if they’d done what they said they were gonna do-”

 

“And what?” T frowns. “Make every place as uninhabitable as this shit hole?”  

 

“We would’nah be stuck here with a bunch of loonies.”

 

“Yeah, we’d just constantly have to wonder where the fuck they were, and what they were up too… At least this way they’re easier to keep an eye on.”

 

Uma clears her throat. “We still need more information, and we need to get to the side of the isle that the barge comes in on.”

 

T nods. “I know.” He glances at the window. “I’ve still got a couple of hours before the drunkards start talking about anything of interest… So I figured I’d head back out after we talked and I finished this.” He nods to Harry’s chest.  

 

“We’re gonna have ta work on that communication between us though.” Uma comments darkly.

 

T grimaces, fingers pausing at the tone. “I-” He pauses. “Right.” He frowns. “But I need time if I’m going to be able to confirm anything...”

 

“Then how about this,” Uma takes a deep breath. “You check in every day.”

 

T frowns, if he was in a position where he needed help, the ship was the last place he’d run to. “Three days?” He asks as he double checks to make sure he didn’t miss a single blister.

 

Uma glowers at him. “Three?”

 

“It takes time to sort useful rumors from crap, and then actually figuring out if it’s real takes time too. Shit’s happening really quickly right now, and it took me some time to find the ship. I know it’s not ideal, but nothing about this situation really is. I’m not saying I wouldn’t be back sooner, but if I need the time, I need the time if I’m doing this  _ carefully _ .” 

 

Uma runs her tongue across her teeth as she ponders the dilemma. On the one hand, T was right, hunting down information and then hunting down the ship was time consuming. Her brow furrows as she spins around in her chair and looks at her crudely drawn map. “What if…” Her eyes travel over the page in front of her until her finger traces a path, “We anchor the ship to the south? We can use the cliffs for cover, you can leave the dinghy hidden and know exactly how to get back to us.”

 

“If you think ya’ll will be safe anchored there, it would at least take some of the guess work out of it.” T nods after a moment, before his eyes narrow thoughtfully. “But, if I go to track down something on the North side of the isle, I’mma need more than three days.” He adds thinking about the mountains between the south and north parts of the isle as he starts bandaging Harry’s chest. 

 

“If ya need to go north or west just come back to the ship and we’ll relocate.” Uma taps at the mountain range on the map, “Sailing is faster than mountain climbing, and I’ll know where you’re going, and we’ll be close if ya need a quick exit.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” T nods.

 

Harry frowns as he watches T for a moment before he turns to Uma, “Cap’in, staying ta the south be makin’ T have a long walk if he be going to listen in pubs an’ such in town.”

 

“As long as I know where the ship is, I can make the rest work.” T shrugs. “And if that’s where the ships most secure, I’d rather it be anchored there.” 

 

Uma frowns, “Look Harry, once yer better ya can be out there with ‘im, until then,” She sighs, “I think this is going to work out for the best, except when we have to go attempt to barter with the barge.” She rolls her eyes as she looks back to T, “Obviously if we’re out at the barge ya don’t have ta make it back that day, but you’ll know where we’ll be.”

 

“Heard.” T nods. 

 

“Alright then. Sounds like we’ve all got our work cut out for us.” Uma nods. “And I have to go tell the rest of the crew about this.” She sighs as she stands.

 

“So I’m good to go?” T asks as he glances at Uma.

 

“I mean, I’d grab some sleep first if I were you. But yeah, you can head out whenever.” Uma shrugs before she leaves the room.

 

T nods, before he turns back to the bandages. 

 

“I was ah’gettin’ worried ‘bout yer scrawny ass and here ya be about ta leave again.” Harry shakes his head.

 

T glances up at Harry from behind his hood. “Nothin’ ta worry bout Hook. I can handle myself.” 

 

“Aye lad, that ye can.” Harry nods. “But ye can be doin’ me ah favor anyhow?”

 

“Depends on the favor, I guess.” T blinks at him.

 

Harry glares. “Can ya promise ta be comin’ back and restin’?”

 

“I told Uma I’d be back every three days…” T rolls his eyes. “Unless it’s a barge day, then it’ll be four…The more we know the better our chances. You know that.”

 

“I be knowin’ that...” Harry scoffs. “But, ya tend ta get very wrapped up in yer doings and forget ta take time ta, ya know, be takin’ care of yerself.” 

 

“I can take care of myself.” T rolls his eyes.

 

Hyades rolls her eyes as she turns to glare at T, “Will you just tell him you’ll come back as often as you can and sleep on the damn ship?” She snaps.

 

“He gets cranky when yer gone for a long time.” Gil adds.

 

“But I just told…” T glances from Hyades and Gil in confusion before turning to Harry and sighs. “I will come back as often as I can and sleep on the damn ship.” He repeats Hyades verbatim.  “Ya know, if ya actually kept this covered, ya could join me quicker and then not have ta get your knickers in a twist.” He presses his finger to the bandages pointedly. 

 

Harry sighs, but nods before he looks up at glares at the two on the other side of the bed. “Ya two be actin’ like I be a worried ol’ sea hag.” 

 

Hyades and Gil both shrug.

 

“I be rememberin’ that.” Harry mutters darkly as a blush colors his cheeks. 

 

T rolls his eyes before he turns his attention to Hyades. “Here. I want to run these by you, Gil you too if you're interested. No point in havin’ them, if you don’t use them.” 

 

“So now I be gettin’ the princess and pretty boy ta tend to me wounds,” Harry glares at the two of them, “And not just knock me the fuck out then?”

 

“I’m sure you're easier to deal with knocked out.” T shrugs. “If it was me taking care of you I’d just keep you out until you were healed...Ya know, since yer actin’ like your going to die anyways...”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Hyades grins and sticks her tongue out at Harry.

 

Harry gives her a wicked grin. “I could be making ya put tha’ ta good use if tha’ be what yer ah’offerin’.”

 

Hyades squeaks and covers her mouth, eliciting a small chuckle from Gil.

 

T smiles as he turns back to organizing the medications, waiting for Gil and Hyades to walk over before going through a brief description and careful instructions with the three of them. He sighs, starting over when Hyades shakes her head and grabs paper to take notes on.

 

Gil frowns as he sits next to Harry and to carefully watch T the second time.

 

Hyades nods as she looks down at her notes and then at the bottles, “Ok, so this is for cleaning,” She opens the container and scoops a small amount up, “A little goes a long way.”

 

“Disinfecting.” T crosses his arms. “There’s a difference, but yeah.” He nods. 

 

“Fine, disinfecting,” She huffs as she rubs the pearl into the cut on T’s lip. “So that’s step one to treat a split lip.”

 

“Step two would be being careful about ingesting the medicines.” T responds dryly, as he carefully wipes it away. “It has similar herbs to Evie’s lipgloss…” He shrugs. “Unless they’re in these vials.” He lifts up one of the remaining sleep aids. “I wouldn’t advise ingesting any of this…”

 

Hyades’ eyes widen as she stares at T in horror while an unhappy Gil uses his shirt to wipe the rest off of her fingers.

 

Harry rips his eyes from Hyades’ shocked look to stare at T in disbelief, “What the fuck ya be meanin’ ya would’nah be advisin’ ta ingest any o’ it?”

 

T shakes the vial. “Did I not just tell you the vials were fine?” He lifts his brow. “Calm down, at most that shit makes you a bit groggy when you wake up, but you sleep through everything.” He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been using this shit for years, it’s not going to kill you.” 

 

“Well,” Hyades shakes her head as she blinks innocently at T, “That actually explains so much.” She crosses her arms over her chest as she struggles not to laugh.

 

“Retract the claws princess.” T grumbles as his face heats up. 

 

“I don’t know T…” Harry grins as he rummages around in the bag next to him, “Ya sure ya don’nah be needin’ that burn cream fer yerself?” 

 

“I can handle it.” T rolls his eyes. “That was a good one.” He nods to to Hyades..

 

“Thanks.” Hyades beams, “But, my wisecracks don’t burn as hot as my fire.” She turns back to Harry.

 

“Imma get ready to head out, but I’ll be back before I leave.” T shrugs as he heads to the door. “I still have ta drop a bag off for you D.”

 

Gil stands from the table and looks between Harry and Hyades, “I’ll be right back, but maybe ya should get Harry ta bed Deez.” He nods before he turns to follow after T.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Sup?” T asks with a raised brow as he tilts his head up to study Gil. 

 

“Hey T…” Gil smiles as he takes a step back to give T more space to walk out. “I uh- Can I talk to you?”

 

T tilts his head to the side, before he steps back and opens the door wider for Gil. “Of course man.” 

 

“Really?” Gil’s eyes light up as he takes a hesitant step towards T’s room.

 

T furrows his brows. “Yes?” 

 

“I just know ya be liking ta keep to yourself, so I didn’t mean to trap ya in yer room or anything.” Gil smiles as he walks into T’s room.

 

T can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips. “I don’t feel trapped.” He shuts the door behind the  boy. 

 

“Good.” Gild nods as he looks around, his eyes landing on a small box with a couple of familiar trinkets poking out of it, “Hey cool.” He points to a carved wooden cat, one of the first items he’d carved with detail, “I gave you that.”

 

T chuckles. “You did.” He nods. 

 

“And that’s the well Deez made ya.” Gil smiles, “She made me a bunch of her apple tarts ta give it to ya.”

 

T runs a hand through his hair, knocking his hood back. “Sounds like Deez.” 

 

Gil frowns as he looks up from the box, “Sorry.” He stands up and takes a step away from the box, “I didn’t touch.” He holds his hands behind his back as he leans up against the wall.

 

“You can touch the stuff if you want, it’s not that.”  T shoves his hands in his pockets. “Ya wanted to talk?”

 

“Right, sorry. I got excited.” Gil nods.

 

T flushes as he looks away. “So you wanted to talk?”

 

“Yeah… I uh. I want ta go with you, to help you out on the isle.” Gil frowns as he alternates hitting each fist into the opposite palm, “But I’m also worried about Hyades, Harry and Uma. And I thought that maybe if I talked to you first, and didn’t just go to Uma, you and I could figure out if I could help you. If I went to Uma first she might have just ordered me to go with you, but you don’t seem like you really want anyone with you.”

 

T turns back to look up at him in surprise.  “I would feel better with you stayin’ back with the Cap’n, D and Hook, honestly. I can handle myself, but D has a target on her back, Harry’s out of commission til he heals, and I’m sure, though I will deny it if you try to quote me, Uma’s got a lot of stress, and I just tossed a fuck ton more at her feet. She’s gonna need you right now, man... I’m iffy on some of the adults on this crew...” Though admittedly that was most likely because they had been rooting for Ursula. 

 

Gil furrows his brow as he nods in understanding, “Yeah. That’s what I was worrying about, but I just don’t think it’s fair that you’re goin’ out alone.” He takes a deep breath before he continues, “But, I know ya can sneak around and ya hide like nobody's business. So I worry about you, because you’re part of the family, but I know ya can handle yourself.” He smiles, “But I’m worried about the rest of them, I don’t like that the adults want Deez. I don’t like that Deez is so upset about hurting Harry, and I don’t like that Uma is miserable about having to keep everyone safe. So yeah, I uh. I wanted to see if there was something we could think of…”

 

“I really appreciate it man, but with everything being so up in the air right now, I think it’s better you be on the ship if, god forbid, some shit went down… It’s like the only working ship on the isle, that alone might draw some unwanted attention...That’s why I didn’t argue with the cliff.”

 

“Yeah?” Gil stands up taller, “You really think it’s better for me to stay on the ship?” His small smile drops to a frown as he furrows his brow, “You’re not just saying that cause ya don’t want someone with ya?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Not this time. Stay here,and  if ya really don’t like the thought of me being there alone, make sure Harry takes care of himself... If you really wanna help make sure the fuckin’ brat heals, and then one of you can come join me… But I don’t like the idea of leavin’ Uma here with jus’ Deez and an injured Harry...”

 

“Then I’ll stay here and watch over Deez, Harry and Uma.” Gil nods, “And I’ll keep an eye on the shady adults. Oh, and yeah, I’ll make sure Harry gets nice and healed so we can split up better.” 

 

T furrows his brows. “Don’t get yourself in trouble. It’s probably just paranoia.”

 

Gil shakes his head, “Nuh uh, no way. I’d rather get in trouble and keep Deez safe.”

 

“She does need protecting.” T sighs as he crosses his arms.

 

“And I get to protect her because she’s so tiny and because she lets me.” Gil grins happily.

 

T snorts. “I’m glad she doesn’t fight it… She’s useless in a scrap.” .

 

Gil nods, “It’s cause she’s scared of hurting people while practicin’ with ‘em. She’s gettin’ better when we practice.” He knocks his fist against his skull, “I’m pretty thick.”

 

“I’m glad you’re still helping her…” T smiles at him, before he sighs. “We can’t afford her being shitty in a fight right now.”

 

“I know.” Gil nods, “I’ll keep workin’ with her while you’re gone too.”

 

“Awesome.” T pushes off the wall, adjusting the bags on his shoulder.

 

“But T…” Gil frowns as he holds one hand out as if he had been about to grab T’s shoulder. He stares down at his hand for a moment before he drops it, “Promise you’ll let me know if ya do end up needing my help?”

 

T turns up and studies him for a moment. “I’ll keep that in mind man.” He nods at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted and I have been hitting spans of time where we can't write and it's killing us. (Almost literally!) It makes our days when we get to hear our phones chime letting us know that someone has sent us a pm or left a review, so thank you. If you have any feed back for us, we'd love to hear it. We're constantly trying to improve our writing, and we are aware that we have a long way to go before we can actually write the book we're planning. Thank you so much for helping us as writers and taking the time to read our fanfiction(s). Also, if you have any ideas of 'slice of life style' themes, let us know. We're all about troupes here :)
> 
> Lots of love guys-
> 
> \- Dark and Twisted


	22. The Needs of the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is determined that Hyades learns to swim while Harry searches for a way to stave off cabin fever and a lust for gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We couldn't ignore a plea we received for another chapter before Sunday. :)

“I’m done, I can keep my head above water.” Hyades shouts angrily as she grips the bottom rung of the rope ladder. “Ta-fuckin- _ done _ !” She shivers as she wraps her arms tighter in the ropes, swallowing hard as she fights the urge to pull herself up the side of the ship.

 

Uma frowns. “Well, you won’t drown I guess.” She sighs. It had been a long two hours.

 

“Girl, you’re barely treading’” Freddie snorts as she backpedals lazily.

 

“Congradu-fuckin-lations, you’re part voodoo fish.” Hyades snaps as she squeezes her eyes shut and pulls herself flat against the ladder.

 

“Fine.” Uma sighs. “We’re done for the day. But we’re doing this again tomorrow, your strokes are pathetic”

 

“I don’t care.” Hyades shakes her head against the rope. “I don’t plan on swimming anywhere. Ever. You said I just needed to not drown.”

 

Uma bristles. “We’re doing it again tomorrow Hyades, deal with it.” 

 

Freddie frowns as she paddles closer to the ship. “Do I have too? This shits gonna be killer to get out of my hair.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “You’re swimming just fine. You don’t need another lesson.”

 

“Nailed it.” Freddie smirks smugly as she grabs the ropes next to Hyades.

 

Uma sighs and waits as Freddie climbs up the side of the ship. “Deez, come on.” She whispers as she treads water beside her shaking cousin.

 

“Uma, I’m trying. I really am.” Hyades huffs as she shakes her head. “I know why you want me to learn this, but I’m scared, and I don’t know why, and it’s frustrating.” She wipes at her face with one restrained hand, hampered by her efforts to wind herself into the ropes so she couldn’t get dragged back out.

 

Uma lets out a sigh, her features softening slightly as she continues to watch Hyades. “I know hun… You’re doing a great job, but you're still not confident in the water… This is the second time I’ve seen you drown-” She turns away for a moment, her eyes watching the glimmer of the barrier as the light of the sun filtered through it and the scattered clouds, “We can’t do anything else right now, the least I can do is make sure you can save yourself the next time you decide to trip someone into the bay.”

 

Hyades whimpers as she knocks her head against the wooden toggle bound in the rope several times. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Uma frowns, shaking her head as she turns back to her cousin, “Just know, we’re going to be out here every day until I’m satisfied ya ain’t gonna drown again.” 

 

“I already said I’d be careful, and here I am,” Hyades kicks her leg out wildly, splashing in her frustration, “In the damn, cold, dark water trying to not let it swallow me.” She narrows her eyes as she looks at Uma from under the white clumps of her wet hair. “Clearly I’m listening to you.”

 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Uma frowns. “And you need to get over this. You live on a ship now.” She adds sounding exasperated. 

 

“I know that,” Hyades bites her lip, making a face at taste of salt. “But it doesn’t stop my head from freezing or my lungs from hurting... It doesn’t stop any of the things that keeps me from doing what you say.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “You know, the best way to remedy a fear is to face it.”

 

Hyades lets out a sound somewhere between a screech and a scream. “Do I really need to keep pointing out that I am in the fucking water?” She punctuates her statement by punching the waves as they lapped against the side of the ship before she gasps and wraps her hands back into the rope. “It seems like something you should be noticing captain.” She hisses sarcastically in exasperation.

 

“Mhmm. Clinging onto a rope like your life depends on it.” Uma nods patronizingly. “If you could swim, you wouldn’t be white knucklin’ that damned thing...”

 

“I mean, right now it kind of feels like my life depends on it.” Hyades glowers as she tries to pull herself up another rung.

 

“And that’s the crux of the matter, isn’t it?” Uma shakes her head. “That if your life depended on it, you’d be fucked?” She asks with a raised brow.

 

Hyades takes a deep breath and attempts to blow her hair out of her face unsuccessfully. “What do you want me to do Uma?” She growls. “I’m fucking trying.”

 

“We’re going to go swimming tomorrow.” Uma states roughly, her tone brooking no room for argument. “Now get your ass up the ladder.” She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. You would have thought she’d been whipping Hyades with the pained look she was shooting her way.

 

“Thank you.” Hyades cries out in relief as she hauls herself up the ladder. 

 

Gil plucks Hyades up as soon as she gets to the rails and engulfs her in a warm hug. “You did really good D.” He assures her softly. It had been a long couple of hours, and it had been hard to watch Hyades struggle so much when there was nothing her could do to help. Uma had forbidden him from jumping in to help. “Let’s get you changed huh?” She was shivering and, even though part of him knew it was from more than just the cold, he wanted to do whatever he could to help. 

 

* * *

 

Harry was sure madness was made when a pirate was bedridden and unable to see treasure when he knew it was somewhere on board the ship. 

 

The only other person that knew anything about the gold, apart from T, was Hyades, and the girl was currently asleep in the bed next to him; understandably wiped out after her first swimming lesson. 

 

He was doomed… Unless.

 

“Deez?!” Harry rolls over as he pokes at her. “Deez?!”

 

Hyades’ face scrunches up. “Stoppit.” She swats at him half heartedly.

 

“Oh good yer up.” Harry grins before he lazily wraps an arm around her. “I be wonderin’ somethin’.”

 

“What?” Hyades whines, “What are you wondering Harry?”

 

“What treasure T be givin’ ya.” Harry smirks. “It be ah killin’ me not knowin’ lass.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Hyades adjusts in his arms.

 

“Jus tell me where it is.” Harry whispers. “An I’ll be ah leavin’ ya alone.”

 

“He gave me a bunch of like, gold-”

 

“I wanna see.” Harry nuzzles into her her. “I be a pirate. I’ve needs.”

 

Hyades whines as she pushes herself up to sitting. “You can be such a pest…” She groans, unable to hide a small, traitorous smile as she slides out of the bed. 

 

“An ya be lovin’ me anyways.” Harry smirks smugly, as he rolls out of the bed and follows her.

 

Hyades chuckles before she grabs the bag T had left for her and puts it on the table. “Uma is gonna be so mad at you if she catches you out of bed.”

 

“I won’ be tellin’ her if ya don’” Harry grins.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Hyades teases.

 

“Ooh now ye be talkin’ like a pirate.” Harry quips proudly. “Whatcha be thinkin’ be ah fair trade then princess?”

 

Hyades sighs and shakes her head, unable to think clearly enough to follow through with the teasing. “Just look.”

 

Harry chuckles as he flips the bag’s flap open. As he looks inside his eyes widen slightly in excitement before he takes out the pieces, and inspects each of piece like his dad had told him too.

 

“What are you doing?” Hyades asks sleepily, stifling a yawn behind one hand as she watches Harry bite each plate and bowl and candlestick. “Why are you... Trying to eat gold?”

 

“I’s not.” Harry frowns as he studies the set table setting in front of him in confusion. Where the fuck had T come across this much gold shit? He didn’t even know the isle had this much on it. His father would’ve lost his shit if he’d known this had been for the taking. “I be checkin’ ta see if it be real.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know that was a thing…” She frowns. “Is it?”

 

“Aye.” Harry nods as he studies the odd collection. “But now I be curious where he be gettin’ it from.” 

 

“And that.” Hyades pats Harry’s cheek, “Sounds like a you problem.”

 

Harry pouts. “He seriously did’nah mention where he be gettin-”

 

“It was T that handed me the bag.” Hyades interrupts before he can finish.  “All he said was I could use all of it if I needed too.”

 

“Do ye really think we need ta be usin’ all of it?” Harry asks. “Tis a lot o’ gold, could be usin’ it fer other trades.”

 

“You’re the pirate, you think I should give them like a piece each time we get to scavenge first?” Hyades asks.

 

Harry glances at the pile. “I think we could be makin’ a better deal than that, them goblin’s all be liken a shiny, but aren’t too bright...” He nods. “Best be talkin’ ta Uma bout this.”

 

Hyades pouts. “Are you telling me I can’t go back to sleep?”

 

“Nah, don’nah want ya ta get all cranky on me lass.” Harry shakes his head. “Ain’nah like it be goin’ no where.”

 

“Oh good. I never would have thought that hours of straight terror could be so exhausting.” Hyades shakes her head as she walks away.

 

Harry’s eyes soften as he follows her to the bed, and tucks her in securely. “Ye did good today.” He kisses her temple. “Sorry for wakin’ ya.” 

 

“You be a pirate,” She smiles as she closes her eyes. “Ya have needs.”

 

Harry smirks. “That I do.”

 

* * *

 

“Where da ya be thinkin he got so much if it?” 

 

Uma shakes her head as she looks over the small fortune laid out on her desk. “I have no idea,” She narrows her eyes as she bends and inspects the set closer, curious. “But it all has little crosses on it.” She points out as she stands back up. She had known T had left them gold, but had been too busy dealing with other things on the ship to think about the bag. The crew was getting lazy so she was putting them through paces.

 

Harry’s eyes narrow. He’d known he’d seen the symbol somewhere else of the isle.

 

“That’s jus’ a T ain’t it?” Gil asks curiously as he looks over the gold items speculatively. 

 

“Well, yes,” She smiles at Gil and ruffles his hair. “But it’s also this like, religious symbol. There was a church in the red lantern district between our territory and Mal’s. Maybe he got it from there?”

 

Harry scowls. “He be holdin’ back on us, didn’na know he was a theif too.” Little liar. Every time he’d try to get the kid to steal, he’d brush him off with ‘I’ve better shit to do.’ He narrows his eyes. Like hoard the good shit apparently.

 

Gil chuckles. “There’s so much of it.”

 

Harry nods. “That’s wha I wanted ta be ah’talkin’ to ya ‘bout Cap’in. Are we sure we wanna han’ all this over in one fell swoop?”

 

Uma’s brows furrow together. “Well, not now.” She gestures to the table. “I didn’t think it would be this much.” She crosses her arms over her chest. 

 

Harry nods. “Aye, me neither.” He looks back over at the bed where Hyades was sleeping. “I think we should get Deez ta make it inta smaller pieces so we can give ‘em a little each time we get first scavengin’ rights.”

 

Uma nods. “That’s a good idea.” She shakes her head. “Ya marked it all with yer teeth anyways.” 

 

“I had ta Cap’in,” Harry grins. “When else am I ah’gonna get the chance?”

 

Uma smiles as she ruffles his hair. “I’m surprised you waited so long to take a look.”

 

Harry pouts. “I did’nah know where it be…”

 

Gil chuckles at Harry’s pout. “She just dropped it there,” He points to where Hyades had picked up the bag, “After T gave it to her.”

 

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Harry shakes his head. The lass was far too trusting.

 

Uma shakes her head. “We should move this someplace more secure until Hyades can do her thing.”

 

“We can hide it under the bed.” Gil offers.

 

A wide grin splits Harry’s face, “Oooh, I can be sleepin’ on top ah it.” He volunteers.

 

“Are you a pirate or a dragon?” Uma teases as she begins repacking the bag.

 

“Why can’nah I not be both?” Harry grins childishly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking what we've got going on here, don't forget to follow us. We've got this story as well as a series taking place in the Supernatural Universe. Please share your thoughts on our writing with us. It is amazing to hear that you want to read more! We work very hard to create these characters and plots, and we want to get better. If you have any kind of feedback, we can't wait to hear it. If you have questions, please let us know. We do get busy from time to time, but we try to get back to inquires within a few days. Thanks for reading, and be sure to come back Sunday :)


	23. The Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten Four battle with their conscience while back on the isle the Warf Rats find themsleves with struggles of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers,  
> Sorry for getting this out so late on Sunday. Holiday season really has us tied up. Hope you all are enjoying the season, and that you enjoy this next chapter. :)

Carlos grimaces as Evie and Mal walk into his and Jays room, “Well…” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he sinks into the couch, unable to find the words to express his amazement that they hadn’t been carted off yet. The fear of guards breaking down their doors and dragging them out in the middle of the night had him waking up with chills almost every night since they’d faced Maleficent. It was almost worse than the night terrors… Almost.

 

Evie nods in understanding as she joins him. “It’s been a week and we’re still here.” She leans over and pats his shoulder comfortingly.

 

Jay plops down at the foot of his bed. “Yeah… I thought we’d be shipped back by now.” He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Hey, we chose good guys. We made my mom a,” Mal blinks, “A lizard, and chose good.”

 

“But still…” Carlos runs a hand down his face. “We broke so many rules before that… What if no one else gets to come because of that?”

 

They all fall silent at the thought.

 

“What do you think is happening on the isle now that you’re mother is gone?” Evie eventually asks.

 

Mal narrows her eyes in thought. “Well, I imagine the villains are trying to figure out who's going to rule now…”

 

Jay nods. “Probably.”

 

Evie frowns. “Do you think we should talk to Ben to see if he’s thinking of bringing anyone else over?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Jay shakes his head. “We’re lucky we’re not being shipped back.”

 

Carlos shifts. “I know but…” He trails off. “I just… It was bad before, when there was a sense of leadership…”

 

Mal presses her hands to her temples. “The villains have gone through this process before. My mother and Evil Queen eventually got over their fight… I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

“Right.” Jay sigh, not looking convinced. “I’m sure you’re right.”

 

Mal’s brow furrows. “Maybe we should just give it a few more days before we try talking to anyone about it, let the whole mother dragon thing fade a bit before we try to suggest that they bring more VKs over.”

 

Evie purses her lips, as she takes a seat next to Carlos. “But we are going to talk to them?”

 

“Yes.” Mal nods. “We just have to be careful. Ya know.” She definitely didn’t want her friends being sent back after publically choosing good. Carlos was right, if their parents got ahold of them now it would be bad.

 

“I can mention it casually to to Doug and see how he reacts.” Evie offers.

 

“That’s a good first step,” Mal nods in agreement before she claps her hands together. “But let's uh, let’s wait on that, okay E?”

 

“I think Mal’s right…” Jay sighs. “It might look suspicious if we start asking so soon.” He frowns. “People are still suspicious as fuck about us… If we start suggesting things to soon after that wand stunt, they might completely shut it down, and send us back for good measure...” 

 

Carlos frowns. “I guess so.”

 

Evie nods. “We do want the others to have a chance.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” Mal nods. “We wait a bit longer, feel it out, and when we all agree, we’ll start testing the water.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They accepted.” Hyades beams as Gil and she land back on the deck of the Lost Revenge.

 

Uma lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Good.” She turns to her crew. “Ya heard the princess, ya scurvy rats.” She barks to her crew. “Go get us a good haul.”

 

Hyades rolls her eyes, but smiles at the energy of the crew as they all begin to swing over to the barge on ropes. “It’s going to be five pieces each time, but we can have the pick of it.” She turns to looks back at Uma, her smiles slowly fading to a frown, “But they’re only making trips once a week now.”

 

Uma nods in approval. Good. That was taken care of for the moment then, they could make this last for a while. It wasn’t even all that strange that they were only getting shipments once a week. Maleficent getting out probably spooked all the royals and made them think twice about how much contact they had with the isle. 

 

Gil pecks Hyades on the cheek before he swings back over on the rope to assist with the scavenging.

 

“I also set it up so they would continue taking mail to the king.” She admits softly. “Though they added it as a favor since we promised the five pieces each time.”

 

Uma studies her cousin carefully. “You're still doing that?”  She asks trying to keep her tone even.

 

“I only stopped once the rotten core left.” Hyades shrugs. She had continued to write to the king with the help of Pain and Panic. The little guys had gotten really good at making the stone tablets she used, and they always volunteered to go out to the docks to deliver them to the Goblins.

 

Uma shakes her head. “I mean, you do you, I guess...”

 

“I just need to get paper, or stone, or something…” Hyades frowns.

 

“If you're serious about it, I can find something for you to work with.” Uma offers. It would give Hyades a distraction and a reason to stay in the cabin at least.

 

Hyades smiles. “Thanks Uma.” She takes her by the hand and squeezes lightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Uma shakes her head. “But til then its quarters or the sea for ya.”

 

Hyades pouts as she drops her cousin’s hand, “I’ll go check on Harry.” She offers as she backs away.

 

“Mhmm. You do that.” Uma nods. 

 

* * *

 

 

T sighs as he makes his way through the shadows of buildings. The pub wasn’t far now. He should have already been there, but Uma had demanded he bring a scavenge party with him. He had of course argued, but Uma hadn’t been in a listening mood. What she took from their argument was the need to keep supplies up, and agreed to let him put a garden on the deck; at the cost of taking a small group to the isle.

 

When he’d actually seen the party she’d put together however, he wanted to strangle his Captain. Though it had been tempting to get into another fight over it, he didn’t want them on the ship either. She’d pretty much sent every fucking adult on the damn ship with him. Why, he wasn’t quite sure, but he’d told her point blank he wasn’t going to baby sit, and if they were coming to shore they were going to be his errand bitches, while he did the stuff the crew she sent with him wasn’t capable of. (Like shutting the fuck up.) To his horror she just shrugged and had said ‘whatever gets them off the ship, they’re driving me crazy’. 

 

It took him over four hours and every last ounce of his patience to show them the type of soil they would need, and go over the plants, because some of the oils could blister your skin. In the end he’d given up and drew little picture warnings in his book.  _ And  _ loathingly had drawn them a crude map of exactly where they could find the herbs in the cover of the book. He hadn’t wanted to trust his book to them, but he sent it along with them out of frustration. He would be shocked if they got a single plant he’d  bookmarked for them. 

 

He huffs as he slips between the two pubs before he scales it and carefully slips through the shoddy window, settling in the shadows of the rafters. He could already tell this was going to be a long two days. That was the last time he showed up early for one of their meets. He’d worry about the crew later. He had shit he needed to do, and the last thing he needed was miss vital information because of the half wits he was partially responsible for for the next two days.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyades frowns down at the papers in front of her as she tries to relax enough to write. She always agonized over every word when she was writing something that could end up in the hands of royalty, something that might help to persuade them that not everyone living on this isle was bad. She sighs as she looks up from the table. Uma fuming across from her and Harry whining that he didn’t want to stay in bed wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Can’t I go write on the deck?” She asks as she starts gathering up her pages. This was useless, she couldn’t write with those two bickering at each other and her.

 

“No.” Uma snaps, as she uncrosses her arms and leans forward, laying one arm on the table. “But if you’re volunteering for a swimming lesson, we can do that.” She lifts her brow, and starts tapping her fingers.

 

“Oh hell no, you’re in a mood and I do not want to be in the water ever, but especially not when you’re all-” She gestures wildly to Uma, “Like this.”

 

Harry snorts. “She always be in a mood, how ya be tellin’ the difference?” 

 

Uma turns her glare to Harry. “Ya be one ta talk.” She scoffs.  

 

Hyades smiles as she gather her pens and extra paper. “So… I can go below deck then?”

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “If you must.” 

 

“I just feel like you and Harry might need to work out some of this weird tension ya have going on, and I feel like I’m just in the way and trying to write-”

 

Harry smirks as he turns to Uma and pats the bed. “I be willin’ ta work out any tension ya be havin’ cap’n, weird or otherwise.” Before he turns to Hyades. “An no reason ya can’nah be stayin’ an join’n us princess.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes before she turns back to Hyades, “What weird tension?” She asks as she lifts her brow.

 

“Are you kidding me Uma?” Hyades tilts her head to the side before she turns to look at Harry, “And you’re almost healed up, why would you want to risk opening them back up?”

 

Harry pouts. “Ya be a real stick in’ the mud ya be knowin’ that?” He falls, dramatically, back to the bed in defeat.  

 

Uma and Hyades shake their heads before they face each other again.

 

“It’s been four days.” Uma grumbles. “I should have kept some of the crew back. Fuck only knows what's going on with them.” 

 

“If you believe T then they’re fine,” She half chuckles at the memory of T grumbling under his breath as he walked out of the room, “Just blundering all over the place.” 

 

“They have their uses.” Uma grumbles. “I don’t like sending T out there alone. Kid gets himself into unnecessary trouble, so I wanted to make sure he had some backup on land.” The beat on the table slowly grew more erratic. 

 

Hyades frowns as she slowly lowers her hand over Uma’s fretting fingers, “And he made his opinion on babysitting very clear.”

 

Harry snorts. “It be him that need the sittin’.” 

 

“Not helping Harry.” Hyades glares over Uma’s shoulder before she drops her eyes back to her hand, “I’m not saying you were wrong to send him with back up-”

 

“But you think he’s being a vindictive lil’ shit about it?” Uma’s eyes narrow as her fingers still on the table. 

 

“Whoa, no, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Hyades shakes her head before she laces her fingers with Uma’s, “I’m saying that I’ve noticed that T has patterns, and I think sending people out with him may have… Broken his pattern. And in the past breaking T’s patterns has,” She sighs as she looks for the right word, “affected T, almost like T gets a little broken…” She frowns; she was not explaining this right. 

 

“Little broken how?” Uma tilts her head to the side, eyes narrowing as she turns and glares at Harry.

 

Hyades bites her bottom lip as she struggles for the right explanation, “Like um…” She purses her lips as her brow furrows in thought.

 

Harry grimaces as he meets Uma’s eyes. “Lad just takes a bit o’ time ta adjust… I’m sure he be fine Cap’n. Jus’ probably havin’ some issues wranglin’ the crew.”

 

“Exactly.” Hyades nods before she looks up to see Harry’s exasperation. She frowns as she looks back to Uma to see her overly concerned, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound bad, I just, wanted to explain it right.” She frowns, “T is very… There are a lot of layers there.” She smiles as she thinks over the years and all the conversations that helped her build her image of the vigilante of the isle, “He’s a very complex person, but he’s a good person, and he goes out of his way to do the right thing Uma, so if he’s not back yet, it’s because he’s trying to help someone, somehow.”

 

Uma lets out a sigh of relief. “I still don’t like them being this late.” She glances to the window. “I don’t like not knowing what’s up with my people...Two days was pushing it…” She grumbles. “This is fucking ridiculous.”   

 

Hyades sighs, “I’m sorry Uma. It sounds hard to have so many people looking to you for answers.” She squeezes her hand.

 

Uma shifts in discomfort. “Don’t you have a report to write a king or somethin’?” 

 

“I was trying.” Hyades frowns as her hand holding Uma’s goes limp. Even her family, with as open as they were in some ways with their feelings, didn’t like the way she saw them, or maybe it was the way she talked about it.

 

“Well, I’mma go check on Gil.” Uma nods as she withdraws her hand. “Luck on yer writin.” She offers before she walks to the door. “Stay in the damn bed Harry.” She orders before she shuts the door behind her.

 

Harry lets out a whine. “I be so done with this shit.” 

 

Hyades gives Harry a weak smile before she lays all her writing materials back out in front of her. “It’s just a few more days,” She reminds him softly, “Do you want to sleep again?” 

 

“No!” Harry barks. “I be done with that nasty shit too. I be feelin’ like every vial be takin’ a year off me life.”

 

Hyades slowly shakes her head as she bends back over her papers. There wasn’t much she could, or was allowed to do, but she could still beg the king for help. “I’m sorry Harry.”

 

“It be okay princess.” Harry gruffs, as he adjusts so his heads was at the foot of the bed. He lays on his stomach, wincing as the cloth brushes against his burns. “So...What’cha writin bout?”

 

“You guys, the ship, life on the isle and how its changed for the worse.” Hyades shrugs; even she didn’t know what she was trying to say yet.

 

“Ya ever write fun stories?” Harry pouts as he rolls over to his back. “No wonder yer always so broody, princess.”

 

Hyades smiles, “I wrote a story for Gil once.”

 

“I bet he liked that.” Harry grins at her. “He be lovin’ a good tale.”

 

“You want me to write you a story Harry?” Hyades smiles as she looks up at him. He always did stuff like this. He must have noticed that she’d taken it hard when Uma had dismissed her.

 

“Do I be wantin’ a pretty lass ta be writin’ a story bout how awesome ah pirate I be? An all the gold an treasure me an me crew be rollin’ in? I mean, I would never be thinkin’ ta be burdin’ such a pretty lass with such a thrillin’ tale of misdeeds and villainy.”

 

Hyades smiles as she stands from the table and walks over to the bed, “Then I’ll get to work on it.” She bends and brushes a kiss across his forehead, “But you really shouldn’t be laying like this-”

 

Harry grins as he snakes an arm around and pulls her on to the bed. “I be layin’ better with a partner.” He offers as he rolls to his back, and pulls her to his side. “See?” He grins down at her mischievously. 

 

Hyades lets out a sigh of acceptance as she willingly snuggles up to him. “If that’s what it takes to keep you still.” She teases as she plays with his hair.

 

“Aye.” Harry assure her as he curls around her.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m glad the first group made it back. Don’t know why it took them four days when I found them on the third, gave them my report and did their fucking job for them. But whatever, they’re back. I have no idea where the damn dirt searchers are, but I gave them a damn map and told them exactly where they needed to go to get the best dirt for the garden.” T rubs his neck. “Notably, it does not take six days to get dirt though… So, there is that. I really, thought team dirt would’ve been back by the second day...However, part of the reason I was gone so long was because the Yu’s-” T pauses. “Have risen the stakes...” He sighs as his fingers twitch at his side by his dagger. 

 

Uma runs her hand down her face and lets out a small groan, “What does that mean?”

 

T shifts as he crosses his arms. “Atilla slaughtered Anthony Tremaine in the middle of the street, just for refusing to join him.” He elaborates with a frown. 

 

Uma frowns as Hyades and Gil turn to pay more attention to the conversation and even Harry sits up more in the bed.

 

“He be killin’ those that be not wanting ta join ‘em?” Harry asks in disbelief. While every kid on the isle knew that the adults could and would kill them without a second thought at any time, it had been such a long time since one of them had. And he’d never heard of a VK killing another VK; they had enough to worry about.

 

T gives a grim nod. “It’s not looking good.” He frowns. “The open displays of violence are starting to sever what little bit of order was left. The merchants are hesitant to open their shops. The streets are getting lighter... It’s a weird fucking energy, man…” He rubs his arm, as he leans against the wall. 

 

Hyades frowns as she looks from the papers in front of her to T, “Um, after you’re done reporting to Uma can we talk T?” T knew better than any of them what was happening on the isle, if she really wanted the king to understand how things were now, she was going to need T’s help.

 

T tilts his head to the side. “Sure?” He nods at her. “What about?” 

 

Uma glares at Hyades before she looks back up to T. “She probably wants you to help her with her damn letter to the king.”

 

Hyades nods slowly as she slouches in her seat.

 

“Ah.” T hesitantly turns back to Uma. 

 

Uma rubs her temples, “But, what I’m hearing is that it’s even more dangerous than ever before, and you still want me to let you go out there…”

 

“There are kids Uma.” T shrugs, “And besides that it would be unwise to be completely out of the know. Knowing people's movements, and who is gaining clout, who might be close to breaking the barrier, any other fucked up rituals, they’re all important things to know if we’re going to survive this… Someone needs to go, and I don’t mind…” He shrugs. 

 

“Well I mind ya goin’ it alone.” Uma snaps, “What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?”

 

T frowns as he thinks about it. “I’ll bring Hook when he’s healed.”

 

“I be fine ta be goin’ now!” Harry grumbles from the bed, “They be makin’ me stay here much longer an’ ya be needin’ ta find ah cure fer madness.”

 

T glances at Harry, “Yeah, but one good blow to the chest and your useless.”

 

“One good blow anywhere an’ we all be rendered useless.” Harry glares.

 

“That’s a big target Hook.” T sighs, as he turns back to Uma.

 

Uma holds up her hand, “We talked about this Harry, when that shit stops seeping onto the bandages ya can get up and help out.”

 

“But he can’t be goin’ back by himself.” Harry frowns, as he glares back at Uma. 

 

“Can, and need to.” T frowns. “I’m worried about those four crew members… Shan Yu is much more…” He pauses, as he shifts with discomfort. “Worse than Atilla.” He lowers his eyes. “And I really don’t want him getting a hold of the missing Rats...”  

 

T frowns as her father’s begging rings unbidden in his ear. The man had begged for his life the entire time as he watched Shan Yu execute Radcliffe's men one by one. The conqueror had apparently found amusement in the pathetic man's pleas. And he’d just watched. Watched as he begged. Watched as the sword swung. Watched as his head rolled. Watched as they shoved it on a spear and stuck it in the middle of the square; a constant reminder that the Yu’s were not able to be paid off. He’d listened to the speech. He still wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He hadn’t even felt a single flicker of desire to step in. And long after the crowd had dispersed, he’d stayed and watched from the shadows, unseen. He felt, numb; and the feeling, or lack thereof, had just lingered with him since. He shakes his head. “He publicly beheaded Radcliffe and the rest of the men behind the red lantern district for  _ attempting  _ to bribe him…”

 

Uma shakes her head as she looks away from the others in the room. T had paused for a few moments, she probably wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t also caught the fact that T was talking about the red light district, where the church was. Only a few days ago she, Harry, and Gil had talked about where the gold T gave them had come from. She frowns, the gold that they were currently bribing the barge goblins with, “Well, I guess that takes that option off the table.” She sighs as she locks eyes with each of her family, ending with T who seemingly only met her eyes begrudgingly. “You’re the one out there T, tell me what you want, and I’ll let you know what I can live with.”

 

T nods. “The shoddy docks on the north side, and it’s pretty far out of the way so one ever really fucks with it.”  

 

“What about it?” Uma glares.

 

“I can store shit there, and you can check it at your convenience. If I have anything,  _ anything _ , it will be there...You can also put supplies for the kids there, I can do the runs. Or, I can take Gil, and show him the route… So that way you guys know where it is in case something happens… I really don’t think it’s a good idea for Hyades to go back on the isle any time soon.” 

 

Hyades opens her mouth to argue, but before she can say a word Gil’s large hand cups over her mouth as he pulls her into his chest. “Not right now Deez.” He admonishes her gently.

 

“Gil knowing the way means that we can get them the shit they need, and it will be one less worry for you.” Uma slowly nods, “Take him with you, but ya can’t keep him for three days T.”

 

“I understand.” T nods. “I’d want to go mid morning anyways.” It was the least populated. “He’d be back here with you well before the sidekicks even hit the pubs...” He quickly adds. He didn’t want Gil on the isle period, but he made the most sense, and already offered to help. 

 

Uma sighs, “But about the north dock…” She shakes her head, “It sounds like you’re trying to tell me that you won’t be checking in.”

 

“I’m not saying I won’t, I’m just saying that it’s really starting to get intense on the isle right now, and the more sporadic I can make these trips the better. I’m careful not to be followed, but, it’s the isle and there are eyes everywhere. The last thing anyone needs is for someone to notice. I think it might be better if you guys stay on the move too...” 

 

“Are you telling me you want to break patterns?” Uma demands, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares over T’s shoulder at Harry and Hyades.

 

“I never want to break patterns.” T grumbles. “But sometimes it’s necessary.” He rolls his eyes. “I’ve been keeping Yen Sid updated as well, and part of it was his suggestion, since you're keeping Deez on the ship.”

 

“Why does me keeping Deez on the ship change anything?” Uma demands

 

“People are getting desperate, and as we’ve discussed, she’s a bit more popular than usual.” T explains with a sigh. “The barrier still isn’t mended but it won’t be long. The magic users are getting restless. They might try something stupid...” He frowns. “I’ll find the missing members of your crew… But it’s been getting…” He hesitates.  “ _ Rougher _ , and if they can’t even manage getting dirt without running into problems, they’re best left here scraping barnacles off the hull.” Where they couldn’t become a liability. Who Uma chose to trust was her prerogative as Captain, but he didn’t forget the looks or the way they cheered for the sea witch,  _ teasing, _ or not; he didn’t trust a fucking one. “Until I track down the soil, and the missing crew members, obviously, can you have Freddie try to keep the plants alive?”

 

Uma rolls her eyes, “She already lookin’ after them, she got pissy about the way the boys brought them back.”

 

T nods. “She would.” Her father had probably beaten her if she had mistreated his garden. He’d have to bring back something back for her to make up for making her tend another garden. 

 

“Is there anything else I need to know before ya head out to find the missing group?” Uma questions. Getting T to fully report was kind of like pulling teeth sometimes, you had to keep pushing and pulling to get it all.

 

T frowns. “Nothing substantial, but…” She glances at Harry and Gil before turning back to Uma. “But there’s a rumor that Captain Hook, Gaston, Jafar, and Clayton have been discussing an accord in what I’m going to assume is a last ditch effort to take out Shan Yu...”

 

“Nah ya be hearin’ that wrong lad, me da never do something that stupid.” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

Gil’s brow furrows together. “I can’t see dad workin’ with Clayton.”

 

Hyades frowns, “Didn’t they hunt together in the first week?”

 

“They did not. They were in a contest to prove who was the better hunter. Gaston won, but I’m unsure how their point system worked.” T shrugs. “They both killed the same amount.” 

 

“Who ever got bigger prey would have won.” Gil points out with a frown.

 

“Ah.” T grimaces. “Gaston won by a lot then… But not the point. I said nothing substantial, but Clayton and Gaston’s sidekicks are hanging out around the pier with Jafar’s collectors often.”

 

Uma raises one eyebrow in surprise. That was interesting. Those four usually couldn’t stand each other. She shakes her head. “And rumours about our parents?” She asks as she nods towards Hyades.

 

“It’s been pretty quiet on that front… Most I hear is them making fun of the others plight of mortality.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “Sounds like them.” She claps T on the shoulder. “Is that everything you’ve got?”

 

“Unfortunately.” T frowns. “I’ve not been able to pin down any actual plans for Hyades, just that people think she’s the cure all to the barrier, and that she’s holed up in the catacombs.” 

 

“Well, that’s good, at least they aren’t all clamoring to the ship to find her.” Uma breaths out a small sigh of relief.

 

T nods, as he crosses his arms over his chest. “But Hades and Ursula know where she is, as do the four missing crew members, and you know what they say about secrets and numbers larger than one…”  

 

“Right…” Uma nods as her worried eyes land on Hyades. “So, you’ll get back here when you can, and you’ll leave shit at the abandoned dock on the north tip of the isle.”

 

T nods. “After I find the missing rats, I’ll just stay until it’s time to show Gil  where the hangout is.”

 

Uma smiles, “I was going to suggest that. We can sail to the north so we can agree on the best spot to make the meeting point, and it’s closer to town anyways. Then we can swing around in time for the next barge.”

 

T nods. “It was enough gold then?” 

 

Uma nods. “It’s gonna last for a while. We got Hyades to melt it down-”

 

T lets out a dark bark of ironic laughter, before he covers his mouth. Apparently religious artifacts couldn’t stand up to hellfire.

 

“-Into smaller amounts.” Uma gives T a concerned look. “We’re trading it away slowly to keep them honest with us.”

 

“Good.” T coughs. 

 

Uma asks. “You alright there T?”

 

“I’m _ fine _ .”  T shrugs as he pushes off the wall. “But, I’ve got a couple of crew to track down after I’ve gotten some sleep.”  

 

* * *

 

 

T finishes wrapping Cruz’s hand with a frown of disapproval. “I told you guys to bring gloves.” He chastises. “And though I appreciate you pickin’ up the extra herbs, your hands are going to be fucked for a week now…” 

 

“Aye, that ya did.” Jones nods as he cuffs Cruz on the back of his head, “And this idiot didn’t be thinkin’ when he grabbed shit.”

 

Cruz shrugs. “I didn’t realize he meant actual blisters.”  He gruffs. 

 

T tilts his head to the side. “What did you think I meant, so I can be more clear in the future?” 

 

“I be thinkin’ ya meant it be hot or sommthin’, I didn’t know plants could be doin’ shit like this.”

 

“Right. Well now ya do.” T rolls his eyes as he ties off the bandage, and stands back up straight looking over the two of them carefully. They’d been suspiciously successful; had somehow managed to stumble across a garden after getting sidetracked by a fight. That had apparently been when the map was ruined. It had been one quickly convenient answer after another that built into a complicated story of dumb luck, of the good and bad variety. However what he found odd was the missing details. Like the fact they hadn’t seen a soul worth mentioning in six days.  He was sure they’d give Uma the full story, but still, he didn’t like it. 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Freddie shakes her head as she points to the last few bags of dirt, “Less talking and more getting the dirt in the boxes for me.” She glares at her ruined bags holding the bundles of herbs the other crew members had brought back, “It ain’t easy keeping dangerous fucking plants alive with no soil. I want these fuckers in the ground.”

 

“Aye.” Jones nods as he turns back and resumes helping Freddie, Cruz following behind him. 

 

T snorts. “You’re the best Freddie.” He adds with a small smile, before he stops Cruz. “Do not, put your blistered hands in dirt after I just cleaned and wrapped them… Because if I have to amputate it, you won’t be getting rum.”

 

“Aye sir!” Cruz nods before his face screws up in confusion as he looks from the bags of soil to his hands, “I’ll uh… just go do somethin’ else then.”

 

“Good.” T nods, “Do that.” He grumbles, before he takes over Cruz’s spot and helps pack the boxes with dirt, his eyes lingering on the man in disbelief.  

 

Cruz smiles as he walks past Hyades, giving her a small nod before he vanishes below deck.

 

“Hey T?” Hyades calls out softly as her eyes sweep around the deck.

 

“You’re looking for trouble.” T shakes his head, as he continues packing the box.

 

Freddie chuckles. “You want to go swimming that bad Deez?” 

 

Hyades shivers, “Not funny,” She glares at the two, “I just wanted to make sure you remembered to come talk to me before you leave again.”

 

“Right. When I finish helping Freddie, I’ll come meet you in the cabin. Now skoot before we all have ta hear it.” 

 

Hyades obviously didn’t have to be told twice.

 

“Cap’in still making that girl get in the water?” Emily asks with a frown.

 

Freddie scoffs. “For what good it’s doin’.” 

 

“She still can’t swim?” Emily shakes her head, “Poor thing, her screams be heart wrenchin’.”

 

T shoots Freddie a dark look.

 

“Not the words I would use,” Freddie turns back to the garden. “But yeah, she still be screamin’ like a banshee, and flailin’ like a flounder.” 

 

“Some people just ain’t the water type.” She frowns again before she eyes Jones and Tobe.

 

“Add me to that list.” Freddie chimes politely. “Gross.” 

 

“Tell me I did not just hear Hyades out here.” Uma demands as she jumps down from the quarter deck.

 

“Aye.” T pulls her glare from Freddie to look to Uma. “You did not just hear Hyades out here.” 

 

Freddie tilts her head to the side, “I thought it ain’t smart to be lying to the captain.”

 

“She said tell her that she didn’t.” T shrugs. “I was following orders.” 

 

Uma shakes her head, “As soon as we’re done with the north dock her ass is getting thrown into the sea and she ain’t coming back up until she can fucking swim.” She seeths.

 

“Sounds like a good plan Captain.” Jones nods at her. “What kind o’ pirate can’t swim?”

 

Uma glares at the man before she turns and heads for her quarters.

 

“Wait for it…” Freddie counts down from five. 

 

“I DO NOT NEED TO GO SWIMMING UMA!”

 

“YES YOU FUCKING DAMN WELL DO! THIS AIN’T A DEBATE! IT’S AN ORDER!” 

 

“UMA!! I CAN’T! I AIN”T GETTING BETTER!”

 

“WELL TOO FUCKING BAD BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING GONNA! CAN’T EVEN FOLLOW DAMN ORDERS TO STAY IN THE DAMN CABIN!” 

 

“I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE T REMEMBERED TO COME TALK TO ME!”

 

“THEN ASK SOMEONE TO REMIND THE LITTLE SHIT!”

 

“WHO AM I ASKING? HARRY?!”

 

“BETTER HARRY THAN YOU!”

 

“REALLY?”

 

“SHUT UP HARRY!” 

 

Freddie grins as she points up.

 

T’s eyes follow her finger as he watches Gil swing his way down from the riggings before he runs to the cabin. 

 

“Well, at least things are normal here…” He sighs as he turns his attention back to the garden. 

 

“YOU STAY OUT OF THIS TOO GIL! SHE HAS TO LEARN TO SWIM! EVERYONE ON THE DAMN ISLE WANTS HER AND SHE”S FUCKING AROUND ON THE DAMN DECK WHERE ANYONE CAN SEE HER!”

 

Freddie holds up a finger. “Gil never yells…” 

 

“I DON’T CARE THAT SHE’S FUCKING SCARED! SHE NEEDS TO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!” 

 

“There we go.” Freddie beams. “He’s probably holding her and protecting her from Uma right now, it’s kinda adorable if you’re into that whole hetero thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're dying to hear feedback guys. Let us know what you think by leaving a comment or sending us a message. If you're enjoying the story, don't forget to follow us as well as check out our other works. We'l be back next Sunday with another chapter for sure. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas.


	24. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What little order the VKs once had on the isle is gone. Their world had always been one of dog eat dog, but now it's even harder to know who to trust. Madam Mim makes an appearance as she puts it all on the line to take down the blasted barrier once and for all, she just needs a lot of help to accomplish her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last week readers, Christmas came out of nowhere. You'd think that something that happens every year on the same date wouldn't be so stealthy... But here we are. Speaking of that though, we hope you all had a Merry Christmas. And hopefully you're getting geared up for an amazing new year. 
> 
> Back to that lapse though... As recompense, we will be posting three chapters, this one as a make up, the second because another Sunday is coming, and the third as our gift to you lovely readers. Keep an eye out for them, and we hope you enjoy. ;)

Hyades grimaces as she leans against the railing, leaning over just enough to study the sea below her in contempt. Uma was going to make her swim again, she just knew it. It had been every-damn-day since they chose the new anchoring spot. Facing her fears like clockwork was killing her, though even she had to admit that the freezes weren’t lasting as long as they use to. At least Uma had let Gil swim around with her the last few times, it made the whole situation less of a punishment.

 

She sighs as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the sea. She loved the breeze, loved the smell better now that they weren’t so close to the stinky isle, loved the endlessness of it, but also hated it so much. It wasn’t going to be long before her cousin was taking her by the hand, and forcing her into the icy depths. 

 

Her eyes widen in surprise when she feels an arm wrap around her waist and as a hand clamps over her mouth. Before she can do more than let out a startled, muffled gasp she and who ever had her were up and over the railing. The cold water greets them long before her flames even get the chance to spark. 

 

She struggles, finding it strange that her automatic response was now to cut her arms through the water in an attempt to reach the surface instead of freezing in fear. A small part of her briefly wonders if this was nothing more than Uma trying to prove a point. More people join them in the water, but she finds herself pressed tightly to a solid chest, keeping her firmly under the water. 

 

The surface was there, inches above her, but here she was, face to face with the fear that was always there, except this time there was no Uma bouncing between threats and praise. There was no Gil cheering her on. It was just her and whoever had ahold of her; and now the mind numbing fear. It was like Ursula's tentacles squeezing her as she was held under water against her will all over again. White heat blinds her, boiling her blood as she lashes out, biting and clawing in to separate herself from her captor.  

 

Several hands grasp her and hold her under as a stream of bubbles violently burst out of her lips. Her limbs swing wildly as she fights against the people on top of her. Water fills her lungs rapidly in her panic, and before long her struggles slowly cease and she floats limply in the group’s shared restraints.

 

“Fucking kids be lying, she was swimming back to the surface.” Jones growls after he pulls the limp girl to the surface with him.

 

“No matter, we have her now, just shut up and swim asshole.” Tobe snaps as he helps pull her behind them. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“WHERE THE FUCK IS HYADES!” Uma belts across the ship as she stomps up the stairs, her tight braids whipping around as she violently turns her head, looking for her wayward cousin. This time… She lets out a noise of pure venom… This time she was going to whip her for sure.  

 

Gil runs out from behind her and begins to search all the small nooks and crannys that he knew she enjoyed tucking herself into; moving with a speed and fury that took everyone on the ship by surprise.

 

Freddie frowns as she pushes herself up from the garden. “What?” She asks as she looks around in concern.  

 

“Haven’t seen her this mornin’ captain.” James frowns from the riggings.

 

“Nor I.” Tim offers, from where he was mopping the deck. 

 

Harry slowly walks up onto the deck. “She was still sleeping when I be wakin’ up earlier ta piss.” He frowns as he glances around the deck in concern.

 

Freddie turns and sprints to the railing, her eyes scanning the water gently lapping at the side of the ship. “I ain’t seein’ her…” She frowns. “How long she be missing?”

 

“Dunno.” Harry shouts from the railing he’d sprinted to, all crew members had taken to looking over the side of the ship at Freddy's accidental prompting.

 

James frowns. “What about Jones? He was supposed to be on riggin’ duty with me.”  

 

Gil runs up to Uma with a frown on his face. “She ain’t in any of her hidin’’ places Uma.”

 

Uma, her face already twisted in anger, suddenly pulls the whip from her belt. “All hands on deck!” She bellows loudly, as she cracks the whip. “Harry, make sure no one straggles.” 

 

Harry nods as he and Gil begin shouting to all levels of the ship.

 

Uma narrows her eyes as she counts once, twice, three times… “Is this everyone?”

 

“Aye Cap’in, ain’nah soul left below.”

 

Uma feels a stone slip into her stomach. Four adult members of her crew were missing. The same four that had gone out on the mission to gather the fucking dirt and had been missing for four days. The four that always requested to take missions together after that. How had she not seen something like this coming. She turns to Harry. “Go. Find. Jones. Emily. Toby. And Cruz. Now.” 

 

Harry frowns. “Cap’an, they ain’t on the ship.”

 

“Then why are you still here.” Uma bites out. 

 

Harry’s eyes widen, “Aye, Captain.” He nods before he rushes to the side of the ship. 

 

“Two eyes would be better than one.” Freddie offers.

 

“I’ll go!” Gil shouts as he runs to catch up with Harry.

 

“Three even better.” Freddie amends. 

 

“Fine. The three of you go.” Uma dismisses. “The rest of you, go through their shit and look for anything that might tell me where they’ve gone!” She growls.

  
  


T frowns. 

 

“Yeah, apparently they’re getting that hell brat to Madame Mim.” Horace chuckles. “Crazy bint thinks she can harness the hell fire.”

 

Jasper snorts. “Fat chance of that. Ol’ Mad Mim’s finally lost it, if she thinks she can take that heat. An I thought our ol’ bat were bonkers.” He snorts, “Least she ain’t never sent us aftah that thing.”

 

That was all T really needed to hear. He turns and runs along the rafter until he can jump down. Horace and Jasper weren’t the most reliable sources, but this was too urgent to waste time on. He knew exactly where Madam Mim would go if she planned on performing a spell or ritual. His pace quickens as he recalls the last time he had approached the dark cavern. The unmistakable stains. The distinct stench of rotting flesh and shit. The way the air seemed to stay still, like it was heavy; too heavy to move. The energy there was just different. Oppressive. It had clung to him, settling deep into his bones as it left him with a feeling of dread and hopelessness. It had taken him half a day to shake it off and he hadn’t even gone in.

 

He couldn’t let the witch get Hyades to that evil place.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Harry scowls as he looks finally spies footprints. “They definitely came this way.”

 

Gil frowns as he looks around, “They lead to the cliff.” He points out as he follows the fading footprints and looks up with a furrowed brow.

 

Freddie nods. “Weren’t very good at hiding their tracks.” She frowns in concern as she looks to Harry. “Think it’s a trap?” 

 

“It could be,” Harry sighs. “But it could also be tha’ group is dumb as whale shit and thought we wouldn’na come after Deez.”

 

Freddie purses her lips but nods her head. “Yeah, no kiddin’. They ain’t the sharpest needles in the voodoo doll, to have pulled something this stupid...”

 

“We followin’ them?” Gil asks absently as he spots a light impression that looked as though someone had dragged something light across the ground. His jaw tenses as he points it out to Harry. 

 

“Aye.” Harry’s frown deepens at the drag mark as his grip tightening on the hook. “It be our best bet o’ gettin’ our fire princess back.” He adds before the three continue to track the prints, anxious about their kidnapped friend. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyades wakes up with a groan. She felt sick. Drained. Her eyes flutter as she tries to open them. Something was wrong. It was too... Hard. Dark. Cold. She coughs weakly, gagging on the taste of salt in the back of her throat as she tries to push herself up to see where she was. 

 

“Oh you sweet young thing! I’m ever so happy to welcome you to my cavern.” A bouncy feminine voice calls out. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time deary.” A couple of claps follow, the cheery sound at odds with the rest of her surroundings as it echoes around her.

 

Hyades groans and weakly sits up. Her eyes struggle to stay open as an unnatural darkness greets her. She flinches as her eyes slowly adjust. She looks around before she catches a blurry, stout, and plump silhouette. “Wha…” She coughs, her hand rests on her scratchy throat. “Where am I?” She forces out, her voice gruff from the sea water.  

 

“Oh dear, that sounds serious. Deliciously nasty cough you’ve got there. I hear that’s common when you swallow as much sea water as you did.” Mim chuckles as she bounces into view. “Haven’t you ever heard of me? I’m the magnificent, marvellous-” 

 

“Madame Mim.” Hyades finishes as another heavy weight settles in her stomach. She grips the side of the stone bed she was one, fear hooking it’s claws deep as she found it might be easier to wade in one of the quicksand pits than to pull herself to the ground right now.

 

“Why yes dear,” She tuts as she pats Hyades gently against her cheek. “But it’s very rude to interrupt someone in the middle of an introduction. Bad manners in fact. Didn’t your parents teach you better than that?”

 

“My apologies, my father found them beneath us.” Hyades frowns as she tries to slowly inch further away from the mad witch.

 

“Oh, perhaps I spoke too soon.” Mim chuckles as she walks out of Hyades view. “Your father though, terrible temper on that one.” She cackles, “I hear the flame doesn’t burn far from the fire as far as hot headedness goes.”

 

Hyades frowns. “Uh…” She stutters. “I’ve been workin’ on that, mam.” 

 

“Oh have you now?” 

 

That witch's laugh was haunting, it rang around the cave, adding to the sickness she felt pressing against her skin. “Yes mam.”

 

“Aww, I almost wish we had more time together.” Mim walks back over and places something on a rock ledge before she turns and pats Hyades on the forehead.

 

“Oh…?” Hyades swallows hard as she slowly lowers her bare feet to the cold stone floor. 

 

“Well yes. You see, I do so hope you can actually give me the power I need to bring the barrier down. You might stand a chance of surviving this if you don’t fight it.” She tuts. “Such a shame, you’re quite a beautiful girl.” 

 

Hyades mouth goes dry. “Wha… What would I be fighting exactly?”

 

“My ritual of course. I will be drawing your essence out.” Mim chuckles hysterically. “I’m afraid it’s quite the painful process.”

 

She didn’t sound afraid. She sounded quite gleeful about it in fact. “Oh…”  She blinks, as she gathers her energy. She needed to get out of here. She wanted Uma. And Gil, and Harry and the ship. She wanted the fucking ocean between her and this place and this time. She slides her hand as she attempts to bolt and it sinks into something soft and cold with a skin crawling ‘squelch’. A shiver races from her palm, up her arm and down her back. Against all better judgement, she looks. She knew she didn’t actually want to know, feared seeing what her hand was in, but she couldn’t have stopped herself; she had to know. Her eyes widen in disgust and her mouth opens as a terrified shriek gushes from her tightly wound body. 

 

A decaying limb. Her hand had accidentally crushed a blue tinged, bloated and decaying arm. Her eyes widen as she focuses on the room around her that was suddenly snapping into sharp focus. Stains covered every surface. Dark stains. There were oddly shaped piles with odd hands and feet sticking out of them at impossible angles; some still had tatters of skin, others had bones protruding from rotten joints. 

 

The fetid smell of decay that suddenly assaults her senses makes her gag. Everything starts to spin, adding to her confusion and disgust as it all overwhelms her. She falls back with a gasp and her head bounces hard against a cold slab, the dull thud reverberating through the cave as the world fades to black. 

 

“Oh dear me and she’s out again.”  Mim titters in disappointment. “But it’s always so much more fun when they’re aware.” She pouts as she taps a thoughtful finger to her lip. She turns to look up at the moss and mold covered cavern ceiling, trying to gauge the time of night through the small opening. She was going to need as much of the moon’s light as possible. “I need all the energy you have, dearie… So I suppose I’ll just have to console myself with screams.” She shakes her head as she bends to collect the demi god from the ground.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


T’s heart stops at each blood curdling scream. His knuckles turn white as his grip tightens around his knife. He takes a deep breath before he forces himself to walk into the heavy energy that was hovering over the dried clearing near the cavern like a miasma. His fear for Hyades overwhelming him as he made his way into the mouth of the cave. It felt like maneuvering through deep mud. Each step heavy with a steady weight on his chest, but the screams echoing through the stone walls spurred him on, reminding him that the screams meant she was still alive. He wasn’t too late. Not yet. There was still time. He just had to keep fucking moving. He could do that.  He wasn’t going to let Mim take her too; the witch had already taken too many innocents. He refused to let her add their fire princess to the list. He wasn’t sure how, but he was going to save Hyades, or he was going to die trying. It wasn’t like he could ever look at the others again if he fucked this up.

 

“I told ya deary. Don’t fight the pain. It’ll just weaken you, and I need all of your strength.” Mim laughs as she sprinkles more thick dark red liquid on the demigod laid out on her altar, smiling gleefully as the girl struggled to breath around another scream. 

 

T’s eyes narrow as he watches in disgust. His eyes quickly taking in the contents of the cave, as anger like he’d never felt fills him. His feet move before his mind can catch up.

 

“Not so fast child!” Mim laughs as she sends the shadow flying past her and into a wall.

 

A growl of pain leaves him as he falls to the floor. 

 

“Give me a moment here and then I’ll see to you my dear...  _ Boy _ ?” Mim sing songs before she turns back to her ritual, smearing the red liquid across Hyades face.

 

T’s eye twitches as he pushes himself back to his feet, desperation and fear spurring him to continue as another scream is pulled from Hyades. He pulls back his arm holding the knife, preparing to swing at the witch again. 

 

“Dear boy, I can do this all night long, but I would much prefer you kindly give up and sit quietly over there.” Mim waves her hand in irritation, as if she was swatting a fly.

 

T finds himself cracking into a wall much harder than the last, and lets out a groan.

 

“Ohhh, bad luck.” Hades chuckles. “I mean, she could have thrown you anywhere, and I just happened to walk up.” The grey god peels T off his chest with a sniff of disdain.

 

T’s eyes widen in surprise, limp as he stares at the bound god in disbelief.

 

“You do know who you’re up against right?” Hades rolls his eyes before he flings the boy away from him. “Why am I even bothering to ask, you’re a mortal, and clearly a dumb one at that.”

 

A curse leaves T as his chest meets another wall, and slides down. 

 

“Oh Mim dear!” Hades calls out cheerfully as he walks over to the altar with his daughter weakly laying on it. He frowns in disgust as he looks down at the girl. “You do know this is my property, right babe?” He gestures to his daughter.  

 

_ How?  _ Hyades groans as she hears her father through the haze of pain.

 

“Well of course I can see she belongs to you Hades.” Mim nods before she flicks more liquid on the girl. “That is precisely why I wanted her.”

 

T winces as he pushes himself back to his feet, his eyes glassy from pain, as he stumbled back to the altar room. His eyes on the watched the exchange between god and witch. He’d been fucked with one. There was no fucking way he was going to be able to out maneuver two. He grits his teeth as he glares at the two bickering adults. 

 

“See though, here’s the thing. I kind of need her to do something for me, and since she’s mine, I have priority.” Hades gestures wildly to emphasize his words. “Besides, you’re not even sure if this is going to work. When she removes my bindings, I will happily zap you anywhere your black little heart desires, far away from this barrier and all the, restrictions, it puts on you.”

 

Mim puffs up her cheeks. “She hasn’t been able to remove them yet, let me drain her and I’ll release the cuffs for you, she obviously doesn’t have the focus.”

 

“I do,” Hyades quickly scream out. “I really do daddy. I’ve been working on it. I think I can get them off this time.”

 

Hades looks between the witch and his daughter. “You heard her witch.” He flicks his wrist. “You’re done. Enjoy your borrowed powers while they last.”  

 

Mim screeches. “You sneaky little undergod, you can’t come in my home and dictate to me how I conduct my own affairs.”

 

“Watch me.” Hades states smugly as he plucks his daughter off the alter by her toga. “And remember,” He makes scissors with his hands. “Snip, snip ya ol’ bag.” He smirks as he marches out without another word. 

 

T curses silently as he ducks and hides behind wall, before he slips out with the god while Mim was busy throwing a black magic tantrum, doing his best not to think too hard about what the witch was flinging around the cave. He felt like he’d been tenderized, but nothing felt broken. And one was easier than two, but not by much. He was just a kid, no magic. No special abilities. But still, he needed to figure something out. God only knew what Hades was planning to do to his daughter with the way he’d been lurking around the shores. 

 

“You do not look as though dark energy sits well with you sweetcheeks.” Hades chuckles as he walks out of the cave entrance, holding Hyades by the back of her toga as if she were nothing but a bag of groceries as he happily swings his arms. 

 

Hyades nods, to tired to even ask questions. She was shaking, her muscles in spasm as she tried to focus on breathing. She just wanted to go home, back to the ship; back to the people she loved. She wanted to sleep, warm with Gil, Harry or Uma holding her. She didn’t want to think of the things she’d seen in the cave. She just wanted to forget the damn cave. She never thought she’d miss the smell of the ocean so much. She’d thought she’d been terrified of water, and she probably still was; but this had shown her terrifying and pain on a whole new level she couldn’t understand. It felt soul deep.

 

“You sure you’re really up to getting these off your old man huh?” Hades looks up at the nearly repaired barrier. “If you’re powers are actually suppressed by that stupid thing, it’s gonna kind of be now, or, well the next time a hole happens. But come on babe, that could be hundreds of years from now.”

 

“Yes.” Hyades nods once before she hangs limply, she was so tired. 

 

“She’s not going to be useful to you like that Hades.” T frowns, as he leans against the rock, his face neutral as he steadied his gaze on the god.

 

“Ah. The little hero still walks I see.” Hades shakes his head.

 

“I’m not a hero.” T bristles. 

 

“So true. I have seen many heroes in my time, and,” Hades whistles, “You don’t even rank in the top billion.”

 

T shrugs. “Still, she’s not going to be able to help you like that… And we both know you have better things to do than nurse her back to health.” 

 

“I do in fact have better things to do.” Hades chuckles. “You’re a straightforward kinda kid aren’t ya?”

 

“So, why don’t we make a deal?” T offers.

 

“Ah, right in the feels. Deals?” Hades presses his free hand to his chest. “It’s like ya get me or something kid.”

 

“I’ll take her. You distract Mim, something I’m sure is super easy for you, while I get us away… And, if she agrees, I’ll bring her to you when she’s at full health.”

 

Hades laughs, loudly. “You? You want to take my precious baby away from me? And how do I know you’ll make good on out deal?” He sniffs, “Or that you won’t talk her outta this.”

 

“Well, for one, I find myself very mortal, more so at the moment than normal in fact.” T states dryly. “So… Lying to you would be the equivalent of a cold knife in my back… Which currently isn’t something I’m seeking.”

 

Hades chuckles and rolls his hand on his wrist, “Go on…”

 

“Two,” He narrows his eyes. “I mean, being in a gods graces never hurt, right? Especially one in charge of the underworld.” He shrugs. “I mean, you could kill me with little to no effort… And she’s just going to be useless for a while after that-” He sticks his thumb over his shoulder, pointing back at the cave.. “Shit. Won’t she?” 

 

“That is very true, and I find myself wondering why I don’t.” Hades pats his cheek as he stares at T in contemplation. His eyes burn into the boys for a full minute before he takes a step back. “Yeeeeesssh, someone did a number on you, didn’t they girl…”

 

T narrows his eyes, as he straightens up. What the fuck? What happened to no powers? 

 

“Wowza… Ya know, I’m thinking religion. Did religion fuck you up?” Hades drags his finger back and forth across his chin in contemplation.

 

T blinks as he shifts in discomfort. “Do we have a deal?” 

 

“Oh absolutely not. Phewww, kid. You’re a baby, you need to not have that kind of outlook on life. And I mean, I’m the god of death telling you that. You need to stop and smell the…” Hades looks around in disgust for a moment, “Well, actually I get why you wouldn’t understand that saying. But, are you really ready to face the monster that you already are starting to suspect you are?” He narrows his eyes.

 

“What the fuck?” T asks with a raised brow.

 

“Oh yeah.” Hades rolls his eyes. “Not all things innate to gods can be completely blocked. I’m personally, very gifted with the ability to look into souls, see the fabric of it. What do ya think has kept me entertained for the past twenty years? Her?” He holds Hyades up for a moment, chuckling before he rolls his eyes and drops his arm back to his side. “Please… She barely kept Pain and Panic entertained.”

 

“Okay… Good point.” T frowns. “But that still leaves you with a daughter who can’t currently do jack shit to your shackle…” 

 

“Phsss, she’s fine.” Hades shakes his head. “You’re ballsy kid, I’ll give ya that. too. But we’re done.” He turns away and begins to walk down the path when he sees three figures rushing up the overgrown path towards him. “What is this four for one day?” He rolls his eyes, before he turns back to T.  “How have so many of you avoided Shan Yu’s play camps?” He scoffs. “What a joke. Those friends of yours?” Hades asks as he jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

 

“Yes…?” T tilts his head to the side as he glance to where Hades was pointing but sees nothing. “I mean, I would imagine…” He rubs his neck. He wished they weren’t but- “It’s pretty barren up here, be a hell of coincidence if they weren’t...” 

 

Hades rolls his eyes and sighs. “You new generations, so annoying.”

 

“Are you sure you want to take her?” T asks again.  “I’ll bring her back, this just seems like its going to be really tedious for a god of your status.”

 

“Flattery will usually get ya places kid, but here’s the thing. I don’t believe you. That’s just, what it comes down to kid. Brass tacks.” Hades turns to the small group. “Any of you want to step in huh? Save the little,” He looks back over his shoulder at T and waggles his eyebrows, “Guy’s life?”

 

“What be goin’ on here?” Harry questions. “Cause it be lookin’ like ye be havin’ part of our crew, an we would really be likin’ her back.” 

 

Freddie’s jaw tenses at the pirates gall. What the fuck was he trying to do? Get them all killed?

 

Hades shakes his head. “Worse idea I ever let Pain and Panic talk me into. Letting this brat go to school.” He scoffs haughtily. “I mean, just look at how popular you’ve become. Pain in my fucking ass, I’ll tell you that.” He shakes Hyades.

 

“Stop that!” Gil demands as he steps forward his eyes blazing with anger.

 

T winces at the way Hyades’ neck whips around, snapping back and forth as she hung limply.

 

“Oh you don’t like this?” Hades shakes his daughter again, rougher this time. “Well too bad kiddo. She’s mine. I spawned her. I own her.” 

 

“You don’t own her.” Gil states, looking disgusted. 

 

T coils, hoping to use his crewmates as a distraction as he lunges. 

 

Hades sighs as he catches the kid. “Really? I really hate having to deal with the interesting mortals like this. You sure you don’t want to just walk out of here? Last chance for anyone who does…” He shoves T towards the the small group blocking his path.

 

“She be ours.” Harry states with a hard glare as he catches T by the shoulder. “An we’ll be ah’takin’ her back.” 

 

Gil nods, his face grim in his determination. His knuckles white as the grips the hilt of his sword. 

 

“Going once…” Hades holds up one finger.

 

“Harry…” Freddie warns. “That is a fucking god.” She reminds him slowly.

 

T sighs as he grips his knife, and turns to face Hades. He never wanted these people to die with him, now no one was going to know where the damn kids and Yen Sid were.  He rolls his shoulder. 

 

“Come on kids,” Hades glares at the group. “Live to fight another day.”

 

“No. She be ours, an we be wantin’ her back.” Harry stands his ground.

 

“Going twice...”

 

“Alright.” Freddie sighs as she pulls out her knife, and shakily falls into a defensive stance. “I guess we’re doing this then...I wish I could say it’d been a pleasure… I mean, some nights were fun but that was all Hyades and Uma, no offense boys-” 

 

“Going, going gooooin-”

 

“Dad.” Hyades groans as she reaches out and grabs his free hand. “I said, I’d come with you.” She sighs. “Leave ‘em alone.” 

 

“No.” Gil snaps. “You’re coming home with us.” He snaps at her angrily.

 

Hyades’ eyes water as she looks up to Gil. 

 

Hades looks from the group to his daughter and back. “Baby, there’s really nothing I can do if they refuse to leave.”

 

“You hurt them,” Hyades shakes her head slowly as she tears her eyes away from Gil, “I will never help you.”

 

Hades eye twitches as he drops her at his feet. “You hang out with idiots.” He sighs. “But, fine. Do it now then.” He holds out his cuffed wrist to her.

 

“Only if you make me a deal first.” Hyades demands weakly as she pushes herself to her feet.

 

“You know it would be easy for me to just kill them all and bring you back to the witch…”

 

“You could, but you have no guarantee that she’ll get enough out of me, and even if she did, what if she uses it on the barrier, or herself first.” Hyades shakes her head as she staggers on her feet. “First rule of all mortals, they’re unpredictable as hell, you taught me that.”

 

Hades lifts his brow. “Well, let's hear it then?” He crosses his arms. “What deal ya trying to strike up with dear ol’ daddy sugarplum?”

 

“Whether I get the cuffs off of you or not, whether I live through this or not, you can’t touch, or cause harm to the Villian kids.” Hyades demands.

 

“Deal.” Hades shrugs before he holds his arms out to his daughter again. 

 

“Deez!” Harry snarls. “Ye be awful at makin’ deals lass!” He growls at her.

 

“Shut it Harry.’ Hyades sends the boy a warning glare. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

“Do you though?” T questions hesitantly as his eyes sweep over the demigod in concern. There was no way in hell she could have recovered so quickly from whatever Mim had done to her. No. Way. In. Hell. She was going to put herself out of comission for a week, and there was going to be no living with Uma and Gil, and probably Harry too for good measure, after that… And that was assuming the attempt didn’t kill her. 

 

Hyades bites her bottom lip, wishing she actually felt as confident as she sounded. In theory it worked out, she gave herself a loophole to get out of killing herself to get these off her father, and also ensured that, no matter what, her friends, all of them, were safe from her father. As long as she held up her end up the deal, he could never hurt them.

 

“Well, come on, show me what ya got my little princess.” Hades prompts her.

 

“Okay.” Hyades takes a deep breath as she flexes her hands. With one last look at her friends, and a smile, she turns to her father and grabs one of the cuffs. 

 

She doesn’t even bother fighting the scream, it took too much concentration. She presses her fingers into the unbearably hot metal, searching for the seem that she always managed to find.

 

Gil and Harry both growl as they step forward protectively, only to find themselves held back. Freddie grabs at Gil’s arm, planting her heels firmly into the path, while T placed his hand to Harry’s chest. 

 

Hyades shakes her head at the pain radiating in her. Every time she did this she weakened the cuff. She wasn’t sure if her father could actually feel it though. He usually had her work on his right hand, but this time she chose the left. It was as strong as she remembered it being the first time he’d ever made her try this; though this time it could have also been because of what Mim had done to her. Still, she gave it her all. She wouldn’t have been able to convince her father otherwise if she didn’t completely drain herself. She hated this pain, and at one point had even felt sorry that her father constantly lived with this. It felt like her hands were melting, like lava was racing up her bones. She could see the light showing through cracks in her skin as she continues to pull with all her strength.

 

Mim lets out a loud screech of denial as her eyes narrow on the gods. “You’re gonna kill her! What a waste! Don’t you want off this gods forsaken rock?” 

 

T winces as he turns to glance at Mim. The little old witch was angry. 

 

“Do you mind Mimsy, I’m kinda in the middle of something here.” Hades huffed dismissively. He’d never seen his daughter work so hard to get one off of him before, usually she gave up sooner, claiming that it ‘hurt’. Like pain meant anything to a real god.

 

Mim doesn’t waste another moment, as she gathers energy from the air and whips it towards the god of the underworld. “I am not dying here!” 

 

With a scowl Hades knocks his daughter to the ground and steps in front of her to absorb the bolt of energy. “Everyone has to die babycakes. Mortals don’t really get to choose where.”

 

T drops his hand and steps away from Harry as he nudges Freddie, who instantly releases Gil. The boys racing up and Gil sweeps Hyades up in his arms as Harry pulls them back. He presses her firmly to his chest as he follows Harry and Freddie.

 

“You’ll eventually gets these off of me sweetheart!” Hades shouts over his shoulder before he turns his full attention to the witch now blindly hurling attacks him.

 

T frowns as the others quickly out pace him, focusing on getting the fuck away as quickly as humanly possible. But his adrenaline was wearing out now that they were mostly in the clear. He turns when he hears an explosion behind him, and slips off the path. They were going to be quicker with out him… And besides, it would be useful to know how this this played out.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Hyades slowly comes to. The familiar, comforting scent of Uma’s cabin like a soothing balm to her nerves as her eyes flutter open. She felt awful. Her limbs were heavy, her stomach was turning in protest, and she had a headache that made looking near the light unbearable. “Wha-” She coughs violently, suddenly aware of how dry her throat was.  

 

“Deez!” Gil exclaims as he pulls the girl up and grapples her to his chest. “Uma! Harry!” He calls out loudly, eager to share her with the others as he rolls out of bed with her in his arms. 

 

Hyades wraps her arms around Gil automatically as she hangs on to her only anchor. The world was spinning faster than before, and she felt like she was actually going to be sick. 

 

“She’s up!” Gil calls out excitedly again, looking down at Hyades with bright eyes before he takes a closer look at her. He frowns, his movements instantly coming to an abrupt halt. “Deez?” He questions in concern. “Ya okay?” 

 

“Sick.” Hyades coughs weakly as she drags a hand up to cover her mouth.

 

Gil’s eyes widen as he gently places her back on the bed, before he races to grab a bucket. He manages to thrust it towards her in just enough time to keep her from messing up the bed.

 

Hyades groans over the bucket. She’d never been sick before, never. It was disgusting, and it burned.

 

Gil frowns as he sits next to her, holding her hair away from her face.

 

The door slams open as Uma bursts into the room, her expression instantly softening when her eyes land on Hyades. “Deez.” She breathes in relief, as she rushes to her side.

 

“Ah, so sleepin’ beauty finally ‘wakens.” Harry smiles widely as he swoops in behind Uma, his blue eyes intense as they sweep over Hyades. “Ye be lookin’ a bit sea sick there princess.” He frowns in concern.  

 

“Oh…” Hyades coughs, her throat to dry to even tease back.

 

The sea three share a look of concern from above her head.  

 

“Damn land lovers.” Harry teases, to hide his concern. “Didn’t take ye long ta be losin’ yer sea legs.”

 

Hyades shakes her head as she slowly sits back from the bucket, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“We’ll have T look ya ovah when he gets back.” Uma frowns. He should be here fucking now. It had been over an hour since the others had arrived back.

 

“Sorry Uma.” Hyades whispers, trying her best not to upset her throat.

 

A soft frown pulls at Uma’s lips. “Don’t.” She shakes her head. “We’ll talk about it when you’re feeling better.” She runs her fingers through the white and ice blue hair as she tries to comfort her cousin. 

 

Hyades nods before she leans back in the bed. “Where is T?”

 

A dark look crosses Harry’s face, but Uma gives a dismissive wave. “He’s busy, he’ll be back later. Just rest.”

 

“Okay.” She didn’t have the energy to argue. She smiles when she feels Gil slide into the bed next to her, providing her with warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m just happy to be home.”

 

“Yeah. No kidding…” Uma shakes her head as she adjusts so she can continue to run her fingers through Hyades hair affectionately.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


T grits his teeth as he pulls himself onto the deck. His clothes sodden with mud, water, and other things he didn’t want to think too much about. Blisters, both broken and split open, made his hands burn; a constant reminder of where he’d gripped the shovel. His muscles protest every movement even as he adjusts the strap on his bag, pulling it closer. It had been a long fucking day, and all he wanted was to fucking sleep. He didn’t even glance at the Captain’s quarters, he just turns, knuckles tight around the strap as he headed towards the stairs.

 

“T!” James calls out, as he looks down from the quarter deck. His brow furrowing in confusion at the state of him. “Hey are you-”

 

“Fuck off.” T snaps as he descends the stairs, disappearing beneath the deck.

 

“Well, hello to you too.” James rolls his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. His eyes look to the cabin door, before he trudged over and knocks. He was not going to deal with the captain finding out later that T was aboard, and hadn’t reported in. Not after what he’d seen when the first mate and Gil had come back with Hyades looking like she’d been through hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have another chapter go up on Sunday, but until then don't forget to leave us your thoughts. We'd really like to hear your reactions to the story and any tips, ideas, encouragement or constructive critique. Lay it on us :)


	25. Screamin' Merfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil, Harry, and Freddie rush back to the ship, concern for the unconscious, weakened Hyades, adding wind to their sails. T too injured to keep up opts to stay back and see how the fight plays out. Hades strikes down Mim, and leaves the clearing without much fanfare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you amazingly patient readers!
> 
> We’re so sorry this took so long to get this out to you… It’s been a really rough couple of weeks for us and we’re sorry about dropping the ball on you guys but shit happens whether your prepared for it or not… So with that being said, we really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope ya’ll had a wonderful holiday and new year!

 

A haunting wail reverberates through the hull, jarring Harry and Gil from their slumber as the final discordant echo settles. The First and Second mate look around the cabin suspiciously, weapons already in hand as they peer into the darkness wearily.

 

“What the fuck be that?” Harry snaps, concerned it was Hades or Mim coming to claim Hyades again. It sounded like a banshee had boarded the damn ship.

 

Gil looks around the room in concern before he looks back to Hyades, noticing that she was starting to wake up. He frowns and shrugs as he shakes his head. “I dunno…”

 

The door slams open and Uma skids into the room, concern etching worry lines into her face as she brandished her sword. “Are you three okay?” She demands as her eyes sweep the room. 

 

“Aye.” Harry nods. “We be good Cap’n.”   

 

Gil nods in agreement before he turns his attention back on Hyades.

 

Another wail has the three stepping closer to the bed protectively, as they tried to place the direction of the sound. 

 

Uma shudders as a sense of hopelessness fills her, leaving her hair standing on end as the echoes settle around them, leaving the room silent. She’d always belittled her crew for being superstitious, magic couldn’t exist in the barrier so there wasn’t shit to worry about, but now? She bites her lip thoughtfully. T had been reporting the goings on with the isle for two weeks now, and so much was going on that the barrier’s state was no longer the priority it once was. She narrows her eyes at her negligence. She’d clearly been very careless in that aspect. If Mim was still actively working to get Hyades, every whispered curse and horror story she’d ever heard the sidekicks reminisce about could become a reality for her and her crew. Another chilling chorus fills the silence as the three of them shift closer. The forlorn notes feed her new fear, sending a shiver down her spine as the cabin becomes silent again.

 

“Ya be knowin’ what the wailin’ be?” Harry frowns as he turns to Uma. 

 

“No idea. But I’mma find out.” Uma states as she tightens her grip on her sword. “You two stay here and keep your eyes open, I expect ya both ta make sure Deez stays in that damn bed.”  She orders.

 

“Aye cap’in.” Harry nods, his eyes narrowing slightly at Uma before he backs up to stand watch over the bed.

 

“Aye Uma.” Gil nods, barely doing a better job than Harry at masking his disapproval. He lowers Hyades back into the bed as he stands up straighter with his blade at the ready.

 

Uma nods in approval before she turns and shuts the door behind her, making a mental note to procure and install some locks for her family’s protection.  Her eyes narrow at the thought, T seemed to have the right idea- Her eyes narrow as they sweep around the room in confusion.

 

James had reported that T was in a right foul mood and had disappeared beneath the deck. So, why the fuck wasn’t the kid already here and up in her shit? What the fuck was going on? What was this? She should be getting the full, T inquisition treatment right now but the kid hadn’t even bothered to check in on Hyades, it wasn’t like him. She certainly didn’t miss the interrogation, but it was concerning the little shit was nowhere to be seen in this situation. She sighs as she turns to head beneath the deck, wanting to know what the fuck was going on and knowing exactly where to get some answers.   
  


* * *

  
  


Uma frowns as she stands outside T’s room, glaring at the locked door with a mixture of frustration and disapproval as another terrified scream reverberates through the worn wood. The resonance igniting several emotions she didn’t really have time to process, but made her uncomfortable nonetheless.

 

Well, it seems she’d unexpectedly killed two birds with one stone. She never would of guessed the stoic kid Harry had dragged around like his disobedient pet for years was capable of this? So she’d found the source of the mystery wails and T’s absence, but this had hardly been what she’d been expecting. When the wail had become more coherent as she descended to the bowels of her ship, her intitial concern had petered off with understanding. T was the last of her crew members she would expect to have such… Powerful night terrors… But that was the only conclusion she could come to as she found herself on this level. No one else would have willingly slept here. It was damp, dark, and even she could admit it was unsettling as things .

 

This certainly explained why he wasn’t currently up her ass, and why they’d never heard that cry before. She sighs as she turns and places down the lantern, briefly curious how the fuck T ever even found his way to his room before her eyes narrow suspiciously. Had he even slept on the ship before tonight? She shakes her head.

 

“T?” Uma pounds on the door. “T.” She calls out. “Open your damn door.” She kicks it roughly, causing it to rattle. Her eyes narrowing in annoyance before she leans forward to press her ear against the door.

 

She can just barely make out muttering before another scream makes her jerk back with a wince. “Damn it.”  She slams her fist on her door reflexively. 

 

Uma huffs before she drops to her hands and knees, straining to see through the small crack under the door. Concern flooding her eyes finally adjust enough to see a dark trail of liquid leading into the darkness. She sighs before she shifts her gaze, brows furrowing in confusion as she strained her eyes trying to see anything else.

 

“Fuck.” Uma slams her fist against the floorboard before standing up. “T.” She slams her fist against his door again. “If you don’t answer this door right now, I’m picking yer stupid damn lock!”

 

Nothing.

 

She glares at the locked door in disdain. Why had she agreed to this? T was behind this door, trapped in a night terror. She winces at yet another shrill scream. The kid had a scream that was suspiciously feminine. 

 

He was scaring the fuck out of half the crew, all because he insisted on sleeping as far fucking away from everyone as possible; which left him in the coldest, dampest part of the ship, alone on the same level as the storage cabin and brigg. And  _ apparently  _ in the dark. She rolls her eyes. 

 

This meant he was sleeping closest to the water, causing the screams to distort into the wails they were hearing on deck. Everyone on the damn ship had fucking nights like this, but being this close to the water apparently everyone was dealing with T’s tonight. She grimaces at the idea of the reserved kid ever finding out. She had a feeling she wouldn’t see him for days, regardless of accords. She pounds her fist into the door one more time. “T!” She emphasizes, the slam of her boot rattling the door.  

 

Still nothing.

 

Uma curses and drops to her knees, pulling  pins from her hair before she begrudgingly began to pick the, unsurprisingly, complicated lock. She opens the door, grabbing her lantern before she slips in. She blinks at the empty blankets pile in complete confusion before her eyes are drawn to the movement to the space next to her. Her lips pull into a frown as she steps back, her eyes sweeping over T who was weakly thrashing in his sleep as if attempting to fight whatever shadows were haunting him, before another despondent scream spurs her back to action.

 

She sets the lantern down on the small table covered in an odd assortment of items before she crouches next to T. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, knowing that in all likelihood she was about to have a knife to her throat, before she grabs T by the shoulders, wincing at the temperature of the cold wet jacket that stuck to him, and slips behind him. She doesn’t hesitate to hold him to her chest in attempts to warm him. She offers tender assurances of safety, whispered in hopes of getting him to calm down. She does her best to ignore the pungent stench assaulting her nose with every breath; the sickening smell potent enough to make her eyes water.

 

“You’re okay. You’re on the ship T, safe. I’ve got ya.” She runs a hand through the boy’s damp hair, frowning when her fingers stumble into a crusty knost, and gives it an experimental prod. Her eyes narrowing in anger at the whimper of pain, as T weakly attempts to pull away out of reflex. She pulls her hand back and inspects her fingers in the dim light of her lantern, finding small clumps of dark red, and a several small brushes of fresh blood against the tips of her fingers. Worry and concern makes her bite her lip as her fingers begin searching his scalp to make sure he wasn’t bleeding out on her.

 

The ease and speed of which T seemed to relax into her would have taken her off guard, if she hadn’t concerned about the boy’s condition. On some level she vaguely understood the significance, and felt an odd shift in her stomach when he leaned into her touch. His screams slowly morph to whimpers with an occasional soft whine as her fingers stumbleupon tender spots while she tries to assess how injured he was.

 

She shakes her head. “What the hell did you get into this time huh?” She whispers as she pats down his shoulders, for the medicine the kid kept on him. When she doesn’t find the strap, her brows furrow in confusion, before shifting to concern. It was rare the kid didn’t have anything on him, but she looks around the dingy room, but with how bare he kept his room was it wasn’t like T had much to hide. She snorts at the irony. This was getting weirder by the minute. T looked like he had just come into his room and passed out.  

 

His clothes were still wet, and she would never, ever in her life be able to forget the smell. On top of that, he was hurt. T, Mister yells at people for sweating when they’re bandaged, was hurt and covered in gods only knew what. She shakes her head as she slowly lowers T back to the floor. She stands and starts looking around in the bags for the things she was going to need. She stops and shakes her head. What was she doing? She needed water to wash the fucking filth off him, and needed to get rid of the grimy clothes while she was at it; doubting they were worth salvaging.

 

She groans as she kneels next to T again and starts pulling off the kid’s many layers.  “Fuck this.” She grimaces as she pulls out her knife and just cuts off the soiled clothes before peeling them off him with a look of disapproval as she dropped each layer to the floor. Her quick pace faltering when she get’s off his last shirt, only to reveal his tightly bound chest.  shooting through her at the swollen raw skin around the bandages on his chest. She lifts her brow. Why?

“Seriously?” She scoffs.  Was this the  _ big  _ secret? T was a fucking girl… Big whoop. What a stupid fucking thing to act so hush hush about. She shakes her head, and carefully removes the binding, not sure whether or not T had another. Her breath hitches when her fingers run across rough skin on T’s back. 

 

Her eyes narrow as she gently pushes the girl up and looks at her back in disbelief at the thick scars that crisscrossed all over her back, some of the areas still the smooth pink of a newly healed wound.  With her blood boiling over the unknowns, she finishes stripping the rest of the filthy clothes off T.

 

Uma grimaces as she grabs the lantern and the disgusting rags before she walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She needed to get rid of the clothes, and get clean water. Telling her crew that everything was okay was probably a good idea too. 

 

But, what was she going to tell them?

 

“What the fuck were it Cap’n?” James asks as he frowns at her as she emerges out from under the deck.

 

“It’s coming from outside the hull of the ship.” Uma explains with a shrug as she casually walks to the side of the ship and tosses the clothes overboard. “We’re traveling real close to the barrier,  mermaids playing tricks or something..”

 

“I see…” James responds skeptically. “I be hearin’ them merfolk be havin’ a might awful voice above the sea.”  He rubs the back of his neck.

 

Uma juts her hip to the side, “Yep. I hear the same thing from my mother all the time.” She crosses her arms over her chest, “Everyone needs to get back to their post or back to fucking bed.” 

 

“Aye captain.” James turns and starts barking orders out to the few crew members who’d slept closer to the deck.

 

“Stupid mermaids be playing too much.” Uma mutters darkly as she enters the cabin.

 

“Do they now?” Harry drawls curiously as he stands from the bed.

 

“Yes,” Uma whispers heatedly. “And that’s exactly what you’ll tell anyone who asks what that sound was.” She orders as she grabs the medicine bag and a jug of water.

 

“Aye.” Harry frowns as he levels Uma with a questioning look. 

 

Gil frowns. “Ain’t what I thought a mermaid would sound like.”

 

“Who knew right?” Uma shrugs. “Back to bed with the two of you.”

 

“What about you?” Gil asks as he watches Uma head back to the door.

 

“It’s still my watch.” Uma shrugs, before she exits and shuts the door behind her.

 

Gil frowns and looks back to Harry, “I thought it was James’ watch at first light.”

 

“I be thinkin’ that too.” Harry frowns at the door.

 

“She’s up to somethin’.” Gil furrows his brow as he looks between the door and the bed where Hyades was still asleep.

 

“Maybe the mermaids be whisperin’ ta her.” Harry grumbles as he crosses his arms. He wanted to know what she was up too. It wasn’t often that Uma lied to them… At least so blatantly.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck.” T groans as he looks at the dark ceiling above him before he rolls to his side, several vertebrae cracking back into place as his eyes adjusted to the light. What the fuck? Had he actually slept on the ship last night? He groans as he sits up. He was sore and stiff, but still- He rolls his shoulder experimentally with a lazy smile- He felt better than he had in a minute.He wipes his hand down. Wait?! Fuck. How long had he slept? Damn it. He growls as he stands to his feet, already sorting the places he was going to have to hit up to catch up on what he missed while he was out. He stumble over and lights up the lantern, His head tilting to the side at the loose shirt he was in. How the fuck had he managed that one? Fuck. He must’ve been on some serious autopilot last night. He runs his hand through his hair as he sorts the night before groggily stumbling to where he kept his basin, and lazily dropping to his knees. His eyes darkening as he started sorting what Uma needed to know, what he needed to keep an eye on, what bars he’d need to hit, and fuck- He needed to check on Hyades too. He groans if Uma wasn’t going to kill her before. .

 

He quickly washes up in the basin, confused when the water isn’t nearly as dirty as it should have been. Seriously? He even washed? How fucking out of it was he last night? He groans as he presses his fingers to his eyes giving up on trying to sort what she’d learned. Everything had blurred together into a nightmarish mess that he was having problems piecing together himself. He shakes his head before he stands and pulls down the clean binding hanging from the rafters and wraps himself  He pauses as he catches sight of the green hue bruises. “What the fuck?” He frowns as he quickly throws on his clothes.

 

“How long was I out?” He groans as he sorts through his blankets until he finds his spare messenger bag and tosses it over his shoulder.

 

He adjusts his hood, as he stands turning to blow out the lantern when he catches the bag of Mim’s book and a few items that wouldn’t burn.His eyes hardening as he glared at it, arms crossing over his chest in indecision. On one hand he had no idea what the fuck to do with it, on the other he wanted Uma, Hyades, and Freddie nowhere near the cursed grimoire... He sighs as he ruffles his hair in frustration. 

 

He tears his eyes away from the damp bag, disgusted with his himself for stalling as he goes and blows out the candle. There was just so much he needed to report to Uma, but he was also anxious to get back to the isle and catch up.  Now that Mim was out of the running, shit was going to start moving quicker, and that boded well for no one. He felt like a ass hole for sleeping so long, but honestly he couldn’t even remember making it back to the ship. The last thing he could remember before waking up was dropping off Daniel with Yen Sid… He locks the door behind him, double checking to make sure it was locked, before he turns and heads towards the   dimly stairs

 

With his hands shoved in his pockets he looks around the deck curiously before he begrudgingly making his way to the Captain’s Quarters. He was not looking forward to this. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door and steps in. “Sup.” He greets as he shuts the door behind him.

 

Uma and Harry both turn to look at him from where they were sitting on the bed with Gil, all three of them hovering over  Hyades.

 

“Ya be kiddin’ me right?” Harry glares as he slowly stands, “Ya be right behind us as we be runnin’ away from that craziness, then suddenly ya be not with us. And we not be hearing from ya for days!”

 

At the word days T’s eye twitches. Well, that explained why he felt better. “I stayed back to see how it played out. They were both clearly gunnin’ for Deez.” He shrugs. “And you three seemed to have Hyades protected, so I thought it made sense...”

 

Uma holds up her hand to keep Harry from further arguing, “So what happened?” She asks as she stands, pulling Harry with her as she walks over to the table to sit.

 

“Hades ended up killing Mim.” T crosses his arms.  

“Why the hell tha’ mad woman be attackin’ the old god in the first place?” Harry asks incredulously.

 

“She was trying to siphon D’s energy to break the barrier, that was the ritual Mim was using her in.” T frowns. “She thought if she was able to harness the power of the underworld, the barrier wouldn’t stand a chance.” He shrugs. “I don’t know how Hades ended up there… But he interrupted the ritual.” 

 

“So Mim’s the one that stole my loyalty?” Uma petulantly grumbles.

 

“She killed them.” T frowns. “I-” He can’t help the shudder that runs down his spine. “I found Mim’s…” He pauses. “ _ Leftovers _ ,” He sighs with a shrugs,”Beneath the cavern.” His frown deepens. “Along with…” He pauses his fists clenching at the thought of what he had done-Had been forced to do. 

 

There had been two of them. Whimpering from beneath body parts. He’d found one buried up to his neck, body feverish with infection. His eyes hardened as he remembered having no other choice. He’d been suffering. Even with the right medical supplies he doubted the kid would have been able to live. That didn’t stop the guilt and anger as he’d shakily ended the small life. He shakes his head. He’d been able to help the other. It didn’t completely take away the guilt, but it didn’t hurt either. “A little one.” 

 

“Alive? In that?” Uma grimaces as she shakes her head. “In a witch’s-” She runs her tongue over her teeth.

 

“Barely.” T shifts in discomfort. “Kid was nearly starved to death… Don’t know how he survived.” He runs a hand through his hair, his expression darkening. He’d had to make the poor kid stay hidden in a bush while he’d taken care of the rest of it. There was no way he could go there a third time. 

 

Harry shakes his head. “Poor mite.”

 

“He’s being cared for.” T shrugs. 

 

Uma nods. “Good.” She lets out a sigh of relief. “Now, you got some time for a few questions, or possibly to look Hyades over? Something isn’t right.”

 

T frowns as he turns and surveys the bed for several long moments before he walks the shortest path the demigod.  “Unfortunately I think it’s just the after effects of being part of that ritual, and in that cavern. Her father mentioned something about energy…” He adds as he begins checking through Hyades vitals. “And I think that makes the most amount of sense. I’m not very familiar with magic… But that cave felt…” He tilts his head to the side as he thinks about it.  “I have no interest in going back... ” He steps back and rubs the back of his neck. “It made me sick too… I just think she’s more sensitive to it, because, you know, she has magic and you know, was used as a conduit or whatever…  Magic isn’t really my strong point...” He frowns. “That’s what took me so long to get back.”

 

Gil frowns, “She also coughs a lot when she does wake up.”  

 

Uma bristles from beside her. “We think the mutineers drowned her to get her to the isle.” 

 

“But she be ah’ drinkin’ water when she wakes.” Harry adds as he reaches out and places a hand on Uma’s shoulder.

“Eatin’ anything?” T asks curiously as he tucks Hyades arm back and steps away from the bed the second he was able. 

 

Harry and Uma trade glances. “No.”

 

T nods. “She’d probably just vomit it anyways.” He frowns. “Rum will numb her throat.” He runs a hand through his hair. “But, I’m hesitant to use anything I’ve made, since I don’t know how it will react with her system...” She shrugs. “I say just stay on top of keeping her warm until she gets enough energy back to regulate her temperature.”

 

“If we can get her to drink it.” Uma nods as she leans over the bed and sweeps a strand of white hair out of Hyades face before she turns and resumes her seat at the table. 

 

T watches as Gil pulls Hyades close, curling around her, before he moves to join Uma and Harry at the table, sinking into a chair.

 

“What else?” Uma asks pointedly. 

 

T grimaces as he thinks of the bag still laying on the floor in his room. “I cleared the cave.” He sighs. “Mim’s book wouldn’t burn so I took it with me… I don’t know where Hyades and Freddie hang, but I would really suggest they avoid my room.” He rubs the back of his head. “I didn’t know what else to do with the shit I found in Mim’s shit hole, and I don’t really want either of them near it.”

 

“Why?” Harry asks curiously.

 

T grimaces. “I don’t really know what’s up with that fucking thing. It’s…” He frowns. “ _ Different. _ I don’t have any magical ties and it just has… A certain-” He sighs. “I don’t know… I just don’t think it’s a good idea…”

 

Harry frowns as he turns back to Uma, “Ya need ta be stayin’ outta there too. Yer mum be a fuckin’ sea witch. Ya could be havin’ that happen ta ya.”

 

Uma glares at Harry, but before she can say anything T clears his throat.

 

“I wasn’t gonna say it, because it’s your ship,  but I agree with Hook…”

 

“I got it T. Keep ‘em away from your room.” Uma nods begrudgingly before she turns to glare at Harry. “And I won’t go in there either. Happy?”

 

“Aye.” Harry nods firmly.

 

T blinks. That had been easier than he thought. “Thanks.” He runs his fingers through his hair.  

 

Harry’s eye twitches. “Ya know, ya did a piss poor job’ah cuttin’ yer hair.” It had been bothering him since T first showed back up; it was still bothering him.

 

“ _ And? _ ” T rolls his eyes. “What exactly does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Ya keep ah’messin’ with yer shaggy mane and it be drawing me eye.” Harry glares.

 

“Then grab your damn sheers and fix it for him Harry.” Uma rolls her eyes.

 

“Can I?” Harry quickly stands. “Fer the love of gold, please?!”

 

“I don’t give a shit.” T shrugs. “It’s not bothering me.”

 

Harry rushes over to his drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors. “If I’d ah’been knowin’ that, I’d’ah fixed it long ago.”

 

“That’s a really weird thing to worry about at the moment Harry…” T rests his chin in his hand.

 

“It be keepin’ me from thinkin’ darkly.” Harry rolls his eyes as he walks back over with the silver scissors and a brush. “Now, be holdin’ still.” He begins pulling the brush through T’s hair.

 

“No-” T pulls away. “Just chop it off.” 

 

“I will not contribute ta yer butchery.” Harry growls. “Hold still.”

 

“Whatever.” T pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. But as Harry pulled the brush through his hair he found himself… Relaxing. His scalp tingled interestingly as Harry deftly worked knots out of his hair before he’d pull the brush through it again, smoothing it out. It was a strange sensation, no one had ever brushed his hair for him before; hell, he barely brushed his hair when he’d been forced to keep it long. But this felt, good. He leans back in the chair and happily lets Harry tend to his ‘butchered’ mane.

 

Uma shrugs. “Anything else happening on the isle?”

 

T frowns, but doesn’t lean forward. “Probably.” He grumbles. Days?  “But I’ve been pretty focused on D and the Mim issue… And before that, well, some rumors about a few more hun camps being erected but I haven’t been able to confirm it.” 

 

Uma nods. “I had been thinking that maybe it was time I started sending out more teams.” 

 

That does have T leaning forward in concern. “Where?” He asks. “I really don’t think some the isle is inhabitable anymore…”   

 

“Well, how are you with maps?” Uma asks.

 

“Decent, I guess. I can definitely read one.” T frowns. “And I’ve been forced to draw a few as of late.” He shrugs.

 

“Stop yer moving, Imma ‘bout ta be startin’ ta cut.” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

T rolls his eyes. “Fucks I care if it’s crooked, Hook.”

 

Uma half snorts at the look on Harry’s face before she looks back to T. “I have a couple of crappily drawn maps. Maybe if we put them together you can mark them. With the barge only coming once a week, and us needing to not be obvious about picking it over too much, we need to be gathering supplies other ways.”

 

T frowns as he thinks about it, before he nods. “Yeah I can probably do that…” His frown deepens. “But I’m being serious Uma, you don’t want to send people to some of these areas…”

 

“You’re my eyes T.” Uma reminds him. “You say a place is dangerous, I’m going to believe you.”

 

T sighs as Harry tugs his hair in reprimand when he moves again. “Heard…”

 

“Seriously lad, can ya not sit still for a minute?” Harry chides with a glare of disapproval as he nearly clips his ear. 

 

“Your the one who wanted to cut it.” T rolls his eyes, even as a light blush covers his cheeks.

Uma lifts her brow as she watches the two before she shakes her head. “Think you can help me with that before you head out again-” She interrupts before the two got into an argument. “Not that I'm kicking you out.” She clarifies, finding it odd she felt the need too.“I just got a hunch you’re already halfway off the boat.”

 

“Yeah.” T goes to nod, before he stops himself his fingers picking up an erratic beat on the table. “I’m worried about what’s happened since Mim was taken out…” He states with a frown. “I’ve got a lot of shit to catch up on.”

 

“Well, help us with the map and maybe we can help you with the  _ shit _ you have to do.” Uma shakes her head as she watches Harry work. She can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lips.

 

“Hn.” T half nods before remembering not too.

 

Uma nods in approval. “Good.”

 

Harry runs the brush through T’s hair again. “There. Hot damn, ya be lookin’ human again.”

 

T rolls his eyes. “Glad I can meet your standards.”  

 

Harry frowns as he wanders back to stand in front of T. “I just be try’na ta make it manageable. Now ya can be tying it back.” He sticks his lower lip out in a pout. “And uh, I be likein’ yer hair red. It be looking much better on ya.”

 

T glances down at the hair around him, and lifts his brow at the red and black pieces. “Huh.” He runs his hand through his hair. Everything down to his hair color, huh? He wonders vaguely, his face darkening for a moment… No wonder why he’d gotten so many weird looks after he’d left the Cathedral… What the fuck had he done to her? Why? One more lie to add to the seemingly ever growing list. He shakes his head. It didn’t matter now though, not really. Shan Yu’s blade had seen to that. “Thanks Hook.” He adds absently, as he moves to clean up the clumps of hair.

 

“Sure thing.” Harry winks before he turns and puts his tools away.

 

“You mind getting started on the maps now?”

 

T stands. “Point me in the direction.” He offers as he drops his hair in the bin.

 

Uma stands and walks over to her desk. “I’ve been collecting maps of the isle for a while now, never thought they’d actually come in handy.” She snorts as she pulls out a drawer and picks up a sheaf of folded papers.

 

T nods as he stands up.  

 

Uma looks down at the papers in her hands before she looks back to the bed where Gil  was wrapped around Hyades as she slept soundly.

 

“We can use the quarter deck, it ain’t windy, an’ besides’ I could use the air.” T offers as he walks to the exit.

 

“Sounds good.” Uma hands the papers over. “You gonna mind questions being asked while you work?”

 

“Not unless they’re personal.” T states dryly, as he opens the door. 

 

Uma rolls her eyes. “T, we all learned that lesson a long time ago.”

 

“Then we’re golden aren’t we?” He smiles politely.

 

“Harry, you stay here.” Uma orders as she walks out the door.

 

“Aye, aye.” Harry waves at them. He turns and looks back at the bed before he shrugs and slips in behind Hyades. Girl was still chill to the touch. He wraps his arms around her, pressing his warmth to her as he sandwiches her tightly between himself and Gil. Fucking Mim and her damn rituals; but at least this illness made more sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Thank you so much for reading! Please don’t hesitate to let us know what you think, reviews are like temptations for writers, we just can’t get enough… And for those of you who don’t own cats, temptations equates to cat crack…. So, yeah, please give us our fix. Jk, seriously though, if you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions please just let us know, we’d love to hear from you.


	26. Shift in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been weeks since Maleficent's fall, leaving the isle in utter chaos as the remaining OV’s vied for leadership. Uma and her Wharf Rat’s bartering with the Goblins to keep themselves, the kids T had roundup, and the Hero caretaker supplied. 
> 
> Mal and the Rotten Core meanwhile have been dealing with their own struggles with guilt and anxiety as they wonder about the friends they left behind. The tension that had been lingering since Ben’s preliminary coronation ceremony having lifted through the last few weeks. The four adjusting to their new life, all agreeing to play by Auradon’s book lest they further ruin the opportunity for others to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you wonderfully, beautiful readers! We’re so sorry about how long it’s been taking to get these out, last month… Year, really kicked our asses and we’re still recovering and doing our best to try and pin down a writing schedule that fits with our other schedules. We promise we’ll get there, it can just take Twisted a minute to settle after stressful situations. We do hope you are enjoying the story as much as we are enjoying writing it. We really love the way the characters are developing and the directions we’ve decided to take things in and we can only hope you guys do too.

“So, what did you want to talk about Evie?” Doug asks, greeting her with warm smile as he walks up to where she was standing outside the chemistry lab.

 

Evie smiles tightly before she takes Doug by the hand and leads him over to a bench in the quad. She looks around quickly, making sure no one was close enough to listen in on their conversation.

 

Doug frowns as he watches Evie carefully. “Is everything okay?” He asks in concern. This wasn’t like her. He’d noticed a lot of things since he’d first met Evie. First and foremost, she loved being the center of attention. That worked for him, because whenever she was around he couldn’t make himself look anywhere else even if he wanted too. So why was she pulling him into a shaded corner of the quad? And why wasn’t her smile meeting her eyes? He shifts slightly as he gently squeezes her hand, but he couldn’t help the twist in his stomach.

 

“Um. Yes and no.” Evie frowns as she looks down at her hand and his. “Doug, what do you think of us VKs?”

 

“Uh, I love dating one of them…” Doug blinks before he gives her his signature dopey grin. “Uh… And I really like hanging out with Carlos. And Jay and Mal have their moments… Not that I mind. I get it, as much as I can get it.” He was just happy they had stopped glowering at him every time he came around. 

 

Evie smiles. “So, you’re glad we got the chance to leave the isle, to come over here and try to be good in Auradon?”

 

“Absolutely.” Doug grins, with no hesitation. 

 

“So, would you say that you would support the idea of more VKs coming over and getting the same chance we got?” Evie asks, her words nearly slurring together in her rush to get them out.

 

Doug’s face goes blank for a moment, before he blinks. “Uh…. Well, I mean, who? Was there someone you were thinking about specifically?” He asks carefully. This was clearly not going in the direction he’d been afraid of. But still, he hadn’t been expecting this. “I mean, the four of you are fitting in well…” He wasn’t sure they’d ever even talked about the isle for this long. Evie and the other VKs seemed to dodge the topic at all costs. The times where one of them let something about it slip, usually by accident, they had been met with almost instant sympathy; they didn’t seem to appreciate the attention. 

 

Evie looks at Doug for a long moment before she nods. “There are so many kids that deserve a chance. I have this friend, actually she’s more like a little sister. Her name’s Dizzy and she loves fashion and she’s just the best with new ideas and hair and nails. She’s just so sweet. And D.” Her smile brightens, “She’s also sweet, like we always thought she was weird because she was nice and stuff. She loves to write. But she has a little problem with catching things on fire accidentally. She doesn’t mean to though, and it makes her so sad. She’s always afraid that she’s going to hurt someone, and she always runs away when it happens.” She shakes her head, her brow furrowing slightly as she continues, “We use to have to go hunt her down and drag her back out so she’d hang out with us again. And T, he’s kind of strange, but he’s also like, the isle’s silent hero.” She giggles, “We met him because he was always watching out for people that weren’t as effective at protecting themselves, and he’s saved everyone of us at least once.” She looks away, biting on her lip thoughtfully as her hand presses over her heart. “There are just so many Doug, so many that don’t deserve to be stuck over there.” She finishes with a soft sigh.

 

Doug’s eyes sweep over Evie, not sure he’d ever heard her ramble. Her passion for the other kids she was speaking about was clear in her tone. He wasn’t sure what to say. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were slowly accepting things around them, and the kids at Auradon were slowly accepting them. It was an interesting transition that didn’t go without it’s sociological struggles. Family days specifically were often throbbing with tension now. Now, Evie was talking about wanting to bring over Dizzy, who sounded sweet. A girl who set things on fire, and a guy who stalked her, which she was apparently okay with... “So, Dizzy, D, and T… Huh? Who are their parents?”

 

“Dizzy is Drusilla's daughter. D is, well her name is Hyades- ”

 

“I guess that one is self explanatory.” Doug adds with a sheepish grin.

 

“Yes, she’s an Olympian, and like her father she occasionally catches herself on fire.” Evie sighs as she smiles.

 

“Yes, you did mention that earlier.” Doug agrees tightly.

 

“But she never means to.” Evie quickly tries to assure him. “She can’t help it.”

 

Doug grimaces at the thought. “Did she ever burn you?” He asks with concern.

 

“No. No she would never hurt me, and has never hurt me.” Evie frowns.

 

“But she doesn’t have control of her abilities?” Doug questions. “Which now that I’m thinking about it...How? How does her fire still burn like that under the barrier?”

 

“We don’t know. Her father has these bands on his wrists that keeps him from using his powers, but all D had was her fire.” Evie responds with a thoughtful look. “I mean, we kind of think it’s tied to her emotions, but… No one talks about emotions on the isle.” She shrugs with a small pout. 

 

“Not even at the cost of someone accidently being set on fire?” Doug asks carefully.

 

Evie shakes her head as she pulls her hands away. “No, because emotions make…” She puts her hands up to the temples. This conversation was not going the way she’d really hoped it would. Doug was the sweetest, most kindest boy she’d ever met, and she really believed that she was falling in love with him. If he couldn’t be supportive of the people she cared about coming over, who would?

 

Doug frowns as he studies her carefully. “I think that being here in Auradon has really benefited you, and Carlos, and Jay and Mal… And I think it would benefit others from the island too.” He says carefully. “And we can work on a way together to not make Hyades sound like she’s a firestarter, and that the other one, T, isn’t a stalker.”

 

Evie frowns. “Is that what I said?”

 

Doug hides his smile. “It’s how it sounded.”

 

“But they’re wonderful people.” Evie shakes her head. “That’s just how things are on the isle.” 

 

“Okay.” Doug nods. “So did you make friends with a lot of stalkers… Or just this one specifically?” 

 

“T isn’t a stalker. He’s shy, and quiet. And protective. But he’s also funny, and smart, very well spoken.”Evie shakes her head again. “He wasn’t a stalker, he was… More like a hero of the small or the different. He, He saved me from-” She clears her throat as she looks away, her hands laying limply in her lap. “Anyways… yeah.”

 

Doug’s jealousy quickly dissipates with her last words. He studies her carefully before hesitantly reaching out to take her hands in his. “I think it would be a great idea to have more VK’s here. I can’t-” He pauses. “I think they would eventually settle and feel more at home here, like the four of you, and I would love to help you get them here.” He adds with a warm smile. If Evie felt this strongly about it, he would help her get her friends here with her. He couldn’t blame her for being worried about them, the isle sounded like a nightmare. 

 

“Really?” Evie bats her eyelashes as she studied him carefully

 

Doug nods, “Of course.” He bends over and brushes a kiss over her knuckles. 

 

* * *

  
  


Evie sighs as she sinks onto the foot of Carlos’ bed, a small smile on her lips. “I finally spoke with Doug.” She places her hands on her lap daintily.  “There was some slight hesitation when we first started but by the end he offered to help us.” She sighs, “Which is sweet, but still concerns me,because if Doug is hesitant, even if it was just in the beginning-” She curls a piece of her hair around her finger. “What’s everyone else gonna be like?”  She bites her bottom lip thoughtfully, as she drops her hair and leans back, head hanging in defeat.  “And I’m pretty sure he’s convinced himself T is a stalker.” She huffs.

 

“Nailed it.” Jay snorts. The first time he’d talked to the kid he’d caught him stalking the princesses.

 

Mal gives Jay a small glare before she stands and walks over to sit next to her. “I’m sure he’s just, worried about you E. Doug is such a nice guy.” She tries to assure her as she squeezes her shoulder.

 

Evie pouts. “I know… But that’s the problem isn’t it?” She asks with sad eyes. “Doug’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met and if he’s skeptical... I mean, sure he offered to help me plead our case, but he looked… I don’t know.”

 

Jay shrugs. “He didn’t immediately shoot it down, I call that a win.” He grins. 

 

“Nah I’m with E man. If Doug’s hesitant it’s not looking good for us.” Carlos shakes his head. “What type of questions was he asking?” 

 

“Who their parents are, obviously…” Evie tilts her head to the side as she thinks. “But um, he was also kind of put off when I mentioned Hyades having a problem with fire and T watching out for people. Apparently it translated into firestarter and stalker...” 

 

“Well, kinda yeah. One does randomly start fires, and the other does spend a lot of his time stalking people from roof tops. It’s weird,” Jay shrugs “You don’t see anyone doin’ shit like that here.” He chuckles.

 

“T is not weird!” Evie scolds with a look of disapproval.

 

Carlos shoots her a look of disbelief. “Eve come on,” He snorts, “T was weird even by isle standards.” 

 

Mal chuckles as she wraps her arms around Evie. “No one from Auradon is going to understand that it doesn’t mean the same thing to us. That despite how we met, we came to give a fuck about each other.”

 

“Doug offered to help me spin it better.” Evie grumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest. “And okay, I guess it does need a little tweaking or something, but, these are our friends.” 

 

“No, Doug’s right.” Mal frowns. “Everything in Auradon is about the way you present it. You know that E.”

 

Evie nods slowly, “I know. I just wish-” She sighs, “What does it matter if Hyades gets a bit hot under the collar sometimes, or that T prefers to hang back, they’re good people. I wish people could see that.”

 

“Yes, they are.” Jay nods. “So I think we should do whatever it takes to make sure they get their fair chance over here, and then help them once they are here.”

 

Carlos sighs as he looks up from his computer game. “I wish we knew what made Ben decide to try this, and how he decided on us.”

 

Mal frowns. “Our parents right? He picked the baddest of the bad.” 

 

“Did he though?” Jay asks as he turns to look at Carlos.

 

“Yeah, and II mean Cruella is…” Carlos trails off. “Mean, vicious cruel, obviously… But also kinda just really petty and materialistic- But, sorry- My mother’s not like your parents were in their heyday. I mean, yeah, she tried to kill a bunch of puppies, and I am by no means saying that’s at all right- But-”

 

“But our parents either ruined kingdoms or the lives of their rulers.” Mal provides with a frown.

 

“Exactly.” Carlos nods. “And the fact we were all taken together?” He glances over each of them. “What are the odds of that? If anything Atila should’ve come with you guys. Hell, even Hyades-” Carlos blinks, his eyes widening at the realization. “Hyades who does nothing but write articles to send to the king…” 

 

Evie suddenly looks up. “You don’t think-”

 

“No fuckin’ way.” Mal says slowly, even she pulls away from Evie to grab her phone. She quickly texts her boyfriend, wondering why it had taken her so long to ask him about this anyways. 

 

* * *

  
  


T was getting ready to take off, leg already over the banister when the sound of Uma’s voice gives him pause.

 

“Hold up T.” Uma calls out as she walks up the steps from below deck.

 

“Sup?” T asks curiously.

 

“You’re just playing catch up right?  Not heading to any of the more dangerous places you’ve marked?”  Uma tilts her head as she looks over the map in her hands.

 

“Not unless there was something you specifically needed to know, I wasn’t.” 

 

“Not at all.” Uma smiles. “I just wanted to make sure Harry could keep up with you.”

 

T’s face falls. “ _ Why? _ ” The word is out before he can stop himself.

 

“One-” Uma gives T a stern glance, “Harry only saw the parts of the isle he had to travel in order to get Hyades back. He’s my first mate, I need him to know more. Two, if I leave him here with Hyades he’ll start going just as mad as Gil and I tryin’ to take care of her. No sense in the three of us tripping over each other.” She’d never admit her other reason out loud, but after cleaning T up and finding out  _ his _ secret, she felt like she couldn’t sleep at night unless she sent someone she trusted to make sure he continued to come back in one piece. The kid was a walking patchwork, and a lot of it was fresh. It was a difficult place to be in, she wasn’t really sure how to handle T as an underling. But she needed to do something.

 

“Heard.” T frowns. Like it had ever been a choice. “Where is he?”

 

“Don’nah be actin’ like ya ain’t been ah’missin’ our lil’ adventures together.” Harry grins as he nears the rail.

 

T shakes his head. “I’m acting?” He asks dryly, hiding his smile. 

 

“Ya be losin’ yer humor on yer last trip out?” He chuckles as he swings one leg over the side of the rail.

 

“You know it’s always been hot and cold for me.” T responds as he starts scaling down the side of the ship.

 

“Aye, ain’t tha’ bein’ the damn truth.” Harry mutters darkly.

 

“Behave Harry.” Uma pats her first mate’s head affectionately. “And fucking take care of yerself.” She slips the burn cream into his pocket, leaning in close so she can whisper in his ear, “And look out for T.” She pecks him on the cheek before she pulls back.

 

“Aye, but o’ course Cap’n.” Harry salutes with a wide smile on his face before he follows T and begins scaling down the ship. 

 

Uma shakes her head as the two continue to bicker back and forth, even as they push the dingy off and begin rowing to shore. “Will you two pipe down?” She calls out before they get too far away.

 

“He started it” The both call out, accusations clear in their tones as they point at each other in the small craft.

 

Uma chuckles. T and Harry were the best at what they did, but as they continued to bicker, she found herself wondering how they never got caught.  _ Fucking children _ . She rolls her eyes, before the thought settles like a rock in her gut. But weren’t they all? Fuck, she was barely sixteen and felt like a goddamn crone. She frowns before she turns back to the cabin. She needed a drink.

 

* * *

  
  


Gil frowns as he holds Hyades to his chest tightly. The pale demigod in his arms was whimpering in fear as she fought off some demon in her sleep. Night terrors weren’t new to him, but it never stopped hurting to watch someone he cared about as they were caught in one. He runs his cheek across her soft hair and sighs as he gently continues to rock her. He had no idea what demigods of death had nightmares about, but he was worried for her. He felt responsible for her. He liked taking care of her. Uma and Harry were always taking care of him, so it felt nice to take care of someone else for a change. 

 

He his brow furrows and he looks down when he realizes that she was no longer fighting against his hold, but frowns at the tears slowly falling from her closed eyes. His heart clenches in his chest. Hyades was always too kind, and she didn’t deserve to be crying like this from a night terror. 

 

He smiles as he nuzzles into her soft white and blue hair. Kindness was supposed to be bad, but he really liked it. Wanted to be more like her. Admired her.

 

Suddenly her arms tighten around him. “Gil?” She breathes out as her eyes slowly open and she looks up at him. 

 

“You’re safe Deez.” He whispers to her softly as he tightens his grip, hoping to make her feel more secure. “Back on the ship, with the Cap’in an me. No one’s gonna hurt you this time. I won’t let ‘em.”

 

“I keep seeing the cave.” Hyades hiccups sadly as she presses her cheek against his chest.

 

Gil frowns. “I’m sorry D.” He presses a chaste kiss to her temple. “You’re never going back there. I promise.” He adds firmly as he holds her tighter.

 

“But no matter where I go, I end up walking back into it. And there’s just so much blood, and pieces of people.” She shivers as she presses herself closer. “And it just presses on me, like it wants something from me. Like I can’t escape it. And I can’t breath. I can’t move, I’m just stuck there.”

 

Gil frowns. “When I have nightmares I just picture Uma and Harry with me... And then they show up, and they help me take care of whatevah’s scarin’ me.” He offers softly as he rubs his hands up and down her arms in hopes of heating her up. “They’re just dreams D. They’re scary, but they can’t hurt you…” He nuzzles his jaw gently over the crown of her head. “Not really.” 

 

Hyades smiles as she presses her lips to his. “Thanks for staying with me.”

 

“Of course, woulda happily done it even if Uma hadn’t ordered me too.” Gil beams down at her. “I like takin’ care of you, you’re so tiny… Ya make me feel strong.”

 

“You are strong.” Hyades points out with a small chuckle as she traces his face with one hand.

 

“Not strong like my brothers.” Gil pouts, as he pulls her back to his chest. 

 

“You’re brother's aren’t stronger than you Gil,” Hyades shakes her head as she presses her lips to the hollow of his chest. “They just don’t care if they hurt someone.”

 

Gil frowns. “But they’re stronger. Dad used ta make us compete wif one another… I always lost.” His skin flushes at the memory of his father forcing him to wear a dress and calling him Gilly, every time too. It was embarrassing.

 

“Have you ever fought them when you wanted to actually hurt them?” Hyades asks.

 

“Don’t think I ever really wanna hurt anyone-” Gil pauses. “Except for your dad when he was shakin’ ya like that… An’ Captain Hook, when he shoved Harry’s hand into the croc’s mouth… It really left im in a bad place for a while… We had ta keep stoppin’ him from tryna chop off his hand for a couple of months…” He sighs as his brows furrow at the memory.

 

Hyades frowns at the thought of Hook being willing to disfigure Harry like that. “I’m sorry Gil.” She shakes her head as she wraps her arms back around him.

 

“Jus’ wha happens on the isle, noffin’ worth polagizing for.” Gil shrugs, small frown on his lips.

 

“See, that’s what I mean. You’re so strong.”

 

Gil frowns. “Didn’t do noffin. Jus’ rocking ya.” 

 

Hyades smiles. “You got me to stop thinking about it.”

 

“An that makes me strong?” Gil questions. “That’s not what Uma an’ Harry call it.” 

 

“I think lots of things make you strong Gil.” Hyades pulls herself back up so she can see his face. “I like you just the way you are.” She always had.

 

“I like ya too D.” Gil furrows his brows in thought, before his eyes drop back to Hyades. “And… I think you make me strong. An Uma, an Harry an the rest of the crew.” His eyes narrow. “I think T and Freddie do too.” He says after a moment of really thinking about it. “I like protectin’ all of ya… It makes me feel like a man.”

 

Hyades smiles as she lays her head against his chest. She felt protected, not that she needed it, but she had discovered that she enjoyed this feeling. She enjoyed being held, hearing a voice tell her everything was going to be okay when she was scared. These were things she’d never experienced before moving in with her cousin. Her arms tighten and she nuzzles her head against Gil. She never wanted to lose this feeling, these people that she cared about.

 

“Thank you for protecting me.” Hyades mumbles softly, as she slowly sinks into the heat of his chest.

 

“Anytime Deez.” Gil presses his lips to the crown of her head, as he holds her close. He smiles as he rocks her, speaking softly to her until they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, if we cut through here we can make it back to the ship in thirty.” Harry nods towards a white brick wall near an alley.

 

“Or we could not be lazy, and just go that way.” T says as he points at a different path. “I thought you were supposed to be a pirate? Where’s your sense of adventure.” 

 

“I be a damn pirate with orders lad.” Harry rolls his eyes. “An’ me orders are ta not go inta these little red areas.” He glares as he holds the map up in front of T’s face. “Ya tryin’ ta get Uma pissy with me?”

 

T sighs. “No… But we could go North instead then.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

“Why?” Harry tilts his head to the side. “The ship be that’ah way.” He points the east.

 

“But we might find something more interesting this way.” He points to the trail north of them again. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gone that way…”

 

“Is this the real reason ya can’nah be ah’ communicatin’ with Uma all them times?” Harry facepalms and runs his hand down his face, “Please, don’nah make me have ta tell Uma that.”

 

“Why?” T frowns. “What’s wrong with that? That’s literally my job. Find things of interest, report back to Uma.”  

 

“Ya had’nah been reportin’ back when ya were suppose ta.” Harry points out. 

 

T looks away. “Most of those times shit did happen.”

 

“But what am I supposed ta say when we be late and I have ta tell her that we had a huge, clear path in fron’nah us and ya wanted ta head in the opposite direction?” Harry glares.

 

T bristles. Fuck the stupid map, fuck the little red t’s he’d marked it with and fuck Harry for being such a good little soldier. “Ugh.” He rolls his eyes. “Fine… Whatever.” He sighs “But ya jus’ lost some of yer pirate cred in my book.” He grumbles as he pushes off the wall.

 

“Like ya be knowin’ what a pirate be…” Harry scoffs.

 

Perhaps not. But he knew what pissed this particular pirate off. “Are ya coming or not Hook?” He asks as he turns down the alley. “I’d hate to tell Uma we were late because you got lazy while you were laid out...”

 

“Oh suuure, now ya wanna go ah’running through the alley.” Harry grins as he rolls the map up and sticks it in his jacket before he races to catch up. “Ya be havin’ a vindictive spirit lad. Might wanna be seein’ ta that.”

 

“I’ll add it to the list.” T rolls his eyes as he shoves his hands in his pockets. “Try to keep up, yeah gimpy?”

 

“I be showin’ ya who the gimp be.” Harry challenges before he rushes up to a building and jumps in through a window.

 

T sighs as he glances to where the other boy disappeared and shakes his head. If they got ambushed they’d be fucked if that is what he spent his energy on. This might have been his fault though. He growls before he follows after the first mate. Uma would never believe he’d ducked him, anyways. He tells himself, ignoring the flair of concern for the pirate.  His lips curl, as he pulls himself up and through the window, with a curse. A couple days of rest or not, everything still fucking hurt. 

 

Harry chuckles from the opposite wall as T crumples to the ground under the window. “I knew ya be ah’lying when ya be sayin’ ya be fine.”

 

T scowls at the pirate, before he forces himself to get back to his feet. “Fine is a relative state of being.”  He huffs. 

 

“Aye, and ye be relatively injured.” Harry points out.

 

“It’s handled Hook.” T rolls his eyes as he heads to the door. “Yeh takin’ the high road on this one?”

“Duh, it be why I jumped through ah window.” Harry grins as he falls in step. “Ya be ready?”

 

“Don’t be stupid Hook.” T scoffs. “I can jump these in my sleep.” 

 

Harry shakes his head as he grins. “Cocky lil’ lad ain’t ya?” 

 

“Ain’t got shit on your peacock struttin’ ass.” T scoffs, as he heads up. This worked better for him anyways.

 

Harry nearly doubles over in laughter. “Aye, I be liking that one.”

 

The two chase each other over buildings for a few blocks until Harry flings himself into T and they fall from the second story into a pile of garbage. 

 

“Shhhh!” Harry whispers, his face inches away as he places a hand over T’s mouth and maneuvers garbage up around them.

 

T bites back a groan, his vision blurry as pain seemed to become a living breathing organism in his body. His eyes flutter as he tilts his head back and focuses on Harry in confusion. 

 

“Three men.” He whispers softly into T’s ear.

 

T nods, staying stone stiff beneath Harry, attributing the discomfort to situation- And not the space between them. The fact that the men lurking were most likely one of Shan Yu’s scavenger squads. They were the only ones that really came this way now a days...

 

They stay in hiding for a long time before Harry slowly stands. He sneaks off down the ally and peers around the corner. He sighs in relief before he works his way back to T. “They be gone. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“It’s cool.” T offers dismissively, as he slowly pulls himself to standing. He presses one hand against the wall to help balance himself, as the world shifts around hi,. He resists the urge to check the spot where the back of his head was pounding from when they hit the ground. His stomach turning, and muscles protesting at his movements.And he’d thought he’d been sore before. A mirthless smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, as his eyes glazed from the pain.

 

“T? Ya be ah’right?” Harry frowns before his eyes widen.

 

“I’m cool.”  T frowns, as he reluctantly releases the wall. “Let’s just get back to the ship…” 

 

“Aye then, let’s get gone.” Harry shakes his head, feeling guilty. It had been his idea to fucking piss around and now he’d gotten T hurt. He knew a dislocated shoulder when he saw one.

 

T nods as he forces himself to walk as steadily as possible, doing his best to stay alert, but failing miserably as he kept losing track of his thoughts. His feet absently following a path, with out another word to Harry.

 

Harry watches T as he breaks from their main trail and heads down a side path. He doesn’t say anything as he follows closely behind, his eyes bouncing from T to their surroundings and back. He hadn’t really frequented the red lantern district much, never having the need to pay for sex, and Ursula kept a better selection of ale and rum at Fish and Chips, than the pubs down this strip. Still despite that, there was something about the quiet block that was getting under his skin.

 

When T disappears from in front of him, Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. A string of whispered curses spill from his lips as he races down the small alley after the other boy.

 

He skids to a halt when he finds T standing still in the middle of the street, his head tilted up with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Dammit lad, ya done be nearly killin’ me with tha’ lil disappearin’ act.” Harry teases as he walks up to stand with T. A look of disgust crosses his face as a strong, unpleasant scent he couldn’t place fills his nostrils. He covers his mouth and nose with his shirt.

 

His grin fades when T doesn’t respond.

 

“Hey man, I be openin’ a whole av’nu of joke up for ya.” He chuckles, but that too fades. He narrows his eyes as he walks up to stand closer to the frozen boy before he tilts his head back, trying to find what the boy was looking at so intently.

 

To his embarrassment, he gags and flinches. Suddenly he understood exactly where the horrendous smell was coming from. “Fuckin’ hell!” He whispers breathlessly. 

 

In front of him were four long spears pointed towards the grey rain clouds hanging over their heads. Each pole had a sign hung on it, naming the offender and listing their crimes; sliding down the poles under each sign was a human head. A rotting, decaying, disgusting mess of skin and bone and other substances he didn’t want to think to hard about. It was horrifying. His attention drawn to the head T was studying with a curious expression. The rotting face twisted, frozen forever with it’s mouth and eye’s open in terror. He couldn’t shake the image of the thin head screaming, begging for mercy. 

 

Was this why T hadn’t wanted to come this way? Harry frowns. No, that didn’t make sense. Why would he be standing four feet away from this, staring at it, if he’d wanted to avoid it. 

 

He purposely turns his back on the carnage, moving so he stood in front of T, and watches the boy who had yet to move a single muscle. Had he even blinked? His face seemed torn, as if trying to settle somewhere between thoughtful and thoroughly confused. Harry swallows hard, gagging once again on the smell. 

 

“Hey, T?” He calls out softly before he waves and arm between T’s face and the grisly mess. 

 

T blinks as he takes a step back and turns to Harry, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studies him for a moment. “Sup?” He asks blankly..

 

“Yeah, notta much lad. We should probably be getting back to hoofin’ it.” Harry gently prods. What kind of a question was that though? Did he do this shit on purpose?  _ Sup… Oh notta much, just a couple of rotting heads. _ The fuck...

 

T slowly nods, his eyes darting up to the face one last time thoughtfully, before he turns away from it and starts walking as if the whole interaction either hadn’t happened, or was completely normal.

 

Harry glares up at the sky when it starts pouring. He shivers as he falls into step with T, refusing to look over his shoulders to make sure the heads weren’t following them. They walk for ten minutes in silence; absolute silence, except for the sound of the rain hitting the dirt path.

 

When they get to their hidden boat, Harry finally speaks up. “So um… Sorry I be knockin’ inta ya like that.”

“Don’t worry about it Hook, I had forgotten about it anyways...” He offers.

 

“I knocked your shoulder outta socket.” Harry points out with a grim frown.

 

T’s brow lifts in surprise, as he turns and looks at his shoulder. “Oh, will you look at that…  _ Huh _ .”

 

Harry nods. “Come here, I can be ah fixin’ that up in a jif for ya.” He holds one arm out, an open invitation.

 

T frowns as he studies him for a moment, before he sighs and slowly steps forward. “You know what you're doing?”

 

“All to well, unfortunatly.” Harry frowns. “Gil’s family be real bastards, if ya catch me.”

 

“Yeah, I catch ya...” T grumbles. His brothers had been right fucking pricks before. He’d avoided them like the plague now though. They had guns now. And though at one time he wouldn’t of cared… The desire to be on the receiving end of a bullet had lost its appeal. He had too many people to worry about now, for that shit now and no one to blame but himself.  

 

Harry shrugs. “I got real good at it so it would hurt him less when we fixed him up.” His eyes narrow at the memories of Gil’s red face as he would try to convince him and Uma that he wasn’t hurt.

 

“Alright.” T sighs. “What do you have to do?” 

 

“Well, ya have ta stan’ here, like this.” He directs T in front of him, turning him slightly away so he had better access to the smaller boy’s hurt shoulder. “And then I only put me hands here an’ here, but I ain’t ah’gonna do anythin’ ‘til after I count, kay?”

 

“Kay.” T nods, unable to help the way he tensed when Harry touched him. 

 

“I do need ya ta be breathin’ and try to loosen yer muscles up,” Harry explains as T’s arm becomes rock-like under his fingers, “Or the bone won’nah be movin’ right.”

 

“Can’t you just pull it harder?” 

 

“I could, but…” Harry shakes his head. They were still within yelling distance of at least one of those red lines. “Can we be ah tryin’ it my way first?”

 

“My ways quicker,” T rolls his eyes. “And you were the one in a rush earlier.” 

 

“Just, trust me.” Harry whispers.

 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?” T hisses back.

 

“Lettin’ me touch ya without trusting me fully?” Harry guesses.

 

“This is as good as it’s getting-” T bites back. “Just yank it.”

 

Harry sighs. “Look, take a deep breath, try ta breath with me.” Harry takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly.

 

T frowns, and lets out a heavy sigh, but attempts to mimic Harry nonetheless.

 

Harry gently begins to massage T’s shoulder with light pressure until he, after a few minutes, finally feels the muscles loosen. “One…”

 

As he sounds out two he does a quick maneuver, smoothly popping T’s shoulder back into place with an audible ‘pop’. 

 

T bites back a groan as he steps away from Harry. His good hand grabs the shoulder reflexively as he resists the urge to backhand the pirate.

 

“Sorry.” Harry immediately holds up his hands.

 

“It’s fine.” T breaths out, as he drops his arm. “It hurt less than what I would’ve done.” He shrugs rolling the shoulder. “Thank you.” He smiles. 

 

“Any time.” Harry nods as he lowers his hands, returning the smile. “I tol’ ya you can be trustin’ me.”

 

T rolls his eyes. “Get in the boat Hook.” 

 

“Aye aye.” Harry pouts but helps to pull the boat out into deeper water before he jumps in and offers T his hand.

 

T studies it for a moment, before he hesitantly takes the help. 

 

“Here, ya take that side, easier with the good shoulder an all.”

 

T shakes his head, as he takes the seat, not arguing. “We don’t really have anything to report to Uma.” He frowns. “I’mma head back out tonight.”

 

Harry frowns. “Ya don’nah wan ta be resting up?”

 

“Nah. I already slept.”

 

“That be two days ago.” Harry glares.

 

“ _ And? _ ” T lifts a brow at him. “I’m not tired.”

 

Harry just shakes his head. He looks over his shoulder as they row away, staring at the tall cathedral. He grimaces, it was going to be hard to forget about the things that hid in the shadows of that building. Harder still to realize he might never understand what had drawn T to that spot, or made him stare at it, unblinking as he pondered the unseeing face twisted with terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? For those of you who wanted Harry and T to run into Frollo, was it everything you wanted? Or a complete disappointment? Let us know! We want to get better at writing. Do you like the ships we’re setting to sail? Or do you want to blow holes in our mast? Is the story moving too fast, too slow? Have there been any parts that have made you almost click out because it wasn’t up to snuff or to cliche? Or any parts that has made you want to strangle us for leaving you in the dark? We love writing, and adore the characters from canon and our own creation and would love to know your thoughts on the direction we’ve taken them so far.


	27. Written in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rotten four finally get their questions answered as Ben renews their hope and faith in him. They also hear him say fuck for the first time.  
> 
> Meanwhile on the isle, Harry is being tormented by the images of the heads left to rot on the pikes. Uma, Gil, and Hyades all wake up to provide support and comfort. T does another B/E that ends with him feeling confused and pensieve. T breaks his own pattern by seeking out Harry, and does the unthinkable before running back to the isle, and away from the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you wonderfully beautiful readers! We hope you’re all doing well and are ready for this chapter. We promise it only gets more exciting from here! But before we begin... 
> 
>  
> 
> Dark and I are looking for an editor!
> 
>  
> 
> Pros:
> 
> Be a Hero (By helping to get chapters out on time) [Oooh]
> 
> Being able to read everything we’ve written before anyone else [Aaaah]
> 
> We think we are kinda funny, sometimes
> 
> Influencing the story
> 
>  
> 
> Cons:
> 
> Editing
> 
> Taking time out of your week to speak with us
> 
> Dealing with us obnoxiously wanting to talk about the story
> 
> Being used as a sounding board
> 
> We are very awkward
> 
> Very. Awkward.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who would be interested in the position, we ask that you tolerate speaking with the two of us a couple of hours a week via skype, facebook, phone or any other verbal communication, preferably on Wednesday nights if possible as it’s Twisted’s only day off, but we’re definitely willing to work with you, if your willing to work with us, so any time after 10pm Eastern time could work. If any of you lovely readers are desperate to know what happens, *Bribes* You’ll get to read the rest of this story, (and what we’ve gotten written of it’s sequel) like a real book- That’s right, we’re talking about that sweet, deliciously gratifying, no cliffie action ;) *Bribes*. You’ll suffer through the arduous, painful, soul draining process that is editing. If you’re good (Honestly even if your not, we have no problem going over it with any really dedicated volunteer who doesn’t feel wholly confident, you're doing us a favor after all and again, we’re desperate enough to beg for help) at grammar and the other shit that makes stories, you know, not visual diarrhea, please hit us up.
> 
>  
> 
> We seriously need the help… *Dramatic pause*
> 
> Or we’ll probably be forced to post *Cue dramatic music*
> 
> Every other week *Gasp* 
> 
> We really don’t want to have to do that to you guys… But juggling jobs, school, housework, another story and our appointments is getting overwhelming hence our desperate call to action we’re hoping one of you might be willing to volunteer for.

 

“Oh.” Ben smiles as he taps his fingers together in front of him. “I wasn’t aware that I would be entertaining all of you-”

 

“Ben, it’s us man.” Jay laughs as he reaches forward and lightly punches Ben’s shoulder. “You can drop the future king hospitality-” He gestures towards Ben with an open hand, “Or whatever this is ya got going on here.” 

 

“I suppose that’s fair.” Ben chuckles as he turns and opens the door to the room he’d decided to store the tablets in. He shakes his head as he briefly wonders why he’d thought Mal would come to the palace without her ‘family’. Not when it concerned how they’d found themselves in Auradon in the first place. “Come on. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you guys about this for a while,” He frowns, “But I was worried it would be to, forward, what with everything that happened.”

 

Mal smiles as she walks up to Ben, “So, what’s this big secret about the way you picked us out?”

 

“I was actually hoping you could tell me.” Ben smiles, as he holds the door open for the four to enter.

 

“Holy shit!” Carlos exclaims in disbelief. “No fuckin’ way?!” He snorts as he points the to the shelves lined with stone tablets. 

 

“No?!” Evie says as her eyes glance around the room with surprise. Her heels clacking against the hardwood as she walks over and pulls one of the familiar tablets from the shelf, her fingers run over the chiseled words with a smile.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Jay shakes his head in disbelief before he walks over to one laying on the desk in the middle of the room. Her tablets had actually made it off the isle? 

 

“Ben, where did you find all these?” Mal finally asks amazement. Hyades would be besides herself if she knew the Prince had read her tablets. Her eyes widening slightly, as she bit back a groan. If she had thought for a moment that these tablets were actually going to be found and read by royalty she would have been a lot selective about the demi-goddesses articles. She’d never cared what Hyades had written about her before. She’d never for a moment thought they’d actually make it to Auradon, let alone to the actual royals.

 

“So you guys have seen them before?” Ben sighs in relief. “I didn’t know if you guys had been stalked.”

 

“Stalked?” Jay snorts, “Oh man, can you imagine D hearing that the future King of Auradon thought she was a stalker?” He drops to one knee as he laughs uncontrollably.

 

Carlos and Mal both snort, before breaking into laughter, even Evie’s bubbling giggle mixes in with them.

 

Ben frowns for a moment, but it quickly turns back to a smile. This happened every so often with this group, and though it had worried him at first, he’d come to learn that this group of friends never laughed at him with malicious intention. It was more often than not a simple case of them finding something ironic or something or other. They always let him in on the joke before too long. “I’m missing something aren’t I?”

 

“It’s Hyades.” Carlos grins, as he wipes his eyes. “Daughter of, you guessed it, Hades. She loves writing.”

 

Evie nods. “And she always talked about wishing she could these,” She gestures to the tablets, “To the king.” She explains with a warm smile.

 

“Never thought she’d accomplish it though.” Mal admits with begrudging respect for Hyades dedication, even though she had to have known they were just humoring her.  

 

“I’m not even sure if these are all of them.” Ben admits as he looks around with a smile. “It took me ages to track these down.”

Carlos lets out a low whistle. “Fuck, I never realized how many of these she wrote… There have to be hundreds here.” He adds in admiration. 

 

Jay shakes his head, as he picks up one of the tablets his eyes quickly scanning over the words, as something akin to guilt settles in his stomach. “Are these how you picked us?”

 

“Well um…” 

 

“That’s a yes.” Mal rolls her eyes.

 

“Yes and no.” Ben admits with a smile. “You see, when I found out that I was going to be expected to come up with royal proclamations even before I was announced as the successor to the Auradon throne, I spent weeks trying to figure out how to tell my parents that I didn’t like the idea of kids around my age and younger growing up in a prison for crimes they weren’t even alive for… Then not much after that that,” He walks over to his desk and pulls out a tablet.  “This got delivered with the rest of my fathers mail,” He grins ruefully, “This strange, heavy package with no postage.”

 

Mal and the others follow behind him curiously.

 

“This was the first one?” Mal asks curiously.

 

“The first one I saw, yes.” Ben explains. “But it definitely wasn’t the first one sent.”

 

“Hyades has always been a bit of an overachiever.” Carlos rubs the back of his neck. “But this is fucking crazy.” His eyes sweep over the concrete laden shelves. 

 

“I always viewed it more as passionate.” Ben smiles as he runs his hand around the smoothed edges he’d come to know so well as he’d read it night after night. He felt like he knew these four even before they’d tumbled from the limo. He was also sure it was why he had so quickly fallen in love with Mal. Hyades was very astute in her writing, and had a real knack for writing about the best and worst of a person in ways that made them sound wholly wonderful and human. “You can tell from her writing that she has a deep desire for the reader to understand that this new generation doesn’t belong on that isle, and often goes into depth about the philosophy of nature versus nurture.”

 

Carlos and Evie both nod in agreement.

 

“But yes, the tablet about the four of you was the first one I read…” Ben grins as he hands it to Mal. “It’s clear she is dedicated to showing the world the kids from the isle are more than just the descendants of villains.” He pauses. “But they stopped coming in recently.” He frowns.

 

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos all look at each other. 

 

“They kept coming in after we left?” Mal asks guiltily.

 

Ben nods, and walks over to a shelf. “These are the most recent…” He frowns. “I’m currently in a-” He pauses. “ _ Battle _ , with my council.” He sighs. “I want to bring more VK’s over.” He gestures to the tablets around him. 

 

All four VKs breath a sigh of relief. 

 

Ben holds up his hands. “But there’s a lot of red tape… And I’m not acting king for another couple of years- But, still I’m going to do whatever I can to push this through.”

 

Mal shakes her head, “You don’t understand Ben,” She looks back at her friends, who nod encouragingly, ”We’ve been afraid to even talk to anyone about this.” She runs one hand through her hair, utterly amazed by Ben’s dedication. No one had ever made them a priority before, unless there was an ulterior motive, and she wasn’t sure she even understood the sudden ache in her ribs, “But you’re still fighting for them, you still believe this can work.”

 

Ben’s eyes soften as he smiles at Mal’s open praise of him, before his eyes narrow in thought. “I’m doing everything I can…” He takes a deep breath as his eyes glance his friends cautiously, “But I was hoping maybe one of you would be willing to advo-”

 

Evie lifts up her hand as Carlos, Jay, and Mal all quickly volunteer her.

 

“I accept?” She grins at her friends before she turns to look up at Ben.

 

Ben chuckles as he claps his hands together. “Awesome.” He grins at her. “I could really use your help.”

 

Mal claps her hands together excitedly before she wraps her arms around Ben’s neck. “You’re amazing!” She smiles up at him, hope returning to her eyes for the first time in weeks.

 

Ben wraps his arm around her waist and places a chaste kiss to her temple. “I’m trying.” He grins at her. 

 

Evie nods, “Believe me Ben, what you’re doing for the kids on the isle…” She shakes her head. “No one there ever makes them feel like they have any sort of chance. And, you’re-” She stands up taller. “You’re giving hope to an entire generation.”

 

“I think it’s kinda-” His eyes dart around his office. “ _ Fucked _ up, that I even have too… And that it’s taking so long… But over coming years of bigotry built on ignorance and fear isn’t going to happen overnight. But it’s not just me, there are plenty of advocates fighting for the rest of you as well.. ” 

 

The VKs stare at him for a long moment, all of them understanding how big, how important that statement was, and how much each of them needed to hear it, but:

 

“Ben said fucked.” Jay chortles.

 

They all devolve into laughter. The Vks finally felt like they could breathe again, like a weight they hadn’t known had suddenly vanished. They hadn’t messed things up for the rest of the VKs still trapped on the isle. There was still a chance for the others. Maybe once some of their friends joined them they wouldn’t constantly feel guilt every time they looked toward the isle. They had done the right thing, turning on Maleficent, but it had been at the cost of their friends freedoms, and all of them purposefully avoided thinking about how they were doing now. 

 

* * *

 

Uma stirs from her sleep, alerting to a whimper with a frown of concern. She slowly rolls, her arms coming around her first mate before she pulls him closer to her. It had been awhile since she’d heard one of her boys make  _ that  _ noise. He was cold, and damp with sweat as he shook and twitched in her firm hold. “Shhhh.” She murmurs against his ear, one hand tenderly running through his hair.

 

“Uma?” Gil whispers softly. His voice laden with concern as he scoots closer to Harry, moving Hyades with him.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Uma assures her second mate discreetly. “He’s just havin’ a bad dream…” They seemed to be going around lately. Which wasn’t all that surprising. The isle was going to shit, people were dropping left from right, and a member of her family had been kidnapped and sold by a part of her crew. She can’t help the scowl that shifts on her face at the thought, her eyes darting to the new lock now adorning their door subconsciously. She, Hyades and Gil had scavenged the barge until they found a few, and Gil had been happy to tinker with them until one worked properly again. She presses her lips to Harry’s temple as her fingers continue playing with his hair. She begins humming softly, quickly falling into the rhythm of one of Harry’s favorite songs.

 

Gil’s soft voice providing lyrics to the old folk lullabye, rubbing Hyades back as she stirred enough to help comfort Harry. 

 

Uma winces as Harry lets out a sudden howl, the sound sharp and heavy with pain and fear. 

 

“Harry?” Hyades softly murmurs in concern as she curls around his back.

 

“You’re safe lovely...” Uma soothes as the soft keening whimpers start again. Her eyes narrow in concern before hardening with suspicion. What the fuck happened? Hook didn’t shake easy, and he hadn’t had a nightmare since the day Hyades found T and dragged him back to the ship.  The howls however, were what was concerning her the most. He hadn’t howled like this in years. A scowl pulls at her lips as she presses closer to him, her arm securing his back to her chest. Seriously? How bad was the damn isle really off? What the fuck was T keeping from her?

 

Gil frowns as he rubs a hand up and down Harry’s arm.

 

T slips into the quarters silently, easily making quick work of the lock after he’d alerted to the howl. His eyes sweeping the room wearily as he kept quiet, knife drawn ready to attack.

 

Another painful wail leaves the pirates lips and he starts twisting in Uma’s grip; her hold on him stays firm as she pulls him to her more securely.

 

Uma tilts her head to the side when Harry falls silent. He might not have been making any noise, but his lips were moving strangely. When she feels his body suddenly tense, and manages to keep them both safely on the bed when he finally jerked away. His body shaking bad enough to rattle the four of them.

 

“The mouths be screamin’, Fuckin’ shit they be screamin’ so loud.” Harry grimaces as he twists and buries himself into her chest, “Make ‘em stop!” He begs as curls into her, his arms wrapping around her as he took comfort in the familiar touch he’d come to associate with safety. 

 

Uma frowns as she pulls the boy more securely to her chest. “Shh, I’ve got ya Harry. You’re okay. Jus’ a nightmare. You’re okay.” She presses gentle kisses to his temple, as her fingers gently massaged his scalp. 

 

Gil and Hyades return to surround Harry with their warmth and comfort after Uma gives them an almost imperceptible nod, giving them the go ahead. Hyades pressing into Harry’s back as she wrapped her arms around his stomach protectively, and gently nuzzling her cheek into his back as Gil pressed close to Hyades back, and laid his hands over Hyades, and tenderly squeezes the both of them. 

 

T watches the four on the bed curiously, ignoring the painful tightening in his chest as Harry’s family comforts him without hesitation; without reservation. His eyes linger on the way the way Harry calms under the ministrations, his eyes hardening as the deep pang in his chest sharpens. He couldn’t fathom ever being the one to comfort someone like that.

 

He shakes his head as he turns his thoughts back to how he ended up observing the family in the first place. A weight drops into his stomach at the the vague memory of Harry suddenly blocking his view of Frollo’s rotting head. His face pulls in disgust at the image of Frollo’s gaunt face; twisted in terror so carnal even the elements and animals hadn’t been able to erase the traces of it, the frantic pleas for ‘Sanctuary’ echoed around the square until Shan Yu finally silenced him. 

 

His stomach turns at the realization Harry was losing sleep because of that piece of shit. 

 

Fuck. How fucking hard had he hit his head? He bites his lip as uncertainty fills him. God. What the fuck had he done? Why the fuck did he end up staring at the damn piece of shit every time he needed to be alone to think, or figure out his next steps. He hated it. It was a stupid thing to waste time on… Especially with how quickly everything seemed to be changing and shifting, but he couldn’t help it. It was like he was drawn to it; an irritating enigma he couldn’t quite put together. Was he monster? Was Hades right? He felt nothing when he looked at the decaying flesh that was once her father… Shouldn’t he feel something? Like anger or resentment he wasn’t able to avenge her? Or regret that he’d never really understand any of his motives? Part of him was even concerned Faustina would rear her pathetic head and mourn the prick. 

 

But, there was just nothing. 

 

It bothered him and just seemed like more confirmation for what he already knew. There was something wrong with him. He lowers his knife, and carefully begins to make his exit worried he’d only make the situation worse. He really needed to stop bursting into the Captain’s Quarters at strange noises, so far he was two for zip on jumping the fucking shark. Clearly no one was getting kidnapped, or murdered; Harry was just fucked up cause he found him staring at four decaying heads that smelled like shit and looked worse, for, and here was the kicker, fucks knows why. Fantastic. He locks the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry I be waking everyone up on’nah ‘count of a dumb dream.” Harry shakes his head ---- as he pulls back from Uma. He wipes one arm over his face, not because he was ashamed to find tears there, but because he wanted to signal to his family that he was done.

 

“Don’t be stupid Hook..” Uma presses her lips to his temple. “Like your the only one who has bad dreams.”

 

Gil and Hyades both nod. “Ya always be there for us too ya know.” Gil reminds him as Hyades presses her palm to Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry frowns and leans into Hyades palm, melting between the two girls as Uma runs her fingers through his damp hair. “Aye. I be knowin’ mate.” He sighs.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Uma asks him softly.

 

“Nah,” Harry chuckles darkly. “It be stupid, nothing ta be worrying yer pretty heads about.”

 

Hyades frowns before she leans forward and kisses Harry’s forehead. “You let me talk about my dreams.” She whispers softly, “Come on Harry, you always say it’ll make ya feel better.”

 

Harry chuckles, or tries too, but it comes out hollow. “I’ll be passin’ on that one lass.” He reaches over and ruffles her hair affectionately. “But I be appreciate’n it princess.” He didn’t really want to describe any of it out loud. It was embarrassing.

 

“Harry? What did you see on the isle that got under yer skin?” Uma prompts once more.

 

Harry glances at Uma. “It just- It’s one thing ta be hearin’ it, another ta be seein’ it.” He shrugs, sheepishly. “That’s all.”

 

“Why?” Gil asks somberly.

 

Harry drops his eyes. He couldn’t look at him. “It just be different is all pretty boy…” 

 

Hyades frowns as she leans forward to capture Harry’s stormy, ice blue gaze. It hurt to see him, someone so strong and confidant, affected like this. His stare was cold, like someone had drained all the warmth from his soul. Warm tears prick at her eyes, she hated the feeling that she couldn’t help him. But she could understand being afraid to talk about the nightmares. She shivers as she presses her forehead to his, keeping their eyes locked together as she tried to express a feeling she couldn’t name. “It’s okay.” She smiles lightly, “You don’t have to talk about it if ya don’t want to. We just want to be here for you. What do you need?”

 

Harry gives her a small appreciative smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I think I be needin’ ta be clearin’ me head a bit.” He finally admits, unable to look at any of them.  “Sorry I be wakin’ ya’ll up.”

 

Gil pats Harry’s back reassuringly, “Ain’t that a dumb reason ta be sorry?” He asks as he slides back into his place in the bed.

 

Hyades nods with a small smile on her lips before she runs her fingers through Harry’s hair, “Don’t feel bad.” She whispers as Gil pull her back to his chest.

 

Harry nods at the two of them before he pulls himself out of the bed only to be stopped by Uma.

 

“They might be okay with this, but I ain’t Harry, and ya know why I ain’t.” Uma shakes her head in frustration, “I’m missing something an’ I don’t like it.” She sighs at the lost look on her first mates face, “But we can talk about it later.”

 

“Aye Cap’in.” Harry nods in understanding.

 

“Don’t be gone too long.” Uma murmurs trying to sound stern through her sleepiness. 

 

“O’ course Cap’in.” Harry nods as he slowly slips his pants on. “As ye command.”

 

* * *

 

T frowns as he hesitantly approaches the pensieve pirate. Harry’d been staring off into space for a long time now. With a sighs he slips up to the taller boy, pulling himself up to sit on the bannister. “Hook.”  

 

“Hey T.” Harry smiles briefly before it becomes a speculative frown. “I thought yer plans be includin’ gettin’ back ta the isle ah’fore mornin’.”

 

“Still not mornin’.” T glances up at the sky thoughtfully, “And uh… I kinda wanted to talk to you…” He admits with a frown.

 

“And what can I be ah’doin’ for ya?” Harry asks as he turns around and leans his back against the railing, giving T his full attention. 

 

“It’s about earlier-” T sighs as he runs a hand through his hair nervously. “At the red lantern district.” 

 

“I know, ya tol’ me ya din’nah wanna go through there,” Harry sighs. “And ya were right, I should’da been listenin’ ta you...”

 

“No- I mean I didn’t- But that’s not what I-” T’s eye twitches as stops himself and takes a deep breath. “What I meant was… I go through there all the time…” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, how was he still so bad at this? “I um… I’m sorry.” He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair again.

 

Harry tilts his head to the side. “Whaddya got ta be sorry for?”

 

So many things.T sighs. “I just… I kinda end up there a lot… And I know it’s not-” He pauses for the right word. “ _ Normal _ ? I guess.” He shrugs, “But I can’t stop myself.”

 

Harry shrugs. “I couldn’nah stop starin’ at it either.” He responds carefully, as he studied T curiously.

 

“I was there when they were executed.” T states as he tilted his head back and studied the overcast sky above them. “I watched.” His thumbs tap the banister nervously.

 

“You saw that…” Harry shakes his head before he reaches out a hand and braces against T’s uninjured shoulder.

 

“It’s okay.” T frowns. “I um…” His eyes narrow thoughtfully. “I just, I wanted you to know, that uh- If there were anyone's head had to end up on a pike…” He frowns. That was not how he should have started off that sentence.   

 

Harry frowns. “Did ya… Know someone who knew one ah them?” He asks unable to stop himself. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t often that T actively sought him out now a days, and after their trip, he was surprised he’d even stuck around this long. 

 

“No.” T sighs, as he turns to stare up at the clouds and studies it for a long minute, as the beat his thumbs were tapping out grows more erratic. “He was-” His stomach twists as anxiety, discomfort, fear, doubt, and shame fight for dominance. The beat suddenly stopping as his hands curl into fists, his nails biting into his palm.

 

Harry watches T very carefully before he puts his hands over his fists and gently works to get his fingers between the nails and palm. “T. Ya don’nah have ta tell me anything ya don’nah be wantin’ ta.” He shakes his head. “You know that, right?”

 

“You deserve to know though…”  T sighs as he drops his eyes to the ground

 

“Only if ya be wantin’ me to. That be the oath I made when ya joined the crew, and I always be keepin’ me oaths.”

 

T glances at him and something in his stomach shift. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.” He rolls his eyes as he turns attention back to the clouds. “It was my father.” He blurts out.

 

Harry’s eyes widen at the admission. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that.  “I’m sorry.” He offers after a moment. He didn’t know what to make of the information, or of the fact that after years of nothing, T was finally sharing part of his history, a part that contradicted a lot of the things T fed to them. 

 

“I’m not.” T frowns. “I’ve watched his head slowly shift inch by inch over the last week, and I still can’t-” He narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “I don’t know-” He shrugs, “ _ Can’t _ .” He flicks a wrist in frustration with his eyes furrowed with a pout on his lips. 

 

“He musta been a real bastard to ya.” Harry grimaces as he pulls T in close and presses him to his chest. “Ya don’t have ta know how ya feel ‘bout it. Fuck, I don’t know if me da is alive or not, and I don’t be knowin’ what I hope for more.” He flinches at the truth of his words. It hadn’t really bothered him, or maybe he had just avoided thinking about it, not knowing where his dad was. He’d long ago decided who his family was, but still, how would he feel if he ran into Hook’s head on a pike like that?

 

T’s head tilts to the side as he thinks about it. “So you don’t think it’s weird that I go and look at it occasionally?”

 

“I think it be explainin’ the look that ya be havin’ on yer face.” Harry shrugs as he recalls the strange look T had been wearing, “Like ya be tryin’ ta figure somethin’ out. But weird? I dunno,” He frowns, “I dun’nah be knowin’ what I’d be doin’, if that helps at all.” He’d tried to figure out what he’d do, but he still couldn’t figure out how’d he feel, or even what he’d think.

 

T nods, as he tilts his head to study the sky. “I just… I know it was pretty-” He pauses, searching for a word, “Uh, intense, I guess…” He sighs. “But he was a spineless, frail, lying, piece of shit… They all were… None of them are worth ya losin’ sleep over…”

 

Harry pulls T back slightly to look into his eyes in genuine surprise. Is that what this was about? Why the lad was still here instead of on the isle? A warm smile pulls at his lips. “Well now… Look’it you. Out here comfortin’ me after I be sufferin’ ah night terror.” He ruffles T’s hair gently. “Aye, we be comin’ a long way ‘aven’t we.”

 

T’s face flushes. “ _ Shut it. _ ” He grumbles as he drops his eyes, doing his best to ignore the confusing warmth in his stomach. “It would just be wasteful for anyone to lose sleep over  _ them _ ...”

 

Harry quickly bends and pecks T on his forehead. “Thanks for thinkin’ of me sleep.” 

 

“As I said it would be a waste for anyone to lose sleep over them.” T sighs, as he drags a hand through his hair in agitation, as his eyes burned holes into the deck of the ship. “Besides, your still healing, and sleep is kinda vital for that.” He adds flippantly

 

“Aye, that it be.” Harry chuckles. “Sides’ I turn into a whole different kind ah pirate when I don’nah get me sleep.”

 

T snorts. “Right…” He shakes his head. “An’ no one needs ya to be any bitchier than ya already are.” 

 

“Oh well, I dunno.” He teases. “Uma and Hyades found me ta be entertaining back when I be a pirate dragon. A bitchy pirate can’nah be all that different.”

 

“Pirate dragon?” T scoffs. “Even by isle standards that’s an awful moniker.”

 

“No, really.” Harry chuckles. “I be a pirate that slept on a mound o’ gold.”

 

T snorts. “I mean I guess it’s good to accomplish goals in life… Albeit, sleeping on gold ain’t that comfortable…So I really doubt ya got much sleep… Which probably did make ya bitchy.”

 

“I be realizin’.” Harry admits with a sheepish grin. “I dun’nah know how dragons be doin’ it.” He teases.

 

“Well, they have scales don’t they? I doubt they feel the poking...” He pokes Harry’s arm in emphasis.

 

Harry laughs for a moment.

 

“What?” T frowns. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I be try’an’ta imagine Mal with sparkly scales lyin’ in a hall full o’ gold.” He chortles.

 

T frowns as he pictures it, but ends up joining Harry in his laughter. “Nah, Mal’s too prissy for that. She’d need an actual throne room or something… And jewels not gold.”

 

“And onl’ of the finest hues of purple.” Harry snickers.

 

“An green… God forbid it not match her color scheme.” 

 

They erupt into another round of laughter, before Harry’s eyes settle on T, “Ah… Damn T. Thank you. I really be needin’ that.” He wipes the tears from his eyes, unable to stop smiling.

 

A small smile of relief tugs at his lips glad he’d managed to help, if only a little. He’d felt like he had taken something precious away from the other boy. Something he wouldn’t be able to ever get back. “Any time Hook.” He sighs, as he drops to the deck. “But, I should head out.” He frowns. “The isle’s been quiet, and we need to know why…”

 

“You still keepin’ yer promise ta be safe?” Harry asks as he squeezes T’s hand.

 

T drops his eyes to the their hands. “Of course.” 

 

“Good.” Harry nods once. “An’ don’nah ya be forgettin’.” He drops T’s hand and pats him on the good shoulder again.

 

“Right.” T nods. “You should go try ta get some sleep…” 

 

“Sure sure. Can’na’ have them gettin’ too worried can we?” Harry teases as he stretches. 

 

T can’t help his grin. “I don’t think it would be good for your health.”

 

“Aye. That be undoubtedly true.” Harry shakes his head as he raises a hand to the shiny scars on his chest, “Ya be lucky the cap’in be needin’ me ta be helping with the supply run, or ya be havin’ ta stick with me again.”

 

“There are a couple areas I need to check out.” T frowns at the idea of Harry or anyone else on the ship risking being that close to any of the camps he was planning on scouting. “Shan Yu and Atilla have been busy, and I wanna know what they’re planning to do with the structures they’re erecting.” 

 

“Aye.” Harry frowns, wishing that he’d won the fight with Uma earlier. She was very firm that T had already requested that he go alone when he had to go into the more dangerous areas, at least until he was fully healed. “Ya be keepin’ an eye on yer ass while ya be snoopin’ about, yeah?”

“Always.” T pushes off the railing. “I’mma tell Uma I’m heading out.”

 

Harry grips T’s good shoulder for a moment, his eyes meeting the slightly shorter boy’s in a worried stare before he blinks and turns away. “Don’nah be worrin’ about the cap’in. I be tellin’ her ah’fore I be sleepin’ again.” He squeezes once before he drops his hand.

T nods in appreciation before he steps back and adjusts the strap over his shoulder before he disappears over the side of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Were you surprised that Ben picked Mal and her gang because of Hyades’ articles? Were you as amused by Ben’s swearing as Carlos? Did you squeal over any fluff, or laugh so hard you cursed us for making soda spray out your nose? Were you surprised that T finally told someone he had a father? Did Harry’s reaction to the piked heads confuse you? Did we drop the ball on something? Do you guys wanna see more fluff? More banter? More angst? More gang violence? Grand Theft? Larceny? Character abuse? Or do you wish we’d give the characters more bones… Less bones? Do you like the direction we’ve taken the story? The way we’ve developed the characters? Do you feel like T or Hyades is too Mary Sue? We would love to hear your feedback! We want to get better! Let us know!
> 
> And just a reminder that we are in desperate need of an editor/beta for this story, so if your interested (aka desperate for your proverbial crack fix) don’t hesitate to im us. And if you skipped out on the deets because you said fuck the notes, please head back up and check them out…


	28. The Rise of Shan Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T is forced to witness a monumental moment in the history of the isle, and faces the painful task of reporting back to Uma with the news. With this sudden shift in the tide the isle has become even more unstable, and now the survivors have to make hard choices. Safety has always been a relative term on the isle, but now their harbors are separated by an army searching for new recruits. Will the pirates risk leaving the ship to assist those stuck in Mal’s hangout?

Harry shakes his head as he slams the door out of his way and enters the captain's quarters. “I dun’nah know what these scurvy brats be thinkin’ lately, but it be fuckin’ old I can be tellin’ ya that right now.” He vents before he throws himself roughy into the chair next to Hyades. In an odd way he’d come to learn that the sounds of her scratching the pen over parchment was soothing, and he could certainly use that right now.

 

Hyades frowns, glancing at Harry her cracked pen pausing mid stroke. “What happened this time?” She asks in concern before she finishes her thought and puts her pen down.

 

“I be out there orderin’ them ta be workin’’ the riggin’s and they be askin’ me why.” Harry shakes his head. 

 

Uma narrows her eyes as she turns from her desk, “Did they follow the order?”

 

“Aye, but it be takin’ a might ta be gettin em’ ta be rememberin’ who they be talkin’ ta. Tim be gettin’ a good taste of me hook if he be keepin’ this shit up.” 

 

Hyades tilts her head to the side as she watches Uma drum her fingers over the desk.

 

“Shit…” Uma grumbles absently as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Same thing happened yesterday when I handed out work details for the week.” She scowls at the implications. They couldn’t afford another mutiny. Her face darkens as her eyes drift to the dingy window narrowing at the isles dreary silhouette through the mist. She’d never had this amount of dissention in her ranks before and it was starting to make her uneasy. She was responsible for too many lives to even give an inch, but it seemed the rope had slowly started slipping from her. 

 

“Could it just be the nerves, or cabin fever?” Hyades asks quietly. Her eyes widen as Harry and Uma both snap their attention back to her and she quickly defends herself, “I mean, not obeying orders is definitely bad, I get that, but you guys told me that the itch to get out and move was hard to ignore.” She shakes her head as she holds her hands up in front of her, “But I don’t understand the ship workings the way you do… So uh yeah… Shutting up now.” She lowers her eyes back to the table.

 

“Cabin fever or not, this behavior isn’t acceptable and needs to stop.” Uma states matter of factly as she juts her hip to the side. “And if it’s fuckin’ nerves I’ll be wearin’ their guts as fuckin’ garters. We’re a pirate crew, and yes due to the state of the isle I haven’t been ordering raids and scavenging, but I haven’t seen very many fucking volunteers either.” She shoots a glare to Hyades, silencing her before she even got a chance to speak. 

 

Harry reaches over to pat Hyades’ hand reassuringly, knowing it was best to just let Uma work through her speech without interrupting her.

“However until orders are back to being followed without question, I will be doubling the daily drills and tightening the exercise regimes until their discipline and common sense return to them. It’s clear that something big is going on right now,” She sighs. It had startled all of them when the first explosion had echoed across the waves. Most of the crew had been able to go back to sleep, another indicator that there was a problem among the ranks. 

 

Her thoughts, and those in her family, had instantly gone to her red headed step child. Were those explosions near T… Related to T… Fuck- Caused by T?

 

Uma sighs as she turns her eyes back to Harry and Hyades, “Questions?”

 

Hyades blinks up at her cousin, not sure if Uma was actually talking to her or if she even expected an answer. Like she had any choice but to participate in the hellish drills Uma thought up.

 

“Sounds like that ah good plan Captain.” Harry quickly agrees. 

 

“Hooray…” Hyades groans as her head drops to the table with a dull thunk. She was never going to get any writing done.

 

“If ya not be liking your regime, ya can be enjoying the same drills the rest of these rats do.” Uma lifts her brow in challenge.

 

“Because that’s what I need Uma, more workout.” Hyades pouts.

 

Uma glares at her. “ _ And  _ apparently discipline.”

 

Harry reaches over and cups his hand over Hyades’ lips before she can say another word, “She gets it Uma, she just ain’nah fully recovered yet and ya know how she always be tryin’ ta’ hide her weaknesses from ya.” He shakes his head, ignoring the burning glare he was getting as he calls her out, “Girl be gettin’ sarcastic ta hide it.”

 

Uma glowers at the unnecessary reminder. “Well if ya’ve got the energy for lip, ya be havin’ the energy for crunches.”

 

Hyades sighs, but wisely refrains from making further comments.

 

Uma nods in approval, before she turns to Harry. “Go let the crew know they’re expected at drill at dusk tonight.”

 

Harry nods as he pulls himself back to his feet, “Aye Cap’in, I’ll be seein’ to it that yer crew be heedin’ the command.” He gives Hyades one last quelling look before he slips back out of the cabin.

 

“Uma?” Hyades waits several long moments before she finally works up the nerve to speak again.

 

“What Deez?” 

 

“You know I wasn’t actually questioning you right?”

 

Uma’s eyes soften slightly, but her frown stays firm. “I know that, but I can’t tolerate attitude from anyone until order is restored.”

 

Hyades frowns for a moment, “Not even when it’s just us anymore?”

 

“No.” Uma frowns. “This is coming down across the board until I figure out what the fuck is going on.” 

 

Hyades nods in understanding and turns back to her writing. She had a bad feeling she knew exactly what was going on, and could only hope T got back before Uma made any more connections. Whatever it was that Uma was starting to plan, it did not sound like anyone was going to like it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The last couple days had flown by in a messy, fucked up blur. It all started with shrapnel shredding the fuck out of one of his legs when he’d saved a stupid fucking stray cat from being blown sky high by a shoddy ass explosive the Huns had buried around the borders of his ‘ _ recruitment camps _ ’. He’d initially just chalked it up as some type of karmic back hand, but when the shit just kept piling up that thought had gone out the window. The axe that had been looming over them had finally fell, severing the last thread of hope that they could finally catch a breath.

 

He had never made his opinion of the OVs and their sidekicks a secret, and had, in fact spent much of his time picking apart their schemes and pinpointing where they went wrong. He enjoyed coming up with simple solutions that easily could’ve had negated their fall, if it hadn’t for their ego...  _ So _ when he’d finally gotten wind of their plan from two of Gaston’s groupies this afternoon, it had taken him by surprise. He hadn’t heard jack shit about Jafar actually getting traction for his little coterie for weeks, and then- Bam, they show up to lay siege against the Yu’s with a good third of the island.

 

His hardened eyes do another sweep of the macabre remains beneath him; the ground still glistening in the dim moonlight from where the soil had yet to soak up the blood. The fallen, Hun and resistance alike, left in the field to rot. The stench of death, shit, piss, and fear already so thick that even in the crisp air, it was suffocating enough to trigger his memories of Mim’s cavern. 

 

He hadn’t dared to move, had barely dared to breath, torn between the fear of being caught and the fear he’d succumb to his overwhelming desire to join the resistance. The fate of everyone on the isle was at stake with this single battle. It had taken him going through and repeating the names of each person relying on him for their survival. 

 

Gil, Hyades, Freddy, Uma, Hook, James, Dizzy, Daniel- 

 

That name never failed to conjure up images of the mute boy he’d rescued. The way the boy’s vacant eyes lit up whenever he had a chance to duck in to the hangout kept him glued to the tree when all he wanted was to jump into the fray. 

 

He still hadn’t been able to place the uncomfortable ache that filled his chest at the way the boy never failed to alert to his presence. His lips twitch in a small smile. The kid had startled the shit out of him the first time he’d clung to him. But the rehearsed reprimand died on his tongue the moment his eyes locked with the boy’s.

 

T still wasn’t sure why he’d done what he’d done next. Or the emotion that had flared through his chest, burning hotter than any flames he’d endured from Hyades. Because without missing a beat he securely wrapped his fingers around the boys frail wrist, and hoisted him into his arms with ease. He continued walking as if he’d never been interrupted in the first place, his arm securing Daniel to his side as he continued to do what he needed to do. 

 

He could admit to himself it was strange. He had never failed to kick out the other kids, even the older ones like Dizzy, much to their disappointment. He also blatantly ignored Yen Sid’s discomfort when he didn’t put Daniel down during their briefings. They’d ended up coming to some strange unspoken agreement that, again, T still hadn't been able to figure out. 

 

It was for those reasons he had forced himself to silently endure; to observe the isles’ last stand, telling himself over and over that one person was not going to change the inevitable. His eyes never straying from the battle, with baited breath knowing that by the end of the night things were going to become even more difficult.

 

A hauntingly shrill scream of agony sends a chill down his spine. His eyes dart to the camp in the distance wearily. It had been nothing but fucking luck that he hadn’t been spotted this time. He had nearly pissed himself in fear when a platoon of Shan Yu’s soldier had swept from the forest behind him, not long after the battle had started… And he had to give the villains some respect for holding their own, even with the reinforcements… That was until Gaston Junior fell anyways- His family’s reaction had been as violent as it was unexpected.

 

He doubted he would ever forget the notes of despair in Gaston and the Third’s howls of rage infused grief when they saw Junior go down; or the bloodbath that ensued as they rampaged in a brutal display, ruthlessly gutting and slicing their way through enemies and allies alike to reach their fallen kin. And that’s when it had all gone to shit.

 

He cringes at the memory of battle tactics shifting, absently rubbing his sore throat. He found the ache odd; he’d contained the scream of warning that had nearly given away his position. His eyes drop to the bloody hole in his pants where he’d ruthlessly shoved his finger into a wound to keep himself silent. Giving away his location wasn’t an option; too many people were depending on him. The shithole they were confined to needed anyone other than Shan Yu as a leader, he knew that, but he had forced himself to stay silent. It hurt, knowing one shout could have changed the battle, but the Wharf Rats and the strays they were helping needed to know about this. 

 

He shakes his head. The battle was over the moment a blade was pressed against Third’s throat. The villains stopped cold, their attention solely on Shan Yu. The wiser of the remaining rebels fled as the rest looked on, waiting to see what Gaston would do… As if it had somehow been a question after witnessing him lose his first born.

 

Shan Yu’s smile had been menacing as he and Gaston locked eyes in a staring contest. After a long, dead silence he demanded that Gaston, a warrior that could still prove useful, kill Jafar and Captain Hook. Before either could protest they were dead on the ground; trails of smoke rising off the holes now in their foreheads. Gaston hadn’t even waited for the rest of the conditions, he’d already made his choice. With Hook and Jafar laid out at Shan Yu’s feet, he had  fallen to one knee and bowed his head in reverence. No hesitation, no shame, he swears his gun, sword, and service to the isle’s ‘true’ ruler.

 

Third’s life had been spared, and anyone who had been stupid enough to stick around had been rounded up and given the option to join their army. It only took one person spitting at Yu’s offer for the rest to drop to their knees and pledge their allegiance out of fear. 

 

Not that T could particularly blame them. His eyes linger on the entrails Shan Yu had ripped out of the man with his clawed hands, before he wrapped them around his neck and proceeded to choke him to death.

 

He bites back a sigh, still too paranoid to move so soon after the field had cleared. What the fuck were they supposed to do now? How long were they going to have before Shan Yu set his sights on the ship? It’s not like the isle had many working ones… And from everything he had been able to gather about the leader, it was clear he had every intention of getting the fuck out of here once he had a fully functioning army at his beck and call. It would only be a matter of time...

 

He stays in the tree for a while longer, wanting to be absolutely positive that the Hun’s were gone before he dared to move. He scans the clearing one last time for any threats before he stands, his strained muscles protesting the movement as he remained on the branch until he was sure he could stand without support. When his legs stop shaking he carefully makes his way to the field. Shan Yu’s soldiers, the ones that had made it past the first week anyways, had learned that looting the dead wasn’t acceptable in Shan Yu’s presence… But, survivors were survivors for a reason, and he knew he wouldn’t have long before the craftier ones would circle back. He had to be quick, if he was seriously about to be this stupid.

 

His hands shake as he rummages through the pockets of the fallen, as he adds looting corpses to his growing list of questionable decisions. He pockets what little trinkets he’d found on them, and collects their weapons, tossing their belts over his shoulder. He makes a quick sign of the crossover the field, without even realizing he’d done it before he turns to slip back into the woods. He had pushed his luck enough, and he was damned if he was going to get caught now. He’d risked enough as it was, he needed to get back to the ship.

 

This had been the last of the opposition against the Hun’s, and they had lost. Hard, fast, and bloody. It was like the isle had never stood a chance. He narrows his eyes.  Well, maybe if the  _ entire  _ isle had stood against Shan Yu in those  _ first  _ few weeks... But it was much too late for that now. 

 

Shan Yu had won. It was over; the isle had crowned its new leader in the blood of the fallen. He grimaces at the thought of the upcoming conversation as dread starts to settle. Uma was going to be pissed he missed check in again, and then top that with the news and she was going to go full kraken. Not that she could blame her. As much as he was stressed about what they were going to do… He was concerned about the pressure this was going to put on the Captain. It had been hard enough when the isle had been at war for Maleficent’s title… But now? With Shan Yu. He swallows his groan, as he grips the belts now strapped around his chest and forces himself to keep heading to the ship.

 

It doesn’t take him nearly long enough to get back to the ship. Or to scale it. And then, as if hoping to avoid the coming conversation, T knocks on the cabin door instead of letting himself in. A selfish part of him hoping no one would respond. The rest of him knowing how vital this news was for their survival.  He adjusts the grip on the belts, as he shifts with discomfort.

 

It takes a moment, but eventually Gil opens the door. 

 

“Oh, hey T.” He smiles when he sees him, stepping back to open the door wider to let the other boy in. 

 

At his name Uma curses. “Get your fucking ass in here T.” She demands, over the sounds of the three of them scrambling to dress. 

 

T stares blankly at Gil for a moment, his eyes widening in horror as he steps back and drops his gaze to his feet. “I’d rather not.” He blurts out as a cinder block drops in his stomach. He’d been so consumed on what they were going to do, and what was going to happen… He’d completely skipped over the fact Gil and Harry were a big factor in the current equation, and Uma’s reaction wasn’t the only one he should have been worried about.  _ Seriously? _ His lip twitches in disgust. What the fuck was wrong with him? Their parent’s belts were strapped over his chest for christs sakes. How fucking callous was he?

 

Gil’s eyes furrow in concern as he studies T in confusion, but before he can ask what was wrong, an angry growl interrupts him.

 

“Why that….” Her voice drops to a grumble with several intermittent curses.

 

“If you’re busy I can come back later…” T offers quickly, as he inches away from the room all sense of bravery scattered to the winds at the prospect of sharing the news with Harry, who carried his father's namesake around like a toddler with a binkie, or Gil, who even after years of abuse and humiliation had never once said an ill word about his family.

 

“Gil! Grab him and drag his ass in here right this fucking second!” Uma snarls.

 

“Sorry.” Gil apologizes softly as he quickly captures T’s forearm before he gets too far. 

 

“Nah man, do what ya gotta do.” T sighs as his head drops in resignation as Gil pulls him into the room, He turns to face the captain, a frown tugging at his lips when he finds the group pulling on clothes. He shifts in discomfort before he leans against the wall, besides Gil who was blocking the door.  “I really could come back later…” He states absently as he studies one of the warping floorboards.

 

“You’ve been gone for over a fucking week!” Uma growls as she tugs on her shirt angrily. “Nearly two at this point!” She snaps. “No you can not just fucking come back later.” She snarls as she stalks towards him, her eyes narrowed. “You’re fucking staying!” She orders, one fist on her jutted hip and the other shaking as she struggles with an overwhelming desire to back hand him for this latest stunt. 

 

“We talked about this.” T states as he crosses his arms over his chest, doing his best not to squirm at the weight of the eyes currently boring into him. “I left updates and supplies I found at the north dock like we agreed.”  He adds as he stares at the ceiling.

 

“Not for the past six days!” Uma snaps as she thrusts her finger into T’s chest.

 

“There was a lot of shit happening.” T sighs as he stares down at his captain. “I came back as soon as-”

 

“Do not play that game with me right now.” Uma demands, “What the fuck is happening out there? We heard gunfire and explosions for the past couple of days. We started avoiding the north and eastern sides of the isle because we were afraid they had the ability to fire long range at the ship.”

 

“That’s what took me so long.” T frowns. “It’s over. Shan Yu won.”

 

“Shan Yu won?” Hyades shakes her head as she walks over to stand with Gil, “What does that mean for everyone on the isle?”

 

“Nothing good.” T runs his hair through his hair. “We already knew he was a cruel, sadistic, fucking psychopath. Now he’s a cruel sadistic psychopath  **_with_ ** explosives.” He frowns. “They’ve been testing them, and looking into other more efficient weaponry… And with him being in charge of the shipments completely now… It’s probably only a matter of time before they’re able to make shit that does more damage.” He frowns. “He’s already putting the people he catches through  _ training _ …”

 

Harry’s eyes narrow as he comes up behind Uma, “What ya be meanin’ by he be throwin’ people through trainin’?”

 

“He wants an army. We’ve known that from the start… However I don’t think anyone was prepared for it to become mandatory enlistment. That’s what they’ve been doing in the camps. They’re not, well they are, prisons, just not in the sense I thought.  I’m pretty sure it’s what got the rebels moving. Shan Yu’s plannin’ ta put everyone through it to help pad his army. If ya can’t pass the course yer put into a trade ta help in other ways and if you can’t do that, then you don’t do anything anymore...” He explains “His reach is only going to get stronger and the sidekicks are going to be rushing to please him…” His eyes meet Uma’s. “So we’re going to have to be careful how often we choose to come to go to the isle. The last thing any of us need are his eyes on us. He has a whole isle to ensure is under his thumb, we’ll hopefully have a fair bit of time to figure something out… But still-” He shrugs, “Keeping a low profile is crucial. So I’d be careful  _ who  _ and where your sending people out for supply runs.”

 

Gil’s eyes widen, “Are we going to have to stop taking supplies to the kids and Mr. Sid?”

 

Uma glances at Gil thoughtfully. “Maybe.” 

 

Gil frowns as he reaches down and takes Hyades’ hand in his.

 

“It might be time to just bring them here and stop going to the isle entirely.” Uma sighs. “Was hopin’ ta avoid the brats on me ship, but…” She turns to study T.

 

“Oh.” Gil lets out a relieved sigh as he smiles. “They ain’t so bad cap’in. They’re funny. And they like ta play.”

 

“Doubtful.” Uma rolls her eyes. “They’re gonna get under foot, but if you’re serious.” She pokes T in the chest, harder than necessary. “Then we can’t keep on risking trips to the isle.” 

 

“That’s fine, I’d rather it be that way anyways. I can figure out a better way to get updates-” 

 

“Fuck you!” Uma growls in disapproval, as she finally snaps, roughly pinning him to the wall by the shoulders. Her grip tightening in disapproval when he tensed at her touch. She was so sick of tolerating his bullshit. “If it’s that dangerous your ass is staying on the ship too you dumb ass! We haven’t seen you for  _ weeks _ , and haven’t heard from you in  _ days _ ! We thought you were fucking dead.”

 

“Uma,” T sighs as he averts his eyes back to the ceiling, seemingly unconcerned with being pinned to the wall. “I’m pretty sure we both know if someone killed me you’d know. No one on that shit hole is going to resist sending you my arm as a message… I mean even if the person who kills me doesn’t bother, someone's bound to loot my corpse and send it to ya, probably just for the off chance it would fuck with you, so if that's your concern-” 

 

Harry, Gil, and Hyades all jump forward to restrain Uma.

 

“Get off me!” Uma orders

 

“Uma please, us fighting isn’t worth it.” Hyades begs as she slides between her cousin and T, “Don’t help T, just shut up please.” 

 

T lifts his brow in confusion. “What did I do?” He asks as he moves Hyades to the side, not wanting her between himself and Uma.

 

Uma growls in anger as she goes to lunge at T again, but Gil manages to stop her, giving T a look of disapproval as he does so.

 

Harry grimaces, “Did’nah ya hear the princess askin’ all nice like?” He shakes his head at T as he manages to slowly pull Uma away from the tense situation, “Now if’in ya can’t even be bothered to stop yer assholery with ah please ya don’nah be havin’ much hope do ya?”

 

Gil shakes his head as T opens his mouth again, “This is ah tense situation, we don’t have need fer bad actions and words to mess it up do we?” He looks over his shoulder at Uma and Harry, “We’re all we got right now.”

 

T pauses and closes his mouth with a nod before he resumes casually leaning against the wall.

 

Hyades frowns as she looks between the two, “It’s bad out there, we know that.” She tilts her head slightly as she looks from T to Uma, “We don’t know exactly, but we get the jist I guess,” She sighs as she looks into Harry’s eyes for support, “But Gil’s right, we can’t fight right now. We have to think, plan, try our best to stay ahead of this, or we’re all screwed.”

 

“I agree, that’s why I was saying that it would be a good idea to continue to know what was happening on the isle-” T adds hesitantly.

 

“Why is it all yer plans involve nothin’ but puttin’ yerself in danger?” Uma glares before she storms out of the cabin. The door bounces off the wall in her wake, nearly slamming into T.

 

T catches the door as it swings back to shut, “Seriously Uma? What plan can we possibly have in this situation without some level of risk?” He asks already on her heels. “I’m just trying to be practical. We need to talk about-” He shuts the door behind him with a snap, cutting off the rest of their discussion. 

 

Gil frowns as he looks at the door in concern, rubbing his neck nervously as he forces himself to turns away.  

 

Harry shakes his head as he falls back onto the bed, wiping his hand down his face in frustration. “And ta think I be tryin’ ta get Uma in a good mood so I can be goin’ ta look for the lad.” He sighs as he shakes his head. “Not that I not be happy that the lad be comin’ back on his own an all, but for someone who be hatin’ attention, boy certainly be knowin how to make an entrance …” He groans.

 

Hyades frowns as she sits on the edge of the bed, her face drawn in thought as she stares through the side of the ship towards the isle.

 

“I really hope T remembers himself in front of the crew.” Gil sighs as he glances at the door with a concerned frown. “Captain’s patience for insorbidination is at an all time low.”

 

“Aye,” Harry agrees as he sits up, “An’ she be usin’ up what lil’ patience she be havin’ ah’fore she be pinin’ him ta the wall.”

 

Gil’s brows furrow as he turns to Hyades. “You okay?”

 

“T didn’t mention how Shan Yu won…” Hyades points out with a frown.

 

Harry’s eyes narrow in thought. “Aye, I guess he did’nah…” He frowns. “Not that he really be needin’ ta. Last group opposin’ the prick mustah rolled over or be gettin’ themselves killed off.”  

 

Hyades shakes her head, “I think it might be more than that…” She purses her lips to the side in frustration, “T uh, he really looked shocked, and he acted like he suddenly didn't want to report…”

 

Gil gives a solemn nod. “I can’t remember the last time T bothered to knock… He always just slips in.”

 

Hyades nods, “Something was really bothering him.”

 

“I’d be feelin’ ah might excitable if i be showing up ta report after vanishin’ for so long.” Harry snorts, “An when don’nah the kid be lookin’ uncomfortable lately.”

 

“I think he got hurt again.” Gil sighs as he sinks on the mattress next to Hyades. “That’s usually why he’s late… And he was overcompensating’ his gait and had fresh blood stains on his left leg… But I think Deez is right too… The buckles on the belts he was wearing-” His brows furrows before he shakes his head. “I dunno. I just have a bad feeling.” He shrugs.

 

Harry groans as he drags his hand down his face, “Ya be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” He grumbles as he stands. “How ya be noticin’ any of that when it be so damn dark in’ere?” He asks as he pulls his boots on.

 

“I opened the door.” Gil blinks. “And I mean, pretty much every time T’s come back lately he’s gotten injured or something really bad happened… This time I think it’s both.”

 

“Great.” Harry rolls his eyes, “You two stay.” He orders as he rushes out the door.

 

“Where does he think I’m going to go?” Hyades pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. “No way in hell am I testing Uma right now.”

 

Gil chuckles as he pulls her back to lay down with him, “Well,” He grins as he tucks her to his chest, “Yer not wrong, testin’ Uma ain’t smart on a good day… I just hope Harry remembers that or it’ll lead ta more problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to check out our story, we’re glad so many of you are sticking with us even though we’ve pretty much rewritten the entire story and adapted the characters to our perceptions of what they would have been if anyone had bothered to give these clearly amazing characters any depth. We would love to hear your thoughts on the direction we’ve taken it? Do you think this is a more realistic interpretation of what this isle would actually be like? Or do you think we should have gone darker? Or made the VK’s upbringing more twisted? We’re trying to figure out a good medium. Have we crossed any lines? Ruffle any feathers? More importantly do you feel like we are giving adequate trigger warnings? Let us know What changes have you enjoyed? We would love to hear your thoughts and appreciate any feedback.


	29. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T leaves Uma to break the news about Hook and Junior to Harry and Gil, and it doesn't sit well with the captain. She finds herself questioning everything related to T, and to her dismay finds herself having to make a hard choice in order to keep the crew together.

“Fuckin’ watch it!” James growls as he’s shoved to the side of the corridor by a speeding, red headed blur. Where the fuck was T running off to? Wait, better question, did the Captain know he was back on the ship? He turns as the boy disappears up the stairs. Maybe he’d needed something from his room? He lifts a brow.

 

His heart slamming in his chest when a feral growl resonates from the bowels of the ship. His eyes swivel to the stairs that descended into the darkness with dread. 

 

What the fuck had the kid done to have invoked the Kraken into making that noise?

 

The only other notable sound made as the entire ship seemingly held its breath was a distinct splash.

 

Nope.

 

James grimaces as he rushes towards the galley, hoping against hope that he could duck inside and pretend to be just as confused as everyone else. All he wanted was a damn hot meal before morning drills and his duties. 

 

When had that become too much to ask for? 

 

* * *

 

 

Uma snarls as she storms up the main deck, her eyes burning with rage. That stupid cunt! A fucking note? She’d left her a fucking note! 

 

She growls, her fingers curling around the handle of her whip. Captain Hook and Junior had been fucking killed and she just dumps that on her, and fucking bounces after she had specifically told the stupid bitch to stay so they could tell the boys together. T had been the one to watch it, and short of the fucking ‘who killed who’, she didn’t have jack shit to tell them. She wanted to fucking destroy something. 

 

She had just wanted five minutes. 

 

That’s it. 

 

Five short minutes to process the information. 

 

When she’d ordered T to stay, it had never occurred to her that T would so blatantly disregard a direct order and duck out on her. Her lip curls. 

 

What a fucking joke.  

 

Her eyes settle to the hazy shore with a look of pure disdain.

 

This… This was the damn problem. No wonder her grip on her crew was fucking slipping. She sighs.

 

Unfortunately she was going to have to shelf this epiphany for later. She had more pressing matters to attend too. 

 

Her scowl deepens. Her boys, though one would adamantly deny it, on some level still held bonds to their blood. She adjusts the belts slung around her shoulder; the slight weight of them became heavier with every step. 

 

She leans against the rail as she tries to organize her thoughts and regain her composure. Her thoughts wander back to the simpler days, before death was a real threat instead of just a potential one. The days when her biggest concerns had been: Mal and her stupid gang, the territory wars, convincing Hyades to join her crew, keeping Gil away from his family, and Harry away from the damn crocodiles. 

 

She growls as her fingers tighten on the railing; back before T was her fucking responsibility.

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually had a proper night’s sleep. Her thoughts were consumed with how to keep her people safe. And as much as she loved her ship, and understood why it made sense for her as captain to always be the one to stay behind… She missed being on land; being an active participant in their survival, instead of directing from the back seat… It certainly didn’t help that she had no idea how to control her main informant. Her face darkens as she comes full circle back to T.   

 

How the fuck had she come to rely on  _ him  _ for information? Why was she trusting someone who constantly lied? Who none of them even really knew?  

 

If she hadn’t seen it for herself, she would’ve scoffed at anyone trying to tell her he was a she. 

 

She glares at the clouds in the quickly darkening sky for a long moment before she shakes her head. That seriously couldn’t be what was bothering her right now. T had just blatantly blown off her orders. So yeah, T might have put others safety before her own, but that wasn’t the point. If anything it would be the opposite. He’d always been a stupidly reckless jerk with a devil may care attitude, she just thought the war and the trust she was putting in him would temper that. 

 

Her face pulls into a scowl. Maybe that was it. It was no secret to any one who knew T that the kid had no self fucking preservation. And that was the problem right now. T was able to go out on  _ her  _ own, and yet she still felt obligated to keep this secret. 

 

Uma growls in the back of her throat. She’d made an oath to let T’s secrets be his own. And as much as she wanted to use a card, any card, T being a girl did not in anyway endanger the crew; it just pissed her off. 

 

Ninety nothing soaking wet T was risking  _ her _ life out there, and she was stuck on the ship. 

 

Uma sighs dejectedly. That was the crux of the matter wasn’t it? She was fucking jealous. Jealous of the freedom T lied to gain. 

 

Back when they first got the ship, Gil and Harry had immediately insisted she was the Captain, and back then she hadn't thought too much about it. She was the obvious choice. She rolls her eyes. 

 

Gil was intimidating sure, but he didn’t have the heart to back it up or follow through. And Harry was too erratic and volatile for any crew to take him seriously. It had seemed like the practical decision… But now? Everytime she even mentioned  _ thinking  _ about being part of a scavenge party, they would remind her that as Captain she was needed to keep order on the ship. That was going to be even worse now that Shan Yu was in total charge.

 

The argument hadn’t come up all that often when their biggest concern had been territory. It had been fun to boss people around back then. Empowering even. Now though?

 

Now it was restrictive and stressful, and she felt the real weight of responsibility she had always taken for granted. 

 

It was one thing to protect her crew, another matter entirely to worry everyday if someone was going to die under her orders. She’d somehow found herself responsible for over fifty lives, and all she wanted to do was be an active part of their survival process; not just the one orchestrating it. 

 

She’d finally realized that the Captain of the ship was the safest person on the ship; because she was needed. Which only added to the hurt of letting T assume the majority of the risks.

 

Not that she could ever admit that out loud; not even to Harry, Gil and Hyades. The others looked up to her. They watched her lead, and followed her orders. It was her responsibility to make sure the people under her were taken care of, even the damn kids T had saddled her with. 

 

It was fucking stressful to keep acting like she had it all figured out. And sure, they had enough gold to last them a while longer with the ferry. But they were eventually going to have to figure something out. 

 

The last two months had been full of some of the best, but also undoubtedly the worst, moments of her life. The barrier breaking, Maleficent falling, Hyades drowning ( _ twice _ ), her mother nearly killing members of her crew, a mutiny, a kidnapping, a burnt first mate, and a fucking herd of little kids and a retired hero depending on her, and that had just been the first fucking month.

 

**_T!_ **

 

She scowls. She never would have guessed that kid was going to be such a fucking nightmare. 

 

But  _ now _ this?!

 

Shan Yu finally claiming an undisputable victory. What was she supposed to do to keep her family, crew, and the little ones safe from a tyrannical psychopath that had declared himself their new dictator? She couldn’t just leave the fucking toddlers on the isle to be found by the army. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

 

Uma sighs as she pushes off the railing, realizing she couldn’t put off the inevitable. There were no sudden epiphanies to be had, just the burden of the task in front of her. No amount of reflection was going to make the coming conversation easier.  

 

She walks into the cabin silently, her eyes sliding over her three family members talking on the bed. A small smile curls the corners of her lips as she watches Harry jokingly press the smooth arch of his silver hook into Gil’s chest, demonstrating to Hyades exactly how one compelled obedience with naught but a hook. Her smile fades as she realizes that she was about to ruin their day. 

 

“Uma?” Gil frowns as he studies his captain in concern. He gently pushes Harry’s hook away before he crawls to the edge of the bed and stands, never taking his eyes off her.

 

“Cap’n? Ya be makin’ a man very excitable with that look in yer eyes.” Harry states, his expression mirroring Gil’s as he joins him. “Given yer earlier orders ta be clearin’ outta yer and T’s hair…”

Hyades frowns as she looks Harry and Gil up and down. “He said ya sent him back in here so fast ya made his head spin.” She teases before her smile fades, “What's wrong?”

 

Uma shakes her head. How long had she been standing there staring at them? Shit. “T gave me the specifics.” She tries not to snarl as she lays the bundle on the table. 

 

“How the specifics be changin’ things cap’in?” Harry questions as he eyes Uma.

 

“They don’t, and they do.” Uma sighs as she takes off her hat and runs her hands through her braids. “There’s no good way to put this.” She admits. 

 

Harry watches Uma carefully for a moment. “Whatever it be Uma, we be dealin’ with it together.” He assures her as he walks over and clasps her shoulder; his face hovering mere inches away from hers as he tries to block out the rest of the world in an attempt to make her feel better.

 

Gil frowns as he pulls Hyades from the bed and tucks her securely under one arm, pressing her to his side as he waits for whatever bad news Uma was about to deliver.

 

“I know.” Uma smiles sadly as she steps closer and hugs Harry to her. She wasn’t sure how he was going to take the news. He’d always had such a love-hate relationship with his father; idolized the man, yet despised him in the same breath. “Captain Hook is…” She bites her lip nervously. “Captain Hook is dead.” 

 

Harry takes a step back as he holds his hands up in front of him, “Hook? Captain Hook?” He shakes his head dismissively. “Me ol’ codfish of’ah dad ain’t dead. He ain’nah one for real fightin’. He be all ah’bout the show. There be a reason the hero he used ta be tormentin’ be twelve an he be runnin’ from ah damn croc instead of runnin’ the beast through…” 

 

Uma frowns as she steps forward and begins laying out the items T had given to her on the desk. The dim, flickering candle light finally revealing the familiar sheaths and a folded spyglass.

 

Gil frowns as he looks at the two belts. Suddenly he understood what had caught his eye earlier. The buckhorn belt belonged to his brother, as did the sword attached.  If T had given it to Uma, it meant that Junior was dead. He sighs as his eyes soften. At least this explained why T had looked so shocked when he’d first opened the door, and the look of horror. He was sad to know that he’d lost a brother, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved. He hadn’t liked the way T had reacted to him earlier and he’d been trying to figure out what he’d done. It wasn’t surprising, now that he knew the details. T had just wanted to avoid being the one to break the news. He understood. T was a good guy, but he was brash, and got uncomfortable easily. He squeezes Hyades closer to his side as he turns to Harry. He knew more than most how much Captain Hook meant to him.

 

“No Cap’n.” Harry backs away from the spy glass with his hands on his head; deft fingers twisting through his dark brown waves to form turbulent knots in his hair. “Uma no.” His voice rises with his denial as he shakes his head, unable to rip his eyes from the indisputable stains spattered on the leather trim of the scabbard.

 

Uma shifts in discomfort as she takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She slowly walks towards him. “T was there when it happened. Jafar lead them in a direct assault, in hopes of taking them by surprise.” She reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it tightly. “I would never lie to you about this.” She frowns as she tugs him to her.

 

Harry willingly falls into Uma’s arms. “I know ya wouldn’nah lie Cap’in. I know.” 

 

Uma sighs as she wraps her arms around Harry, holding him tight to her for all she was worth. She didn’t have the words to help the ache she could see Harry struggling to hold back, burying his head in her chest to hide his tears as he shivers and silently heaves against her. She doubted anyone did.

 

Hyades’ eyes water in sympathy as she slowly pulls Gil towards the two, wanting to help comfort him; to touch or just breath with him. Harry looked so lost, lost and confused. It made her heart ache.

 

Gil pulls the three into a large group hug. After a moment of hesitation he lifts them off the floor and lowers them into a pile on the bed before he joins them. “I’m sorry man.” He whispers as he bumps his head against Harry’s, glancing up as Hyades lays on his back, Uma does the same to Harry.

 

Harry pouts and hides his tearstained face in the mattress. “Ifts gfine, mmhate...”

 

Hyades smiles sadly as she reaches out and places one small hand in Harry’s hair while Uma rubs his back. Gil’s arm snakes out, keeping the four of them connected as he drops it over Uma and Harry, easily pulling them tight. 

 

What was there to say? The best they could really do was just be there, suffering through the misery of being unable to make it better.

 

Uma shakes her head when she suddenly finds herself furious with T, again, for dropping a proverbial bomb on her. They deserved to have their questions answered. And she didn’t have anything of import, unless they wanted to know exactly who killed who… And she was really hoping that no one was going to ask. “Gil…” She looks to her second with concern. “Did you see-”

 

“I saw.” Gil smoothly assures her as their eyes lock, “It’s Junior’s sword.”

 

Harry turns his head to watch Gil, his brow furrowing before he reaches over and grabs his head, “Sorry mate.” He frowns. 

 

Gil nods, “It’s okay.” He frowns as he pushes his forehead against Harry’s, “We all knew it was bad right… It just, it just hurts more when it hits ya…” A sad smile forms on his lips.  “I’ve never much liked my family…” He admits softly. “The last couple of months have really gotten me thinkin’ though... As long as you three, T, and the rest of the crew are still safe,” He shrugs his shoulders after hesitating for a moment, “As safe as we can be anyways, that’s what matters to me. You guys are the family I chose, and you and T are the only brothers I need.” He slowly admits, surprised by how much he found he really meant it once it was out. 

 

Harry frowns before the corner of his lip twitches up into the faintest smile. “Aye, ya be me brother pretty boy.” He presses his lips to Gil’s forehead.

 

“I am sorry about your dad though, I know he meant a lot to ya.” Gil frowns as he slowly shifts so he can also grip the back of Harry’s head, his fingers interlocking with Hyades’ as he presses both of their hands into the other boy’s thick brown hair.

 

“It be fine mate. He were an’ ol’ drunk codfish anyhows.” Harry angrily wipes at his face, erasing the last remnants of his tears, frustrated with himself for even crying in the first place. 

 

He couldn’t figure out what the hurt was. His old man had been a raging sad sack of flesh past its prime. He’d been happy to escape the hovel he’d grown up in. And after Uma had dragged him from it, he’d never bothered to look back. Every time he’d come into contact with the old codfish since then had been filled with terror, anger or pain. 

 

So why was he crying over someone like that?

 

Someone that enjoyed tormenting, and pitting his children against each other to fight for what scraps of attention he occasionally bestowed. But it had been years since he’d even cared to earn the approval… So why the fuck did it hurt so fucking much? His thoughts briefly flick to the last conversation he’d shared with T, at his question of whether or not staring at his father’s head was normal. He hadn’t known what to think at the time, but now? He was pretty sure he understand the desire on some level. 

 

And yet… On some level he felt like he’d somehow lied to his friend. 

 

When T had explained that he felt nothing, he’d assumed it was because his dad had been a piece of work. He still thought that, but now here he was, confused and  _ feeling _ over his own piece of work’s death. What was normal? His lip trembles for a moment as he watches Gil. The boy lost a brother, someone who was also a sad sack of nasty, but right now he only looked concerned; was doing his best to comfort  _ him _ . 

 

Was he the weird one? 

 

Uma frowns as she absently reaches out to play with Hyades’ ombre hair, the ivory and glacier strands slipping like silk from her grasp to cascade over Gil’s shoulder; the ends splaying out to further connect them; covering them in a blanket of flames. She shakes her head to rid herself of the image. 

 

As much as this hurt right now, this feeling of helplessness, she knew their true problems had barely begun. How long was Shan Yu really going to allow them their freedom of this small strip of sea before he hunted them down and set fire to their ship? Or something equally terrible. How long would they really be able to survive this?

 

* * *

 

 

Freddie’s eyes widen as T pulls himself up over the railings, “Oh fuck man.” She shakes her head.

 

T turns to Freddie in confusion, “Sup?”

 

“Dude, you fucked something up big time.” She explains in a whisper as she edges closer. She wraps her arms around her waist before she looks around the deck, watching as one of the adults swung down from the mast to be line for Uma’s door. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

T lifts his brow. “Your gonna have ta be a bit more specific...” He mumbles as he watches Candy disappear into the cabin with interest.

 

Freddie rolls her eyes, “If that’s your answer I think I know what’s about to happen.” She shrugs, “Glad I ain’t you. But if I were, I’d make a run for it and not look back.”

 

T sighs, as he leans against the railing and crosses his arms over his chest. “That bad huh?”

 

“Worse.” Freddie winces.

 

T nods in resignation an impassive expression on his face as he watches the cabin door. 

 

A loud, hull piercing whistle rings acrossing the deck, when Uma emerges from the room with a frightful scowl darkening her face.

 

“ **All hands on deck!** ” Harry shouts commandingly as he walks out behind Uma, his accent thick with some kind of emotion.

 

Gil and Hyades walk behind the captain and first mate slowly; Gil looking sternly determined while Hyades appeared almost resigned.

 

T’s brow lifts at the sight of Hyades on deck a sense of dread filling him. After all, what the fuck could possibly be so important Uma would put the fire princesses life at risk? What had he missed?

 

“T!” Uma shouts as she turns to stand in front of the mast, her voice commanding as it carried over the gathering crowd forming on the deck.

 

T turns his attention to her. “Sup?”

 

“Get the fuck over here and report in.”

 

T’s brows furrow, but he nods as he pushes off the railing and walks over to her. He eyes the crew wearily before he turns to properly face Uma. 

 

The soft whispers of conversations die immediately as the crew directs all of their attention to the captain and the taller boy standing in front of her. Waiting off to the side Hyades stood silently between Harry and Gil as the three of them looked over the scene, none of their faces betraying a single thought in their minds.

 

“Shan Yu has decreed that every piece of tech be turned over. My guess would be both for the explosives and to cut off contact with Auradon, however I’ve yet to confirm his reasonings. Their raids and scavenge parties have widened their search parameters, in search of any one of value to their cause. Cruella and the Evil Queen seem to be some of the last known untouchables, without magical ties at least, albeit that might be because no one thinks they’re worth the risk. However the rumor mill has started to become rather slim pickings since Shan Yu’s victory.” 

 

Uma nods once, her fiercely burning eyes never leaving T’s face for a second. “Anything else to report?”

 

“Of direct relevance to us? No...”

 

Uma’s eyes narrow, “I’ve ordered you to be my eyes and ears on the damn isle T. If it’s relevant or not, I still need to know.”

 

T stares at her blankly for a moment before he nods, “Heard, sorry Captain,” He corrects himself before giving a more thorough mission report, as he studied the sails billowing above their heads in concentration. His weight shifting from one foot to another as he forced himself to speak through the force of the stares.

 

Uma nods once again as T falls silent before she slowly begins pacing around T. “Thank you for the detailed report T, even if I did have to remind you of your orders.” She stops when she’s exactly opposite from where she started. She turns to face T, her eyes lingering on the tall mast before she looks T over. “But now I need an explanation as to why you felt the need to disobey my orders.”

 

T studies her for a moment. “Which ones?” His head tilting slightly.

 

Uma gives T a glare that could have withered the hardiest weed, “Did I give you leave to return to the isle?”

 

“No Captain.”

 

“No…” Uma shakes her head, “In fact, what were my exact words?”

 

T studies her for a moment. “Verbatim?”

 

“Did I give you an order?” Uma growls, her rage very clearly burning just beneath the surface as her cheeks tint with her boiling blood.

 

“Yes.” T states staring at her in confusion before it clicks, yes, verbatim you idiot seemingly rolling off her. “Stay here, until I come and get you and then we’ll go talk to the others.”

 

Uma rolls her eyes, “And yet, you chose to leave the ship.”

 

“Is that rhetorical? Or do you need an answer? Because if the latter, Yes captain I disobeyed a direct order, but if it’s the former than can we just pretend that I answered with silence? T asks, confused when he catches Harry run a hand over his face from the corner of his eye.

 

“And how many days are you allowed to take before you have to report back in?” Uma barks out, seemingly willing to ignore T’s strange behavior.

 

T rolls his eyes back to the sails above him thoughtfully. He knew that was not a trick question, but it certainly felt like one. “...Four?” He finally shrugs.

 

Uma’s hand tightens over the whip handle before she rips it from her side and punches T in the face.

 

“Three?” T guesses again, as he turns back to Uma, seemingly indifferent to the punch, even as blood began to gather on his cheek from where the ornate cross had sliced it. 

 

“Right, except this last time, after already disobeying the order to stay on the ship, you stayed out there in the isle for six days.” Uma raises her chin, her eyes hard as she glared.

 

“Accurate.” T states evenly as she studied the decorations on Uma’s hat.

 

Uma nods, her eyes closing for the briefest second. “On your knees.” She orders softly.

 

T’s eyes drop to Uma’s as he studies her for a moment, before he nods and walks over to the mast and kneels, hands above his head and pressed them firmly against the mast so Uma’d have a larger target.

 

The action drawing the attention of several of the older crew who looked on in surprise and confusion as the younger members looked on in abject horror.

 

“Silence or Screams?” He asks as his hard eyes stare intently at the worn wood in front of him.

 

Uma’s eye twitches once as she steps back one pace. Two. Three. “You do you.” She states harshly. She looks up to Gil and Harry, gesturing sharply with her head towards T.

 

Hyades’ eyes widen as the two step away from her, leaving her alone as they flank T, ready to step in should T try to run.

 

“Ten lashes.” Uma calls out loudly before she swings her arm out to ready the whip.

 

T narrows his eyes in confusion before they dart to his wrists with a frown. “Captain, permission to speak?” 

 

Uma slightly tilts her head to the side, doing her best to not let her confusion show on her face, “Yes?”

 

“Are we forgoing the restraints, cause um, I appreciate your faith in me, but do not share it.”

 

Harry and Gil exchange a glance before they look to Uma for orders.

 

“Well ya heard him.” Uma snarls, “Get the rope.”

 

Gil’s expression becomes a stern as he turns to Uma and nods, before he turns to follow the order.

 

Harry holds his hand out for the rope once Gil returns and begins to circle T’s wrists, avoiding eye contact with him. Once he has a thick cuff binding his wrist together he secures T to the mast before he straightens up and steps back. 

 

“Set Captain.” Harry nods to Uma as he and Gil resume their spots slightly behind and to either side of the mast.

 

Uma gives a curt nod before she turns her attention back to T; the anticipation close to making her nauseous with the weight of what she needed to do.

 

No one makes a sound as the whip is brought down across T’s back with a loud crack.

 

“One.” T grits out after the first lick of the whip leaves its sting.

 

Hyades startles as the whip cracks again. A third time. A fourth time. Each crack followed with a grunted out number. It was painful to watch, and she hated that she was being forced to. Gil and Harry had both warned her to not look away, that she was a member of the upper crew and was expected to show full support to Uma in front of the crew. 

 

“Are we counting that one?” T asks as the whip strikes her arm instead of his back.

 

The entirety of the crew either grimaces or looks on in disbelief.

 

Gil and Harry look up to Uma in time to see the small look of horror as she watches the blood well up on T’s arm before it turns into a sneer, “If you have to ask, then the answer is obviously no.” She pulls her arm back again.

 

“Five.” T bites out, his voice unwavering even as he felt the leather split his skin.

 

Blood. Uma wasn’t doing anything to lighten these hits. It wasn’t even just the welt on T’s arm; blood was starting to seep into his clothes around the jagged rips where the whip had previously landed. Her heart hurt, and she was grateful her vision blurred, so grateful she didn’t question it. She wasn’t cut out for this. Wasn’t sure what to do. She’d been left to stand here, alone, silent observer on display. 

 

A warm hand slips around her own and squeezes in comfort.

 

“Your crying.” Freddie whispers carefully. “Fix it.” She swallows, grimacing at the sound of the whip connecting with flesh as she watched, transfixed at the blood pattern forming through T’s shredded tops.

 

“Seven.”

 

“I am no-” Hyades starts to vehemently deny in a dry whisper, only to feel a scalding trail form down her cheek. She blinks in surprise, and is startled when her vision clears.

 

“And that’s great princess, but bad time ta get a lash in yer eye.” Freddie whispers back, her tone dripping with sarcasm, even as she squeezed Hyades hand again. Their grip tightening as another crack echoes over the deck.

 

Without saying another word Hyades takes her free hand and hastily wipes away the moisture on her face and under her eyes, hoping that her actions didn’t draw any attention. Her hand tightens convulsively around Freddie’s as the whip cracks down again.

 

“Eight.”

 

She’d never understood her father before when he griped and groaned about the passing of time, but now she could. Each heart beat was its own contained eternity. It was agony to stand there, but she wasn’t Cronus; she couldn’t convince time to speed back up no matter how much she wished. She drops her eyes to her bare feet, jumping at the sound of the whip as it falls twice more. She couldn’t do this, couldn’t handle watching this.

 

“Nine.”

 

Hyades looks up in surprise. The crack of the whip was the only sound for miles, so there was no way she had miscounted. Did T not know how to count? Had Uma missed?  Or- She stops herself, her frown deepening as her brow furrows. Why the hell  _ was _ T counting? It seemed like a weird thing to do.

 

“Ten.” T finally bites out, not moving from the position as he lets his head hang and takes deep even breaths. 

 

Uma turns from the bloody mess to face the crew, her face tight as she observes them for a full minute. “From now on, anyone caught disobeying orders, in an interpretation or manner, will immediately suffer the consequences. The days of slacking off are done. I shouldn’t have to remind you of the struggle we face just to survive this transition the isle is going through.” Her eyes narrow as she gestures to the lot of them with the blood spattered whip, “Do your fucking jobs, and everyone of you would be wise to remember that I am the Captain.  _ And  _ Neptune fucking help me if I have to remind another one of you scurvy bilge rats that my word is law on  **MY FUCKING SHIP!** ”

 

A resounding round of conviction filled “Ayes!” resonate from the deck as every crew member present, sans T, salutes her. 

 

“Everybody back to fucking work. I will be making rounds in five minutes for inspection and I better not find a damn thing out of place or not up to my standards.”

 

Another round of “Ayes” fill the air before the bulk of the crew scatters like ashes in the wind at the dismissal.

 

“Harry, Gil…” Uma turns to face them, “Take T below and confine him to his quarters. Three day sentence.” She turns her head and walks away, calling out for James as she does so.

 

“Aye Captain.” Both boys nod, before walking over to release T from the mast, without exchanging so much a glace.

 

T sighs as he pushes himself up, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets as he takes a deep breath; his usual stoic expression already back in place as he leans his shoulder against the mast, waiting to regain his balance. His eyes hard as he glares at his traitorous legs with a look of disapproval.

 

Harry tears his eyes away from T and looks around for a moment before he catches sight of Hyades standing to the side still looking horrified. “Get back in the cabin Deez!” He barks as he points at the door.

 

Gil frowns as he watches the way Hyades and Freddie jump and break apart before Hyades makes a dead run for the cabin. “Ya didn’t need ta be snappin’ at ‘er like that Harry.” 

 

“I did’nah snap,” Harry glowers as he turns his attention to Gil, “I be orderin’.”

 

Gil’s lips purse in disapproval as he gives a small shake of his head but drops it. No one liked what happened, even if they did understood why it needed to happen. It had been painful to watch. His family was adjusting. It was new and scary, but it was what they had to do if they were going to survive; they all knew that. It still didn’t make it easier. Still it wouldn’t hurt to remind Hyades that both Harry and Uma were feeling similar to her, just express it differently.  She was really good at understanding something once you pointed out why it was happening. 

 

Harry tenses his jaw as he drops his eyes, unable to take the weight of Gil’s disappointed stare. “I know mate.” He admits softly. 

 

T sighs as he pushes off the wall and forces himself to walk towards his room, as his  _ guards _ fell into step behind them.

 

James rushes over to Gil and Harry, “Cap’in be telling me ta inform ya that I’ll be sending down three ta replace ya soon as I can be findin’ places ta relieve them from.”

 

Harry and Gil both nod in understanding..

 

“Three’s a bit much isn’t it?” T asks dryly, with a quirked brow.

 

James gives  he flat out runs.

 

“Ya be hearin’ ana’thing Gil?”

 

T tilts his head to as he watches the older teen’s retreat in confusion.

 

Gil shrugs as he grabs the lantern hanging near the stairs, “I’d like ta say that I be hearing remorse, but I ain’t ah liar.”

 

“Huh?” T looks up the two with a raised brow.

 

“Just be gettin’ to yer room before your disobedience be rubbin’ off on us and we be gettin’ the next lashes.”

 

T’s eyes widen slightly, before he gives a slight nod and continues to his room without another word.

 

Harry silently holds his hand out for the keys when they reach the door.

 

T stares at his hand in confusion for a moment, before hesitantly tapping her fingers into his palm, before turning and pulling out her keys to unlock the door.

 

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “Keys.” He orders.

 

“Oh.” T sighs in understanding. A flush forms on his cheeks as he drops the keys in Harry’s hand and steps back from the door, placing his hands behind his back, clenching his jaw at the pain, as he leaned on the wall next to Gil. The two silent as they waited for Harry to sort the keys and unlock the door.

 

“Captain has ya confined ta yer quarters for three days under guard. You’ll get naught but bread and water once ah day.” His eyes tighten as the finale lock clicks. “Do ya be understanding?” He asks as he takes a step back to allow T entrance into his room. 

 

T nods, before he pushes off the wall and walks into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

Harry lets his head fall against the door, angry all over again at the situation. “Ya be joinin’ us and sayin’ ya could be handlin’ orders T, just be rememberin’ that if ya be feelin’ the urge ta be runnin’ off ah’ cause of this.” He whispers against the rough surface.

 

Gil frowns as he reaches out and clasps Harry’s shoulder, squeezing as he too looks at the door, his eyes reflecting Harry’s concern. 

 


	30. A Letter to our Readers

Hey guys,

We're so sorry that we haven't published a chapter in two weeks. We ran into a snag while writing... In short... We fucked up. We had to go back and do some rewrites. Unfortunately, with the way we write, we need to finish the 'book' before we dare to go back and polish the new edits.

We're nearly finished though! Only a few more chapters to clean up and rewrite and then We Wear the Mask will be a completed work.

Which leads me to an announcement... We Wear the Mask is going to be a multi book series fan-fiction. We have a lot of amazing ideas on where we want to see these characters go, and a lot of original plot to work with as well as some amazingly cute fluffy scenes. We've already got so much started and so much planned. We're excited about finishing up this book and getting back to work on the next one.

Speaking of the next one, has anyone else seen the trailer release of Descendants 3? It looks amazing! Go watch it now if you haven't! Next week we want to talk about it! Theories guys... Theories! We have some... We know you will too :)

And in honor of Descendants 3 coming out in Summer 2019, we will be be publishing the first chapter of 'WWTM: With Torn and Bleeding Hearts We Smile' In December as a Christmas gift to you all. Yay!

One more thing, To apologize for the lack of a new chapter, we'll be posting an introspection on T. If you have any other characters you'd like to see us write about, or have questions you would like for us to try and answer, now's the time to start thinking them up.

Again guys, we're so sorry about not getting chapters out to you guys, but we would rather give you what quality we can over quantity and speed.

Lots of love and hopes for your understanding...

Dark & Twisted


	31. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T is currently confined to quarters after a receiving a though lashing from Uma, though from the sounds of it T isn't the only one getting a taste of the whip. But a surprise visit from Uma throws T completely off guard. Will the two be able to come to an Understanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Readers!  
> Sorry for the hiatus, but we're back! And we now have the amazing Southoftheclouds helping us out by giving our chapters a once over to look for glaring mistakes. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy day to help us out grammatically. You're the best!
> 
> Be sure to check here every Sunday for the new chapter. They're going to be a little shorter, but now you'll have more chapters to look forward to :)

T grimaces as another crack of the whip reverberates through the worn wood of the ship. His curious eyes drifting to the boards of the floor above him, what the fuck had happened? Had he finally broken Uma?

What the fuck was going on?

He shakes his head as he goes back to peeling off one layer of clothing at a time. His medical supplies were already laid out on the blanket nearby, ready to be used.

His thoughts flashed back to Uma’s speech. Maybe there was more going on than he had initially believed. The whole situation was throwing him off guard, and it was frustrating. He grimaces as he rips off his last layer. What the fuck had he missed this time?

A sharp knock makes him look up in confusion.

“I’m coming in T.” Uma snaps as keys tinkle as they hit each other.

T’s eyes widen in horror as he scrambles to pull a clean shirt over his head. He nearly trips over himself in his haste to unlock the chains before waiting waiting could set Uma off.

With one hand tugging down the shirt, he opens the door for her. “Captain.” He nods.

Uma levels a critical eye at him before turning to look at the two guarding the door. She sighs before ordering, “You two take a break, but be back in thirty minutes. Understood?”

“Aye Captain!” Both shout before they turn and leave.

Uma turns back to T as the two round the corner, “Move.”

T nods as he steps back.

Uma walks in and closes the door behind her, locking several of the locks before she turns to face T again. “We need to talk, and you’re going to need help bandaging your back. I figured we can just do both and get it all over with.”

T’s eyes narrow, as he takes a step back, “I can handle the ban-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Uma’s eyes harden, her brown irises hardly visible in the tight slip of her glare. She holds one hand up between the two of them, further preventing T from speaking, “I already know you’re a fucking girl, T.”

T’s eyes snap open in shock. Her mouth quickly becomes bone dry while her muscles coil into taunt ropes. Before she can even think beyond instinct, she bolts for the door.

The fist that connects with her unsuspecting gut takes her completely off guard. She coughs dryly as she stumbles back in daze. One hand claps to her mouth as she groans; the other presses to her stomach as she doubles over. But it was the way her new wounds burned from the sudden movement that helped to clear her head.  _ She locked the door...Fucking idiot.  _ She scowls at her stupidity.

“I’ve known for a while now,” Uma continues as if nothing had happened,  “And I’ve kept my oath that your secrets are yours,” She scoffs with a roll of her eyes “Fuck, I even understand why you might enjoy being mistaken for a boy. It certainly makes it easier to move about freely…” She shakes her head as she fades off.

T studies Uma suspiciously for a moment. Eventually though, her eyes dart to the bag dropped in the corner of the room so long ago. Understanding slowly filters in. “I knew I was giving myself too much credit.” She scoffs as she drops to her ass. She takes a deep breath, crossing her legs in front of her before looking up at Uma thoughtfully. A slow smile tugs at one side of her lips.

“You never asked,” Uma shrugs, “So I followed suit and never mentioned it.” She crosses her arms over her chest as she pins T with a stern glare, “So now you’re ass is gonna stay sat down, and you’re gonna listen while I patch you up.”

“Talking would probably be for the best...” T admits hesitantly.  

“Uh huh…” Uma stares back at T expectantly.

“But seriously Uma, I can take care of my back…” She drops her eyes and looks away, her nose wrinkling slightly as she rubs the back of her neck. “It’s kinda weird you even offered.”

“Fuckin’ seriously?” Uma scoffs as she juts her hip to the side. “You can’t reach all of them, they’re fucking huge, and who the fuck else ya gonna ask?” She holds an impatient hand up as her eyes twitch, “And don’t you fucking dare say you don’t need help, cause ya do. Don’t be dumb.”

“It’s just a few cuts-” T rolls her eyes.

“No!” Uma growls as she slams her fist into the wooden panel beside her, “It would have been only a few sea gods damn fuckin’ cuts if ya hadn’t been egging the whole thing on in front of my damn crew.” Her shoulders move up and down with the labor of her breathe as she seethes at T, “But you did, and here we are. So shut the fuck up about it, turn the fuck around, and let me fuckin’ patch my shitty handy work up.”

T lifts her brow as she studies Uma carefully. “So, is that like... An order?” 

Uma’s eye twitches as her upper lip curls into a sneer, “And if it is?”

“Well, can we just cut to the whipping and then get to the talk we are apparently in desperate need of? It just seems like it would be quicker...”

“Are… Are you…?” Uma narrows her eyes, her braids shifting to fall in front of her face as she tilts her head to the side, “Are you fuckin’ with me right now?”

“This hardly seems like the time for games, Captain.” T responds coolly. “I’m just trying to save both of us some time...”   


Uma scoffs as she wraps her arms around her waist, “You’re… You're fuckin’ unbelieveable! I just whipped the hell outta you, and that’s what you choose to go with?” She eyes the other girl critically as skepticism oozes from her gaze.

T studies Uma for a moment uncertain. “Yes…?”

“Oooooh…” Uma shakes her head slowly, keeping her burning glare trained on T, “Fuck you.”

T lifts her brow. “What?” Her hands coming up in confusion. “What did I do wrong now?” 

“That didn’t even fucking matter to you, did it?” Uma presses the fingertips of one hand to her mouth, “The fact that I whipped you? Nothing?”

“Uh…” T narrows her eyes in thought. “It caught me off guard- If that helps.”

“But clearly it isn’t making you reconsider your actions and the way they’ll impact the crew if you’re already willing to take the whip again for something as stupid as not letting me tend to the-” Her voice begins to rise in anger, “Sea gods damned welts on yer fuckin’ back!”

“I thought that’s what the three days of confinement was for?”

“No… You fuckin’ asshole, it was so I would fucking feel better. And to make sure you didn’t run off.” Uma sucks the air in between her teeth, “You’re usually a reasonable person, so I was hoping three days to cool off would help keep our mutually beneficial relationship working.” She rubs at one temple, “I can see I was wrong.” 

T grimaces. “Uma- Wait. I think I misspoke-”

“If you even think I won’t sniff out ah fuckin’ lie, T, fuckin’ try me!”

T drops her eyes. “So…” She shifts, “You wanted to patch my back?”

“Well at least you’re fucking consistent I guess.” Uma continues to watch for a moment before she sighs, “Threaten to keep ya on the ship for any time and you backstroke real fucking quick.”

T takes a deep breath, her eyes crinkling with thought. “No-”

Uma holds a hand up, “Don’t insult both of us with whatever you were about to say.” She rolls her eyes, “If I do let you return to the isle though… Are you going to keep coming back after this? Not that I actually trust you anymore, but I’d like to hear a response.”

T”s eyes jump to Uma in surprise, her expression turning neutral. “I never had any intention of not returning to the ship. You and I both know you’re the Captain-”

Uma growls, “Oh yeah… The captain.” She scoffs, “Yeah, that’s me. The most protected person on the fucking ship.”

“The most respected, important, feared, and my personal favorite,  _ rational _ .” 

“ _ Right… _ ” Uma shakes her head, “That’s why you return on time, follow orders to the… Letter.” She shifts her head to the side with a grimace, “Sure…”

“Hey, I’m not the captain, or a leader, I ain’t got the pressure of needing to be prefect.  I drop balls. I shouldn’t. I forget shit, well drop shit-” She shrugs. “Hit me for it, I deserve it-” 

“Yeah, except that doesn’t work, T.” Uma rolls her eyes, “And now I’m stuck having to fucking whip my crew, literally, back into shape.” She shakes her head. “So now I’m ordering you, turn the fuck around so I can start patching up your back. Disobey and you will not be going back to the isle until they’ve fully healed. I ain’t dicking around on this.”

T stiffens before a look of defeat crosses her face. She lets out a heavy sigh before she slowly shifts, turning away from Uma so she can rest her face on her knees. “Aye Captain.” She agrees reluctantly.

“Look,” Uma sighs before she rolls up her sleeves, “Like it or not, I fucking need ya out on the isle as my eyes.”

“I agree…” T nods, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she closes her eyes. “But um, can we go back to that trust thing? Because I’m kinda puttin’  _ a lot _ of trust in you, so I kinda need you ta have at least some trust in me…”

“Yeah, you are putting a lot of fucking trust in me... “ Uma growls as she walks closer to T, “Why the fuck do you think I needed a fuckin’ example to the crew? I wasn’t fuckin’ kidding! I will be whipping the entire fuckin’ crew over every slight insubordination until my fuckin’ ship runs clean again.”

T’s eyes narrow in suspicion as she works up the nerve to look behind her and study Uma. “Someone besides me giving you a problem captain?” She asks keeping her voice neutral, even as her fists tightened on her lap.

“Thought ya said ya weren’t a fuckin’ leader.” Uma points out overly sweet as she looks over the supplies laid out.

“And I stand by that.” T drops her eyes back to her legs. “But if someone is giving my leader a problem-”

“No.” Uma rolls her eyes, “I’m clearly capable of handling this. I didn’t want to whip you, but I did.”

“Captain, I don’t begrudge you for whippin’ me, I understand ya gotta do what ya gotta do. No hard feelin’s, so you’re forcing yourself to see to my back, I can leg-”

“Tell me what to fucking do one more time T.” Uma fumes before her voice becomes cloyingly sweet again, “Go on… Try me.”

T cowers slightly at the tone, “No, thank you.” She directs her eyes back to her lap. 

“Mmhmm.” Uma rolls her eyes again as she begins to gather the cleaning supplies she knew she was going to need. That conversation with Harry hadn’t been necessary; She remembered cleaning Gil’s welts from the beatings his father gave him on the regular. She shuts her eyes for a moment. Hell, she could remember cleaning her own welts from her mother’s rage, and Harry’s… She shakes her head to clear the memories. Harry had only bought it up in an attempt to be the one to offer his help. But still, the comparisons made her uncomfortable, even if they were her own. She never wanted to be the one inflicting pain.

“Uma, seriously,” T frowns, “I would never deign to order you to do anything,  _ ever _ . And if you’ve gotten the impression I’m trying to do that- I feel like we’re not on the same page at all. I don’t want your job. Don’t envy your job. Don’t have any of the skills necessary for it either...” She volunteers with a sigh as she plays with the fraying hem of her shirt. 

Uma reaches up and wipes an errant tear from her eye, “Look.” She sighs heavily, “You and I, we might not always agree, or hell, even get along…” She shakes her head, “Not the point… But I think we at least get each other, kind of. Why else would I trust you with my cousin, or with being my eyes? Why would you trust me with your swarm of brats…?”

T nods, “Yeah…”

“But the old way of doing this isn’t working now.” Uma shakes her head, “It hasn’t worked for a while now, and we need to come to an understanding. We need to come up with something that works, because we need each other.”

T narrows her eyes in thought, before she clicks her tongue. “Agreed.” She finally sighs as she stands to her feet and walks over to one of the bags on her wall and pulls out a water damaged notebook and cracked pencil. She resumes her previous position before she flips the notebook open and looks up expectantly. “Where ya want ta start cap’n....”

Uma blinks in confusion for a moment, “Are you... Are you making a list?”

“Yeah… Clearly I fucked something up.” She taps the pencil against her temple. “If I get it in writing, I'll be less likely ta drop it, ya know?”

“Oh-Kay…” Uma shrugs, “Ya gonna actually let me work on your back while we’re doing this?”

T closes her eyes as she lets out a heavy sigh. She moves the items on her lap to the side before she pulls off the shirt and tosses it to the side as well. With a final sigh of resignation she pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them before taking up the notebook again.

Uma runs her tongue along her upper teeth as she stares at T’s back. It was hard to make out in the dim light of the lantern, but she could just make out the shadowed outlines. It looked like T’s back was covered not only in the long, bleeding welts left from the punishment she’d merited out, but old scars as well. Old scars that criss crossed over her back like a horrible parody of a patchwork blanket. Was this the real reason T had hesitated- that was a nice way of saying that- to let her bandage the lashes? And if it was, then it only followed that she obviously couldn’t say anything, or ask questions. 

Wonderful… Even when you learn something new about T, a million more questions popped up. Great. 

She reaches down for the pliers so she can get to work, pulling stray fabric fibers from the open and bleeding cuts. “So then… I guess we can start with the fact that I don’t trust you to give me a full report anymore. Which is weird because I think it was working for a while there.” She shakes her head, “But, especially after your last fuckin’ stunt… it really chipped that trust away.”

T frowns as she starts writing. No trust- 

“Your blatant disobedience.” Uma glowers, “I refuse to entertain the idea of having another mutiny while I’m in charge of a damn Auradon hero and a bunch of brats.”

T’s hand pauses for a moment, before she gives a small shake of her head, adding another bullet.

“Then you just fucking left me to talk to Harry and Gil without any real explanation or shit to give them if they had questions.” Uma fumes for a moment, “What the fuck is wrong with you, by the way? Who just fucking does that? They’re our family.” The accusation was clear in her tone, making the glare unnecessary and yet understandable.

T opens her mouth before she closes it, sighs and adds the questions. 

“Ya got yer list then?” Uma questions with a raised eyebrow.

T nods after glancing over it.

“Got anything for me?”

“As in response or grievances?” T asks with a raised brow.

“As in whatever the hell you think you need to share with me.” Uma clarifies.

T’s eye twitches at the non answer. “I mean are you expecting me to have grievances? Or a solution, or rather resolution to the grievances?”

“Even if you had solutions right now I’d tell you to fuck off.” Uma growls, “You’ve got three days to think about that.”

T lets out a sigh of relief. “Heard.”

“You know, it’s not even like I’m asking for you to blindly follow my damn orders.” Uma tosses the pliers to the side, content that she’s gotten all the cloth out of the wounds.

T shifts in discomfort, “I know that…” She sighs as she reads over her notes. 

Uma shakes her head as she looks through the jars until she finds the one to clean with.

T frowns as she stares at the wall in front of her. “I’m sorry I put you in this position…” 

Uma furrows her brow for a moment before she sighs, “Thanks.” She douses the clean cloth and begins to gently dab over every welt.

T sighs as she wraps her arms around her knees tightly, “I don’t know how you do it…” 

“Yell at you,” Uma chuckles, “Easily.”

“No, that I don’t question.” T scoffs, before her expression turns pensive. “I meant not act on favoritism…”

“Are you kidding me?” Uma rolls her eyes, “I act on favoritism all the time. Harry, Gil, Deez, even you…”

“But you found a workaround for that shit…” She hesitantly picks up her wrist revealing her rarely seen tattoo in emphasis.

“And the crew just  _ loved _ that.” Uma snorts before she continues to work, “Didn’t you and Deez actually have the gall to point that out at one point?”

“As you said, the old way of doing shit ain’t working…” T scoffs, “I mean how many of those fucknuts have since volunteered to get off the safety of the ship and actually sacked up and done it? I was wrong. Four was a great number for me and Deez...”

“Oh, I am so glad it took ah fuckin’ war to make you realise I knew what I was doing.”

“You… don’t sound glad… But yeah…I think you're doing a fuck ton better than I would be in your position… And with the chips falling as they have,” T lets out a heavy sigh, “It sounds shitty, but fuck if those kids are fucking lucky it wasn’t you that got in the limo with your gang.”

Uma’s hand stills for a moment before she puts the cloth aside and picks up the jar of ointment, “I’ve um... I guess I never thought of it like that.” She admits ruefully, “Mostly, I was just... jealous. Especially once the fighting started.” She sighs, “But, I guess that is true. If we weren’t here, the ship would have been taken over and nowhere would be safe.”

T glances back at Uma in confusion. “Well, that too obviously… But I was... uh…  actually referring to your leadership…” She turns back to the wall with her brow furrowed slightly. “But, yeah, no, definitely, we’d all have been fucked without the ship, too, of course.”

“Oh.” Uma blinks. She can’t stop the slow smile that spreads on her lips. 

T shifts in discomfort as she lays her head to her knees, her thumbs beating an erratic rhythm as her left leg starts twitching from the awkwardness and inactivity. The silence between them stretches into a slow uncomfortable eternity for her. Had that insulted her? Did she need to backstroke again, as Uma put it? She didn’t want Uma to just think she was using her because she was ‘softer’ than Mal.  

“Well, as fucked up as it sounds, I’m glad it wasn’t us too.” Uma admits in a whisper, as if afraid that by uttering it into the universe, she was somehow cursing her family.

T lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and just nods in understanding.

“Fucking Neptune and Poseidon…” Uma’s eyes widen in horror as she follows one of the welts around T’s side and sees the raw red lick on the back of her arm. She hisses angrily as she shifts to T’s side . 

T’s eyes widen in surprise as she jumps, her hand grabbing her shirt as she scrambles to pull it back on. “Thanks for the help. I got it from here.” She quickly spits out, her face burning as she gets tangled in the shirt in her panic.

“Oh, get the fuck over it, we've got the same shit.” Uma rolls her eyes as her hand, still wrapped around T’s arm, gets halfway stuffed into the shirt, “I’ve got more than you, but still, same parts. And ya never seem bothered by nudity with the boys or Deez.”

T glowers before a pout forms on her lips. Uma still had her arm tightly in her grasp. Her eye twitches, but she forces herself to settle back down. “Can I please just take care of them myself, Uma…” Her voice strained.

“Seriously, just get the fuck over it, T.” Uma glowers, “No one else knows, and it's gonna stay that way. So just chill... Before you fuckin’ open something and I have to start over.”

T opens her mouth before she slowly shuts it, and reluctantly removes the shirt again. Her hands wrapping in the shirt as she places her head back to her knees and goes back to being still. 

“Is that really so fucking hard?” Uma asks incredulously as she begins pulling out the wadded up bandages from the small kit.

“Kinda….” T huffs as she closes her eyes.

“Why?!”

T stays silent for several moments. “I don’t know...” She admits, as she shifts her weight.

“Uuuggghhhh, I hate when you do that.”

“Me too.” T sighs in frustration. 

They fall silent as Uma begins to cut the bandages to fit each welt, doing her best to not  absently follow the lines of old scars. “Why did you jump ship instead of waiting for me to come back? That… that really bothers me, T. It almost bothers me more than everything else does.”

Tis silent for a moment as she turns her eyes to the ceiling and weighs her options carefully. “I couldn’t handle it.” She admits softly after a moment, her body tensing as she pulls her knees to her even tighter, clearly uncomfortable at the disclosure. 

“As your scout, I knew it would be expected of me to attend the briefing… But I had just watched it happen. Watched it from twenty feet away, with the full knowledge that there were several opportunities where, had I acted, the outcome could have been different. Yet,  the slight chance of success without discovery was never worth the risk… Then I robbed their corpses. The last thing I wanted was to see Hook and Gil respond to that shit… I don’t need the added guilt.” 

“Couldn’t you have elaborated more for me?” Uma questions tonelessly.

T’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But I left you all the relevant information.”

Uma’s chin hits her chest, “Could you have, at the time, answered questions that I might have asked you, even if you didn’t think it was relevant?”

T frowns, “I suppose that would have been ah better option…” She admits as she runs her hand through her hair.

“All you had to do was tell me that…” Uma groans, “Tell me exactly what you just said. If you had just given me the chance to ask questions so that I could be prepared, I would not have been so fucking furious with you, and you wouldn’t have needed to run and cause us so many problems right after telling us that Shan Yu had taken over.”

“Heard…” T sighs, as she picks up the notebook, jotting down another note.

Uma sighs, “And I guess I get why you were worried about the boys, but seriously, I ended up making more of deal out of it than they did.”

“Good to know…” T sighs, relaxing slightly as she drops the notebook and places her chin back on her knees.

“What the fuck have I done ta make you think ya can’t trust me?” Uma glares.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” 

“Earlier you said you have to put a lot of trust in me so you needed me to trust you. But what the fuck have I done to make you think I’m not trustworthy?”

“Nothing.” T blinks. “It’s just not fair that you haven’t done anything to lose my trust, but I fucked up your trust in me… That doesn’t work for me. I  want to know what to do to earn your trust back… Because I need it. Otherwise, it’s just not fair to you, and I’m not cool with that.”

Uma sighs, “Look… I  need to know you’ll talk to me and and I need to know you won’t go off and do whatever you want after lying to my face.”

T’s eyes glance to the ceiling. “Talk to you, and don’t-” Her eye twitches “Dick off on scouting trips?”

“Yeah, but it’s also about not telling me one thing and then going around and doing something else.” Uma shakes her head, “I needed five minutes to clear my head before I could completely process the fact that there was zero chances of the isle fighting back against Shan Yu. It wasn’t just about the deaths, it was the overwhelming hopelessness of it.”

T’s brows furrow in thought. “Heard. I get that…But I-” She sighs, “I obviously don’t care if you tell the others afterwards… But it takes a lot to talk to the four of you at once...”

Uma pauses for a moment, her hands halting over the bandage she’d just pressed to an open welt, “Fine, then from here on either you’ll only report to me, or I’ll tell the lot of them ta fucking zip it when you have news… Fair?”

T nods. “Thank you.”  She sighs as she rests her cheek back on her knees.

“I’m not a fucking monster, T,” Uma bites her tongue at the irony of telling T that shortly after whipping her. With a sigh she continues, “You could have said something.”

T pauses briefly, stunned by Uma’s statement,  “It has nothing to do with you being a monster. I know how close the four of you are, and I know how restless the four of you get…But… I just-” She rolls a shoulder. “It’s difficult to speak about such serious shit that way… It’s a shortcoming. I know that... I was hoping I would get over it- But if it’s my short briefings that are hindering the trust, I need to be more honest with myself and you...”

“We’re family, but when you’re reporting to me, I’m the captain gathering information that is for the safety of not only them but my whole ship and crew.” Uma shakes her head, “They could have gotten over it, but sometimes it’s helpful to have their input. I like to collect facts and opinions before I make a decision.”

“If you like, I can chill and wait for you to speak to them and fuckin’ catch a nap or somethin’ then. I’m all about you getting as much of anything you need…”

“So just me, or me and one other?”

“Hook.”

“Yeah, I figured ya’d pick him.” Uma rolls her eyes, “But yeah, deal.”

“Understood.”

“Are you still gonna talk to Deez about what ya’ve seen?”

“That’s fine, I whitewash the fuck out of it with her, though.” T rubs her neck.

“You shouldn’t. Girl is tougher than you give her credit for, and she’s writing to try and get us help. If, by some damn fucking miracle, that shit actually gets through, I’d like for them to have a better idea of what’s happening.”

T actually sits up and turns and studies Uma with a look of disbelief. “But she cries, and I can’t.”

Uma rolls her eyes, “She does cry, but that just means she’s comfortable with ya,” She shrugs, “If ya don’t like it, just tell her ta stop and she’ll stop.”

T blinks as she looks at Uma in awe. “What? Does that work? Is it that simple?”

“With  _ her  _ it does,” Uma explains as she pats another bandage into place, “She doesn’t like making people uncomfortable. I mean, you’ll probably have to tell her you’re uncomfortable. And it’s not foolproof, but she’ll try.”

“Huh…”  T frowns as she turns back and rests her chin onto her knees. “I guess that’s fair.” She pouts. 

“Something I’ve always noticed with her is that she sucks at controlling her emotions,” Uma snorts, “But she is good at hiding them.”

T stays silent for a moment as her eyes narrow in thought. “But I’m still going to know that it upset her.”

“She’s gonna be upset no matter what.” Uma explains with an overly exaggerated, extremely frustrated eye roll, “We’re stuck with a crazed militant that has gained control of the isle through fear and force. If it makes her feel better to document it, give the girl the bone.” She shrugs, “I think it gives her something to control.”

T frowns as she studies the wall thoughtfully. “Fair.” She admits after several moments.

Uma tapes a final bandage over the last spot on T’s back before she stands to check her work, “Should hold for three days.” She nods in approval after a moment.

“They’ll be fine.” T sighs as she turns and immediately throws on the shirt she’d abandoned. “Seriously Captain, don’t worry about it.” She assures as she stands, brushing out her shirt so she was sure it swallowed her frame. 

“I’m sorry my actions have lead us here…” She crosses her arms over her chest, “But I hope you can understand... It’s never been my intention to make your life more difficult, Captain, and I’ll take better care to track what I’m doing in the future...But I also, unfortunately, find I do much better with reminders-” He toes the notebook he’d written in earlier, as he runs a hand through his hair roughly. “So if you could write shit down, it would help me not get...” She trails off taking a deep breath, “Distracted.” She grimaces. 

“You really have some balls on you, chick.” Uma shakes her head before she walks over to stand by the door. She crosses her arms in front of her as she turns back around to face T again. “But okay, sure, I’ll also start writing out orders and shit. But you’re probably going to have to leave your notebook with me while you nap or whatever, so I can write them before you head back out. Deez is fiercely protective of the paper shit she makes.”

T nods as she bends over to scoop up her crumbling notebook before she walks over and hands it to Uma. “If I’m being forced ta stay, my ass is sleeping. I swear I’ll look over your grievances later and think about em.”

Uma sighs as she tucks the dirty notebook under her arm, “Look, I might ah been harsh on ya, but seriously, I can’t-”

T scoffs, as she waves dismissively. “Seriously? If I caused unrest, I would have been fine with thirty lashes if it helped keep order for ya... Honestly, I had just thought you were doing it for that last shit maneuver I pulled,” She admits as she runs a hand through her hair. “Leaving you to deal with that shit alone was fucked up... So I wasn’t gonna argue. I knew what I did was fucked up… Well...that time, anyways…” She sighs and rolls a shoulder. “Honestly, Captain, I don’t blame ya for it.”

“Yeah, well… Just keep that in mind.” Uma shakes her head as she turns and starts unlocking the door. She pauses for a moment before she pulls the keys to T’s room out of her pocket and stares at them. “And here, another step down the road to trusting you.” She tosses the keys to T, “Not that it was stopping you from getting out, but I thought it might stop you from leaving if you couldn’t lock up behind yourself.”

T smiles in appreciation as she looks down at the keys in her palm. “So-so…” She closes her fingers around the keys. “But even still, thank you. I’ll actually sleep now…”

“That’s what I thought.” Uma nods, “And just so you know, Harry and Gil really didn’t freak out about the deaths. I built it up in my head sure as you did though.”

“Really?” T asks, her teal eyes brightening at the thought.

Uma shrugs, “Gil kinda shrugged it off, he said he was a little sad about it, but he was fine. Harry was more surprised that Hook went down fighting, called him a fucking codfish that dicked around with kids and crocs more than anything else. I think he was confused about it, but mostly it was just a change.”

T lets out a sigh of relief. “Then I guess I deserved that whipping more than I thought.” She teases darkly, as she looks away with a flush on her cheeks.

“I don’t think you give people enough credit, T.” Uma states.

“ _ Usually _ .” T admits with a frown, as she drops her eyes to her feet. “I’ll work on it…”

“Good.” Before she opens the last lock, Uma looks back over her shoulder, “And I keep my oaths, T, remember that.”

T eyes the door thoughtfully before she locks it. She turns to drop in the middle of her nest of old blankets and curls into a ball, her eyes closing as she falls asleep to the gentle rocking of The Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> We do hope you're enjoying our story. Let us know you're out there by leaving a comment. Advice and encouragement are equally welcome and greatly encouraged. We can't wait to hear from you.


	32. The Beatings Will Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma is on the warpath to get her crew firmly back under control, and the strain is starting to show. 
> 
> Harry and Hyades find themselves on guard duty, each with their own concerns over why T won't answer the door.

“You’ve been knocking for an hour…” Hyades points out, one eyebrow raising at Harry’s overly enthusiastic attempts to get T’s attention, “Either he’s still sleeping... Or maybe... and I mean this is only a maybe, he really doesn’t want to talk to you.” She carefully explains once more as she continues to write in the dim orange glow from the old lantern, her only source of light in the dark musty corridor. The sounds of the water sloshing against the sides of the ship echoes eerily against the old wood, occasionally even creaking under the pressure whenever they meet with a particularly strong current. She found it strange that she no longer enjoyed being down here anymore.

“No way that lil’ shit be sleepin’ through this.” Harry glares at the door. “He just be sulkin’.” He kicks the wooden door in frustration. “The stupid bilge rat.”

“I’d be sulking too...” Hyades whispers in concession, shaking her head as a shiver travels down her spin, “There was blood, Harry… Blood” She pouts as she looks up at him from under her lashes. That in itself confused her. Blood meant it hurt more, but T had seemed hardly affected. She sighs softly, mortal bodies were so slow to heal.

Harry turns and glares down at Hyades. “An he be the only one ta be makin’ it worse for himself.” He scoffs, diligently standing by Uma’s actions even if the whole fucking display had made his stomach hurt. Oh, his thoughts had taken dark turns after it, though. “Fuckin’ countin’ em like that when half the crew can’nah even be countin’ ta three, an’  _ then  _ pickin’ an choosin’ what fuckin’ counted.” He growls before he turns and slams his fist against T’s door again. “Ya pain in me fuckin’ ass!” 

“Oh yeah, because hearing ya growl an scowl before ya bang on his door is goin’ to make him more willing ta answer.” Hyades rolls her eyes before she squints back at her work.

Harry shoots her another dark look. “Are ya sure? Because after the shit he be pullin’ I be figurin’ he might be respondin’ better ta this.” He snarls, bristling before he slams his fist against the door again in frustration. He had never wanted to throttle someone so badly in his life.

“Point.” Hyades admits with a sorrowful shrug. “But you are you, and I doubt you’re  _ that  _ lucky.” She teases lightly.

Harry pouts as he glares at the locks impeding him with disdain. His eyes drop to the two trays of bread and water by his feet, “He ain’nah even eatin’.” He huffs as he turns and dramatically drops his back against the door with a scowl as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’d like to redirect your attention to my earlier point of he  _ might _ be sleeping.” Hyades grumbles, wishing that wasn’t the case so she could finish up her latest letter to Auradon.

“For three damn days?” Harry lifts a brow in disbelief.

“T  _ is _ the one that makes the sleeping droughts.” Hyades shakes her head as she abandons her task, like she could write without more information anyway. With a sigh she pulls herself to her feet so she can fully focus on finding a way to calm Harry down. “You slept like the dead on that...” She points out with an expectant look. 

Harry’s nose twitches at just the memory of the vile concoction  _ everyone  _ had just been a bit  _ too _ insistent on him taking. With an exaggerated, heavy sigh he lets his head hit the door. “Damn it!” He hadn’t even thought about that. “I thought he just be usin’ that shit ta be druggin’ others.” He grumbles petulantly.

 

Hyades carefully wraps her arms around Harry and gently hugs him, “Well, what else was he going to do locked in a room for three days with his back needing to heal?” She asks as she softly lays her head against his chest, “I’d wanna sleep it off too in his position.”

 

Harry lifts his brow in thought, “I just don’t trust anything ‘bout this. Since when T be the type ta be okay with bein’ locked up? I don’nah like how quiet he be,” He grumbles, shooting the door a suspicious look over his shoulder. “I don’nah be trustin’ it.”

“Uma is very convincing, Harry…” Like she needed to remind him of that. “And now she has a whip to help her keep people in line.” She absently moves to rub her hip, where to her surprise she still had a faint red whip lash. When she realizes what she’s doing she instead wraps her arms tighter around Harry’s uninjured neck.

Harry winces at the reminder as well as he absently runs his hand over the bandage on his shoulder. “And he be so receptive ta that....” He grumbles darkly as he shoots another withering glare at the door.

“Harry... “ Hyades shakes her head as she forces him to look at her. She cups her hands around his jaw and cheeks so she could pull his face down to her eye level, “I was scared T was going to leave after that too, but you and I both know that if he hasn’t bolted by now, then he doesn’t have the intention to.”

Harry locks eyes with her and studies her for a moment. “I still don’t like this.” He pouts as he lowers his eyes. Part of him didn’t believe T  _ had _ stuck around. The lad hadn’t made so much as a peep by all accounts. The dreaded task of keeping T in the room had turned into a boring affair that the crew was still avoiding, but for other reasons now. 

Like the fact the wood rot was so strong you could taste it. Or that it was as wet as it was dark down here, not to mention so cold it left goosebumps on your arms. Desolate.

“I know. Me either.” Hyades tenderly pulls Harry away from T’s door and forces him to sit against the other wall, “But you’re not doing anything except stressing yourself out.” She scolds sternly as she bends down in front of him. The look in his eyes should have been her first warning, but still she lets out a shriek when she finds herself tucked in his lap in a flash. 

Harry lets out a contented sigh as he curls around his prize, unabashedly basking in her warmth as he holds her to his chest and runs his chin through her hair absently. His hands run up and down her arms reflexively, wishing he still had his long sleeved coat. “S’not like I got much else ta be doin’…” He pouts as he nuzzles into her, holding her tighter. “I jus’...” His eyes narrow. “Lad best just be fuckin’ knackered, or I’ll fuckin’ hook ‘im meself.”

Hyades smiles as she relaxes into Harry’s embrace. “He’s still in there. Uma said he wasn’t going to leave. If you can’t believe T, believe Uma.”

Harry pulls Hyades back and looks down at her curiously, “I believe that Uma be hoping T wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“Will you fucking settle?” Hyades pouts as she struggles against his hold to rest her head against his chest again, “And yes, but I think it’s more than that. I think they talked.”

Harry glowers, but presses his lips to her forehead as he settles back into the wall, securing his grip on Hyades. “ _ And? _ ”

A discontented ‘meow’ makes them look up, expecting to find Shrimpy upset at not being included, or acknowledged. They look around in confusion for a moment before the eerie silence is broken by another angry meow, followed by a sharp hiss.

“Bitch.” A voice gruffs roughly, voice thick with sleep and confusion. “Wha..?” 

“Oh… I’ll let Gil know I found where Shrimpy was hiding.” Hyades chuckles.

They hear the familiar sound of their prissy cat’s claws digging into wood as T’s door rattles slightly, releasing a slightly earthy, partially sweet scent into the stale air. 

“Prissy ass princess….” T grunts, before several loud thuds later they hear chains rattle, and locks clicking before the door opens a crack, the thick scent of herbs completely erases the last of the lingering musk, along with the damp cold as the cat slinks out with a flick of her tail and heads back towards the stairs.

“Ya be fuckin’ kiddin’ me mate.” Harry growls, forgetting Hyades was in his arms as he jumps up. She lands at his feet with a thud and an undignified yelp of protest, but he was far to busy glaring at Shrimpy to notice. Before the door can close, he thrusts his hook in the opening.

“That… was a dick move, Harry.” Hyades sulks as she rubs her abused tailbone. More mimicking the rest of her family than from any lingering pain.

T blinks up at Harry in confusion, his hand absently rubbing at his cheek, smearing the blood welling up from Shrimpy’s wake up call. “Will you turn it the fuck down?” He grumbles with a scowl.

“What the fuck T!” Harry growls, “I be knocking fer an hour and ya can’nah be bothered, but the fucking cat be scratchin’ at yer door and ya be up and lettin’ it out?”

“So that’s a no then.” T rolls his eyes as he turns away, stifling a yawn. “Door’s s’posed ta be locked.” 

“Yeah, that’s a no…” Hyades shakes her head as she rolls to sit up, “Do you have any idea how long it took me to get him to calm down in the first place?”

“Too long?” T lifts a brow as he studies Hyades for a moment thoughtfully, before he shrugs it off and plops his ass back on the blankets.

“Ya both can be shuttin’ it the fuck up.” Harry rolls his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest, resting the hook on top of his elbow as he studies T.

T rubs his palms against his eyes. “Jesus your fuckin’ whiney today, Hook.” He huffs as he flops back into the blankets lazily, his eyes narrowing slightly at the impact. “Oh, yeah.” He sighs as he rolls over onto his stomach.

Harry narrows his eyes, “Forget ya be having strips o’ skin where ya back had been?”

“ _ What? _ ” T all but whines. “What do you want?” He looks up at Harry lazily as he moves his arm to support his chin, “Cause can you just  _ that _ and then go?” He huffs.

Harry continues to glare at T.

Hyades pulls herself back up with an eyeroll before she walks over to gather up her pages and pens, “Sorry T. We’re on guard duty. Harry wanted to make sure you were still in the room, and I was hoping we could talk. I’m sending out another letter soon.”

T’s eyes move back to Hyades, his expression pensive. “Something about you being here right now is pissing me off…” He comments absently, his brows furrowed in frustration.

“What?” Hyades blinks in confusion as she drops her armful back to the floor, “What did I do?”

“I know right?” T agrees with a frown before he pushes himself back to sitting, and rubs his temple. 

Harry rolls his eyes as he looks between the two, “At least it ain’nah me this time.”

“That’s just a constant.” T waves dismissively with his other hand. He clicks his tongue, as he closes his eyes in frustration.

“Why are you mad at me?” Hyades asks as she comes up behind Harry.

T’s eyes open as they dart to the side of the door, to the bag he’d abandoned in the corner. “Ah… That makes more sense.. It’s not you, you. I took Mim’s grimoire.” He yawns, “It’s behind the door. I couldn’t just leave it. But it wouldn’t burn…. So, I don’t want you near my room… I thought we talked about this? I dunno… Maybe we didn’t. Everything's a mess right now... ” He shrugs, as he stifles another yawn.

Hyades’ eyes widen as she backs away from the open door, “You have that thing here?”

“Whatd’ja want me to do with it? Leave it?” He shrugs. “I fucking tried to destroy it but it wouldn’t burn. Ya want another witch to find it? It’s not like I could just leave it with Yen Sid and the kids. Trust me, not thrilled ta be sleepin’ in the room with it… But I’m not usually here… I swear it’s not like it’s doin’ nothin’ but dying in the corner. Jus’ didn’t want anyone else fuckin’ with that shit...”  T blinks as he holds up his hands defensively at the disgust in the girls tone. 

Harry’s eyes narrow in confusion as he drops his arms to his sides and shifts so he can easily see both T and Hyades with a turn of his head.

“No one told me...” Hyades shakes her head slowly as her back slams into the opposite wall. “I didn’t know…” She wraps her arms around her waist, suddenly colder than she’d ever felt before while on the ship.

“Fuuck…” T groans in protest as he pushes himself to his feet and casually walks over. “I don’t think you were awake when I gave that report.” He admits. “Wasn’t intentional. Just didn’t think you’d be down here… It’s a bit wet an’ cold. And you’re kinda fire.” He leans against the door, completely blocking off the bag, as he studied Hyades thoughtfully.

“Deez.” Harry frowns as he steps closer and takes her hand, “Why don’t you head back up to the cabin? I can finish the fuckin’ stint on me own.”

T places a hand over his chest in mock offence. “I’m standing right here.”

Hyades shakes her head absently, and then jumps as Harry lunges towards her.

Harry, with surprising gentleness, cups her chin and tilts her head back so she can see nothing but his face, “Yes love. I be number one,” He reminds her sternly, “And I be orderin’ ya ta be gettin’ yer ass ta bed.” He explains before he glares at T over his shoulder.

T holds up his hands in silent protest.

Harry shakes his head before he turns back to Hyades, “Go on, if ya be wantin’ ta talk later me’n Pretty boy or Cap can be explainin’ shit ta ya. Sea gods be knowin’ ya don’t need ta be hearin’ shit bout that from this fuckin’ useless prick.” He pulls her forward, throwing her off balance and into his chest, “An’ it ain’nah bein’ ah suggestion princess.” He tendlerly kisses her temple before he turns her towards the stairs.

“O- okay…” Hyades nods before she takes Harry’s gentle directions to start walking. She stops to gather up her writing supplies again before she continues.

Harry keeps his eyes on Hyades until she rounds the corner.

T narrows his eyes in thought. “Shouldn’t you go with her?” 

“And be givin ya time ta be lockin’ up and sleepin’ again?” Harry turns narrowed eyes on T, “I be thinkin’ no.”

“I thought Uma was on ah streak?” T frowns. “Isn’t it frowned on for Deez ta be escortless?”

“She be on’ah war path alright, but all Deez needs ta be sayin’ is she be followin’ me orders.”

T blinks. “And she seemed capable of doing that to you?”

“She be fine.” Harry nods before his eyes widen at something over T’s shoulders, “What the fuck be that?!” He asks in horror as he points to a wall in T’s room.

“Hmm?” T sighs as he turns to look at the wall he’d been practicing throwing blades at. “A badly drawn target and knives?” He shrugs as he walks over and starts pulling them out, and collecting them by the hilt. “Why?” He tosses the last knife and tries to catch it but misses as it falls to the blankets. He lets out a snort. “Clearly I need to work on it.” He shrugs with a sheepish grin. “Sup?” He drops back onto the blankets before carelessly tossing the rest of the knives to the side with the one he’d missed catching. He folds his legs haphazardly in front of himself before he carelessly leans back, resting his weight on his palms as he looks up at Harry.

“Ya be tossing knives inta the side of Uma’s pride n’ joy!” Harry shakes his head in disbelief as he leans against the door frame, faithfully following orders not to enter T’s room.

“I’ve been on lock down for three days, what the fuck was I s’posed ta work on? Swords?” H scoffs. “Besides Uma said it was my room when I first signed on.” T rolls a shoulder. “It’s just a couple of holes. She’ll be fine.” T pats the boards. 

Harry rubs his forehead for a long moment before he just shakes his head, “T… What the fuck-”

A loud crack reverberates through the ship before a shrill scream interrupts them.

“Well, Deez is fully traumatized today.” T sighs after they hear a distinct splash. He lets the back of his head hit the wall.

Harry looks up in horror, “Great. She did’nah be deservin’ that one.”

T frowns, “You’re the one who told her to go to the fuckin’ cabin when she was a zombie.”

“I thought she be fine ta make it there, I did’nah think Uma would be dumpin’ her overboard if it be lookin’ like something were wrong.” Harry bites out between his clenched teeth.

“Eh, it’s probably better this way. The cold should’ve shocked her outta that state and it helps Uma assert her dominance…” T sighs as he pushes himself back to his feet and walks to the door. “Nice talkin’ ta ya.” He deadpans before he nudges Harry back and shuts the door. “Enjoy that. I’mma sleep.” He adds as he slams the door shut and locks it.

Harry runs his hands down his face before he glares at the door. At least he knew the idiot hadn’t left the ship. With a sigh, he turns and heads for the stairs, calling out for anyone listening to come relieve him of duty.

He’d really fucked up this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> Thanks to the efforts of southoftheclouds we are getting our shit together and edited smoothly. BIG BIG shout out to her for taking the time to help us get our story polished and out to you. Much love and gratitude. :)
> 
> We also have an announcement. Thanks to the persuasion of several supporters, we are going to be launching a facebook page. Dark is currently working to get several social media platforms connected to it, so as soon as it's ready to go live, we will let you know. We hope it will enable us to better communicate, host contests, and show off our own love of the fandoms we write about. In short, we'd love a place to connect and gather, so we can fan girl and what not with others who are equally likely to fan girl with us. 
> 
> On that note, while we're hoping to get that up and going soon, we still want to get your feedback here.
> 
> 1\. What character groupings would you like to see? Grouping or pairings, for this question lets go with the non romantic. So characters that you love to see interact with each other. Who would you like to see more of together?
> 
> 2\. Ships... Who do you ship in our story? What relationships would you like to see explored?
> 
> 3\. Tropes... What tropes would you like to see us explore? Are you enjoying the tropes we have in place already? 
> 
> 4\. Got some advice or concerns? Maybe some encouragement? Leave us a line. 
> 
> This pair of writers definitely work for imaginative pats. We'll be back next week with another chapter. Yes, back on our regularly scheduled posting times. (Again, thank you southoftheclouds)


	33. Trust and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T manages to survive the three day imprisonment, but will she survive another conversation with Uma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, got another chapter out! And on time! Whooo!
> 
> Also, we got our facebook page live! So don't forget to check us out and follow us @DarkandTwistedSisters. But first- we hope you enjoy the new chapter.

"T! Get yer ass up and open the door!" Uma's commanding tone follows a series of pounds against the door.

T lets out a sigh as he forces himself to his feet, pausing to pull out the blades sticking from his wall before he walks over to the door and unlocks it. "Sup boss?"

"Yer done. Time served." Uma nods as she steps into the room with a basket in one hand and a bucket of steaming water in the other. "Compliments of Gil, Freddie, Harry and Hyades." She announces as she sets her burdens down on the ground.

"Oh." T lifts a confused brow. "Why?"

Uma furrows her brow, "Why what?" She looks around the room, her eyes lingering on the damaged wall for a moment before she looks back at T, "Why warm water?" She shrugs, "Hyades has gotten good at heating the cauldron in the gally, which is also why Freddie was able to cook something for ya."

T tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowing in thought before he shrugs. "You're too nice."

"Well, I'm sure that's up for some heavy debate right now." Uma rolls her eyes as she pulls the dingy notebook from her pocket. "But I did want ta make sure ya had something to eat, and could wash up while we had this chat."

T nods in understanding as he holds out his hand for his notebook.

Uma shakes her head as she passes it over, "I had Hyades copy the oath into the cover of it," She shrugs casually, "In case ya needed the reminder."

T's eyes narrow thoughtfully as he flips over the cover and read over the oath with dawning understanding. Yeah, well this certainly explained a lot of Uma's anger.

"And I copied your standing orders in there as well." Uma adds as she settles back against the wall to watch T.

T nods, as he flips through the pages until he doesn't recognize the writing. His eyes dart over the list with a frown. "And you only gave me ten?" He asks with a raised brow.

Uma rolls her eyes, "You were the first lashing under my command, and I only issued them for the orders you disobeyed from the moment you ducked out on me."

"Huh." T nods as he flips the book back to the last page he'd written, his eyes glancing over the list. "Right so, I feel like when you asked who the fuck just leaves their friends to mourn… That would be me, and though I doubt you want to hear this, unfortunately it doesn't change the fact that I would rather deal with your disappointment and the punishment, than ever, in any circumstance, willingly put myself in that situation."

Uma shakes her head, "You're as bad as Mal's entire gang put together with yer..." her voice takes on a pitchy tone, "I don't wanna have emotions or admit that I feel things."

T tilts his head to the side. "Not a compliment." He states with a small nod. "But it doesn't change my stance."

"Well, I'll do my best to keep that in mind, and work with ya if it happens again." Uma frowns, "Though that's not really likely to happen now… Is it?"

T's eyes narrow thoughtfully. "Well, people don't really fuck with your mom, or Hades. But if we last long enough I'm sure it'll eventually happen… I mean, it's inevitable that their range eventually reaches out and something's gonna give" he shrugs, "I just hope that it ain't us taken out first."

"Agreed." Uma nods slowly. She sighs before she motions to the bucket and food, "But moving on…"

T nods as he walks over to the steaming bowl and washes his face and hands, before he glances at the list. "Uh… I'm going to need more than three days to figure out what's fucking wrong with me but, definitely agree that there's something, or more likely a very long list of things, but it would take forever to try to reflect enough to properly come up with a solution, and unlikely all, if any, if I'm being completely honest, will be able to be resolved-"

"What kind of notes did you take?" Uma gives T a quizzical frown.

"Um, I tried to write everything verbatim, but the 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' and the 'who the fuck does that?' were the only two direct ones-" T frowns as he shows her the notes, "Did I get them down wrong?"

"I mean, I guess not…" Uma frowns thoughtfully as she brings one hand to her face and pinches her lip between two fingers, "I guess I'm just surprised that things I asked when I was angry ended up on your list."

T tilts his head, "Right well… As for me not volunteering all information, even the shit I don't find relevant- I mean," his eyes narrow, "I think we talked about a solution to this one as well."

Uma nods, "You feel more comfortable just talking to me and Harry."

T nods as he drops his eyes back the list. "Blatant disobedience, and assumingly all disobedience, will have consequences." He frowns. "I mean the simple solution would be for me to clearly follow your word as law…"

"But…" Uma snorts and rolls her eyes.

"But there are going to be times-" He takes a deep breath, "Definitely less than there have been in the past, but there will still be times where I might need-" he sighs, struggling for a moment before he continues, "I'm just not sure I can guarantee follow standing orders, everytime, without occasionally overstepping. But I can at least promise you that when I get back, I won't begrudge whatever discipline action you see fit."

Uma shakes her head, "This is why I really think you need to have, at least a second person, with you."

T's eyes turn to Uma as he studies her for a moment, before he sighs and lets his eyes drift to the ceiling. "And what this all comes down to: your trust in me."

"I think you misunderstand, T," Uma shakes her head in exasperation, "The second person isn't there so I'll trust you, the second person is there to help communicate. You've said there are times you can't come back to report on time because you have to chase a rumor or what have you. But if there was someone with you, you could chase the information and the other can come back to keep me informed." She holds her hands up in front of her as if weighting options, "From what you've told me, I would think that option would suit you. You wouldn't have to always come back every three days, if you needed it,you could take six. So long as I remain informed of movements."

T frowns as he studies the ceiling, before he takes a deep breath and shifts on his feet. "If that's the route you wanna go Captain, I'm not going to argue, but-"

"But…" Uma prompts again.

"But I think-" he grimaces as he shifts in discomfort. "And I really, really need for you to understand how important it is that I am  _trusting_ you to not let this affect our current arrangement, but you're right- there have definitely been times where I have withheld information-"

"Well, so long as that doesn't continue to happen." Uma breaths out in frustration. She'd always suspected it. She also knew that, if they weren't in the middle of trying to reach some sort of accord, she would have been tempted to lock T up for another three days.

"About how hazardous the isle really is right now." T shifts, his hard green eyes boring holes in the ceiling. "And whoever you send needs to understand that they're going to have to kill… The last trip you sent me out with Harry, I purposefully took safer routes, because I didn't want the full extent to get back to you… But I was not kidding when I said I needed your trust."

Uma nods slowly. "We'd suspected that you were getting into fights out there, so it's only natural that you'd have killed as well."

T runs a hand through his hair. "I mean I'm sure you all expected it, but I'm saying the frequency is probably higher than you would have hoped… And they've evolved from just swords and knives."

"I don't care, T. I dont give a fuck how many people you've killed." Uma rolls her eyes in exasperation, "Whatever the number, it's the number that's kept ya alive."

T nods with a pensive expression. "It was more of a disclosure, I guess... Well, that and the land mines…"

"You have explained about the landmines," Uma sighs as she crosses her arms in front of her once more, "And I imagine that was what we kept hearing a while back."

"Well, at least I didn't drop every fucking ball." T runs a hand through his hair.

"Look T, I've got a full disclosure of my own…" Uma shakes her head as she brings one hand up to play with the end of a braid, "We need to get to the kids, get us all together and shit."

T frowns as he studies Uma for a moment. "I've been thinking about the best way to get the kids to the ship." He walks over to his messenger bag, and pulls out a large folded white canvas with black spots splattered all over it, and a flashlight. "And I think this is gonna be our safest bet, even if it is the slowest." He adds before he hands the canvas to Uma.

Uma pushes off the wall to give herself room to open the strange looking map up. "Sewers?" She asks in confusion.

T clicks on a small flashlight and a steady stream of bright light suddenly fills the dark room before he shines it on the map. "Yep." He kneels down next to her, pinching a small piece of the roasted fish off before popping it in his mouth. "I've been working on it for the last month. It's rough, but I'm pretty sure I've got the layout and the key mostly accurate, albeit I would feel a fuck ton better if I was able to do a couple more run throughs, just to be absolutely certain I didn't miss a grate or something one of the real little ones could fall into… My scaling sucks, but I'm hoping it's closes enough to get the jist." A smirk pulls his lips. "I'm a jack of many trades, but art's not one of em." He shrugs as he pops another piece of fish in his mouth. "Any suggestions on how to improve it would be appreciated, and then, once we nail it down, someone can whip up copies for the volunteers." He adds as he watches her looking it over with curiosity.

Uma glances to T skeptically, "You seriously made this?"

T nods. "I noticed a long time ago that the sewers are almost never used, even though they literally go under the town and then lead out to the cliffs or the beach. One's collapsed, so I have no idea where it goes... And I mean yeah, it smells like shit, literally, but-" he shrugs, "Seriously, least of my concerns." He adds before he hesitantly takes a normal bite out of the fish .

"Wow… Well, this is actually great…" Uma nods slowly as her eyes linger over each tiny detail or scrawled in description. "And I happen to believe that you can't be too careful… So if you want to do another run through, I'm in support of it. I was going to ask you to make a run to the hangout anyways to check on the kids and make sure the old man is up to date that we're working on a plan to get them all here, and that even though he's old and a wizard or whatever... I'm still the captain."

T snorts, "Uma, no one wants your position nor would be nearly as capable at holding it as you. I know you haven't met the ol' man yet… But he's fuckin' old. That ain't intimidating. Fuck, he all but walks around with a cane. Sure, he was some big ol' badass wizard or some shit but now he's jus' ah old man with brats swinging off his robes who occasionally plays with magic rocks."

"Except that everyone thinks they can do a better job than me." Uma points out with a scowl, though she had to admit the description of the old Auradon hero nearly made her laugh with relief. The barrier was up, so if he was like any of the adults that had relied solely on magic before, he was probably every bit as useless as T was saying.

"Dumb." T rolls his eyes. "You've kept over sixty people safe and fed while others are starving, getting captured, or murdered. I certainly don't envy your responsibility, and fuck only knows I'd lose my shit under the weight. I don't even like going out with Hook anymore, it's too much fucking responsibility… And anyone under you who thinks they can run a tighter ship is obviously fucking retarded."

"We've all got responsibilities we didn't ask for now, don't we." Uma reminds T with a huff and an incredulous look.

"True." T shrugs as he leans back, before he finishes the last piece of fish. "I've been doing my best to track the times the raids usually swing by the entrances. I've got the tunnels sorted by letter." He points to tunnel A as an example, before he flips over the corner of the map and shows a timetable. "And sorted the times on the back… That's another thing I'd like to check on again if I have the time- but it's a bit trickier because it involves sitting around and waiting for them to pass."

Uma sighs as she gives the map one more look over, "Okay then… If we're going to do this, we need to do it soon, but I agree we need to make sure the details are as accurate as possible," She takes a deep breath, "So, I'm going to suggest you take a party with you this time."

T lets out a resigned sigh.

"Hear me out," Uma holds up one hand as she looks back over the map. "I need you to talk to Yen Sid, like I said. You need people to sit around and write down times, and people to go through and thoroughly check out the tunnels between an exit and the hangout-"

"How big a party Uma?"

"Harry, Gil, and three others." Uma quickly states. "It looks like this exit here might be the best suited to rally to, and then, according to your timestamps and exits markers, you need at least two more people to watch for raiding times. That leaves you with Harry and Gil to examine the tunnels and frees you to talk to Yen Sid."

"Both your first and second?" T frowns in disapproval. "I'm… fine with a party of five, Uma but with the recent tension you've been sensing in your ranks, do you think that's wise?"

"If you can keep the excursion to less than two days, it should be fine." Uma nods, "I'll keep James, or you can have James and I'll keep one of my boys, your call. I'd recommend leaving Tim alone though."

"That." T quickly agrees. "I'll swap James for Gil..."

"Fine, I'll keep Gil with me and Hyades." Uma nods as she straightens back up, "Do you think you can manage this in less than two days?"

"In theory…. But admittedly the last party outing ended up with half my party getting lost and severely injuring themselves with plants I had  _explicitly_  told them not to touch, and later half of them died."

"Heard…" Uma sighs and runs a hand over her face at the reminder of the wayward group that decided to kidnap Hyades, "Well, I'll let you pick your team this time."

T frowns but gives a hesitant nod. "Heard, I'll get back to you on that before I head out then."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

T nods as he looks over the map. "I am pretty sure this is accurate, I just want to make triple sure this is right, but if you want to take this and copy it before we go so you can come up with any faults in the plan while we're out, I'm cool with that."

Uma nods before she gently folds the map up. "I'll see if Hyades has any paper to spare."

"Good fucking luck," T scoffs, "I'd grab one of the canvases I've been hoarding in the storage room instead. It'll be quicker."

"I didn't know you were storing stuff around here." Uma furrows her brow in confusion. "When have you had time… Or even come onto the ship with stuff?"

T pauses as he turns his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. "Honestly? Years... I stored a majority of it before Maleficent even fell…I noticed no one really fucked around down here."

"Hmmm…" Uma chuckles as she tucks the map under her arm. "I'm going to go check it for materials then."

T nods and hands Uma the flashlight. "Have at it boss. It's your ship- your property. Honestly at this point, I've probably forgotten half of it anyways- Except the canvas obviously, but that's definitely a more recent addition." He grins.

"But first…" Uma turns to place the rolled up map and flash light to her side before she stands, "I'm rebandaging your back." She nods authoritatively before she grabs the bag.

T takes a deep breath but nods her head, as she stands up to make sure the door is locked.

"Also… Now that we've come to an understanding…" Uma gestures to the strange set up on one of the tables, "Is this how you make the medicines?"

"Usually…"

"Freddie has said a few times now that she could make them if she had the equipment to work with." Uma hints, "Seems like when ur back on the ship ya should be sleeping. Harry's said ya didn't sleep much when he's been out with ya."

"Oh, sure. Carlos had a ton of this shit in his tree house and I pilfered some shit from the school too..." He glances at the dark brew currently filling jars he'd marked with letters. "She doesn't want to make the medicines with any of this shit. It's contaminated."

Uma lifts a brow.

"Side project."

"Uh huh…" Uma shakes her head before she sits and pats the ground in front of her.

T nods as he walks over and sits in front of his captain. She slowly peels her shirt off before she pulls her knees to her chest, resigned.

Uma scoffs, "Can you stop acting like this is worse than the actual whip?"

"I thought we were being more honest, Uma."

"You're the fucking worst."

"I know."

* * *

Yen Sid frowns as he looks out the window facing the center of town. Things were certainly falling faster than he would have believed possible, even for an isle populated by villains and criminals. The latest sounds had him on edge, and he knew that if he was losing sleep over the sounds of explosions, his young wards were as well. How long did they have before this place was found? His bag of tricks could only hold out for so long against constant attempts to discover or attack.

It had been a week since he'd last seen T, that in itselfs was usual; less so was the worry on Gil's face when he'd come by to drop supplies off. It seemed the crew of The Lost Revenge spent just as much energy as he did worrying about their mutual friend risking his life out on the isle. Hopefully, that would be coming to an end soon. His eyes drift back to his makeshift desk where he was making flashlights to ease the trip from their current hide out to the safety of the ship.

If only his magic still worked. He lets out a sigh at the whimsy of the wish. With the barrier fully repaired he was once again reduced to his bag of tricks.

"Ol' man."

Yen Sid jumps slightly as he's pulled from his thoughts. He shoots T a look of disapproval before his eyes drop to Daniel in betrayal. Once more, he wondered if he shouldn't ask Dizzy to make the young boy a wearable bell; at least he'd know when Daniel was sneaking up on him. "The  _two_  of you enjoy this game far to much."

"It's good for you." T smiles in greeting.

"Or merely entertaining for you."

"Why can't it be both?" T quips back with a smirk.

Yen Sid fixes T with a stern gaze for a moment before he shrugs, "It is good to see you again. We were all starting to fear the worst."

T sighs, "Yeah, sorry bout that. I fucked up and got put in time out for insubordination."

"Time out?" Yen Sid questions with a raised eyebrow.

T shrugs, "Apparently I've been fucking up Uma's chain of command, and that needed to be rectified before we could think about bringing the kids on board. She doesn't want to make any mistakes with this bunch."

"She sounds very insightful." Yen Sid nods smiling when T gestured to the sleeping kids.

"Yeah, Uma's that in spades." T agrees as he adjusts Daniel on his shoulder and shifts his weight to get pressure off his back.

Yen SId nods before he points at the tattered couch sitting to the side of his desk.

T moves to the couch at the invitation, wrangling Daniel down from his shoulders before he gingerly sits.

"Tell me there's good news." Yen Sid smiles softly as he takes a seat behind the desk and continues working with the parts in front of him.

"I've literally been locked in a room for three days man," T sighs, "All I've got is Uma is going to make sure the ship is up ta brat standards, and that the sewers are probably the option we're going to go with… And we want to start that ball rolling sooner rather than later."

"I'm glad you mentioned that during your last visit then." Yen Sid smiles as he gestures to the pile of mechanical looking sticks, "I'm nearly finished."

T glances at the pile curiously. "Awesome." He nods before he turns back to Yen Sid. "Uma also wanted it known that she is to be deferred too and expects her position of Captain won't be questioned…"

"Of course." Yen Sid nods, "I would never dream of usurping such a captain as she. Once on board I had planned to offer my services as advisor, should she need one." He smiles, finding it odd how much he enjoyed these children he'd found himself surrounded by. He nearly chuckles to himself, he'd been the one to volunteer to live here in the first place; perhaps he'd missed the air of danger, or maybe it was the brashness.

"Figured." T sighs as he leans back, his eyes dropping to Daniel's who was watching him through droopy lids. "I'm sure she'd appreciate another mind ta pick…"

"That's the hope, isn't it? That we'll somehow come up with a viable solution together?"

"I think once we get the kids ta the ship, Imma start scouting the mountains." T admits after a moment as he averts his eyes from the small boy in his arms. "Obviously not… Ya know, Mim's cavern-" He ignores the way the small arms tighten around his neck. "But I know those tunnels went further than I was willing to go… If we have to eventually abandon ship, it's going to be our best bet in hiding."

"It is good to have several back up plans ready and waiting." Yen Sid nods in agreement.

T nods. "But as for finding a viable solution, where we're doing more than surviving… That isn't in the foreseeable future. We're trapped in a snow globe with varying degrees of bloodthirsty psychopaths bent on destroying Auradon… Their aggression won't be turned in other directions until they kill everyone and each other off."

"Speaking of solutions that could lead to more than survival… After our last conversation I took the liberty of writing up a missive for the king." Yen Sid pats his pocket, "I was glad to hear that Hyades managed to find a way to smuggle messages out to Auradon, but I know you've been concerned that no one will bother with reading something written by the child of a villian."

T's eyes narrow thoughtfully, before he shrugs. "It has nothing to do with Hyades being a VK, I don't think they give a jack shit regardless of the informant. They forsook this shithole the minute it was erected, and honestly I can't fuckin' blame them. The OVs are all pieces of shit… However that doesn't change how much they allowed the OVs to fuck over-" T sighs as he gestures to the kids sprawled throughout the room, deep in slumber. "Clearly."

"It is still an option so long as we attempt it, and the option with the best solutions if it is found and read." Yen Sid frowns sternly, "And I know you harbour no confidence in the king, but if he can offer these children safety, isn't it worth pursuing?"

"Sure." T rolls his eyes. "But I'll be scouting the tunnels spreading through the mountains for when that doesn't work… It was a fucking miracle that four of us even got out in the first place- But even if they take groups of four preselected kids every couple decades to alleviate what remains of their guilt, ain't gonna do shit for us at this fuckin' juncture." His words were as grim as the expression on his face. "And it won't be like the first collection, they'll be killed before they even get a chance to read off the first name..."

"Fair enough." Yen Sid bows out of the discussion gracefully with a small smile on his lips. Sometimes he forgot how jaded the children of this isle could be, or how little they actually knew about him from before he became a teacher here. If they weren't in a battle for their lives, he'd have found it far more amusing.

T rubs the back of his neck as his eyes drift to the window. "Uma sent a party with me this time, to speed up the process."

"Well, look who's playing nice with others." Yen Sid chuckles.

"Like I had a fucking choice." T rolls his eyes before they drop to the kid sleeping peacefully against his chest. His eyes soften slightly. "But she's starting to speak my language. She's got enough going on without me fucking up her shit more than I have. We'll figure it out. It ain't like any of us got a choice in that regard."

Yen Sid nods slowly, fully in agreement with T's final assessment. "Do you feel like staying a moment longer? Daniel hasn't been sleeping, and I could use conversation while I work."

T lips pull into a frown as he subconsciously squeezes the boy to him more protectively. "What'cha wanna talk about?"

"How are Hyades and Freddie?" Yen Sid questions as he takes a seat and begins to toil with the broken flashlights.

T snorts. "Would be a lot better if I didn't piss off Uma, but they're alive and well. Freddie's working on making medicine, is in charge of plants and cooking, I guess… And uh, Deez is writing and ya know… Been better, but alive..."

Yen Sid chuckles softly. "Uma still isn't letting her do much of anything?"

"No." T admits. "Not that I blame her, bitch ain't been right since Mim's…"

"What do you mean?" Yen Sid frowns as he glances at T for a moment.

"She just…" T shrugs, "She was out of it for a hot minute… And now she's still kinda- Just not- Right? I don't know…" His brow furrows in frustration. "It's not an outside problem, Yen Sid… I liked looked her over and shit, but it ain't like I could give her anything I make, she's a heretic, what if her Ah-Chile's heel is like Water Hemlock or some shit… I ain't gonna be the one who kills Deez, fuck that..."

"I see." Yen Sid states simply before he gets back to work, "If I can keep this up, and maybe with one more supply of parts, I should have enough working flashlights. I'll offer to talk to her once we're all together." He nods, though his mind was already whirring over the details T had just let slip. It was contrary to what he'd been told by the others. T was clearly not an uneducated person. The school didn't have access to the books that T must have gotten his hands on. But at the same time, he said a lot of words as if he'd never heard them before, only read them and was doing his best to pronounce them. Not to mention he'd called Hyades a heretic. That was christianity right there. Had T come from a religious family? He instantly dismissed the notion. It was an interesting riddle though, how had T gotten his hands on such specific books?

"Heard. Uma'll be glad to hear that… For multiple reasons."

* * *

"Good ta have ya back Harry!" Gil greets happily as he lends the first mate a hand to help him over the side of the rails.

Harry grins boyishly as he lands on his feet, "Aye mate, good ta be back." He takes in a deep breath as he looks around.

Gil nods as he helps James's over the bannister next. "How'd it go?" He asks curiously as he turns back to Harry. He couldn't help but notice T was not coming aboard.

"We be finalizin' the details of the map and times ta be watching out for patrols, but then T be coming back with news of our fire princess' dear old dad and had ta be skirtin' off ta make sure the rumours are true."

Gil frowns in confusion but nods, "Are ya goin'ta talk ta the Captain now?"

"Aye mate," Harry grins as he pulls Gil to him in a tight hug, "I were hopin' ya be comin' with me."

"Was hopin' ta tag along." Gil grins as the two turn and head for the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter. I know the two of us love the relationship between Harry and Gil, though we hardly ever get to have moments with just the two of them. Also, Yen Sid. The character from Fantasia always fascinated me (Dark) when I was a kid; so I am having a blast with me and Twisted exploring his character in the Descendants universe. We're also interested in knowing what you guys think about the unsteady compromise that T and Uma have worked out. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave us a comment letting us know anything you want to let us know, or write a review to let others know what you think of our story. Nothing answers the question, 'should I even bother reading this?' like one of you amazing readers. Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> And last but not least, don't forget to check us out on FaceBook @DarkandTwistedSisters. On the page you'll find links to our other social media pages. So stop by and geek out over fandoms with us. We can't wait to see you!


	34. When a Girl Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T manages to make it back to the ship to report to Uma, but a careless statement to Hyades has T back stroking like never before.
> 
> A lot of epiphanies happen in the dark that leads one of the pirates to question his upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> We're excited to bring you another chapter. Sorry that it's much later in the day than normal. Again, thank you Southoftheclouds for all your help editing. She was on top of it with this one, because we sprung this chapter on her so last minute. We received a lot of messages saying that Hyades didn't seem as developed as she could be. Thank you for helping us see that we dropped the ball on keeping Hyades' character development rolling. We found it harder to make Hyades shine in the predicament she's in, but obviously we just needed to try. So again, Thank you for the input.

T slips into the cabin, casting a small frown of disapproval at the unlocked door before wearily checking out the room. The captain was bent over the table, looking at a pile of maps. Hyades was also bent over her own pile, seemingly lost in her current writing project. The two lumps in the bed indicated that Gil and Harry were sleeping with Shrimpy curled between their feet.

Good, the boys sleeping meant he'd be able to deliver his report, give Hades her news, and then leave. His frown slips from his lips as he slides to stand next to Uma.

He quickly scans over the notes Uma was scrawling on the back of one of the older maps; he was content to remain silent until she finished whatever work she was doing.

"I see you made it back." Uma comments softly as she taps the pen to the canvas before looking up.

"When you've got a moment." T shrugs. So much for waiting around.

"Of course." Uma stands from the table and starts collecting her bits of paper and canvas,

"Deez, get some fuckin' sleep. You been at it for hours and-"

"But I still need to talk to T, Uma." Hyades frowns as she looks up at the captain, protectively pressing her letter to her chest to keep it away from T. "You said I could get this letter finished."

T's eyes light with mirth before she shoots a patronizing look at Uma. "Yeah, Captain, you said that the letters getting out were of utmost importance." He absently quips back at the captain, doing his best not to show his amusement as he watches Hyades hastily hid her pen and inkwell from him as well. "Surely she can stay up for an extra hour or two. I would hate not to be available to answer any of her questions."

Hyades purses her lips to the side before she scowls, "Oh, I'm sure that's how you really feel."

T blinks innocently. "Of course. That's why I started writing the notes."

"On my letter!" Hyades growls, "That you then sent-"

T lunges forward clasping a hand over Hyades' mouth. The lecture Freddie, Gil and Uma had given him suddenly ringing in his ears. "Ssshhh. Hook and Gil are sleepin' princess." He reminds her. "It's not my fault that your work was so enthralling I got whirled up in the heat of the moment." He adds dryly.

"Are you two done?" Uma narrows her eyes at Hyades before they slide dangerously to T, "And is this really what you want to be spending my patience on?"

T's look turns pensive for a moment. "I s'pose you're right." He admits with a sigh, as he drops his hand from Hyades' mouth and pulls out a torn piece of notebook paper.

Hyades grimaces, but accepts the page, "Thanks." She asks as she unfolds the page and holds it closer to the candle flame. "Have you seen anything big? We noticed that there are less fires burning at night."

"Subtle changes." T admits with a frown. "But no, nothing big….It's… I don't like how quiet it is." T frowns. "But anything noticed I notated for ya, princess." He crosses his arms.

"It's like the calm before a storm." Hyades frowns as she looks back down to her letter.

"Why are you saying that?" Uma groans as she runs a hand down her face.

"She's not wrong." T sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "It feels like ages since the last time the isle was so…" His eyes narrow. " _Still_. It would be best to keep our eyes open- Fuck only knows when Shan Yu's gonna get bored and turn his eyes to something more challenging."

"Isn't that why we're getting the kids off the isle?" Hyades questions absently before she looks up from T's notes, "Harder to hit a moving target?"

"That's the saying, but I usually find it harder to hit a hidden target... And since the Revenge is such a large vessel, moving her towards the smaller isles on the South, and hunkering in the brush until we figure out what to-"

"Can you not just throw suggestions out like they're orders?" Uma cautions with a growl.

T lifts his brow. "I thought you wanted me to share my thoughts" He frowns in confusion as he pulls out his water stained notebook.

"Thoughts are welcome, orders are not- Unless they're my orders."

Hyades delicately runs a hand through her hair as she gives Uma a reproachful glance, "Uma, Captain," She catches T's subtle shaking of his head, but proceeds despite the warning. "I don't think that's what T meant-

"I don't care!" Uma thumbs the table with her open fist, the hollow almost as soft as the low hiss of her angry whispers. "I give the orders around here."

T closes his eyes taking a deep breath before he slowly opens them. "Aye Captain. My bad-I'll watch my…  _Tone_?" He frowns.

"Phrasing might be a better answer-" Hyades interrupts in exasperation as she crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in her chair.

"Right, phrasing then!" He quickly agrees. "I'll watch my -" His eyes widen as he finally registers the word, and his head falls in defeat. "Well fuck-That probably ain't happenin… You do  _not_ want me thinking while speaking to you."

Uma's eye twitches, and her right hand inches closer to her side.

Hyades quickly sits back up at the threat in Uma's actions, "Try asking for Uma's opinion on your idea first." She offers diplomatically as she watches Uma's hand carefully. A lash from the whip was far more painful than she would have thought by the way T had taken his thirteen plus. The sting lingered like nothing had ever before. The pain of injury T was walking a dangerous line, for both of them. One shout from Uma and they were getting dragged out to the deck for a public whipping.

"Okay." T tilts his chin at Hyades, before he turns back to Uma "I was just  _thinkin',_ with the little ones, it might be best to cover as much deck as possible and stay out of sight and under the radar… And moving with no form of cover might eventually lead to trouble with how quickly Shan Yu is working to build a multi weapon arsonal. Staying out of range might be for the best. I mean… And with the kids, and the Revenge, safe ain't no reason I couldn't go back to keeping a better ear on the ground- helping make sure we avoid trouble… So what do you-" His eyes narrow and he hangs his head. "I can't-" He sighs. "I don't really care what you think about it. Shit on it for all I care. I was just offering what I've thought on the matter… If you come up with something better- Fuck yeah, go with that obviously. At the end of the day, you're Captain, boss lady. You do you. I ain't tryna tell ya how to do your job."

"Okay, yeah-" Hyades lets her head fall to the table with a loud thud, "You should work on tone."

"I get it, T." Uma sighs as she glares at Hyades, "And you're quickly working towards orders to go the fuck to bed with that shit."

Hyades sighs, but wisely opts to not argue. It wasn't like her suggestion had helped anyway.

"Captain… I would really like to head back tonight." T tries not to whine. "And if the barge is coming tomorrow-"

"You should get some fucking sleep." Uma growls.

"She can sleep after she finishes the stupid letter." T sighs.

"I was talking about you-"

"My letters are not stupid!" Hyades snaps with a seething glare at T.

"Right. The important correspondence the princess has dedicated the last- Forever on." T corrects himself.

Hyades blinks before she drops her head and looks down at her fisted hands in her lap, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" She twists her hands in the thin fabric of her toga to hide the way they shook, "I'm not even allowed out of the damn cabin without a cloak and a chaperon. What else can I do to be useful? It's not like I don't know this is a long shot, that I am probably wasting my time." Her vision blurs as her hair falls over her face. She hated crying, especially in front of people. It was frustrating that, no matter what kind of pressure was in her chest, it  _always_ came out as tears. She could feel the heat of her blood that had rushed to her face at her sudden need to defend herself. Part of her worried she was about to catch fire with how hot her blood was; but a much larger part wanted to find a corner to hide in, alone, until she could breathe normally again.

Gil stirs, his eyes alert as he sits up in confusion and looks around the room to what had jarred him from his sleep. He silently studies the three for a moment before his eyes settle on Hyades softening in understanding. With pursed lips he starts the process of getting out of Harry's vice like grip to his hips.

"What?" T blinks in confusion as he takes a step back with his hands up. "Uh... I don't  _think_ it's a complete waste of time- _And_  you should keep writing..." He frowns, confused as to what he had done wrong. "I mean with the way shit's heading- It's not like we can keep outrunning the inevitable… And what's the point of everything the Captain an crew's been doin' for them kids if we all end up under Shan Yu? I mean yeah, it's a big isle sure, but eventually they're gonna turn their eyes this way. Once the ol'man's on the ship, maybe Cap'n can buy him passage with an article outlining everything- He talks like he was hot shit over there- Maybe they'll actually send someone if there's a fuckin' Auradon mage backin' it up-Ya know, before that happens and  _everything_  ya'll have spent the last few months doing becomes pointless..." He quickly spits out.

Uma sighs as she rubs her forehead with her fingertips. She was so tired, and she had no idea how to defuse this bomb. But she really didn't want her ship going up in flames either, "Breathe, Deez. This time  _I'm_ sure that wasn't what T meant." She sighs, "But I think we're goign to have to cut this short, T. You have a report to give me, and Deez has a letter to finish."

"Right." T nods, shooting one last hesitant glance at Hyades. He stiffens when a heavy hand settles on his shoulder and looks up to find Gil.

"T." Gil frowns. "Ya really can't help yerself, can you?" He asks, tone heavy.

"Apparently not." T sighs, as he looks away, lips pulled in a thoughtful frown.

Gil gives him a sad smile, before he shakes his head and walks over to Hyades. His hands gently wrap around her shoulders and he starts kneading the tension from them; his large frame providing her the solitude he knew she desired. His frown deepens as he turns and shoots T a look of disapproval when he feels Hyades' shoulders shaking from restrained sobs.

T looks away with a contrite pout as he stares holes into the floorboards beside Uma. He really fucked up if Gil was giving him that look.

"Deez, get yer letter done." Uma prompts, relieved that she wasn't going to have to leave an upset Hyades behind while she and T talked, "It is important, and it needs to go out with the damn barge."

"Aye Captain." Hyades nods without looking up, grateful that Gil was standing over her. She wasn't sure how he knew what she needed, but he always seemed to. She bites her bottom lip as she slowly draws in a breath, bullying herself so that the burning tears didn't fall.

"Good." Uma nods before she turns to T, "And  _you_ , let's go."

"Aye Captain." T spits, bolting the second Uma had hissed 'you';  _needing_ to get away from Gil and Hyades before he could further aggravate the situation.

Uma rolls her eyes as she turns to follow. "Gil, get her in bed the second she finishes that letter." She calls out over her shoulder before she walks out the door.

"Aye Captain." Gil calls back automatically as the door clicks shut. His fingers deftly work the knots Hyades had accumulated in her writing sessions. When he's sure Uma isn't going to come back, he finishes where he'd been working. He steps back and scoops Hyades from the chair, careful to make sure her head was tucked to his chest.

He quietly pads barefoot across the cabin, his hold secure but tender as he lowers them both into the hammock; maneuvering so he could use his foot to gently rock them as he rubbed circles in her back for several moments. "It's just me, Deez… Harry's dead ta the world an ya know how long Uma an' T can argue." He prompts her gently. "It's okay. Girls are allowed to cry when they're upset."

"I'm not upset." Hyades staunchly defends herself as she shakes her head against his chest, using the opportunity to wipe away the traitorous evidence that had finally fallen once the door had closed behind Uma.

"Of course not." Gil does his best not to show his amusement as he continues to rub her back.

"And how many times do I have to say that boys can cry just as well as girls can?" Hyades continues with the safer topic, "It's not fair to say that I can cry- which I'm not- because I'm upset, but then say you can't."

Gil frowns, his brow furrowing in thought before he shrugs. "At least one more time." He finally grins before he leans down and kisses her temple. "And probably many more. Ain't nothin' wrong with girls cryin- When they do."

Hyades grins despite herself as she clings to his side. He made her heart thud oddly in her chest, dissipating the burning pressure and the heat in her blood. But it also made her feel like bats had taken up residence in her stomach again, and were once more unsatisfied with their home. It felt- weird, but also, surprisingly, made her feel better. After a moment she shifts just enough so she can look up at his face, "T called my letters stupid. And I'm not an idiot, I know it's a long shot that anyone is actually getting them, or even cares..." She sighs, "But I can't stop hoping that it might help, 'cause what else can I do?" She grimaces as fresh tears try to fall, ones not brought on by burning, but ache.

Gil can't help the dumb grin that pulls at his lips as he adjusts to hold her more securely, before his expression turns pensive. "Deez… Think about what ya just said." He shakes his head. "Ya can't let that kinda stuff from T get to you. Your writing isn't stupid- ya know how bad he can be with words- kid's just a natural asshole- It ain't personal. You've been writing for years with this type of crap and you never let it bother you before… And it ain't like you're the only one hopin' that yer letters be gettin' ta them- I jus' don't think T… can think like that- Rely on that hope." He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to the side of her temple. "An that's when we have ta step in and have that hope for 'em."

"You really think so?" Hyades can't help but ask. It felt good to have Gil praising her after hearing T voice the things she constantly thought. It was one of the biggest reasons she agonized over her word choice, agonized over what to share with anyone out there willing to read a plea for help. So yeah, it had hurt like hell to hear T, a guy that had always encouraged her to keep writing, tell her what she was doing was stupid.

"Of course." Gil nods, his voice filled with certainty. "I mean, T might've started his statement off like a jackass- But," His eyes narrow in thought before he gently moves to take her chin in his hand, his thumb tenderly wiping away the tears still staining her cheeks. "Were ya listenin' to what he said after that comment?" His voice holding no judgement.

Hyades frowns as she stares at Gil. What had T said? Something about everything being for nothing, or it all being pointless. Her lips purse to the side, maybe something about Yen Sid? She worries her bottom lip between her teeth. That didn't sound like what Gil was looking for, "Uh… I might have gotten stuck on stupid." She admits with a blush as she drops her eyes to stare at Gil's tanned chest.

Gil's smile softens. "I get it." He offers as he moves his other hand to brush back her hair and tuck it behind her ear. "I wish ya had heard it from him, 'cause he admitted he's thought about sending Yen Sid back to Auradon with one of your letters. I think he was askin' ya ta make an outline of everything ya've written about since this started- The part about it bein' pointless was him sayin' that if we don't get that help- Everything we've worked for will end up bein' pointless." He summarizes. "I mean there was definitely more- But that was pretty much the important bits I think…" He adds thoughtfully before a grin pulls at his lips. "But I admit T loses me sometimes."

"Oh." Hyades cheeks burn as she drops her head, laying her warm face against Gil's cool chest, "I feel like an idiot." She whispers, her lips brushing softly against his bare skin, "I had just said something similar to Uma." She groans as she reaches up and presses her fingers against her eyes, covering her face with the rest of her hands.

"T's got a knack for bein' insultin' without meanin' ta…" Gil reassures her with a light nudge of his chin as he gently pulls her hands away from her face, "It happens." He places another chaste kiss to her temple. "You're definitely not an idiot. It just hurts when someone ya care about says something mean 'bout what yer passionate 'bout- Ya jus' gotta remember, sometimes our family just gets… thoughtless- Especially T-" His frown deepens. "Actually, it's pretty much only T- An yeah, I get what Uma and Harry be meanin' when they say it's his fault- But I think this be a lot for T- it's a lot for all of us- But T's never really..." His brow furrows as the rocking becomes slower. "I dunno- Slept on the ship before officially joinin', an' it not be like the Captain never be offerin' it- He's just gettin' used ta the way the ship works I think..."

"We both had to get use to that." Hyades slowly agrees, "And I'm not surprised T never stayed the night before. He was never was good with a lot of people… And by a lot I mean more than one. He had a hard time in the beginning when it was just the three of us hanging out." Back when the world was dark, but they could find moments of fun and lightness. She missed the days of their relative freedom to roam the isle. Everyday had been filled with fear that something could happen. But now? Now it was almost a guarantee. She'd never thought things could get worse; that she would have more to fear than just Ursula, water, her fire, and her father's ambiguous plans for her.

She'd been so naive. What was worse: those days of resplendent happiness, carefree of the dangers in store for them, weren't all that long ago. And that might be what terrified her the most. The isle had spiraled into chaos and violence almost overnight. Everytime T came back for reports, the news only seemed to grow more dire; their situation more desperate.

Gil grins. "But he eventually got used ta it. And he'll get used ta this too- Til then, me and you need ta be patient with him- Captain and Harry don't know how-"

"And apparently I forget..." Hyades frowns.

Gil shakes his head. "I forget too, ya know. Ain't any of us perfect, Deez, an' that's okay-" He offers her softly. "I was jus' remindin' ya is all."

The rumbling of his low chuckle beneath her startles the bats in her stomach into yet another flurry. She subconsciously wraps her arms around him, curling tighter against him.

"Ya make it easy for Captain and Harry ta be forgivin' ya. T-" He narrows his eyes, "Not so much." He finishes with a boyish grin.

Hyades can't help the smile that plays at her lips. She loved every member of her family, she did, but no one could pull her from her from the chaos of her own mind like Gil could. "Thanks." Thanks for being you. Thanks for being sweet. Thanks for always knowing what to say, what to do. Thanks for fighting off my shadows and doubts when I can't. Thanks for holding me. For making me feel better. She wanted to say all that and more.

It was frustrating. She could write, beautifully even, but when it came to actually talking? It was like something got lost between her thoughts and her mouth. And once something was given breath, there was no taking it back. She never really put a lot of faith in the rules of the isle; she was in fact well known for constantly breaking them. So why couldn't she break this rule? Why couldn't she say what she really thought? Felt?

"S'no problem, Deez." He offers as he leans back in the hammock lazily, as if he didn't have a care in the world. The rocking resumes its usual, gentle rhythm. "I like holdin' ya like this- You're not the only one feelin' useless, ya know." He grins, the admission not seeming to phase him in the slightest. "Yer so tiny in my arms-" His grin widens. "It makes me feel strong." His chest puffs up slightly as he looks at her, his honey eyes bright with gratitude.

"You are strong. And far from useless." Hyades reminds him as she moves one hand to tangle into his sandy blond locks, "And… And I like this." It was the best she could do. Instead of telling him how safe he made her feel, she did her best to show him. Her lips meet his in a slow, sweet kiss. It was their language, the language she'd learned from her family. It made the bats go crazy every time, made her dizzy with happiness. Made her feel wanted, like she belonged.

Gil pulls back after a moment with a stupid grin on his face. "Ya better get back to your writin', Deez."

Hyades opens her mouth to argue, but the reminder makes her pout instead, "Aye aye."

Gil chuckles as he leans forward and steals her lips in another sinfully slow kiss.

Hyades blinks senselessly when she suddenly finds herself seated back at the table. When the hell- "You sure you don't know magic?" She asks accusingly.

Gil chuckles as he tenderly ruffles her hair. "Pretty sure." He chuckles as he steps back. "Ya know…" He adds thoughtfully. "If ya finish up before Uma gets back, I can probably play some of yer favorite songs to help ya get ta sleep…" A blush spreads over his cheeks as he looks away. "I wanted ta surprise ya, I know how hard it's been for ya ta actually fall asleep… I finally figured out how to make a flute play softer…"

"Promise?" Hyades' eyes light up as she scrambles to grab her pen. It had been a long time since she'd last heard him play the small wooden flute. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard.

"Promise." Gil assures her with a nod before his features grow uncertain. "Not sure how it sounds ta others yet-" He admits as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Had ta make it a lot smaller to make it less noisy-" He drops his hand and stands straighter, his eyes softening when they settle on her. "But I can't think of a better way to find out than ta see if it can put ya ta sleep as well as my other one." He admits with a sheepish grin.

Hyades smiles as she bounces out of her seat long enough to press her lips to his cheek before she resettles and bends over the letter. "I can't wait to hear you play again. I just need to work some of T's news into this and mention that we're working to get the kids here, or I can just finish this one up and start another one tomorrow with all the new stuff." She really liked the idea of just getting the letter finished. She eagerly reaches for another sheet of paper, writing thirty-five at the top before she lays T's notes on top of it.

Gil chuckles, as he touches his cheek where she'd kissed him absently. "You're the writer Deez, whatever you think is best is best… But I think the Captain would prefer ya finishin' sooner than later." He smiles stupidly.

"You're right." Hyades nods sagely. "And T didn't bring much back that we didn't already know. And I've mentioned before that we want to get everyone together."

"So you're done?" Gil questions skeptically, his eyes following the broken end of her pen.

Hyades holds up one finger as she finishes her sentence before quickly folding the page into thirds, "Now I'm done." she announces as she addresses the letter to the king.

Gil grins before he scoops her back up in his arms and carries her to the bed, placing her right in the middle of it. His eyes brighten in amusement when Harry's arms instinctively wrap around their princess before he drags her to his chest. "Make yerself comfortable." He teases before he steps away to fetch the new flute.

"Cause Harry makes that so easy." She teases back as she struggles to free an arm.

"According to him, he does." Gil chuckles at her plight.

"He is number one." Hyades chuckles.

"Ya be damn straight." Harry murmurs, his voice thick with sleep as he burrows further into Hyades side.

Hyades simply chuckles before she looks back to Gil and eagerly pats the bed beside her.

Gil smiles as he slips into the bed, the simple flute in his hand as he settles against the headboard next to her. His lips gently wrap around the mouth before a soft, soothing melody blends in with the waves cresting against the hull. He smiles around the instrument, when he feels her twists her fingers in the waistband of his shorts. When he looks down he finds himself watching her eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Most would never understand the work Hyades put into each and every one of her letters to the king.

But he did.

He saw her write one draft after another, bent over the table till her muscles cramped. The way she tore her work apart, agonized over the best way to elicit help from a king that seemed to have forgotten about them. The amount of stress she put on her shoulders was equivalent to Uma's on most days. The energy she put in to each draft to make sure each letter was written from a place of vulnerability, even though it went against every one of her instincts, to make absolutely sure every letter was as authentic and genuine as she could possibly be.

The melody shifts, becoming more melancholic than soothing.

She hadn't fully recovered from Mim's yet… And honestly, after T's grim thoughts on the matter, they all doubted she ever would. But even that hadn't stopped her from pouring every ounce of energy she had into making sure each letter sent might be the first one read. He couldn't help but admire her tenacity- to continue her lifelong endeavor under the constant scrutiny and skepticism of those who'd completely lost all hope… He wasn't sure he could have done it. He kept his passions close to his chest for a reason. He wasn't even sure his family knew everything he did in his spare time. He wasn't sure of how things worked in Auradon- But on the isle? On the isle your image, how others perceived you... That was everything, and Hyades had sacrificed hers year after year in the slim hope that she might actually reach someone who could help others- And not just those she was close to.

How many letters had she sent out across the ocean, hoping they would make it to someone, anyone- instead of getting lost at sea? The melody becomes softer. He'd bet his tattoo gun that not even the Captain or T could count that high.

"You know what?" Hyades smiles sleepily, whispering out of fear that her words would break the sweetness of the moment. She couldn't help it though, she suddenly found the need to express one of her strange thoughts, to explain the magic she found in this moment. Her grip on him tightens as she twists enough to look up into his eyes.

The melody pauses as he drops his gaze to hers, "What?" he asks curiously with a lazy smile on his lips.

"You make the ocean sound too beautiful to be scared of." She admits softly as her eyes close. She wraps her arm over his waist, struggling against Harry's hold to pull herself closer to Gil's side before she tangles her hand back into his waistband. "No one else... could do that..." She smiles as her voice trails off.

Gil's eyes brighten at her confession. A soft, sincere smile tugs at his lips before he quickly looks away. The pleasant melody resumes in lieu of an actual response.

After all, it was one thing when a girl cried, but for a boy-  _a man_  to do so? He quickly blinks back the tears threatening to cloud his vision.  _And_ over something as simple as a few pretty words? His expression darkens and his fingers jump over a few notes before he corrects himself. Crying was nothing short of a disgrace…  _Right?_  His brow furrows.

That's what Gaston had always told him. His nose twitches when he hears the protesting voices of his family. All of them were so quick to point out that what Gaston did was not teaching. Gaston humiliated him, made him feel small. Beat him when he didn't want to fight. Beat him sometimes on whims. The thoughts help to quell the objections of his family.

 _But_  still... Whether it was beaten into him or not, for as many faults as his dad had, no one knew how to be a man like him: his prowess in the subject had been legendary even before the isle. So much that others had even crafted drinking songs to honor him. His eyes narrow with uncertainty.

 _So_  then why,  _why_  did he feel this sudden surge of warmth? His tune falters slightly. Why did he feel more 'right'-  _more_ fucking masculine in this moment- a moment where he knew he should be feeling ashamed and weak- than he ever had before in his life? How had a slurred, sleep drunk comment filled him with a such a strong sense of pleasure?  _Of pride_?

Had he misunderstood his father? Or had his father misunderstood what it meant to be a man? He was a villain afterall, right? His father had always raged that if he'd saved any other damsel from the beast he would've been the hero- her prince… And it had made sense at the time… But now?

Now, he wasn't really sure what it meant to be a man- And yet he was also sure he'd never felt more like one than he did in this instance; watching over his sleeping family. His music keeping their nightmares at bay, if the small smiles he occasionally caught on their lips, or the way they squirmed closer to him, was any indication.

And for the moment that was enough. Their lives and survival had never been so uncertain, but still, he found himself content.

After all, with  _his_ family- The family he'd found, that had accepted him despite his flaws- curled around him, still alive and mostly unharmed despite the odds... How couldn't he be?

And with that thought, the melody finally lifts.

The notes becoming lighter as it loses the melancholic edge. The accompanying twin murmurs of contentment from his family makes him smile. Hyades' arm tightens around his waist as she manages to pull herself fully flush against him. His smile widens when he notices Harry following suite as he pulls himself flush to Hyades' back.

He lets out his own contented sigh as he finally allows himself to fully relax against the headboard. Their subconscious actions spread another wave of warmth through him as he continues playing.

Their response to the new tune he'd inadvertently stumbled upon was the only affirmation he needed to know he had finally come adrift to the  _right_ current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the chapter? Do you think we managed to bring the feels? 
> 
> Also... Who do you think is older, T or Hyades? Let us know what you think and we'll post the answer in the next chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to let us know what you think. We'll be back next Sunday with another chapter. :)


	35. Pain and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T relays information to Uma that leaves them both with uncomfortable questions about Hyades.

"That was fucking foul," Uma glares as she walks in through the doorway to T's room, "Deez was in there defending you and you attack her writing like that?"

T's eyes narrow, before she lets out a deep sigh. "I've got better shit ta be spendin' my energy on than upsetting your princess." She closes the door behind Uma and lets her forehead fall against it, "I'm-" She lets out a heavy sigh before she turns, "I'm sorry. I wasn't tryin' ta do that… Attack her shit- I mean." She leans against the door, arms crossed over her chest as she studies the floor. "I didn't think she'd get so upset over a few edits- I just thought it would be funny- I didn't mean ta fuck with her writing shit again Uma… My bad."

Uma stares at T for a long moment, scrutinizing her for the slightest hint of deception, "T," She sighs before she looks around the room and settles for the small table. She drops a bundle of papers and canvases on the surface before she hooks her foot around the leg of a chair to pull it out, "Deez is-" She plops into the chair, "Fine, ya didn't mean to. Cool. Can we get back to what the fuck is happening out there and the damn plan we're supposed ta be comin' up with to get the fucking kids and hero over here?!"

T blinks in surprise, but by no means felt upset that Uma wanted to jump right into the issues at hand. She nods once and walks over to plop down on the floor near Uma. "The rumors 'bout the temple and Senior were true." She offers as she runs her hand through her hair. "There were ten visible guards on duty, but when I took to high ground the numbers were closer to thirty." She frowns. "But I th-" Her eyes narrow, "I  _suggest_  marking his territory as a no go zone- at least til after he turns his boredom on the soldiers- I mean- It is fuckin'..." Her face furrows in thought, " _Bizarre_ ," She finally sighs. "That he's even lettin' Yu pull this shit…"

Uma puffs up her cheeks before she sighs. Harry hadn't been wrong to worry about T chasing this particular rumour. It was never a good thing to be around when the god of the underworld was bored and looking for entertainment, the questions was... Why though? Why was he letting thirty  _mere_ mortals keep him confined to his dwelling? Her eyes narrow; she smelled some kind of plot. But what kind of deal would Hades make with the new leader? Something like his old deal with Maleficent?

"I did get a chance to talk to Hyades' lil' imps though-  _Fuck-"_ She purses her lips in a pout. "Need ta tell her-" She shakes her head. "Not the point." She apologizes as she looks back up at Uma, " _Anyways,_ after I let Pain and Panic push me out the stupid tree- We caught-"

"They pushed you out of the tree?" Uma asks with a raised eyebrow before she bites her bottom lip. Fuck, she wasn't good at this not interrupting thing.

"S'not a big deal- They kinda gave me a heads-up." T nods, "So while-"

"Uh huh, and I'm sure your back didn't even feel a thing." Uma grumbles under her breath as she leans back. Before she let T leave the ship she was getting a look at her back. How the fuck was this kid still alive with how little regard she gave her own health?

"Not really." T shrugs. "As I said I  _let_ them push me- So, if anything, it was more like a free fall- And it ain't like that's the highest I've dropped from- I was only like two, maybe three stories high tops-" She shrugs. "So while we were on the ground we were able ta catch up a bit- I mean, still don't know what the fuck Shan Yu's plannin', but the imps are pretty sure Senior doesn't think Yu is worth his time, or some shi-" Her eyes narrow, before she rolls her eyes and pulls her bag to rest in her lap. Once her notebook is in hand she starts flipping through the pages. "My bad," She mumbles, skimming the pages until her eyes brighten. "Verbatim this time: they- meanin' Pain and Panic- are pretty sure 'Their master is curious to see what Shan Yu has planned since the isle had been so dull lately, and he has no intention of giving up his TV... or  _cable?..._ for some shitty bombs'. That was them quoting Senior." She lowers her book, "But I don't think it was like the cables on the ship-" she clarifies, "At least I would assume- Not sure how entertainin' it would be ta watch rope- I guess it what ya do with it… " She stops, rolling her eyes before she drops her eyes back to the paper and tracks a finger along her hastily written notes, when her eyes suddenly widen and she drops the notebook to her lap with a grimace.

Uma narrows her eyes, "What the hell is up with that face?" T looked like someone had forced her to swallow a jar of rusty nails. What else had happened out there?

"I fucking started this wrong." T groans, as she drops her hands to either side of her legs. Her fingers tap the worn wood anxiously. "They started beating the shit out of each other when they let it slip-" Her fingers tapping the wood harder. "But I'm pretty sure they can…  _feel-_ or maybe track might be better?" She sighs in annoyance, "I'm not really sure, it's kinda hard ta follow them when they get worked up-" She stops abruptly. "Fuck! So not the poi-" She curses herself, the beat picking up to a frantic pace. "They, as in the hell imps, they uh- they said they can like- sense her- but uh-"

Uma's jaw tenses as she watches T. The fidgeting. The rambling. The hint of something big looming just under T's franticly spewing tongue. She'd promised to make things easier for T, but this was fucking painful; no, it was impossible. "T!" She snaps as her hand slams down on T's shoulder, "I'm trying-  _so hard_ \- to not interrupt. But this is ridiculous, and hard to fuckin' follow. So fucking' spit it out!"

"How many fucking times has Deez died!" She blurts out. "Cause the imps said three. That's not right, right?"

Uma narrows her eyes, "I know my mother drowned her when we were younger. And then she drowned the day the barrier fell. Who knows what her fucked up dad did to her though."

"No- My bad-" She lifts up her notebook, her finger next to a messily scrawled line and taps it. "They specifically said three times since she left them- They were very distraught, but that part was easy to understand. When I asked about it though, they literally paled, starting fighting- and then took off."

"She's been on the ship the whole time, except-" Uma's eyes widen and she slams her fist down on the table.

"Mim's." T responds, head hung in resignation as she swallows her groan. "Right?"

Uma's back stiffens, "Yeah." Hyades had been so weak, so small and frail looking when Harry and Gil brought her back. Had she really died during that fiasco? Fucking twice? "What the fuck!" She needed to know if it was true. Could those damn little imps find her cousin so easily? Could Senor use that to track the ship? Had he been doing that this whole time? She had thought it was strange that the god had turned up so quickly the moment his daughter had been taken back to the isle. She swallows hard. She'd been so focused on her damn duties to her crew, the kids stuck on the isle, not to mention that had all happened around the time she'd discovered that T was a girl; she had completely forgotten about it.

T pulls her knees to her chest and starts rocking as her thumbs start tapping on her knee. "She ever talk about it?" She lifts a brow. "Or rather, anyone figure out how the fuck those incompetent fucks managed to get the fire princess off the ship? Cause I'm starting to think the rasp I remember hearing has to do with more than just her screams…" She admits, "And fucks only knows what Mim did- I mean I thought she'd just passed out- or was just outta it, but I dunno-" her voice lowers in uncertainty, "That week's kinda just a fucked up blur-" She shudders before she shakes her head roughly. "But I kinda remember her bein' pretty damn limp when Senior dropped her in the clearing…" She shifts her weight at the admission, hand subconsciously coming up to rub her head. "But I mean- I also kinda remember her voice after. So…"

"Just-" Uma holds up one hand to interrupt T as she closes her eyes against the image. Had her cousin really died that night in the cave? Was that why she was still so off? Not to mention the fact that her disloyal crew members had to get her off the ship in the first place… Had she really just let this go because she'd been so damn happy to have Hyades back? "Fuck. This is important. We need to know if it's true, because if those fucking imps are  _that_ connected to her-" She stands so fast she knocks the chair out from under her. "Fuck!"

T nods, as she pushes herself to her feet. "We talking to Deez? Or the lashes first? Cause I'd really like to know what you want- If it's gonna be another public… thing-"

Uma turns on her heels so fast she actually takes a step into T, "What the fuck do you mean with 'lashes'?" She asks after grabbing T firmly by the shoulders. She was well aware that she was invading the other girl's personal space, but she couldn't make herself give a fuck.

"Because Deez probably died three times?" T brows furrow. "And that's like  _THE_ reason you wanted me ta join- and I mean- I clearly fucked off the minute the isle got interesting."

Uma glares at T a moment before she pulls her hand back and punches T's jaw with all the strength she could muster, "Feel better?"

T frowns, absently rubbing her jaw in thought. "A little actually, thanks…  _Still_ , doesn't seem like an equivalent punishment..." She pouts.

Uma drops her hand back to squeeze T's shoulder, "We don't have time for you to feel guilty over something this stupid, T. You were fucking right about needing to know what was happening on the isle." She shakes her head, "So I sent you. I didn't like it, but it was still my choice. My orders. The isle became your damn mission, T. I changed your priorities."

"But she was-" T pauses before she steps back and shakes her head. "Never mind." She sighs. "You're right. Only thing ta do bout the past is ta avoid repeating the same mistakes. My bad, Captain."

"Oh, so you can admit when I'm right without dying." Uma growls as she drops her hands and moves for the door.

"I wouldn't say  _kill_ , but I'll admit, actually agreeing with you definitely helps with the nausea. " T deadpans, as she follows after Uma.

* * *

The soft melody stops abruptly as Gil lowers his flute in surprise at the sound of the lock turning. A frown forms on his lips as he slowly maneuvers out from under Hyades' grip. What was going on? Uma and T's conversations usually lasted much longer. T hadn't managed to piss off Uma that quickly, had he? Or, his expression darkens, was it something else?

He shakes the worry away as he reaches for his shirt; T seemed to be really enjoying his foot tonight. He lets out a deep breath. Even after all their years together he still found it difficult to calm the Kraken.

"T, cover the windows." Uma nods to the blankets piled near the bed before she walks over to the lantern on the table, "Gil, I need ta talk to Deez."

T nods before hurrying to the window to black it out.

Gil frowns at the order, but nods and turns to wake Hyades. "Deez-" he gently rocks her, "Captain be needing ta speak ta you."

Harry grimaces as Uma places a dim lantern on his side of the bed, "Why light?" he questions as he sits up with a yawn, "What be happenin'?"

"We need ta talk with Deez." Uma supplies as she sets another light on the other side of the bed.

"Right now?" Harry questions before he lazily rolls off the bed and starts fishing for his discarded shirt and boots.

T quickly secures the window before crossing back to lean against the wall near the door.

"Deez- Come on. Time ta get up." Gil shakes Hyades a bit more urgently, wanting to know what was happening. It was rare for Uma to go back on orders- Rarer still for T to take up camp in their cabin  _after_ reports. His chest was beginning to tighten with dread.

"I'm-" Hyades frowns, hiding her face from the light as she curls tightly around Gil's arm, "No… I'm still sleeping."

"Ya can sleep later, Captain ordered ya ta get up." Gil explains as scoops her up. It was the fastest way to rouse her once she began stirring to consciousness. It also gave him to opportunity to nuzzle his face to her hair to whisper a warning, "I think something's wrong." The worry creases on their captain's forehead certainly reinforced his certainty.

Uma crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Gil work to wake Hyades up. "Come on Deez, rise and shine." She frowns as she sits on the foot of the bed.

"Told ya- Shoulda just cracked the whip." T shrugs. "Now they're just confused, instead of alert…" He crosses his arms.

"Aye cap'in, ya could'ah been doin' that. Ain't nothin' like yer blood pounding in yer head first thing in the mornin' ta be makin' ah man move his ass, but I be glad ya be resistin' the urge." Harry glares at T, "An' when did ya be gettin' back?" He huffs as he lazily plops back on the bed.

"Not really the point." T rolls his eyes. "And just saying- If you'd woken to the crack you wouldn't be distracted by such irrelevant shit."

"Enough!" Uma commands as she waves a hand forcefully, "I need her back on the bed Gil, she ain't gonna like this conversation."

"What conversation?" Hyades blinks in sleep addled confusion as Gil slides into the bed with her still in his arms. "About the letter? I finished it. I'm sorry-"

"I don't think it's 'bout the letter, D." Gil offers softly, as he adjusts his hold to allow Hyades to use him as a back rest while he sat stiffly against the headboard.

"It's not." Uma sighs, "Deez, I need to know what happened the day you were taken to Mim's cave. And it's important that you tell me everything."

Hyades' eyes widen and she stares at Uma in horror.

Gil's eyes narrow in concern, his arms reflexively tightening around Hyades' when he feels her stiffen, subconsciously wanting to protect her from reliving the hurt. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, but none of them had felt comfortable with making her talk about it- they had just been happy they had been able to come home with her. What the hell possibly could've happened for Uma to suddenly demand to know what had happened now? Tonight? Nothing about this was good.

"Wait? What?!" T's eyes widen surprise. " _Why?_ " He pushes off the wall.

"Unbelievable." Uma seethes as she turns on the bed and glares at T, "Because I need ta know."

"But I thought we were just aski-"

Gil grimaces as his arms tighten protectively around Hyades. And, for like the fiftieth time since T had joined their family, found himself wondering if T would ever learn how to pick his battles.

"Did I ask you to interrupt me?"

"Do you ever?" T frowns. "Are you seriously gonna make-"

Apparently T wasn't going to learn tonight. Gil sighs, wishing he could back him up; but he wasn't stupid enough to even try. When he feels the weight of a gaze, he turns to meet Harry's concerned eyes. Harry looks just as concerned as he felt. He slowly nods in understanding before Uma startles them back to attention.

"T!" Uma snaps before she looks at Harry over her shoulder, "Shut the fuck up and let her talk."

"But I don't think-"

"I fucking warned you." Uma jerks her head from Harry to T before she turns back to face Gil and Hyades.

Harry grimaces as he slides out of the bed and walks over to T. "Why ya be testin' the Cap'n like this? It be too fuckin' early."

T lifts his brow. "It's like one thirty." He slides along the wall towards the door, "And I can just leave- "

"No." Uma snaps as she glares at T over her shoulder, "You got to the cave earlier than anyone else, I need you to hear this too."

"I really don't think-"

Gil hides his face in Hyades' hair as her nails dig into his arm. "It's okay, Deez." He soothes her softly.

"T, I fuckin' order you ta fuckin' stay the fuck in this fuckin' room!" Uma growls threateningly.

T freezes. "Are you-"

" _ **T!**_ " Gil's eyes widen in fear and he holds Hyades closer to his chest. What little patience Uma had before had just gone out the window. That was a lot of fucks.

"Ya really should be listenin' ta the sweet boy." Harry narrows his eyes before he reaches out and grabs T by the shoulders, "Now be ah good lad an' be shuttin' up fer the Cap'in." He twists so he can lean back against the wall and still watch whatever the hell was about to play out on the bed, while firmly pressing T's back to his chest. For good measure, he palms the loud mouth's lips. "I be havin' 'im in hand, Cap'n."

Uma nods and slowly turns back to Gil and Hyades, "Like I was fuckin' sayin', I need to know what the fuck happened to you out there. And it's about fuckin' time ya fuckin' talked about it anyway."

Hyades bites at her bottom lip as her fingers twist in the ratty hem of her toga, "Uma… Please..." Her voice trails off as she watches her hands shake despite how much she was trying to hide them.

Gil grimaces, even as his arms tighten around Hyade's in warning, silently willing her not to argue when Uma was already this upset- Uma wouldn't have demanded this on a whim. They missed something. His stomach twists, as his eyes drift to T, trying to figure out how bad the situation was- But one look at Harry's hand over his mouth and he dismisses the idea, surprised Harry had actually managed to keep him in place. He wasn't going to be able to get any  _useful_ information from a restrained T.

Uma's eye narrow dangerously, "Deez. Do not fuckin' try ta test me on this right now. I am your fuckin' Captain, and you will fuckin' follow my orders."

"I-" Hyades swallows hard, but then she takes a breath and shifts before looking at Uma, "Yes Captain." She nods as she sits up slightly, "I was... out on the deck early." Her eyes widen for a moment before she drops her gaze from Uma's glare, "Back then you said I could be on deck if I was doing a swimming lesson. I was just- trying to face the water on my own before that. " She adds nervously before she looks back up at Uma, "But then I got dumped overboard. I thought it might have been one of you- so I started swimming to the surface, but then others jumped in around me and held me under until everything got dark."

Gil frowns his grip tightening around Hyades instinctively, doing his best to provide her with an anchor when he feels her beginning to tremble. His eyes carefully gauge the rest of his family's reaction. None of them had wanted to push her to talk before she was ready- They'd had several discussions about it. So what the fuck had happened to cause Uma to have this sudden need to know? His stomach tightens with anxiety. The unbidden image of Hyades' tiny, still frame sprawled out on the deck still shook him to his core.

"It got dark?" Uma prompts, "Like the way it got dark when you and Harry went in the bay? Or when my mom held you under?"

Harry furrows his brow as he slowly inches towards Uma, fighting a reluctant T for every step. "Capt-"

"Shut up and jus' let Deez answer the fucking question." Uma snaps at Harry with a dark look promising pain if he continued interrupting.

Gil's eyes narrow, and it takes everything in his being not to alert Hyades to his sudden spike of fear. Why these specific questions? Was she saying Hyades had drowned again? He shifts in discomfort at the sinking feeling in his gut. That's certainly what it sounded like.

Hyades looks around the room slowly before her eyes settle back on Uma. She lets out a sighs before she hesitantly nods, "I woke up on the beach to them hitting my chest, then they put something around my neck. I think it made me sleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in the cave… With Mim." She shuts her eyes as a shiver shakes her body.

Gil frowns as he shifts to rub his hands up and down her arms, wishing he could do more than silently comfort her. But he was absolutely convinced Uma had very good reasons for doing this, even if he wasn't comfortable with the idea of forcing someone to talk.

"And then what?" Uma prompts shortly.

"She talked to me," Hyades reaches up and presses her hands near her ears, as if trying to block out the sound of the old woman's voice, "Told me she needed me for the ritual to bring the barrier down. It was dark-" Her voice tightens, "Night. She said something about the moon." she draws in a shaky breath, "She told me not to fight her, because she needed all of me. I- I tried to run, but my hand-" Her eyes widen in terror as she drops her hands from her face and stares at her right hand as if she expected to see something still there. Her whole body shakes.

"What be happenin' ta yer hand, princess?" Harry asks anxiously.

"There-" Hyades squeezes her eyes shut, "There were- chunks of...  _People-"_ She shudders at the sensation of her hand sinking into the soft- cooling- sticky flesh. Her pitch raises in shaky panic, "All around me- But I, I didn't see it... at first. I-  _smelled_  it when I put my hand into someone's... Something." She shakes her head from side to side quickly as if trying to dislodge the image of flesh pulling away from ribs as she removed her hand, "It wasn't like the skeletons in the catacombs… It was-" Her nose twitches in disgust. "Fresh... warm... wet." She shudders, "And then I saw- all the blood..." She trails off breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry, Deez." Gil breaths into her temple, as he wraps his arms back around her waist and holds her securely. He wasn't sure when he'd stopped rubbing her arms- enthralled by her story- but not in a good way. The strain in her voice was making it really hard not to do something stupid- he just wanted to hurt something. Or do something more useful to help Hyades- take her pain away somehow. It was frustrating to no end. He wanted to fix it. "You're back with us 'member, Deez... I know it's hard, but you can do this. I ain't gonna let ya go."

Uma's eyes soften for a moment before she glances around to find Gil and Harry's expressions twisted with anger, disgust, and hurt. They were as hooked on Hyades' words as she was, and probably feeling just as sick, but the look on T's face made her pause. It was as if she were wholly unaffected. Her eyes harden with resolve once more before she turns back. "Keep going, Deez."

"I screamed, and she just laughed at me." Hyades presses her forearms to Gil's arm around her waist before she wraps her fingers over his arm keeping her pressed to his chest, "And then suddenly I was back on the table, and she was mumbling under her breath and reading from her book." The pitch of her voice rises as she starts talking faster, "She was talking, but-"

Gil's eyes dart to Uma in concern when he feels Hyades' heart slam against her chest so hard he'd felt it.

"But I couldn't understand her at all. And I couldn't move." Hyades squeezes her eyes shut again and shakes her head, "But there was nothing on me- I tried everything to get up, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong-" Her fingers tighten around Gil's wrist as she frantically grabs ahold of him like she was falling and he was her only lifeline. "And then she started chanting- She had a weird knife that looked like a snake and felt like ice when she cut me." She shakes in Gil's grip, "But she kept chanting and touching and then- She splattered something that- something that hurt, that  _burned_  on my face and chest. Everything started to hurt, like the knife was inside of me- It felt, like something was ripping at me on the inside."

A knife had hurt Hyades? How? He'd seen and, shortly after, lectured T for breaking one of his daggers on her in frustration during one of their training sessions. And T always kept his blades sharp. Gil frowns as he turns to Uma. If anyone knew what could do that to Hyades, it would be her.

"The fuck kin'ah blade be cuttin' someone like Deez?" Harry asks Uma in concern. "If it be hurtin' her it definitely be killin' one o' us with a poke."

"That's a good fucking question." Uma snarls, her eyes bright with anger. "But one we can figure out later, keep talkin', Deez."

Hyades sags against Gil's hold on her as she breathes heavily, "Uma-" Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper. "I- I've never felt so much pain-  _constant_ pain- And there were voices, so many voices- not just hers." She shivers violently, "But I couldn't see anything except black, or even hear anything else. Just the voices, screaming. And then, even the pain was gone-" She lets out a heavy sigh, "After that I heard my dad talk, and I was willing to make almost any deal to get out of there."

Uma's eyes narrow as she studies Hyades for a moment, "It was black when the pain stopped?"

"Yes." Hyades sobs weakly as she clutches Gil for support.

"Deez." Uma closes her eyes for a moment before she pins Hyades with a stern look, "Did it feel like you died in the cave?"

Gil holds his breath, holding Hyades to him, nearly crushing her to his chest with his desire to keep her anchored to the present. Every one of her wrenched sobs as painful as a shot to the gut.

Harry turns to Uma in disbelief, loosening his hold on T who wastes no time taking advantage of the distraction as he inches away from the pirate.

"I- I don't know Uma. I don't," Hyades drops her chin to rest on Gil's arm and stares dejectedly at her legs, "I'm sorry. I don't understand-"

Uma sighs before she reaches out to touch Hyades' foot, "Pain and Panic-" She starts to explain-

Gil suddenly launching himself at T takes everyone by surprise. His fist first connects with the other boy's jaw, sending him flying across the room. Gil storms after him and picks him up by a fistful of his collar before he slams his back against the wall. "Men don't hurt girls, T!" He growls in disapproval.

Uma and Harry both turn in surprise to watch the confrontation. It was very rare that Gil got angry, and his anger was always directed with good reason. So they found themselves at a loss to explain what T had done.

T stares up at Gil, unrepentant as he absently rubs at his bruised jaw. "So if I had- Not the point." He shakes his head. "Your right." He offers dryly. "But on another note- D, awesome news: I was wrong, it's not silver-" He pauses when he sees the blood dripping from her hand.

"What?" Hyades questions as she looks down at her hand. It had happened so fast she hadn't even thought about it. T had pulled surprise attacks on her for almost as long as she'd known him. So what was he talking about? Her eyes widen when she sees red droplets falling from her hand to land on her white leg. Then her eyes travel to her left leg- where there was a long gash from her thigh to her knee. Her heart drops as ice cold pain slams into her, eliciting a terrified scream.  _How?_

Gil growls, as he presses his forearm harder to T's throat.

"Anyone gonna get the knife?" T chokes out, "Or are we trying to go for number five?"

Without another word Gil drops T to the ground and rushes to Hyades.

"Shit!" Uma surges forward to clap a hand over Hyades' mouth, "Deez, breath!"

Harry quickly grabs the tiny demi-god's wrist and slowly works to open her fingers, "Baby girl, ya gotta be givin' me the knife." He soothes, doing his best to ignore the hot blood running over his fingers and down her white arm.

Gil's eyes widening when he notices the blood still seeping from the gash T had managed to give her. He quickly claps his large hands over it, covering it to apply pressure.

"Uma?" Hyades manages to mumble around Uma's hand. She slowly turns her face away from the stark red on her skin, trading the view for the rich brown of Uma's eyes as her cousin drops her hand from her mouth, "Uma? Is that my bleeding? It's not right? 'Cause I don't bleed? Uma, I don't bleed!" Her face crumples in pain and confusion as she struggles to make sense of everything happening around her- or to her. "Uma?" Her voice trembles as she stares at her Captain.

Uma's eyes harden at the question as she does her best to scramble for a response.

"Captain." T calls out in warning before a jar of ointment hits the bed, leaving the scattered contents of his bag in the wake of his search.

"I thought you said-" Gil questions.

"Yeah. When I thought she had silver blood!" T snaps as the door shuts behind him.

Uma quickly picks up the jar, popping the lid off out of desperation to fix the mess that had just exploded in her cabin.

"Princess, be droppin' the knife for me eh?" Harry interjects, "I don'nah want ta be movin' this 'til ya be lettin' go baby girl, come on now. Let me be havin' the knife."

Hyades blinks and turns towards Harry in confusion, "The knife?" It was hard to focus with so many people moving around her, and with the pain flaring from her leg and hand. She'd never had to deal with physical pain for very long. Pain never stuck around- she was a demi-goddess. She healed faster, was tougher than, and stronger than, mortals. But this- this was terrifying. Almost more terrifying than Mim. She was safe on the ship. But she was bleeding...

"Aye baby girl, the one ye be clingin' too." Harry continues, his voice straining as he struggled to maintain his calm. "I be thinkin' we all be feelin' ah mite better if ya be lettin' it go." His breath leaves him in a gust of relief when she drops the blade in surprise.

"Why the fuck ya still standing here, Hook!?" Uma growls, as she checks him out of her way. "Bring that stupid fuck back here, now." She barks, already smothering the muddy sludge into the cuts in Hyades' palm.

"Aye aye Cap'n." Harry nods before he rushes out the door with the bloody knife still in his hands.

"Uma?" Hyades trembles as she looks up from her bleeding hand, "What's wrong with me?! How am I bleeding? Why does it still hurt?" Tears slowly begin to slide down her cheeks as her eyes lock with Uma's once more.

"I'm working on it." Uma offers, doing her best not to snap at Hyades for her impossible questions.

Gil frowns as he looks at Hyades with fear and concern reflecting in his eyes. "You're okay, D. I just don't think none of us expected this is all."

"But- Uma knows everything." Hyades whimpers, her whole body convulsing each time she gasps and hiccups for air.

Uma closes her eyes, looking away as she resists the urge to groan. Wouldn't that be fucking nice? She was going to give T the whipping she'd been so intent on receiving earlier. "Yeah, I do, but sometimes even I need time ta think." She responds instead. "But no worries, baby girl, I'll figure this out." She quickly offers, hoping to calm Hyades down as she clamps her hand back over the parallel cuts. "Just focus on breathing for now, baby girl- and ya let me worry bout the how."

"Oh. Kay." Hyades nods as she twists her fingers up in the damp blanket between her leg and Gil, not even registering that it had her blood on it.

"Good." Uma states shortly, with a stern nod of approval.

"Uma?" Gil questions softly.

"Yes sweet boy?" Uma asks, doing her best to keep her tone even and not clouded by the desire to throttle T.

"Is it safe to use?" Gil gestures towards the bottle, not fully trusting T.

"I would hope so, cause I've already put it on her hand sweet boy."

Gil nods before he quickly grab it.

Hyades watches Gil smear the gross sludge across her leg. She lets out a sigh of relief when that pain fades as well. It was a lot easier to think when she didn't have the sharp burning throbs to deal with. She slowly sinks back into the pillows behind her, leaving Gil and Uma to silently converse over her.

"I think this means T won." Hyades admits after a moment of thought.

Gil glares in disapproval.

"Whale fuckin' shit!" Uma snaps. "Like fuck he did! I'mma rake his dumb ass over the fucking riggings for this!"

"But-" Hyades furrows her brow.

"No." Gil shakes his head. "He lost. It's not right for men to hurt girls."

"But T used to always play this game with me." Hyades frowns in confusion. "He said it was good trainin' for both of us."

Uma grimaces at the idea of what T considered games, but can't help herself. "What game?"

"Surprise attack." Hyades supplies as she wipes her face with her free hand, "And it's okay now. It stopped hurting."

"Like fuck it's-" Uma pauses, "Wait... It didn't burn?" She glances down at the bottle and studies the contents more closely. All of T's fucking medicines looked the damn same.

Hyades frowns thoughtfully before she shakes her head, "No. It must have healed." She looks up to Gil and Uma, "But, why did it take so long?"

Uma takes a deep breath as she tries to contain the sudden flare of irritation. "Working on that too, baby girl." She says evenly, still feeling fresh blood seep from Hyades' palm.

Gil nods. "We'll figure this out, Deez. Captain's really smart."

Uma's eyes harden at the new weight added to her shoulders.  _Wonderful._ How the fuck was she supposed to know? She swallows a growl. "What the fuck is taking me first mate so long? So help me if that fucking cunt bailed." T better have an amazing fucking explanation for this stunt because on Poseidon's fury, she was one more impossible question away from just beating him within an inch of his life.

"Uma? Gil? Why are you guys still pressing on my hand and leg?"

A low rumbling growl leaves Uma's throat.  _T is so fucking dead._

"It's just what ya do when someone you care about bleeds, Deez. We're worried about ya." Gil quickly offers.

"Well yeah," Hyades nods, "But- it stopped hurting, so it's gone."

"But we're not used ta ya bleedin' and it makes us feel better." Gil amends with a gentle smile. "We're just worried, ya know that, Deez. You've done it for us."

"Oh." Hyades smiles, "Okay. I think it makes me feel better too." She furrows her brow as she pulls her uninjured knee to her chest and rests her chin on it, "Bleeding is scary."

Uma gives Gil a small grateful smile. At least he knew what to fucking say to placate her questions. Thank the sea gods for that. Sometimes Hyades being so much younger really bit her in the fucking ass. Like now, with pain that the  _demigod_ had apparently never felt until fucking Mim interrupted their damn lives. Her eyes flutter as she resists the urge to groan. Bleeding was scary? Hadn't she heard some saying about that? Out of the mouths of babes or someshit? She would have laughed, if she wasn't so fucking worried.

Gil offers Hyades a soft smile. "Thank you..."

* * *

"Where the fuck ya be ya fuckin' shit? Fuckin' runnin' round in the dark like a damn fuckin' ghoul!" Harry bellows as he runs blindly through the corridor to T's room, doing his best to ignore the small bumps he gets as he unexpectedly smacks an elbow or a knee on the walls and corners, "Yeh better be spittin' out why ya be cuttin' our princess, an it best be a damned fuckin' good one!"

"I thought pirates were supposed ta be able ta see in the dark, Hook.  _Or_ at least know their ships well enough not to kill themselves running downstairs... Exactly  _how_ out of practice are you?" T's voice echoes in the hall.

A light flickers to life behind him, catching his attention.

Harry growls as he slides to a halt and turns around, his eyes narrowing at the small amount of light visible around the edges of T's open door. "Ya can be goin' ta Davy Jones' locker with that attitude, mate." He huffs as he walks back and stands in the doorway.

"It was a genuine question." T responds absently as he picks up one of the unmarked jars on the table and sniffs it.

"Ya can be answerin' me real question first, ya ass." Harry snaps as he comes into the room.

"I wanted to see what would happen." T's nose scrunches in thought before he swipes a finger through the goop, his eyes widening slightly before he wipes it off and tosses it across the table.

"So ya just haul off an' be makin' a slash ta her leg?" Harry rolls his eyes in disbelief. T's answer made his chest tighten with rage. He'd seriously been afraid that was what T's answer was gonna be. What the fuck went through this kid's mind? And why was he so fucking hard to work with?

He shakes his head, "Fuck this." He walks over to the wall where several bags where hanging and grabs one.

"What the hell ya be looking for?" Harry asks as he walks over to the table and starts looking through the small bottles and jars laying there.

"Don't touch the shit on the table, Hook." T warns as he throws the bag over his shoulder. "I'm working on shit ya don't need ta fuck with."

"This table? The only table in yer room?" Harry growls as he pokes a strangely pleasant smelling goop in a large bottle, "Like the table I be fuckin' tryin' ta help ya look for shit on?" He rubs his fingers together with some of the viscous liquid, curious about why this one smelled so good.

"I don't remember asking you-" T starts to snap before his eyes widen. " _Hook!_ " He growls as he lunges forward. "What the fuck did you just- Fuck this." He grabs Harry's hand and jerks him across the room.

"What? I ain'nah fuckin' with yer-" Harry jumps as T dumps water over his hand and arm, "Fuckin' Neptune! Ya be keepin' ice in here?"

T grabs a towel. "In what way?" He demands as he starts scrubbing Harry's hand.

"What da ya be meanin' in what way? In the way of it be cold." Harry snaps, "Ain'nah we lookin' for shit for our bleedin' princess?" He tries to pull his hand away, "That ain'nah suppose ta be bleedin'?"

"I just grabbed my packed shit." T frowns as he starts inspecting Harry's hand.

Harry lets out a deep sigh, "Then ain'nah we goin' back ta be tendin' ta her? And for ya ta be facin' the wrath of Gil and the Kraken?"

"Higher priority." T responds shortly.

"What be in the damn bottle that be so important?" Harry questions before he yanks his hand away, "And why ya be stabbing me fingers?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hook, ya fuckin' asshole!" T curses as he shoots the pirate a death glare before he drops his eyes and jerks Harry's hand back towards his face. He lets out a annoyed hiss before wraps his lips around Harry's index finger.

Harry's eye twitches as he sharply inhales, "The fuck this be?" He asks as he shifts uncomfortably. Now wasn't really the time or place for the lad to be getting bold like this, nor was it a good time for him to be enjoying it. But here they were, and he was. His stomach twists with guilt.

"Hmm." T murmurs as he runs his tongue over his teeth. "Don't worry..." T steps back before he turns to the table, pulls out a book, and starts flipping through pages. "I can fix it."

"Ooh…" Harry simpers as he stares at his rapidly cooling finger, "I ain'nah bein' one ta-" He freezes mid sentence. This… This wasn't like T at all. Sure, the lad had practically just stabbed Hyades, but that didn't mean he was suddenly going to be getting all the hints he'd been firing at him for years,  _and_ start acting on them. His eyes narrow as he looks back to the table, "The fuck ya be meanin' ya can be fixin' it?"

"Does it matter if I fix it?"

"The fuck ya be havin' in yer damn room?" Harry demands, angry all over again that he'd let himself get worked up over a big load of nothing. All while Hyades was hurt like no demigod should be. He shakes his head.

"Stuff ya shouldn't fucking just pick up." T frowns, as he finally stops flipping through pages. He quickly scan the book before rolling his eyes as he drops it. "Still feel like something's stabbing your fingers?"

Harry frowns as he rubs his fingers together again, "No?"

"Cool." T lets out a breath of relief. "Wanna go take care of Deez then?"

"Yeah." Harry breathes out heavily, "We... um... should be seein' ta that."

T nods as he walks over to shut off the lantern.

"By the way, if ya had been wantin' ta see what would be happenin' ta the princess if she be getting in contact with the buisness end o' ah blade-" Harry reaches out quickly, grabbing T by the shoulder so he could follow the lad, "Ya should'ah been tellin' us first. We've been worryin' about her too ya know."

"But I wanted to know how long she takes to heal." T shrugs.

"So ya be gettin' huffy 'cause the Cap'n be making her talk, but it be okay for ya ta just be slicin' inta her?"

"Are you fucking serious?" T pauses.

"Yeah I be fuckin' serious, ya fuckin' shit." Harry growls as his fingers dig into her shoulder, "That ain'nah makin' ah lick o' sense."

T takes in a deep breath and lets in out slowly. "Of course it doesn't." He grumbles under his breath. " _Whatever…_  What part doesn't make sense to you?"

"The part where ya be causin' problems when we just be ah tryin'ta coax Deez ta be talkin', but then ya be gettin' huffy an' uppity when we be angry with ya for attackin' her."

"Oh… I thought the conversation had finished, my bad."

"It were'nah that, T." Harry snaps, "It be the fact ya be cuttin' her."

"I thought the fact that I could cut her was the problem."

"Yeah, it is, T! But ya can'nah just be makin' those calls on yer own like that!" What was happening here? Was T really this cold? This uncaring? Everything in his being screamed no, and he could easily recall many times T acted to the contrary. Was the isle starting to get to him? Being out in the thick of it day after day? Could that be it? But then, why was he having such a hard time fucking explaining why this was wrong? "Ya scared the fuckin' hell outta her right after ya be tryin' ta get us ta not make her talk. What the fuck be the point of what ya be doin' when it don'nah be makin' sense?"

T growls in frustration, his brows furrowing in frustration."It makes sense to  _me_. I figured if it did work- Fuck it, two birds one stone."

"But that were'nah bein' yer call ta be makin'!" Harry snaps as he tugs T to a halt and turns him on the spot. How was this making sense? "And what ya be meanin'  _two_ birds?"

T pinches the bridge of his nose, before he takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. "For her to know that blades fucking hurt and to be afraid of them?" He explains slowly, tone strained. "And, yeah I fucking get it…" He rolls his eyes.

Harry furrows his brow, "Ya mean ya be wantin' her ta be scared o' weapons?"

T lifts his brows. "Do you not remember her catching them with her arms?"

"I be seein' her catch one with her damn hand, T!" Harry growls. His nostrils flare and his eyes narrow before he throws his free hand up to point in the direction of the cabin, "Not fuckin' five minutes ago!" He shakes his head as he grasps T's shoulders, "But we did'nah be needin' ta scare the fuckin' hell outta all o' us ta be making ah point ta her."

T blinks, silent for a long moment. "I didn't think about it..."

"Now that be makin' sense," Harry rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, "Cause it be fuckin' obvious ya be not thinkin', ya just be ah actin'."

T stares at Harry for a long moment, before he rubs the back of his head angrily and looks away in frustration. "What do you want me to get, that I am not getting?"

"Seriously?" Harry braces himself on T's shoulders as he bends at the waist and lowers his head, "I be wanting ya ta be havin' ah damn good reason ta be explainin' what ys be thinkin', or I be wanting ya ta be understandin' why this ain'nah bein' okay."

T studies Harry thoughtfully for a moment, before he sighs. "I'm pretty sure I get why it isn't okay… But I don't think the reason thing is happening..."

"Gil did'nah be hittin' ya hard enough." Harry grumbles as he turns T back around and they begin ascending the stairs.

"I don't know, he hit pretty damn hard Hook- He loosened one of my teeth. I think he would've felt like a dick later if I ended spitting it out in front of him."

"I ain'nah be seein' the pretty boy so angry in ah long time." Harry muses thoughtfully, "An' he be mighty protective of our baby girl. So be considerin' yerself lucky. He be knockin' people out cold when he be gettin' like that usually."

"Yeah, no shit." T shakes his head. "I'm surprised to still be standing… I kinda assumed he was going to knock my ass flat."

"And ya still be doin' it?" Harry rolls his eyes, "Ya be needin' some help with yer risk assessment skills.  _I_  would'nah be angerin' him without fully realizin' ah reason, an talkin' ta him."

"I couldn't stab Deez, Hook, that would've been fucking overkill. And I mean..." T groans, "Dammit."

"Ya thought bout stabbin'?" Harry reflexively jerks T back and pins him to the wall in concern.

T blinks. "Yeah?"

Harry closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths

"Which-I-realized-would-be-complete-overkill!" T quickly reminds him.

"But talkin' first? Oh no, that be useless. Sharin' ideas?" Harry sighs before he opens his eyes and glares at T, "I guess I be ah fuckin' monster for thinkin' that be the better current."

T shifts as he looks away.

"That be ah takin' the wind from yer sails?" Harry asks as he takes a step back.

"You're right." T sighs. "There were probably a lot of ways to do that better…"

"Thank you." Harry sighs in relief. "That be all I be wantin' ta know, and all ya should probably be tellin' ta Uma."

T narrows his eyes as he tilts his head to the side pensieve for a long moment before he nods his head. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good. That prolly bein' best for us all." Harry nods before he starts climbing the stairs again.

T silently follows behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Sorry this is getting out much later in the day than normal. We do hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of how things played out?
> 
> Who's reaction surprised you the most? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave us a review/comment to let us know. Also let us know if you have any questions. We'll be back next week with another exciting chapter. :)
> 
> And last but not least... T is older.


End file.
